


Die Quadratur des Kreises (Squaring the Circle)

by TeamSharma



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins after episode 3.22. When Kalinda is missed at work Alicia begins to search for her. Soon events overturn and change their lives forever.</p><p>Die Geschichte setzt einen Tag nach dem Ende der dritten Staffel ein. Als Kalinda nicht bei der Arbeit erscheint, beschließt Alicia, sie zu suchen. Bald überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und verändern das Leben der beiden Frauen für immer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written is German, but I started to translate the story and will upload it here.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wurde ursprünglich für ein Forum geschrieben, in dem etwa die Hälfte die Serie "The Good Wife", kannte, die andere nicht. Damit trotzdem alle folgen konnten, finden sich auf den ersten Seiten noch relativ viele Erklärungen zu den einzelnen Figuren, was das Lesen im ersten Kapitel noch etwas mühsam macht, aber später nicht mehr notwendig ist.  
> Anlass für die Geschichte war meine Frage, ob die beiden Figuren Alicia Florrick und Kalinda Sharma tatsächlich zusammenkommen könnten, ohne "out of character" zu schlittern.  
> Die Rechte der Figuren und der Serie liegen bei Scott Free Productions, King Size Productions und CBS Television Studios. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Alicia Florrick trommelte nervös mit ihren Fingern auf ihre Schreibtischplatte. Wie oft hatte sie die vielen gläsernen Wände in der Kanzlei verflucht, doch heute war sie froh, dass sie von ihrem Büro aus fast die gesamte Etage überblicken konnte. Es war 11 Uhr morgens und bei Lockhart & Gardner schien es ein Tag wie jeder andere zu sein. Alicias Chef Will Gardner saß hochkonzentriert an seinem Schreibtisch vor einem Berg von Gesetzestexten und bereitete sich auf seinen ersten Prozess nach einem halben Jahr Zwangspause vor. Aufgrund einer „Jugendsünde“, wie er es nannte, war er für sechs Monate vom Dienst suspendiert worden, und diese Zeit ging nun dem Ende zu. Bis auf ein paar Kampfhähne, die es auf seinen Posten abgesehen hatten, waren alle froh, dass der Chef zurückkam, auch wenn Diane Lockhart die Kanzlei erstaunlich souverän durch die Krise hindurchgeführt hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde ihre Erleichterung am größten sein, wenn ihr Firmenpartner endlich die Last von ihr nahm, eine Kanzlei mit mehreren hundert Mitarbeitern allein führen zu müssen. 

Zu wem der beiden sollte sie gehen? Alicia beobachtete Diane, die in ihrem Büro stand und telefonierte. Die Chefin lachte und warf dabei ihren Kopf leicht zurück, woraus Alicia schloss, dass es sich nicht um ein rein dienstliches Telefonat handelte. Also zu Will? Zum wohl zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Vormittag checkte Alicia ihr Handy. Keine Nachricht von Kalinda. Warum antwortete sie nicht? 

Noch einmal drückte Alicia die Wahlwiederholungstaste ihres Handys und seufzte, als erneut Kalindas Mobilbox ansprang. Für gewöhnlich war die Ermittlerin immer erreichbar, auch wenn sie unterwegs war. Und wenn sie in Ausnahmefällen ihr Handy ausstellen musste, rief sie normalerweise binnen einer Stunde zurück. Was war also los? Alicia wäre erheblich ruhiger gewesen, wenn sie nicht am Vorabend ein Gespräch mit Kalinda geführt hätte, das sie noch die ganze Nacht hindurch beschäftigt hatte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Alicia bei der sonst so beherrscht wirkenden Kollegin Furcht wahrgenommen hatte.

Alicia schrak zusammen, als ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ertönte und Cary Agos seinen Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte. Er war offensichtlich bester Laune – kein Wunder, denn Lockhart & Gardner hatte ihn für ein beträchtliches Gehalt von der Staatsanwaltschaft abgeworben, damit er wieder für ihre Kanzlei arbeitete. Noch vor drei Jahren waren er und Alicia hier Konkurrenten gewesen, und Cary hatte es ihr sehr übel genommen, dass Diane Lockhart und Will Gardner sich damals gegen ihn und für sie entschieden hatten. Für den damaligen Oberstaatsanwalt von Cook County waren Carys Rachegelüste seinem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber gegenüber ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen, und er hatte den jungen Mann vom Fleck weg engagiert. Niemand anderes hatte Lockhart & Gardner so empfindlich treffen können wie Cary Agos, und auch der neue Oberstaatsanwalt, Alicias Ehemann Peter Florrick, wusste Carys Wissen zu nutzen. Daher hatte die Kanzlei gut daran getan, Cary zu sich zurückzuholen, und er schien ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zu sein. „Hi Alicia“, begrüßte er sie munter und wies mit dem Kopf zu dem Stapel Akten auf Alicias Schreibtisch. „Alles okay bei dir?“

„Alles okay“, nickte sie. „Und bei dir?“

„Auch“, bestätigte er. „Hast du zufällig Kalinda gesehen? Wir waren um 10 Uhr verabredet wegen des Fenner-Prozesses.“

„Nein.“ Alicia lächelte. „Vermutlich ist sie noch irgendwo auf Spurensuche und hat vergessen, dir Bescheid zu sagen.“

Cary hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Kalinda vergisst nie etwas.“

Alicia wusste, dass er recht hatte, ging jedoch auf seine Bemerkung nicht weiter ein. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich sie sehe“, versprach sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Akte zu. 

Kaum hatte er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen, stand Alicia auf und marschierte über den langen Flur zu ihrem Chef. 

Will Gardner schien nicht überrascht, als er Alicia an seine Bürotür klopfen sah. Mit ernster Miene legte er das Buch in seiner Hand zur Seite und winkte sie herein. „Alicia“, sagte er und wies auf den leeren Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Vorsichtig, als ob sie ihrem Gleichgewicht nicht ganz traute, nahm sie dort Platz. Etwas in seinem Tonfall beunruhigte sie, und sie versuchte, seiner Miene zu entnehmen, was in ihm vorging. Alicia kannte Will länger und besser als jeden anderen Menschen hier. Vor fast zwanzig Jahren hatten sie gemeinsam in Georgetown studiert und sicher wären sie damals zusammengekommen, wenn Alicia in dieser Zeit nicht Peter kennengelernt hätte. Nachdem Will ihr vor drei Jahren einen Job in seiner Kanzlei verschafft hatte, war die alte Anziehungskraft schnell wieder aufgeflammt und in eine kurze, heftige Affäre gemündet. Alicia selbst hatte sie beendet, denn sie hatte den Eindruck, dass eine Beziehung in ihrem derzeitigen Leben keinen Platz hatte. Erst recht keine Beziehung zu einem Mann, der ihr Boss war und darüber hinaus ihrem Ehemann Peter als Oberstaatsanwalt ein ewiger Dorn im Auge. Jener hatte nie ein Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er seine Frau zurückwollte, doch Alicia mochte sich weder an ihn noch an Will binden. Sie hatte mehr als genug Komplikationen in ihrem Leben, und die Erziehung von zwei pubertierenden Kindern zollte ebenfalls ihren Tribut. 

Alicia hatte befürchtet, dass Will ihr die Trennung übel nehmen würde, doch dieser ließ keinerlei Unstimmigkeiten erkennen. Nach wie vor fühlte Alicia sich ihm nah verbunden, und sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging. Allerdings gab es auch Momente, so wie jetzt, da hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorging. 

Will lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete nachdenklich die Hände. „Die nächste Zeit wird schwer werden für uns alle, besonders für dich, Alicia.“ Er sah sie seltsam lange an. „Aber wir werden es schaffen.“

„Schwer?“ Alicia spürte, wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte. „Wovon sprichst du?“

„Von Kalinda. Deswegen bist du doch gekommen oder nicht?“

Alicia verstand nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. 

„Hat sie dir nichts erzählt?“ Er ließ seinen Stift lautlos auf seinen Notizblock fallen. „Sie hat gekündigt. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo hier alles auseinanderfällt. Jemand hat ein starkes Interesse daran, dass die Kanzlei Bankrott geht, und wenn wir nicht schnell herausfinden, wer es ist, wird das auch eintreten.“ Er hielt inne, als er merkte, dass Alicia ihm nicht zuhörte. "Bist du okay, Alicia?“

Sie nickte geistesabwesend. „Kalinda hat gekündigt?“

„Nun ja, wirklich gekündigt hat sie nicht“, korrigierte er sich. „Vor zwei Tagen hat sie mich sehr kurzfristig um Geld gebeten, eine Summe von einiger Erheblichkeit. Da war mir klar, dass sie uns verlassen wird. Jemand wie Kalinda bleibt nicht lange an einem Ort. Und wenn sie geht, dann geht sie schnell.“ 

Alicia war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten. Draußen schob sich der Chicagoer Verkehr durch die Mittagssonne, während sie versuchte, Ruhe in das Durcheinander ihres Kopfes zu bringen. Was war der Grund, dass Kalinda Hals über Kopf die Stadt verließ? Hing es mit dem nicht eingelösten Scheck aus Toronto zusammen, den Alicia vor einigen Tagen in Kalinda Sharmas Akte gefunden hatte? Da sie von der Kanzlei beauftragt worden war, sich wegen einer Steuersache um die Akte ihrer zu kümmern, war sie der Sache nachgegangen und hatte bei der zuständigen Firma in Toronto angerufen. Seitdem sie das getan hatte, schien Kalinda deutlich verändert. Ganz gegen ihre Art hatte sie gehetzt und unkonzentriert gewirkt, und Alicia hatte sich keinen Reim darauf machen können.

Hinzu kam, dass der fremde Mann am anderen Ende des Telefons Alicia in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, indem er sie wiederholt, auch zu Hause, angerufen hatte. Wie der Mann ihren Namen und ihre Nummer herausbekommen hatte, war ihr schleierhaft, und als sie Kalinda auf den Scheck angesprochen hatte, war diese merklich zusammengefahren. Doch hatte sie Alicia keinerlei Auskunft darüber gegeben, was es mit der mysteriösen Firma auf sich hatte. Sie würde sich darum kümmern, war alles, was Kalinda dazu gesagt hatte. 

Derzeit gingen die Dinge bei Lockhart & Gardner dermaßen drunter und drüber, dass Alicia seitdem keine weitere Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, mit Kalinda zu sprechen. Erst am gestrigen Abend hatte sie Kalinda wiedergesehen, als diese wie aus dem Nichts in ihrem Büro aufgetaucht war, um ihr einen schönen Feierband zu wünschen. Auch wenn Alicia über diese für Kalinda ungewöhnliche Geste überrascht gewesen war, hatte nichts an deren Verhalten darauf hingedeutet, dass es sich bei ihren Worten um einen Abschied für immer handelte. 

„Bist du der einzige, dem sie Bescheid gesagt hat?“, wandte Alicia sich an Will.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie nicht einmal dir etwas gesagt hat, hat sie niemanden informiert. Mich musste sie notgedrungen einweihen, weil ich ihr Boss bin und weil sie Geld …“ Er hielt mitten im Satz inne und stand auf. „Warte hier…“, murmelte er und war aus dem Zimmer, ehe er den Satz vollendet hatte. Alicia sah ihm verwirrt nach, als er über den Flur eilte und im Fahrstuhl verschwand. 

Nur wenige Minuten später tauchte Will wieder auf. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd, als er wieder in sein Büro trat. Alicia war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihr oder mit sich selbst sprach, deswegen schwieg sie. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und wandte sich direkt an sie. „Das Geld ist noch da.“

„Welches Geld?“

„Ich habe mit Kalinda besprochen, dass sie den gewünschten Betrag bar bekommt. Aber sie hat ihn noch nicht abgeholt.“

„Was?“ Alicia sah ihn entsetzt an. „Aber…“

„Alicia.“ Will trat dicht vor sie und fasste sie an den Schultern. „Habt ihr gestern Abend noch über irgendetwas Wichtiges gesprochen?“

Alicia zögerte. „Das war vertraulich“, sagte sie und schaute ihm gerade in die Augen. Unmöglich konnte sie Will erzählen, dass es sich bei dem Mann, der sowohl sie als auch Kalinda zu verfolgen schien, um Kalindas Ehemann handelte. Alicia hatte selbst erst gestern davon erfahren. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie verheiratet war und dass Kalinda Sharma nicht der richtige Name ihrer Kollegin war, sondern diese vor Jahren ihren Namen geändert und eine neue Identität angenommen hatte. Allmählich begriff Alicia, warum dieser Schritt bitternötig gewesen war. 

„Ist Kalinda in Gefahr?“, fragte Will, ohne sie loszulassen. 

Alicia hielt seinem Blick stand. „Darf ich dich um einen Tag Beurlaubung bitten?“ 

Er ließ seine Arme sinken. „Was immer du erledigen willst, ich lasse dich das nicht allein tun. Und du machst das im Rahmen deiner Arbeitszeit. Die Kanzlei kommt für alle Unkosten auf.“ Mit drei Schritten war er an seinem Telefon. „Courtney, sage alle Termine von Alicia für heute ab und hole mir Cary her.“ 

Alicia hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. 

„Ihr beide kennt sie besser als jeder andere von uns“, erläuterte Will, als er den Hörer auflegte. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr euch sofort meldet, wenn ihr Unterstützung braucht. Niemand begibt sich in unnötige Gefahr, ist das klar?“

 

* * *

 

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Alicia und Cary in Alicias Wagen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Kalindas Wohnung. Dem jungen Anwalt war seine sonst so lässige Art sichtlich abhanden gekommen, er saß angespannt auf dem Beifahrersitz und wühlte in seinem Mantel nach seiner Brieftasche. Obwohl Cary lange Zeit für „die andere Seite“ gearbeitet hatte, war seine Schwäche für Kalinda niemandem verborgen geblieben. Vielleicht war es sogar mehr als das, Alicia hatte ihn nie ganz durchschauen können. So unterschiedlich Kalinda und Cary waren, die beiden verband eine seltsame Mischung aus gegenseitigem Benutzen und Hintergehen, aber auch ehrlich gemeinter Unterstützung und aufrichtiger Zuneigung. Und Alicia merkte, dass es ihr im Moment gut tat, nicht die einzige Person zu sein, die sich Sorgen um Kalinda machte.

Ob sie wirklich die Stadt verlassen hatte, ohne Alicia irgendeinen Hinweis zu geben? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr, aber Alicia hatte trotzdem Schwierigkeiten, diese Theorie zu glauben. Sie passte nicht zu den Gesprächen, die sie und Kalinda in der letzten Zeit miteinander geführt hatten. Alicia hatte deutlich Kalindas Bemühen wahrgenommen, mehr von sich zu zeigen, nachdem Alicia ihr klipp und klar gesagt hatte, dass nur unter dieser Bedingung eine Wiederaufnahme ihrer Freundschaft möglich sein würde. In den darauffolgenden Tagen hatte Alicia so manches Mal ein Lächeln unterdrücken müssen, denn Kalinda hatte ganz offensichtlich keinerlei Übung in Bezug auf persönliche Offenheit. Ein paar Mal war sie, völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, mit einer Information über sich herausgeplatzt (in der Regel etwas ziemlich Banales), und Alicia hatte Mühe gehabt, sich einen neutralen Kommentar dazu einfallen zu lassen, der Kalinda das Gefühl geben würde, dass ihre Versuche willkommen waren. Und das waren sie wirklich, denn Alicia war sehr bewusst, dass die Kollegin gegen ihre eigenen Regeln verstieß, was sie eigentlich niemals tat. Ausgerechnet Kalinda, die überzeugt war, dass Menschen sich niemals änderten, versuchte sich zu ändern.

„Hier ist er!“, verkündete Cary unvermittelt und zog einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Brieftasche. „Er sieht genauso aus wie deiner“, fügte er hinzu und legte den Zettel neben Alicias auf das Armaturenbrett.

Alicia warf einen Seitenblick auf Cary und fragte sich, was er mit dieser Demonstration bezweckte. Meinte er, mit ihr konkurrieren zu müssen und wollte deutlich machen, dass er mindestens genauso das Recht hatte, Kalindas Wohnung zu betreten wie sie? „Warst du schon mal in ihrer Wohnung?“, fragte sie und bremste scharf, als die Ampel vor ihr unvermittelt auf Rot sprang. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kennst du irgendjemanden, den sie in ihre Wohnung gelassen hat? Ich glaube, wir beide sind die einzigen, denen sie überhaupt je ihre Adresse gegeben hat.“

Er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, und Alicia fixierte die rote Ampel vor ihnen, während sie an den Moment zurückdachte, als Kalinda ihr ihre Adresse überreicht hatte. Ganz nebenbei, mitten in einem Arbeitsgespräch, hatte sie Alicia einen kleinen Zettel über den Schreibtisch geschoben. Deswegen war Alicia fest davon ausgegangen, dass die handschriftlich notierte Adresse auf dem Zettel mit ihrem Fall zusammenhing. Erst als Kalinda den Irrtum fast verlegen aufgeklärt hatte, begriff Alicia, dass hier gerade etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen war.

Bisher hatte niemand gewusst, wo Kalinda wohnte und was sie in ihrer Freizeit tat. Manche Kollegen behaupteten sogar, dass Kalinda überhaupt keine Freizeit hatte, ja vielleicht nicht einmal ein Zuhause. Alicia hatte noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der so viele Leute kannte und doch niemanden an sich heranließ. Ebenso wenig hatte sie je einen Menschen kennengelernt, der seine erotischen Reize so gezielt einzusetzen wusste. Kalinda war es gewohnt zu bekommen, was sie wollte, und dies bei Männern wie bei Frauen. Sexualität und Intimität jedoch waren für sie zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Wenn Kalinda eine Nacht mit jemandem verbrachte, hieß das nicht, dass sie näher mit ihm oder ihr zu tun haben wollte. Es war schwer zu sagen, mit wem Kalinda es ernst meinte und ob sie es überhaupt mit irgendjemandem ernst meinte. Vermutlich nicht, denn sie hatte kein Interesse an menschlicher Nähe. Die Tatsache, dass ihr offenbar an der Freundschaft zu Alicia gelegen war, schien daher in seltsamem Widerspruch zu ihrer Person zu stehen. 

Alicia war so sichtbar überrascht gewesen, als sie plötzlich Kalindas neue Adresse in der Hand gehalten hatte (sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass diese umgezogen war), dass die Ermittlerin im selben Atemzug versucht hatte, die Sache wieder zu bagatellisieren. Doch für Alicia war es der unumstößliche Beweis gewesen, dass ihre sehr gute Arbeitsbeziehung längst die Grenze zu einer Freundschaft überschritten hatte. Eine vorsichtige Freundschaft zwar, aber die beste, die Alicia je gehabt hatte. Wo waren all die Frauen, die sich ihre Freundinnen genannt hatten heute? Hatte sie nach dem Skandal um Peter je eine angerufen? Hatte sich je jemand erkundigt, wie es ihr ging? Solange sie die Ehefrau des Oberstaatsanwalts von Cook County gewesen war, hatte sie sich nicht retten können vor freundlichen Menschen, die es gut mit ihr meinten. Doch irgendwann trennte sich wohl bei jedem die Spreu vom Weizen, und bei Alicia war diese Zeit noch nicht sehr lange her. Nicht einer ihrer Freunde von früher war übrig geblieben, und sie war selbst überrascht, wie wenig ihr das ausmachte. Erst durch den Bruch mit Kalinda hatte sie erfahren, was es bedeutete, eine Freundschaft zu vermissen. 

Manchmal fragte Alicia sich, ob vielleicht doch irgendjemand oben im Himmel auf sie herabschaute und seine Spielchen mit ihr trieb. Denn warum musste es ausgerechnet Kalinda sein, die sie verletzt hatte wie niemand zuvor in ihrem Leben? Kalinda war der einzige Mensch gewesen, dem Alicia rückhaltlos vertraut hatte. Sie wusste mehr als jeder andere von ihr, mehr als Peter, mehr als Will. Was war eine Freundschaft wert, wenn sie nicht auf Ehrlichkeit beruhte? Was war eine Ehe wert?

Vor drei Jahren, als herausgekommen war, dass Peter mit Prostituierten geschlafen und sein Amt für andere Interessen missbraucht hatte, war Alicia überzeugt gewesen, am Tiefpunkt ihres Lebens angekommen zu sein. Unfreiwillig war sie Teil eines politischen Skandals geworden, bemitleidet und verachtet von denjenigen, die nicht verstanden, dass sie, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit, zu ihrem Ehemann gestanden hatte. Für ihre privaten Gefühle, ihr Entsetzen, ihre Scham und ihren Zorn, war niemals Platz gewesen. Wenn Alicia heute auf diese Zeit zurückschaute, wunderte sie sich selbst, dass sie sie ohne sichtbare Blessuren durchgestanden hatte.

Inzwischen war sie um einige Illusionen ärmer und sie hatte gelernt, sich zu behaupten. Längst war sie nicht mehr die Frau an Peter Florricks Seite, sie war Alicia Florrick, respektierte und begehrte Anwältin in der Kanzlei Lockhart & Gardner. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie aus der Not eine Tugend machen würde, aber die Rückkehr in ihren alten Beruf hatte ihr letztlich gut getan. Nach langer, langer Zeit hatt Alicia Florrick sich endlich wieder wohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt. 

Und dann kam der nächste Schlag, noch tiefer, noch heftiger als der erste. Ein Ermittler der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Peter und Kalinda eine gemeinsame Nacht verbracht hatten, damals, als diese noch Leela hieß. Zu der Zeit war sie in seiner Abteilung tätig gewesen und möglicherweise hatte Peter ihr bei der Annahme einer neuen Identität geholfen. Ob es Dankbarkeit, ein Deal oder gegenseitige Anziehung gewesen war, spielte keine Rolle. Keiner der beiden hatte auch nur einen Gedanken an die Ehefrau verschwendet. Nicht nur dass Peter Alicia ein weiteres Mal belogen und betrogen hatte, diesmal war der Mensch, dem sie am meisten vertraut hatte, an dem Verrat beteiligt gewesen. Und Alicia zog die Konsequenzen daraus. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie auf einen Schlag ihren Ehemann verlor und ihre beste Freundin. 

Kalinda hatte Alicias Bitte, ihr zukünftig aus dem Weg zu gehen, schweigend zur Kenntnis genommen. Vergeblich hatte Alicia auf irgendeine Regung gewartet oder auf ein Wort des Bedauerns, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie eine wie auch immer geartete Entschuldigung nie angenommen hätte. Nur einmal hatte Kalinda ihr gegenüber geäußert, dass es ihr leid täte. Sie tue „diese Dinge“ nun einmal und sie hätten keine Bedeutung für sie. Außerdem habe sie Alicia damals noch nicht gekannt, hatte sie erklärt. Aber machte es das besser? 

Immerhin hatte Kalinda den Takt besessen, sich nach einer anderen Stelle umzuschauen, woraus jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund nichts geworden war. So waren sie beide weiterhin gezwungen gewesen, miteinander zu arbeiten. Anfangs war das Alicia unendlich schwer gefallen. Jeden Morgen, wenn sie Kalinda begegnete, hätte sie sich übergeben können. Es ging nicht darum, dass Kalinda mit verheirateten Menschen Sex hatte, es ging darum, dass sie Alicia in all der Zeit, die sie sich kannten, nichts von ihrer Nacht mit Peter gesagt hatte. 

Anfangs war Alicia viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um zu sehen, dass auch Kalinda litt. Und als sie es bemerkte, war es ihr nur recht. Wenigstens war sie nicht die einzige, der es schlecht ging. Zu ihrer Erleichterung versuchte Kalinda keinen billigen Versuch zu starten, um ihre Freundschaft zu reparieren. Zwar hatten Diane und Will Alicia unabhängig voneinander aufgefordert, zu bereinigen, was immer zwischen ihr und Kalinda stände, doch Alicia hatte sich dazu nicht durchringen können. Manche Dinge blieben einfach unverzeihlich. Sie konnte und wollte niemandem mehr vertrauen, am wenigsten den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. 

Eines Tages fand Alicia heraus, dass Kalinda ihr mehrfach heimlich zugearbeitet hatte, um sie bei Fällen zu unterstützen. Und einige Wochen später stellte sich heraus, dass es Kalinda gewesen war, die Alicias vermisste Tochter Grace gesucht und gefunden hatte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Alicia so viel Angst ausgestanden wie an jenem Tag. Wie gelähmt hatte sie auf ihrem Bett gesessen und vergeblich auf einen Anruf der Polizei gewartet. Kalinda aber hatte gehandelt. Wie immer. Sie hatte Grace ausfindig gemacht und nach Hause zurückgebracht. Allerdings hatte sie sichergestellt, dass Alicia nichts davon erfuhr, und in der Tat wäre es ihr verborgen geblieben, wenn nicht ein junger Mann namens Patrick es ausgeplaudert hätte. 

Alicia musste feststellen, dass es wenig fruchtbar war, 24 Stunden am Tag auf jemanden wütend zu sein, auch wenn ihr Zorn ihr zunächst geholfen hatte, nicht in ein noch tieferes Loch zu fallen. Fast widerstrebend hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie nach wie vor mit niemandem in der Kanzlei so gut zusammenarbeitete wie mit Kalinda. Noch immer wusste diese, was Alicia dachte, noch bevor sie ihre Gedanken aussprach. Noch immer tat Alicia instinktiv, was Kalinda vorgeschlagen hätte. Es war verlorenes Potenzial, wenn sie das nicht nutzten, und es war vergebene Mühe, nach guten Freunden zu suchen, wenn die beste Freundin, die sie je hatte, schweigend neben ihr saß und auf ein Zeichen wartete.

„Ich weiß übrigens Bescheid“, unterbrach Cary ihre Gedanken. „Wie geht es euch denn inzwischen?“

„Wovon sprichst du?“ Alicia verspürte wenig Lust, sich mit Cary über ihr Privatleben zu unterhalten, und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Navigationsgerät. In fünf Minuten würden sie am Ziel sein. 

„Von Kalinda und dir“, erklärte er und lächelte verschmitzt. „Dir ist sicher bekannt, dass euer Ermittler Blake bei der Staatsanwaltschaft eine Aussage machen musste. Aber du weißt nicht, dass mein Kollege Matan einen Teil dieser Aussage unter Verschluss gehalten hat, um sich damit bei Peter eine Stelle zu verschaffen.“ Cary machte eine bedeutsame Pause, um sicherzustellen, dass Alicia begriff, was in diesem Teil der Aussage gestanden haben musste. „Kalinda hat davon gewusst und alles daran gesetzt, an das verschlossene Dokument heranzukommen. Dabei hat sie mich um Hilfe gebeten.“

Alicia sah Cary von der Seite an. Manchmal überraschte sie der junge Anwalt. Mit dieser Information hätte er bei Peter einen kräftigen Karriereschub hinlegen können, aber er hatte sie für sich behalten. „Hat Kalinda deshalb dafür gesorgt, dass Blake die Stadt verlassen musste?“

Er kratzte sich am Ohr. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr recht wäre, wenn ich mit dir darüber rede.“

„Schon gut.“ Alicia wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu. Sie waren weniger als eine halbe Meile von Kalindas Wohnung entfernt, und es war an der Zeit, nach einem Parkplatz zu suchen. 

Cary nahm seinen Zettel vom Armaturenbrett und steckte ihn wieder in seine Brieftasche. „Ich finde trotzdem, dass du wissen solltest, was für einen Aufwand Kalinda betrieben hat, um zu verhindern, dass der Inhalt von Blakes Aussage dich erreicht. Fast täglich ist sie bei mir erschienen und hat mich bedrängt, etwas zu unternehmen. Aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Matan wusste, dass er einen Trumpf in der Hand hatte und er war nicht bereit, ihn herzugeben. Eines Tages brachen ihre Besuche plötzlich ab, und ich habe sie längere Zeit nicht gesehen. Sie antwortete nicht auf meine SMS-Texte, sie reagierte nicht auf meine Anrufe, und als ich sie das nächste Mal traf, sah sie übernächtigt und niedergeschlagen aus. Da wusste ich, dass du es wusstest.“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie spürte, wie wieder Bitterkeit in ihr hochstieg. Anstatt so viel Energie in die Verheimlichung zu setzen, hätte Kalinda lieber einen Versuch unternehmen können, mit ihr zu reden. 

„Urteile nicht so hart über sie“, fuhr Cary fort. „Es hat ihr wirklich zugesetzt. Ich habe sie noch nie so mitgenommen gesehen.“ 

Alicia bremste mit einem Ruck, als sie einen Parkplatz erspäht hatte. „Hier muss es sein.“

Cary zog den Kopf ein, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie einfach nur verschlafen hat.“ 

Sie wussten beide, dass Kalinda nie verschlief.

 

* * *

 

Nach dem dritten Klingeln an der Wohnungstür gab Alicia auf. 

„Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen“, brummte Cary und holte einen schmalen Kasten aus seiner Aktentasche.

„Willst du die Wohnung aufbrechen?“ Alicia sah sich beunruhigt ihm Hausflur um. Es gab noch weitere Wohnungen auf der Etage, und der Lärm würde garantiert die Nachbarn hervorlocken. 

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

„Wie wäre es mit der Polizei?“ Alicia war zwar bewusst, wie wenig Kalinda daran gelegen war, die Polizei in ihre privaten Angelegenheiten zu verwickeln, aber Cary hatte draußen ihren Wagen entdeckt, und es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass diese nun die Tür nicht öffnete. 

„Wir schauen erst nach, was los ist.“ Cary nahm ein paar Werkzeuge aus seinem Kasten und machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. Erstaunt verfolgte Alicia, wie das Türschloss nach einigen Minuten lautlos nachgab. „Was guckst du so?“, raunte er. „Ich habe bei der Staatsanwaltschaft gearbeitet, ich habe oft genug verfolgt, wie man Wohnungen aufbricht.“ 

Wie sie erwartet hatten, war Kalinda nicht zu Hause, und sie machten sich sofort daran, nach Dingen zu suchen, die einen Hinweis darauf geben könnten, wo sie sich aufhielt. Alicia blinzelte, als sie sich in den Räumen umsah. Hier wohnte Kalinda? Kein Wunder, dass sie niemanden zu sich einlud. Jedes Hotelzimmer war wohnlicher eingerichtet. Außer einem riesigen Kleiderschrank und einem Bett waren kaum Möbel vorhanden. Es war die Wohnung eines Menschen, der sich bereithielt, jederzeit seine Zelte abbrechen zu können.

In einer Wand im Schlafzimmer fand Cary ein etwa dreißig Zentimeter großes Loch, hinter dem sich eine Art Schacht befand. Lange konnte das Loch noch nicht dort sein, denn direkt darunter auf dem Fußboden lagen noch die herausgeschlagenen Putzbrocken. „Hier muss jemand etwas aufbewahrt haben“, stellte Cary überflüssigerweise fest, als er den Raum hinter dem Loch näher inspizierte. „Vielleicht hat Kalinda sich doch davon gemacht, ohne ihr Geld bei Lockhart & Gardner abzuholen.“

Alicia antwortete ihm nicht, denn sie hatte etwas entdeckt, was seine Theorie unmittelbar zunichte machte. Hinter Kalindas Bett lag eine leere Tasche, daneben, achtlos ausgebreitet, Kleidungsstücke, Patronen, eine Pistole und mehrere Stapel von eingetüteten Geldscheinen. Als Alicia sich bückte, entdeckte sie grauweißen Staub auf den Tüten, der nahelegte, dass diese in dem Fach hinter der aufgeschlagenen Wand gelagert hatten. 

Nichts davon deutete auf einen geplanten Umzug hin, und Alicia spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. „Falls Kalinda vorgehabt haben sollte zu gehen, hat sie es zumindest nicht zu Ende geführt“, widersprach sie leise. 

Cary trat zu ihr. „Eingepackt und wieder ausgepackt?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

„Es ergibt auch keinen Sinn, dass sie nichts mitgenommen hat.“ Alicia ging zum Kleiderschrank und stieß ihn auf. Sie taumelte leicht zurück, als ihr der Duft von Kalindas Sachen entgegenströmte. Konnten sie überhaupt sicher sein, dass sie noch am Leben war? Alicia mochte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. „Es sieht nicht aus, als ob hier irgendetwas fehlt“, rief sie Cary zu, der das Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen hatte. 

„Ist dir der Sessel bei der Wohnungstür aufgefallen?“, fragte er vom Flur aus. „Der steht sicher normalerweise bei dem zweiten Sessel an der Wand.“ 

Alicia fühlte sich unfähig, ihm zu folgen und setzte sich auf Kalindas Bett. „Und was heißt das deiner Meinung nach?“, rief sie in Richtung Flur.

„Vielleicht, dass sie damit die Tür versperrt hat?“ Cary erschien wieder an der Türschwelle. „Oder in dem Sessel auf jemanden gewartet hat?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Cary nur helfen wollte, aber für Detektivspiele fehlte ihr die Kraft. 

„Ich habe aber noch etwas.“ Er hob triumphierend einen Papierfetzen in die Luft. „Das habe ich auf dem Sessel gefunden. Es lag in der Ritze hinter dem Sitzkissen.“

„Was ist es?“ Alicia heftete ihre Augen auf das Papier. „Eine Adresse?“

„Eine Handynummer.“

Schweigend zog Alicia ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche, stellte es auf Lautsprecher und wählte die Telefonnummer auf dem Zettel. „Es ist Kalindas Handschrift“, sagte sie zu Cary, während sie auf das Freizeichen wartete. 

„Hallo?“, meldete sich eine männliche Stimme. 

„Hallo? Mit wem spreche ich?“

„Wer ist denn dran?“

Alicia fühlte sich unwillkürlich an die seltsamen Telefonate mit dem Unbekannten erinnert, der sich als Kalindas Ehemann herausgestellt hatte, aber im Gegensatz zu jenem kam ihr diese Stimme irgendwie bekannt vor. „Hören Sie bitte…“, begann sie.

„Alicia Florrick?“, unterbrach sie die Stimme am anderen Ende.

Sie hielt inne. „Wer...“

„Blake Calamar.“

„Blake?“ Alicia wäre vor Überraschung fast das Handy aus der Hand gefallen. „Hi Blake, wie geht es dir?“ 

Sie hörte ihn am anderen Ende lachen. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass dich das wirklich interessiert, Alicia. Du wählst meine Nummer und weißt nicht einmal, wen du anrufst?“

„Ja, das ist richtig“, gab sie zu. „Ich melde mich, weil wir hier ein Problem haben…“ Sie überlegte kurz, wie sie Blake am einfachsten auf ihre Seite ziehen könnte und entschied sich für den direkten Weg. „Kannst du uns helfen, Kalinda zu finden?“

Er lachte wieder. „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Die Frau hat mein Auto zertrümmert, mich in einem Hotel in eine Falle gelockt und schließlich aus der Stadt getrieben, nur damit du ihr kleines Geheimnis nicht erfährst. Warum sollte ich irgendein Interesse haben, ihr zu helfen?“ Er machte eine Pause, wohl um zu schauen, ob seine Worte den gewünschten Effekt hatten. „Ich hoffe, du weißt es inzwischen“, fügte er hinzu. 

Alicia fuhr sich über die Stirn. Blake hatte sich nicht geändert, er konnte noch immer seine Spielchen nicht lassen. „Blake“, sagte sie ernst. „Wir können nicht ausschließlich, dass sich Kalinda in Lebensgefahr befindet. Außerdem wirst du gut bezahlt werden.“

„Lockhart & Gardner?“

„Ja, genau.“ Alicia warf einen fragenden Blick zu Cary, der mit einem Nicken zustimmte. Schließlich hatte Will versprochen, dass die Kanzlei für alle Unkosten aufkommen würde. 

Für einen Moment war es still am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Fünfhundert Dollar pro Stunde plus Spesen.“

„Okay.“

„Und ihr wisst, dass ich nicht in Chicago bin?“

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen.“

„In Ordnung.“ Es raschelte in der Leitung. Offenbar holte Blake sich etwas zu schreiben. „Worum geht es genau?“

Alicia schilderte ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und Tage. „Da ist noch etwas“, sagte sie, als sie am Ende angelangt war. „Vor einiger Zeit hat ihr Lemond Bishop gedroht.“ Alicia wusste, dass sie mit der Erwähnung dieses Namens gefährliches Terrain betrat, denn Blake hatte einmal für den Drogenhändler Bishop gearbeitet. Doch war er gerade die einzige Quelle, die sie hatten, und deshalb musste Alicia das Risiko eingehen. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass der Mann Menschen beseitigt, die ihm unbequem sind“, sagte sie geradeheraus. „Aber als ich Kalinda auf ihren Scheck aus Toronto angesprochen hatte, meinte sie, die Sache hätte nichts mit Bishop zu tun. Es geht offenbar um ihren Ehemann.“ 

„Ja, das würde passen. Leela kommt schließlich aus Kanada“, sagte Blake, wohl wissend, dass die Erwähnung des Namens Alicia einen Stich versetzen würde. „Das heißt also, dass die Gefahr von zwei Seiten kommen könnte“, fasste er zusammen, als Alicia auf seine Provokation nicht einging. „Lemond Bishop oder ihr Ehemann.“

„Wie gesagt glauben wir, dass Kalindas Verschwinden eher mit ihrem Ehemann zu tun hat“, erklärte Alicia. „Sicher sind wir uns allerdings nicht. Kalinda und ich haben gestern noch über diesen mysteriösen Mann gesprochen und sie hat mir gesagt, dass er gefährlich sei. Außerdem weiß ich von Will, dass sie in der Kanzlei gekündigt hat und die Stadt verlassen wollte. Es sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob sie das getan hat.“

„Okay….“, sagte Blake gedehnt, und Alicia hörte, wie er mit seinem Stift auf seinen Block klopfte. „Ich höre mich mal um und melde mich in einer Stunde.“

„Und was machen wir beide jetzt?“, fragte Cary, als Alicia ihr Handy wieder einsteckte. 

„Ob es doch an der Zeit ist, die Polizei einzuschalten?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass Kalinda jede Menge Freunde bei der Polizei hat. Wenn sie es für ratsam gehalten hätte, die zu informieren, hätte sie es getan.“

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie es nicht getan hat?“ Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Besucht sie noch immer dieselben Bars?“

„Ich glaube schon…“

„Dann fahren wir jetzt dorthin. Vielleicht kann uns jemand weiterhelfen.“

„Jetzt?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Es ist ein Uhr mittags. Wen willst du da antreffen?“

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“, wiederholte Alicia seine Worte. „Außerdem sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und verließ das Schlafzimmer. 

Cary folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd und schloss bei Herausgehen das oberste, noch unbeschädigte, Schloss von Kalindas Wohnungstür. „Zumindest für die nächsten Stunden sollte das reichen“, murmelte er, und dann eilten sie zurück zu Alicias Wagen. 

 

* * *

 

„Ich frage mich, warum Blakes Telefonnummer auf Kalindas Sessel lag“, sagte Cary, als sie in der ersten Bar standen und auf den Besitzer warteten. „Weshalb hätte sie ihn anrufen sollen?“

Alicia zuckte mit den Achseln. So viele Dinge, die Kalinda betrafen, lagen für sie im Dunkeln. Nach einem brauchbaren Hinweis über ihren Aufenthaltsort Ausschau zu halten, glich der berühmten Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. 

Als der Besitzer der Bar endlich mit müden Gliedern zum Tresen schlurfte, klingelte Alicias Handy, und sie machte Cary ein Zeichen, dass er das Gespräch mit dem Mann übernehmen sollte. Erst als sie sich ein paar Meter vom Tresen entfernt hatte, nahm sie das Gespräch entgegen. „Diane? Gibt es was Dringendes?“

„Hallo Alicia, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es läuft.“ Dianes Stimme klang besorgt. „Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?“

„Nein, wir sind in Kalindas Wohnung gewesen, aber haben sie nicht angetroffen“, berichtete Alicia. „Jetzt versuchen wir gerade eine andere Spur…“

„Einen Moment…“ Alicia konnte hören, wie Diane zwei Mitarbeiterinnen abwies, die in ihr Büro getreten waren. Kurz darauf fiel die Bürotür ins Schloss und Diane wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Könnte es sein, dass sie unterwegs ist?“

„Wir schließen das aus, da ihr Wagen noch vor der Tür steht.“

„Und wenn sie die Stadt ohne Wagen verlassen hat?“

Alicia atmete tief durch. „Das schließen wir auch aus...“ 

„Warum? Gibt es andere Hinweise?“

Alicia zögerte, als sie hörte, dass jemand auf der anderen Leitung anklopfte. „Diane, entschuldige, ich erwarte einen Anruf…“

„Okay, gut.“ Diane sprach jetzt wieder in dem sachlichen Tonfall, den Alicia von ihr kannte. „Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, wenn ihr etwas herausbekommt.“

Alicia versprach es und drückte Diane weg, um den zweiten Anruf in Empfang zu nehmen. „Hallo? Blake?“

„Hier ist Will“, hörte sie die überraschte Stimme ihres Chefs. „Rufe ich zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt an? Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es läuft.“

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. Gut dass Kalinda nicht wusste, dass sich ihre sonst so sachorientierten Chefs wie zwei besorgte Eltern aufführten. Sie hätte erst recht die Stadt verlassen. „Wir sind mitten in der Recherche“, versuchte sie Will zu beruhigen. „Noch können wir wenig sagen. In ihrer Wohnung ist Kalinda jedenfalls nicht.“

„Das dachte ich mir schon“, seufzte er. „Haltet ihr mich auf dem Laufenden, wenn ihr etwas herausbekommt?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Alicia sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Cary sein Gespräch mit dem Barbesitzer beendet hatte. „Ich muss zu Cary, Will. Wir sagen dir Bescheid, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.“

Cary drehte seinen Daumen nach unten, als er auf sie zukam. „Der Mann wollte uns unbedingt helfen, hatte aber keine Ahnung“, machte er seinem Ärger Luft, sobald sie wieder draußen vor der Tür standen. „Hoffentlich schaltet er jetzt nicht die Polizei ein.“

„Hast du ihm denn gesagt, dass er das unterlassen soll?“ Alicia spannte ihren Regenschirm auf. Schon als sie die Bar betreten hatten, hatte es leicht zu nieseln angefangen, doch jetzt goss es wie aus Kübeln. Glücklicherweise hatte ihre Tochter Grace am Morgen den Wetterbericht gehört und sie ermahnt, einen Schirm mitzunehmen.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich das. Aber ob er sich daran halten wird?“ Cary zwängte sich zu ihr unter den Schirm. 

Alicia wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da klingelte ihr Handy erneut. Diesmal war es Blake, und Alicia quetschte sich samt Cary und Regenschirm in einen Hauseingang, um ihn besser verstehen zu können. „Ich habe zwei Informationen, die euch interessieren könnten“, kam Blake gleich zur Sache. „Die erste ist, dass Kalinda ihr Bankkonto in den letzten Tagen nicht angerührt hat. Die zweite ist, dass ihr Ehemann vor nicht langer Zeit ein paar leerstehende Fabrikgebäude in Chicago erworben hat.“

„Meinst du, es könnte sich lohnen, dort vorbei zu fahren?“ Alicia hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Endlich hatten sie eine Spur. 

„Es wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert.“ Blake gab Alicia die Adressen von drei Gebäuden durch. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich Weiteres in Erfahrung gebracht habe“, versprach er und legte auf, noch ehe Alicia sich bedanken konnte. 

„Was ist?“, drängte Cary, als er den Ausdruck in Alicias Gesicht sah.

„Wir brechen hier ab und fahren zu den Gebäuden, die Kalindas Ehemann gehören.“ Alicia klappte ihren sperrigen Regenschirm zusammen und machte sich durch den strömenden Regen auf in Richtung ihres Parkplatzes. Cary hatte Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. 

„Du meinst wohl Leelas Ehemann“, keuchte er. „Wie wir alle wissen, ist Miss Sharma unverheiratet.“

„Wie auch immer“, rief Alicia atemlos und beschleunigte noch ihre Schritte. 

Als sie fünf Minuten später nach Luft ringend in Alicias Wagen saßen, waren sie beide bis auf die Haut nass. Alicia startete sofort den Motor. Die erste Adresse, die Blake ihr durchgegeben hatte, lag weit im Osten der Stadt, in der County Line Street, so dass sie eine ganze Weile zu fahren haben würden. 

Cary warf mehrfach einen besorgten Blick auf das Tachometer, da Alicia trotz der nassen Straßen fast durchgehend mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit fuhr. „Du musst eh bei jeder Ampel wieder anhalten“, erinnerte er sie. 

„Ich weiß“, seufzte sie. „Hast du keine Angst, dass wir zu spät kommen?“

„Doch“, erwiderte er. „Aber wie spät werden wir erst kommen, wenn wir in eine Geschwindigkeitskontrolle geraten?“

„Okay, du hast recht.“ Alicia lehnte sich etwas mehr in ihren Sitz zurück und versuchte, sich dem Rest des Chicagoer Verkehrs anzupassen. Jetzt waren es eh nur noch ein paar Meilen.

Ohne Navigationsgerät hätten sie das Gebäude nie gefunden. Das Gerät führte sie durch ein unübersichtliches Gewirr von Einbahnstraßen hindurch, bevor sie auf die County Line Street stießen, an deren menschenleerem Ende sich eine große Lagerhalle befand. 

„Das muss es sein.“ Alicia stieg eilig aus ihrem Wagen und wunderte sich, dass Cary ihr nicht hinterherkam. Als sie den Wagen umrundete und durch das Beifahrerfenster lugte, sah sie, dass er sich eine Pistole in seine Manteltasche steckte. 

„Wer weiß, was uns dort erwartet“, sagte er, als er ebenfalls aus dem Wagen stieg. 

Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und sie ließen ihre nassen Mäntel im Auto, als sie sich der Lagerhalle näherten. Sie war riesig, und verfügte über mindestens drei Eingänge, aber Cary und Alicia hielten es für das Beste, einen der unauffälligeren Seiteneingänge zu nehmen. Als erstes probierten sie den kleinen Eingang auf der Nordseite und tatsächlich gab die rostige Eisentür quietschend nach, als Alicia dagegen stieß. Nachdem Alicia die Tür wieder leise hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, mussten sie beide eine Weile verharren, bis sich ihre Augen genügend an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dann aber war es ihnen möglich, sich zu orientieren, denn durch die schmalen Fenster oben unter der Decke fiel ein fahler Lichtschein in den Raum. 

Sie hatten eine leere Halle erwartet, doch der riesige Raum war vollgestopft mit Containern und übereinander gestapelten leeren Paletten. Ob sich etwas in den Containern befand, war nicht zu erkennen, doch dieser Ort wirkte längst nicht so außer Betrieb, wie Blake es vermutet hatte. 

Alicia zog ihre Schuhe aus, um auf dem Betonfußboden kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, und stellte sie neben der Tür ab. Cary tat es ihr nach. Per Handzeichen verständigten sie sich, dass sie in verschiedene Richtungen gehen würden. Alicia würde die linke Seite der Halle erkunden, Cary die rechte. 

Vorsichtig, mit klopfendem Herzen, schlich Alicia an den Wänden der Container entlang, Reihe für Reihe, während Cary die andere Seite der Lagerhalle in Augenschein nahm. Nichts von dem, was sie sah, ließ darauf schließen, dass sich außer ihnen noch irgendjemand in dieser Halle befand. Doch als Alicia am Ende der äußersten Containerreihe angelangt war, bemerkte sie nahe an der Wand einen rostigen Gabelstapler, und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie dahinter, unten auf dem Fußboden, die Fingerspitzen einer Hand entdeckte. 

Alicia starrte auf die Finger der Hand, um zu überprüfen, ob sie sich bewegten. Als sich nach fünf Minuten nichts getan hatte, beschloss sie, dass die Person hinter dem Gabelstapler entweder bewusstlos oder tot sein musste. Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und pirschte zu dem Gabelstapler. Mit äußerster Vorsicht spähte sie um die Ecke und sah einen Mann bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Unter seinem Rücken befand sich eine dunkle Lache, wahrscheinlich Blut, und in seiner anderen Hand lag eine Pistole. Ganz vorsichtig bückte Alicia sich und berührte das Gesicht des Mannes. Es schauderte sie, als sie die Kälte spürte. 

Als Alicia sich wieder aufrichtete, überkam sie der nächste Schauder, denn sie entdeckte nun einige Meter entfernt einen zweiten Mann. Sein Oberkörper lehnte eingesackt an einen Container, die Beine lagen verdreht am Boden, daneben eine Waffe, die ihm aus der Hand gefallen sein musste. Die Augen des Mannes starrten ins Leere, und Alicia musste ihn nicht berühren, um festzustellen, dass er tot war. 

Hatten die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig erschossen? Wo um Himmels Willen war Kalinda? Alicia schrak zusammen, als sie ganz in ihrer Nähe ein Geräusch vernahm. Erleichtert atmetet sie auf, als sie Cary hinter einem Container hervortreten sah. Er sah erstaunt zu den beiden Leichen und winkte Alicia zu sich herüber. „Um diese beiden kümmern wir uns später“, flüsterte er. „Ich habe dort drüben eine Treppe entdeckt.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich. „Von weiter oben müsste man die ganze Lagerhalle überblicken können.“

„Wären wir auf einer Treppe nicht das perfekte Ziel?“, flüsterte Alicia zurück.

„Inzwischen halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass außer uns noch jemand hier ist.“ 

_Jemand Lebendiges, meinst du wohl_ , dachte Alicia, aber sie sprach den Gedanken nicht aus. „Dann lass es uns versuchen“, wisperte sie stattdessen und ließ sich von Cary zu der Treppe führen. 

Die Stufen waren aus rostigem Eisen, so dass sie wenigstens nicht knarrten, aber das gitterartige Muster schnitt sich unangenehm in Alicias bloße Fußsohlen. Tatsächlich konnte man von den oberen Treppenstufen aus die Lagerhalle vollständig überblicken, nur war es schwierig, in dem schummrigen Licht alle Einzelheiten auszumachen. Soweit sie erkennen konnten, war in der Tat niemand mehr hier, und Alicia richtete sich erleichtert auf. Wenigstens würde sie niemand aus dem Hinterhalt erschießen.

„Dort!“, raunte Cary plötzlich und wies mit seinem Arm zwischen die Container, die etwa in der Mitte der Halle standen. 

Alicia hatte Mühe seinem zitternden Arm zu folgen, aber dann entdeckte auch sie etwas, das wie eine menschliche Form aussah. „Oh mein Gott“, entfuhr es ihr, und alle Vorsicht war vergessen. So schnell sie konnte, eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und lief zwischen den Containern hindurch zu der Stelle, auf die Cary gezeigt hatte. 

Es war Kalinda. 

Wie bei der zweiten Leiche lag ihr Oberkörper leblos gegen den Container gelehnt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und als Alicia sich zu ihr herunterbeugte, entdeckte sie feste Schnüre, mit denen Kalinda an einen Eisenträger gefesselt war. Um sie herum hatte sich eine riesige Blutlache am Boden ausgebreitet, und Alicias Augen suchten hektisch nach der Quelle. Da! Ein Schuss hatte offenbar ihre linke Schulter getroffen, ein zweiter ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Zeit sich dehnte, als Alicia an Kalindas Handgelenk fasste. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, aber sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dann schließlich spürte sie es, ein schwaches Pochen. „Cary!“, rief sie so laut sie konnte. „Einen Rettungswagen! Schnell!“

Cary zerriss sein Hemd, sobald er bei ihr war, und gemeinsam versuchten sie, die Blutungen zu stillen. „Es tut mir leid, Alicia“, sagte er, während sie die Verbände festzurrten. „Jetzt müssen wir die Polizei einschalten.“

Alicia nickte nur stumm. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, ihre Hände erledigten nur automatisch die notwendigsten Dinge. Mit einer Zange, die sie in der Lagerhalle fanden, brachen sie Kalindas Fesseln auf, um sie in die stabile Seitenlage bringen zu können. Alicia zog ihr Jackett aus und legte die blutüberströmte Kalinda vorsichtig darauf. Dann setzte sie sich neben sie auf den kalten Betonfußboden, die Hand auf Kalindas leichenblasser Wange, und wartete auf den Rettungswagen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach zwanzig endlosen Minuten ertönte endlich die erlösende Sirene, und Cary lief hinaus, um den Sanitätern den Weg zu weisen, während Alicia bei Kalinda blieb. Wenig später traf auch die Polizei ein und verlangte nähere Auskünfte. Glücklicherweise gelang es Cary, die Polizisten davon zu überzeugen, dass es genügte, wenn er zunächst allein eine Aussage machte, so dass Alicia Kalinda in die Klinik begleiten konnte. 

„Wir müssen Ihre Kollegin ganz hinüber zum Northwestern bringen“, sagte der Sanitäter bedauernd zu Alicia, als er die Flügeltüren des Rettungswagens schloss. „Die Kliniken in der Nähe haben wegen einer Massenkarambolage auf dem Highway keine Kapazitäten, um sofort zu operieren.“

Am liebsten wäre Alicia gleich mit in den Rettungswagen gestiegen, aber auch sie musste zumindest kurz ihre Personalien bei der Polizei angeben, bevor ihr erlaubt wurde, dem Rettungswagen hinterher ins Northwestern zu fahren. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin fuhr Alicia jetzt besonders vorsichtig, denn ihr war bewusst, dass sie in ihrem Zustand nicht wirklich fahrtüchtig war. Ob sie Diane oder Will anrufen sollte? Wahrscheinlich war es günstiger, sie erst in ein paar Stunden zu informieren, denn die beiden wären nur beunruhigt, solange nicht klar war, ob Kalinda überleben würde. Die Sanitäter hatten sich zu keiner Prognose hinreißen lassen. 

Alicia seufzte, als sie eine halbe Stunde später auf den großen Parkplatz des Northwestern Hospitals einbog. In der Vergangenheit hatte sie nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit dieser Klinik gemacht, und wie sie befürchtet hatte, dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis die zuständige Dame am Empfangstresen ihr sagen konnte, welcher Arzt für Kalinda zuständig war und in welchem Gebäude sie sich befand. „Ihre Kollegin wird noch operiert, Ma’am“, sagte die Dame mit lateinamerikanischem Akzent. Sie war klein und schrumpelig, Alicia schätzte sie auf weit über sechzig, und sie strahlte die Liebenswürdigkeit eines Kehrbesens aus. „Es wird noch mindestens zwei Stunden dauern, bis sie aus dem OP kommt“, fuhr die Frau mit tiefer Reibeisenstimme fort. „Ich rate Ihnen, in der Zeit ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen, denn unsere Wartezonen quellen über.“ 

„Kann mir denn jemand sagen, wie es um sie steht?“

„Tut mir leid, Ma’am.“ Die schrumpelige Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind keine Angehörige.“

„Na, großartig.“ Alicia fuhr sich frustriert durch ihre Haare. „Könnten Sie mich wenigstens anrufen, wenn Miss Sharma aus dem OP-Saal kommt?“

„Tut mir leid, Ma’am“, wiederholte die Frau. „Wenn wir hier jeden anrufen würden, der…“

„Schon gut.“ Alicia hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dann werde ich eben in zwei Stunden wieder auf Sie zukommen“, drohte sie, aber es schien keinen Eindruck auf die Schrumpelige zu machen. Also beschloss Alicia, in der Parkanlage der Klinik spazieren zu gehen – irgendwo auf einem Stuhl herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, brachte sie gerade nicht fertig. 

Über eineinhalb Stunden durchquerte sie den Park in alle Richtungen, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden Winkel der Anlage zu kennen. Allmählich begannen ihre Füße zu schmerzen und Alicia beschloss, sich eine Weile auf eine Bank zu setzen. Von dort aus fiel ihr Blick auf ein klinikinternes Café, und ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie seit 7 Uhr morgens nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Aber auch jetzt brachte sie keinen Bissen herunter, solange nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt ihre Kollegin um ihr Leben kämpfte. 

Irgendwann rief Cary an, um zu fragen, ob er vorbeikommen solle (was sie verneinte), und danach Blake, weil er neue Informationen hatte (woraufhin sie ihm sagte, dass sie Kalinda gefunden hatten und sein Auftrag damit beendet sei). Und schließlich meldete sich Grace, um sich zu erkundigen, warum Alicia sie nicht von der Schule abholte. „Mom, du hast doch versprochen, uns heute abzuholen“, sagte sie gekränkt. „Du weißt doch, dass Zachs Auto in der Reparatur ist.“

„Ach du meine Güte, Grace!“ Alicia fuhr sich über die Stirn. Das hatte sie völlig vergessen. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, ich hatte es versprochen, aber mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen.“

Graces vorwurfsvoller Ton verwandelte sich in Sorge. „Bist du okay, Mom? Du klingst irgendwie sonderbar.“

Alicia schloss die Augen, als ihr, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, die Tränen kamen. „Nein, Grace, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Nur kann ich euch heute leider nicht abholen.“ Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augenlider. „Ruft ihr euch ein Taxi?“

„Na gut, wie du meinst.“ Grace schien noch nicht überzeugt. 

„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Grace“, log Alicia. „Grüßt du Zach von mir und sagst ihm, dass es mir leid tut? Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend.“

Alicia steckte nachdenklich ihr Handy wieder ein. Sie würde abends ein ernstes Wort mit Grace reden müssen, damit diese nicht das Gefühl bekam, Alicia würde sie vernachlässigen. Seit sie wieder arbeitete, reagierte Grace allzu empfindlich auf Versäumnisse ihrer Mutter, und jedes Mal plagte Alicia ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber war es Alicias Schuld, dass sie nun wieder arbeitete? War es etwa Alicias Schuld, dass sie jetzt alleinerziehende Mutter war? Allerdings konnten Grace und Zach genauso wenig dafür wie sie selbst, aber sie waren nicht selten die Leidtragenden bei all den neuen Entwicklungen in Alicias Leben.

Alicia erhob sich von ihrer Bank, um der kleinen Schrumpeligen am Empfangstresen einen erneuten Besuch abzustatten und wurde nochmals brüsk abgewiesen. Diesmal ließ sie sich jedoch nicht so leicht abspeisen und nach fünfzehn Minuten fand Alicia sich schon wieder ein. Ein weiteres Mal wurde sie weggeschickt, und wieder kam sie nach fünfzehn Minuten zurück. Die Operation zog sich offenbar erheblich in die Länge (es war schwer zu sagen, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war), so dass Alicia insgesamt siebenmal nachfragen musste. Interessanterweise taute die Schrumpelige bei jedem Mal ein bisschen mehr auf, wenn auch in kaum merklichem Umfang. Zum Schluss entfuhr ihr geradezu ein kleines Lächeln, als sie Alicia wieder auf sich zukommen sah. „Diesmal haben Sie Glück, Mrs. Florrick“, sagte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme. „Miss Sharma wurde soeben aus dem OP geschoben.“

 

* * *

 

Der Flur auf der Intensivstation glich einem Taubenschlag. Ständig gingen Türen auf und zu, und Krankenschwestern eilten aus einem Zimmer heraus und in ein anderes hinein. Die Ärzte hingegen bewegten sich deutlich gemächlicher und spazierten mit wichtiger Miene über die Flure. Zwei von ihnen hatte Alicia bereits angesprochen, jedoch keinerlei Auskünfte erhalten. Sie sei keine Angehörige von Miss Sharma und dürfe weder Informationen über deren Zustand erhalten, noch sei es ihr gestattet, sie zu sehen. Auch Alicias Einwand, dass sie Miss Sharmas Anwältin sei, beeindruckte niemanden. 

Was war also zu tun? Alicia stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und schaute nachdenklich in den Innenhof des Gebäudes. Wenn Kalinda an ihrer Stelle wäre, hätte sie garantiert längst über den Gesundheitszustand jedes einzelnen Patienten hier Bescheid gewusst. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich gar nicht erst bei den arroganten Ärzten aufhalten, sondern sich eine Krankenschwester vorknöpfen und ihr mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag eine herzerweichende Geschichte auftischen. Ganz nebenbei würde sie ihr entlocken, was sie wissen wollte, und darüber hinaus würde die Krankenschwester ihr noch ihre Telefonnummer aufschreiben, damit sie beizeiten einen Kaffee zusammen trinken könnten. Kalinda würde die Nummer charmant lächelnd in ihrer Lederjacke verschwinden lassen und sich nie wieder bei ihr melden. Alicia seufzte. Weder im Schauspielern noch im Erfinden von Geschichten war sie besonders begabt und schon gar nicht im charmanten Augenaufschlag. Also musste ihr ein anderer Weg einfallen. 

Es war an der Zeit, die großen Register zu ziehen und Will anzurufen. Alicia griff nach ihrem Handy und verließ die Intensivstation, da Telefonieren dort nicht erlaubt war. Will ging sofort an seinen Apparat und war regelrecht geschockt, als er hörte, was sich in den vergangenen Stunden zugetragen hatte. „Bist du wirklich in Ordnung, Alicia?“, fragte er mehrfach, und jedes Mal bejahte sie, auch wenn sie sich mitnichten so in Ordnung fühlte, wie sie vorgab. „Wie du weißt, haben wir das Northwestern schon öfter bei Patientenklagen vertreten“, überlegte er laut und sie konnte hören, wie er nach einer Akte suchte. „Ich rede mit dem Klinikdirektor, und dann wissen wir mehr.“

„Großartig, Will, das hatte ich gehofft“, sagte Alicia erleichtert. „Vielleicht kann Professor Winter sich sogar an mich erinnern.“

Alicia beschloss, wieder in den Park zu gehen und dort auf Wills Anruf zu warten, doch dieser meldete sich schon zurück, ehe sie die Grünanlage erreicht hatte. Er habe mit Professor Winter telefoniert und dieser habe sich sehr bemüht gezeigt, seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen. „So wie es aussieht, wird Kalinda noch mindestens drei Tage auf der Intensivstation bleiben müssen“, berichtete Will. „Ihr Zustand ist noch instabil.“

Das überraschte Alicia nicht. „Ist die Operation denn gut verlaufen?“

„Wie man’s nimmt…“ Alicia merkte, wie Will zögerte. Offenbar ging ihm die ganze Sache näher als er zugab. „Die Kugeln saßen wohl glücklicherweise so, dass es möglich war, sie ohne größere Probleme herauszuoperieren. Aber Kalinda hatte so viel Blut verloren, dass sie während der OP mehrfach wiederbelebt werden musste.“

„Mein Gott.“ Alicia lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. „Und jetzt?“

„Und jetzt wird man abwarten müssen.“

Alicia lehnte ihren Hinterkopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie hasste Abwarten. „Wann lässt sich sagen, dass sie außer Lebensgefahr ist?“

„Das habe ich Professor Winter auch gefragt, doch er wollte sich nicht festlegen. Er sagte aber, dass schon viel gewonnen sei, wenn sie die erste Nacht übersteht.“ Will schwieg eine Weile. „Bist du noch dran?“

„Ja, entschuldige. Ich überlege, ob es möglich ist, sie zu sehen.“

Er lachte leise. „Dafür habe ich bereits gesorgt. Ich habe Professor Winter erzählt, dass Kalinda Sharma keine Angehörigen hat und du ihre engste Bezugsperson bist.“

„Ich?“ Alicia ließ vor Schreck ihre Handtasche los, so dass sie dumpf auf den grauen PVC-Boden fiel. „Kalinda hat keine engen Bezugspersonen.“

„Eben“, bestätigte er sachlich. „Ich kenne niemanden, der ihr nähersteht als du, also hat es seine Richtigkeit.“ 

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Sie musste unwillkürlich an einen Satz von Kalinda denken, kurz nachdem Alicia sie wegen ihrer Nacht mit Peter aus dem Büro geworfen hatte. _Ich habe keine Freunde, Alicia_ , hatte sie damals gesagt. _Aber du warst eine Freundin._ Alicia war an diesem Tag viel zu wütend gewesen, um Kalindas Worte zu begreifen, aber jetzt auf einmal wurde ihr deren Tragweite bewusst. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Kalinda bei ihr eine Ausnahme, und es war Zeit, dass auch Alicia sich endlich wie eine Freundin verhielt. „Ich darf also zu ihr?“, fragte sie Will.

„Ja, das würde gehen. Professor Winter hat mir versprochen, in die Wege zu leiten, dass du sie sehen kannst.“

„Danke, Will.“ Alicia atmete auf. „Dann gehe ich jetzt zurück zur Intensivstation.“

„Okay“, sagte er in einem fast zärtlichen Tonfall, der sie an die Zeiten ihrer Affäre erinnerte. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Alicia.“

„Du auch.“ Alicia verabschiedete sich und hob ihre Handtasche wieder vom Boden auf. Ob es Kalinda überhaupt recht sein würde, wenn sie zu ihr ging? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber Alicia hatte das Gefühl, nachts kein Auge schließen zu können, solange sie Kalinda nicht wenigstens einmal gesehen hatte. Also musste diese jetzt durch die Tatsache durch, dass ihre Kollegen sich Sorgen um sie machten und sie deshalb in Zuständen sehen würden, die sie sich selbst nicht aussuchen konnte. 

Schnellen Schrittes begab Alicia sich wieder auf den Weg zur Intensivstation und wartete dort ungeduldig vor der Flügeltür des Raumes, in dem Kalinda liegen sollte. _Nur nach Aufforderung betreten_ , stand in großen Lettern auf dem Schild an der Tür, und so blieb Alicia nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, dass sich eine Schwester blicken ließ. Zehn lange Minuten dauerte es, bis endlich eine Krankenschwester durch die Flügeltür kam, und Alicia heftete sich sogleich an ihre Fersen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Schwester….“ Sie lugte auf das Namensschild. „Evelyn... Professor Winter hat genehmigt, dass ich nach einer Patientin von Ihnen sehen darf. Miss Kalinda Sharma?“

„Warten Sie, bis ich zurück bin, dann kläre ich das“, sagte die Schwester kurzangebunden und verschwand in einem Raum, an dessen Tür „hygienisch“ stand. Wenige Minuten später tauchte sie wieder auf und ging schnurstracks zurück durch die Flügeltür, ohne Alicia eines Blickes zu würdigen. Diese fürchtete schon, Schwester Evelyn hätte ihre Bitte vergessen, aber dann öffnete eine andere Schwester mit deutlich freundlicherer Miene die Tür und bat Alicia herein. 

„Schwester Petra“, stellte sie sich leise vor, als Alicia eintrat. 

„Alicia Florrick.“ Alicia nickte ihr dankbar zu. „Wie lange darf ich bleiben?“

„Solange Sie möchten, wenn Sie die anderen Patienten nicht stören.“ Schwester Petra wies auf die zwanzig Betten im Raum, die in zwei Reihen aufgestellt waren. Etwa die Hälfte der Patienten war bei Bewusstsein, wenn auch eher in einem Dämmerzustand. Die anderen schienen noch in Narkose zu liegen oder zu schlafen. Außer Alicia befanden sich noch drei andere Besucher im Zimmer, die schweigend neben den Betten ihrer Angehörigen wachten. Niemand sprach, so dass außer dem regelmäßigen Piepen der Geräte und den Schritten der Krankenschwestern im Raum nichts zu hören war. 

Alicia warf einen fragenden Blick zu Schwester Petra und diese wies auf ein Bett ganz hinten am Fenster. Mit leisen Schritten ging Alicia an der Bettenreihe vorbei zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, und da lag Kalindas schmaler Körper angeschlossen an eine unüberschaubare Anzahl von Geräten und Schläuchen. Sie wurde künstlich beatmet, und Alicia war froh, dass sie noch nicht aus der Narkose aufgewacht war. Für jemanden, der so gern Kontrolle über die Dinge hatte wie Kalinda, musste es besonders grauenvoll sein, nicht einmal über die eigene Atmung bestimmen zu können. 

Kalindas Gesicht war noch genauso bleich wie in der Lagerhalle, aber das Blut war von ihrer Haut gewaschen worden, so dass Alicia jetzt sehen konnte, dass sie eine kleinere Wund am Kopf hatte, die ihr vorhin nicht aufgefallen war. Noch nie war ihr Kalindas Körper so klein und zierlich vorgekommen. Mit ihrer stolzen Haltung und den Lederstiefeln, die sie so gern trug, war sie sonst eine so beeindruckende Erscheinung, dass niemand darauf achtete, wie gering ihre Körpergröße war. Aber jetzt, in dem Krankenhaushemdchen, sah sie fast aus wie ein Kind, und Alicia spürte den Impuls, sich zu ihr aufs Bett zu setzen und ihre Hand zu halten. 

Selbstverständlich tat sie das nicht, sondern nahm sich stattdessen einen Stuhl und setzte sich ans Fenster neben Kalindas Bett. _Wer bist du nur, Kalinda Sharma?_ , dachte sie, als sie sie ansah. Was für ein Mensch Leela wohl gewesen war? Und was von ihr trug Kalinda noch in sich? Ob Leelas Eltern noch lebten? Ob sie Geschwister hatte? Oder Freunde, die sie zurückgelassen hatte? Vielleicht sogar Kinder?

Alicia fragte sich, ob die neue Identität, die Kalinda offenbar erst vor einigen Jahren angenommen hatte, überhaupt noch Sinn machte, wenn ihr Ehemann nun wusste, wer und wo sie war. Würde sie erneut untertauchen müssen? Und warum hatte sie es nicht längst getan? Was hatte sie daran gehindert, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen? Offenbar hatte sie ja bereits alles für ihren Ortswechsel vorbereitet, aber ihn dann doch nicht vollzogen. 

Alicia konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, und sie bezweifelte, dass sie je die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde. Früher hatte sie es auf Kalindas Persönlichkeit zurückgeführt, dass diese so verschwiegen auf private Angelegenheiten reagierte. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, was davon zu ihrer Art gehörte, und was damit zu tun hatte, dass sie offenbar seit Jahren ein Leben auf der Flucht führte. 

Aber nicht einmal in diesem Punkt war Alicia sich sicher. Kalinda liebte ihre Arbeit bei Lockhart & Gardner, sie suchte geradezu die Gefahr. Ständig begab sie sich in schwierige Situationen und sah dies offenbar als willkommene Herausforderung. Auf Alicia hatte sie immer den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie sich wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte, und es hatte nie den Anschein gehabt, als würde sie aus der Not heraus handeln, geschweige denn auf der Flucht sein. Zwar hatte Kalinda nie ein Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie sich an nichts und niemanden binden mochte, doch das musste nicht unbedingt etwas mit ihrer neuen Identität zu tun haben. Vielleicht war Leela auch schon so gewesen? Oder hatten die Erfahrungen von Leela erst Kalinda erschaffen? 

Alicia unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Das war jetzt alles nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger war, dass Kalinda die Nacht überlebte und dass sie sich schnell von ihren Wunden erholte. Erst jetzt, da Alicia still auf ihrem Stuhl saß und nichts mehr tun konnte, merkte sie, wie erschöpft sie war. Vor allen Dingen hatte sie Durst, und sie bat Schwester Petra um ein Glas Wasser, das diese ihr widerspruchslos brachte. In langsamen Schlucken trank Alicia das Glas leer, während sie neben Kalindas Bett ausharrte. Wie verletzlich und schutzbedürftig sie wirkte, aber Alicia wusste schon jetzt, dass sie jedem hier das Leben schwer machen würde, sobald sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Sie würde sich nicht diktieren lassen, was sie zu tun und was sie zu lassen hatte, und das war in Krankenhäusern wie ein Verstoß gegen die zehn Gebote. Alicia musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Kalinda Schwester Evelyn zur Weißglut treiben würde.

Die große Uhr über der Flügeltür zeigte an, dass es inzwischen nach 19 Uhr war, und Alicia wusste, dass sie dringend aufbrechen musste. Zach und Grace würden sich allmählich Sorgen machen, und sie konnte sich von hier aus nicht einmal bei ihnen melden, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben. 

Aber was war, wenn Kalinda die Nacht nicht überlebte? War es überhaupt möglich, mit dieser Unsicherheit nach Hause zu fahren und ganz normal das Abendessen zu kochen? Auf der anderen Seite gab es rein gar nichts, was sie hier für Kalinda tun konnte - außer an ihrem Bett sitzen, und genau dagegen würde Kalinda selbst sich aussprechen, wenn sie es könnte. Sicher würde sie allein sein wollen, wenn sie aufwachte.

Also erhob Alicia sich schweren Herzens. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend, lehnte sie sich über das Bett und legte ihre Hand an die blasse Wange. „Du bist eine Kämpferin, Kalinda“, flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr. „Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben.“ 

Dann richtete sie sich auf und trat leise zu Schwester Petra. „Wo kann ich mich morgen erkundigen?“, flüsterte sie. 

„Am einfachsten ist es, wenn Sie unten in der Rezeption anrufen.“ Schwester Petra sah Alicia erstaunt an, als diese diskret zur Decke schaute. „Sie können aber auch gern nochmal wiederkommen“, fügte sie hinzu. 

„Das würde ich gern.“ Alicia rang sich ein erschöpftes Lächeln ab. „Wann wird das Beatmungsgerät entfernt?“

„Wenn alles gut geht, werden die Ärzte morgen früh darüber entscheiden.“

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Schwester Petra.“ Alicia warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Kalinda. „Sie werden von mir hören.“


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia stand gedankenverloren in ihrer Küche und spülte versehentlich zum dritten Mal dieselbe Schüssel. Ständig fing sie eine Sache an und vollendete sie nicht, weil sie schon mit der nächsten Sache beschäftigt war. Der Abend zog sich in die Länge wie ein zähes Kaugummi, und zwischendurch ertappte sie sich immer wieder, wie ihre Gedanken in Richtung Krankenhaus wanderten. Zu Zach und Grace mochte sie sich nicht gesellen, denn die Fernsehserie, die die beiden nebenan schauten, war ihr schon immer auf die Nerven gefallen. Und auf die Akten, die sich auf ihrem Esstisch stapelten, würde sie sich auch nicht konzentrieren können. Ob Owen vielleicht Zeit haben würde, sie ein bisschen abzulenken? Alicia zog den Stopfen aus der Spüle und sah dem Wasser dabei zu, wie es langsam durch den Abfluss sickerte. Ihr jüngerer Bruder hatte bisher immer irgendetwas auf Lager gehabt, was sie von ihren Gedanken abbringen konnte. Einen Versuch war es also wert.

Glücklicherweise hatte Owen tatsächlich Zeit für sie, und so verabredeten sie sich für um 21:30 Uhr im _Strongbow_. Letzteres wäre nicht unbedingt Alicias Wahl gewesen, aber Owen liebte diese irische Kneipe, und da er ihr schließlich ein Gefallen tat, durfte er die Örtlichkeit wählen. „Bruce ist sowieso gerade in Boston“, erklärte er, als sie sich zur Begrüßung umarmten. „Und im Fernsehen laufen nur heterosexuelle Beziehungsdramen ohne Realitätsbezug.“

„Wieso Bruce?“ Alicia setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder an die Bar. „Was ist mit Matthew?“

„Matthew ist längst Geschichte.“ Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. 

„Ich dachte, Matthew wäre der Knaller?“

„Das war er auch.“ In Owens Stimme lag eine Spur von Bedauern. „Aber es hat sich ausgeknallt.“

„Na, das war ja ein kurzes Feuerwerk…“ Alicia machte dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, um ein Guinness zu bestellen. „Bist du okay, Owen?“

„Ja, klar.“ Er lächelte tapfer. „Feuerwerke sind immer zeitlich begrenzt.“

„Und Bruce?“

„Bruce ist…“ Er machte eine Grimasse. „… eben Bruce.“

Alicia klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du findest schon noch den Richtigen…“

„Oh, ich warte lieber noch ein Weilchen“, protestierte er lachend. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist Bruce schon ganz okay.“ Er stieß mit ihr an, als er sein Kilkenny und sie ihr Guinnes bekommen hatte. „Und was lässt dich nicht schlafen?“, fragte er, als er sein Bier wieder abgestellt hatte. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Ja, entschuldige. Ich bin heute Mittag in einen sintflutartigen Regenguss geraten.“ Alicia sah an sich herunter, als ob sie seitdem ihre Kleidung nicht gewechselt hätte. 

Owen warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass sie gar nicht erst zu versuchen brauchte, ihm etwas vorzumachen. „Hat es wieder was mit Will zu tun?“, hakte er nach. „Von wegen du bist durch mit der Sache. Ich weiß doch, dass…“

„Nein, es hat nichts mit Will zu tun“, unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, mit Owen den Abend zu verbringen. Schließlich wollte sie sich ablenken und nicht mit ihm über die Komplikationen ihres Lebens diskutieren.

„Na, da sind wir ja schon mal einen Schritt weiter.“ Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Ein neuer Lover? Diesen Blick hast du nur, wenn es etwas mit einem anderen Mann zu tun hat.“

„Nein, hat es nicht.“ Alicia schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Bisher hatte sie Owen noch nie viel von ihrer Arbeit erzählt und verspürte wenig Lust, jetzt damit anzufangen. „Ich würde ziemlich weit ausholen müssen“, wandte sie ein. „Lass uns lieber über etwas anderes sprechen. Wie gefällt es dir inzwischen in Chicago?“

„Hör mal, Alicia.“ Er stand auf, um seinen Barhocker näher an ihren zu rücken. „Du bist viel zu verschlossen. Irgendwann kriegst du nochmal ein Magengeschwür.“ Mit einem Schwung setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Hocker. „Nun erzähl schon, was los ist. Wir haben doch den ganzen Abend Zeit.“

Alicia seufzte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Zach und Grace davon erfahren…“

„Geht klar, großes Indianerehrenwort.“ Er hob zwei Finger. „Du weißt doch, wie verschwiegen ich bin.“

„Genau.“ Alicia zog seinen Arm zurück auf den Tisch. Verschwiegenheit gehörte wahrlich nicht zu Owens Stärken, das wussten sie beide. Auf der anderen Seite würde sie eh den ganzen Abend an Kalindas Zustand denken müssen, also konnte sie ihm auch gleich von ihr erzählen. „Kannst du dich erinnern, dass Zach dir erzählt hat, Peter habe mich auch noch mit jemand anderem betrogen?“

„Klar erinnere ich mich daran.“ Owen hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist das etwa noch aktuell? Ich sage dir, der Mann hat dich einfach nicht verdient…“

„Nein, es ist nicht mehr aktuell.“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich sagte ja, dass ich länger ausholen muss…“

„Okay, geht klar.“ Er setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr unterbrechen.“

Und dann erzählte Alicia von ihren ersten Arbeitstagen bei Lockhart & Gardner, von Kalinda, von ihrem guten Arbeitsverhältnis, von dem harten Bruch vor über einem Jahr, von ihrer beider Bemühungen, wieder aufeinander zuzugehen, und von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Owen hörte, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit, schweigend zu und unterbrach sie nur ein einziges Mal, um ein weiteres Bier zu bestellen. Besonders die letzten zwei Tage wollte er ganz genau beschrieben haben. 

„Und deine Kollegin hatte wirklich schon gekündigt, aber dann das von Will versprochene Geld nicht abgeholt?“, fragte er nach.

„So ist es.“ Alicia nippte an ihrem Guinness.

„Und sie hat zu Hause erst ihre Sachen eingepackt und dann wieder ausgepackt?“

„Es sieht alles danach aus, aber genau wissen wir es nicht. Es macht irgendwie keinen Sinn.“

„Na klar macht das Sinn.“

„Wieso?“ Alicia ließ verblüfft ihr Bierglas sinken. „Was meinst du denn?“

„Naja, du hast doch gesagt, dass sie am Abend vor ihrem Verschwinden nochmal in dein Büro gekommen ist, richtig?“ Alicia nickte. „Und dass es für deine Kollegin ungewöhnlich war, nochmal in deinem Büro vorbeizuschauen, anstatt dir wie sonst zum Feierabend durch die Glasscheibe kurz zuzuwinken?“ Alicia nickte wieder. „Dann sollte das also ein Abschied sein. Aber dann hast du ihr etwas gesagt, als sie zu dir kam, habe ich recht?“

„Das habe ich dir doch eben erzählt.“ Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Dass dieser unbekannte Mann mehrfach angerufen hat und sich sogar bei mir zu Hause gemeldet hat, obwohl ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, wie ich heiße, geschweige denn, wo ich wohne. Und ich habe sie gefragt, ob der Mann gefährlich ist. Und Kalinda hat das bestätigt. Und dann ist sie schließlich damit herausgerückt, dass die Anrufe mit ihrem Ehemann zu tun haben.“ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Handy, um sich zu versichern, dass es aus der Klinik nichts Neues gab. Die Intensivstation hatte ihre Nummer für den Fall, dass sich Kalindas Zustand verschlechtern sollte, aber glücklicherweise blieb bisher alles ruhig. „Und wo siehst du da jetzt den Sinn?“

Owen schüttelte den Kopf über seine begriffsstutzige Schwester. „Oh Mann, Alicia. Dafür dass du ständig mit irgendwelchen Kriminalfällen zu tun hast, ist deine Leitung manchmal ziemlich lang.“ Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Es liegt doch klar auf der Hand: deine Kalinda hat sich deinetwegen umentschieden.“

Alicia sah ihn überrascht an. Ihr lag der Protest auf der Zunge, aber gleichzeitig fiel ihr der Sessel in Kalindas Wohnung ein, von dem Cary angenommen hatte, dass Kalinda darin bei der Wohnungstür gesessen hatte, um auf jemanden zu warten. Hatte sie wirklich, wie Cary vermutet hatte, ihre Tasche voller Sachen wieder ausgepackt und darauf gewartet, dass sie gefunden wurde? Aber das hieße ja…

„Sie hat ihr Leben für dich riskiert“, sagte Owen ernst. „Als sie von dir gehört hat, dass ihr Ehemann wusste, wer du warst, hat sie ihren Plan geändert.“

Alicia stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Ihr fiel kein Argument ein, um Owens Theorie zu widerlegen. Ob es sich wirklich so abgespielt hatte? War Kalinda ihretwegen in Chicago geblieben? Nicht dass es vorher jemals notwendig gewesen wäre, aber noch nie hatte jemand sein Leben für sie riskiert. Und vermutlich würde es auch nie jemand tun. Außer Kalinda.

„Deswegen ist es fast ein bisschen gerecht, dass du ihr jetzt das Leben gerettet hast“, lächelte Owen. „Wenn du mich fragst, ich finde das ungeheuer romantisch...“ Seine Stimme nahm einen schwärmerischen Klang an.

„Owen!“ Alicia bedachte ihn mit einem rügenden Blick. 

„Wieso denn, was denn?“, verteidigte er sich. „Das nennt man Liebe, Alicia. Ich sage dir, diese Kalinda ist heftig verknallt in dich. Ist sie hetero oder…?“

„Was soll das, Owen!“, fiel Alicia ihm ins Wort. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich überfordert von der unerwarteten Richtung, die der Gesprächsverlauf genommen hatte. Die Sache war viel zu ernst, um hier mit irgendwelchen pubertären Spielchen aufzuwarten. Aber das war typisch Owen. Am besten, sie ließ die Sache jetzt auf sich beruhen, und sie sprachen über etwas anderes. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass Zach seine erste Freundin hat?“, fragte sie und bestellte sich noch ein Bier. „Ich mag sie sehr gern, und wir haben sie auch schon zu uns zum Essen eingeladen.“

„Jetzt versuche nicht, vom Thema abzulenken“, beharrte Owen. „Denk doch mal nach, Alicia. Wenn deine Kollegin bereit war, alles, was sie sich aufgebaut hat, hinter sich zu lassen und woanders ein neues Leben zu beginnen, dann muss sie einen ziemlich triftigen Grund dafür gehabt haben. Zum Beispiel, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr war.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte Alicia. Auch wenn Kalinda offenbar immer dafür gesorgt hatte, jederzeit ihre Zelte abbrechen zu können, so konnte es ihr trotzdem nicht leichtgefallen sein, ihr Leben in Chicago hinter sich zu lassen. 

„Na also“, nickte Owen, sehr zufrieden mit seiner Beweisführung. „Und welcher noch triftigere Grund fällt dir ein, wenn du dich dann doch umentscheiden würdest?“

„Owen, ich bin nicht eine von deinen Studentinnen“, murmelte Alicia verstimmt. „Und das Leben ist anders als deine mathmatischen Formeln. Du kennst Kalinda überhaupt nicht. Sie… sie…“, Alicia gestikulierte in der Luft herum, „sie tut diese Dinge… Sie ist eben… Kalinda.“

„Aha“, sagte Owen, wenig überzeugt. 

Immerhin ließ er von dem Thema ab, und sie sprachen den Rest des Abends über andere Sachen. Letztlich war Alicia doch froh, dass sie Owen angerufen hatte, denn nur wenige Menschen konnten so unterhaltsam sein wie er. Und so ging der Abend doch wesentlich schneller herum als Alicia befürchtet hatte. Gegen Mitternacht brachen sie widerstrebend auf, da Alicia am nächsten Morgen einen Gerichtstermin hatte und hoffte, wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, um ihren Mandanten angemessen vertreten zu können. Der Alkohol machte es möglich, dass sie schnell einschlief, kaum dass sie sich zu Hause hingelegt hatte, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie schon ab fünf Uhr morgens wieder kerzengerade im Bett lag. 

Um sechs Uhr stand sie schließlich auf, um ihre Unterlagen für die anstehende Verhandlung zu sichten und weckte anschließend die Kinder. Grace und Zach war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Mutter sich um irgendetwas Sorgen machte, und um sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, erzählte sie ihnen beim Frühstück, dass eine Kollegin von ihr im Krankenhaus lag. Dass es sich dabei um Kalinda handelte, behielt sie für sich. 

Bevor Alicia das Haus verließ, rief sie im Northwestern Hospital an und erfuhr von der kleinen Schrumpeligen, dass Kalinda noch auf der Intensivstation lag. Sie musste also die Nacht durchgestanden haben. "Können Sie mich mit der Intensivstation verbinden?“, fragte Alicia aufgeregt. Sie war so erleichtert über die gute Nachricht, dass sie vergaß, der Schrumpeligen zu erklären, dass sie von Professor Winter eine Auskunfts- und Besuchserlaubnis bekommen hatte. Folgerichtig verweigerte diese zunächst die Weiterschaltung, doch nachdem das Missverständnis aufgeklärt war, stellte sie Alicia bereitwillig auf die Intensivstation durch. Dort erfuhr Alicia, dass Kalindas Werte den Umständen entsprechend zufriedenstellend waren und die Ärzte vermutlich noch am selben Morgen die Entfernung des Beatmungsgerätes veranlassen würden. 

Um ihrer Freude Luft zu machen, schickte Alicia Owen eine SMS mit der guten Nachricht und verließ dann in Windeseile ihr Haus, um rechtzeitig zum Gericht zu kommen. Owen schrieb postwendend zurück, dass er sich mit ihr freue und es nicht erwarten könne „die kleine Heldin kennenzulernen“. Ihr kleiner Bruder konnte es einfach nicht lassen, aber Alicia war zu erleichtert, um sich über seine Anspielung aufzuregen. 

Im Nachhinein war Alicia dankbar, dass sie den frühen Morgen dazu genutzt hatte, sich noch einmal auf den Prozess vorzubereiten, denn es ging um eine recht knifflige Angelegenheit. Ihrem Mandanten, ein Direktor einer großen Bank in Chicago, wurde vorgeworfen, vorsätzlich Unterschriften gefälscht zu haben, um sich persönlich zu bereichern. Er wies jedoch jeglichen Vorwurf von sich und hatte Lockhart & Gardner gebeten, ihn zu verteidigen. Eigentlich hatte Will den Fall übernehmen sollen, doch durch seine halbjährige Zwangspause war der Fall auf Alicias Schreibtisch gelandet. Nach Durchsicht der Unterlagen und Rücksprache mit Kalinda war Alicia zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass ihr Mandant entgegen seiner Beteuerungen schuldig sein musste. Doch ungeachtet dessen, war sie an diesem Tag dermaßen in Form, dass sie die gegnerische Partei im Gerichtssaal in Grund und Boden argumentierte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Richter schon nach drei Stunden zu dem Schluss kam, dass die Beweise gegen den Angeklagten bei weitem nicht ausreichten, um dessen Schuld zweifelsfrei nachzuweisen. 

Alicias Mandant wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah und lud sie in seinem Überschwang gleich zum Abendessen ein. Aber Alicia winkte lächelnd ab. „Lassen Sie es sich eine Lehre sein“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, und dann ließ sie den verdutzten Mann im Gerichtssaal stehen.

Alicias Sieg hatte sich blitzschnell in der Kanzlei herumgesprochen, so dass eine Menge Kollegen ihr auf die Schulter klopften, als sie in die Räume von Lockhart & Gardner betrat. Gerade hatte sie sich in ihr Büro begeben, da winkte Diane ihr zu und machte durch die Scheibe deutlich, dass sie zu ihr herüberkommen solle. 

„Gut gemacht, Alicia. Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte Diane lächelnd, als Alicia in ihr Büro trat. Dann aber wurde ihr Gesicht ernster. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Kalinda?“

„Zum Glück hat sie die Nacht überstanden“, berichtete Alicia und gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen. „Der Professor sagte, das sei schon die halbe Miete. Außerdem scheinen ihre Werte zufriedenstellend zu sein.“

„Gott sei Dank.“ Diane atmete auf. „Liegt sie noch auf der Intensivstation?“

„Sie wird wohl noch länger unter Beobachtung bleiben müssen“, erklärte Alicia. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich um Erlaubnis bitten, mir zwei Stunden frei zu nehmen, damit ich im Krankenhaus vorbeifahren kann.“

Diane neigte den Kopf zu Seite und schaute durch die Glaswände hindurch zu den Stapeln von Papier auf Alicias Schreibtisch. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dafür heute Abend länger bleiben wirst?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ 

„Dann steht dem nichts im Wege.“ Diane beugte sich wieder über ihre Unterlagen. „Falls sie bei Bewusstsein ist, richte ihr unsere Grüße aus. Wir denken alle an sie.“

„Das werde ich.“ Alicia verließ eilig Dianes Büro. Eigentlich wollte sie noch bei Cary vorbeischauen, aber die Sekretärin Courtney informierte sie, dass er Will zum Prozess begleitet hatte. Also legte Alicia Cary eine kurze Notiz auf seinen Schreibtisch und ging zu den Aufzügen, um zurück zum Parkdeck zu gelangen. Um diese Uhrzeit dauerte es ewig, bis ein Fahrstuhl ihr Stockwerk erreicht hatte, und Alicia drückte dreimal ungeduldig auf den Knopf, wohlwissend, dass diese Maßnahme die Sache nicht beschleunigen würde. Während sie mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Aufzug wartete, hörte sie Courtney in ihrem Büro mit zwei andere Sekretärinnen über Kalinda sprechen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Cary dafür gesorgt, dass Kalindas Gesundheitszustand heute Tagesgespräch war. Er spielte gern den Helden und ließ wenig Gelegenheiten aus, andere Menschen davon zu unterrichten.

„Es wäre ein großer Verlust für die Kanzlei, wenn Kalinda es nicht schaffen würde“, hörte Alicia die Sekretärin Elizabeth sagen. „Irgendwie mag ich sie, aber es soll nicht gut um sie stehen.“

„Ach, Kalinda ist zäh“, widersprach ihr Wendy. „Die schafft das.“

„So zäh wie sie tut, ist sie nun auch wieder nicht“, gab Courtney zu bedenken. „Manchmal ist das bestimmt auch Fassade.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Wendy. „Natürlich bekommt Kalinda das hin. Oder hast du schon mal gesehen, dass die irgendwas erschüttert hat?“

„Ja, das habe ich“, antwortete Courtney, und Alicia hörte, wie sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss. „Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, aber ich habe sie einmal ziemlich fertig aus dem Büro von Alicia Florrick kommen sehen. Die beiden müssen sich wohl gestritten haben, jedenfalls war Kalinda weiß wie eine Wand, als sie auf den Flur trat, und ich dachte, sie würde jeden Moment umkippen. Irgendwie hat sie’s bis zum Fahrstuhl geschafft, und ich würde wetten, dass sie da zusammegeklappt ist.“

„Unsere Kalinda? Ach was, das hast du dir eingebildet“, protestierte Wendy ungläubig. 

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage…“, verteidigte sich Courtney.

„Doch, das kann ich mir schon vorstellen“, kam ihr Elizabeth zur Hilfe. „Die hockt doch ständig bei Alicia Florrick rum. Die anderen Anwälte beschweren sich schon lange, dass die Florrick nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen braucht und…“ Den Rest des Satzes bekam Alicia nicht mit, weil der Fahrstuhl angekommen war und sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen. 

Die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt, fuhr sie hinunter zum Parkdeck. Sagte Courtney die Wahrheit? Alicia hatte immer gedacht, sie wäre die einzige gewesen, die damals die Fassung verloren hatte. Ohne dass sie es wollte, drängten sich Alicia Owens Worte vom gestrigen Abend auf, und sie schob sie sofort wieder zur Seite. Aber die Fragen blieben. Warum war Kalinda anders zu ihr als zu anderen Menschen? Weshalb setzte sie ihr Leben für sie aufs Spiel? Wer war sie für Kalinda?

 

* * *

 

Alicia drehte das Radio auf volle Lautstärke, als sie sich auf dem Weg in die Klinik befand. Sie fühlte sich nervös, obwohl sie nicht recht einordnen konnte, woran es lag. Möglicherweise hatte es damit zu tun, dass sie Kalinda noch nie aus rein privaten Gründen besucht hatte. Es war etwas anderes, nach Feierabend in einer Bar gemeinsam den Tag ausklingen zu lassen, oder sich auf der Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses zu begegnen. 

Wie am vorangegangenen Tag musste Alicia auf der Intensivstation vor der Flügeltür warten, bis eine Schwester aus dem Zimmer kam. Zu ihrem Bedauern hatte Schwester Petra keinen Dienst, doch die Krankenschwester, die nach einigen Minuten Wartezeit aus der Flügeltür trat, schien ihr ebenfalls freundlich gesonnen zu sein. Auf Alicias Frage hin berichtete sie, dass tatsächlich am Morgen das Beatmungsgerät entfernt und noch zwei Katheter gezogen worden waren. „Könnten Sie Miss Sharma bitte fragen, ob es ihr recht wäre, wenn ich zu ihr hereinkomme?“, bat Alicia die Schwester. Diese nickte und verschwand wieder im Zimmer. Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts und Alicia befürchtete schon, dass Kalinda sie nicht empfangen wollte. Aber dann öffnete sich doch die Tür und Alicia wurde hereingebeten. 

Im Zimmer waren noch zwei weitere Betten dazugestellt worden, weshalb es noch enger war als am Vortag. Mit großer Vorsicht bewegte Alicia sich durch die schmalen Bettenreihen, um nicht gegen irgendwelche Gegenstände zu stoßen. Kalinda lag noch genauso da wie am Vortag, flach auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet, und Alicia vermutete, dass ihre verletzte Schulter und die verbliebenen Schläuche keine andere Haltung zuließen. Hoffentlich achteten die Schwestern darauf, dass sie genügend Schmerzmittel bekam, denn von allein würde Kalinda diese kaum fordern.

Als Alicia an ihr Bett trat, drehte Kalinda leicht das Gesicht zur Seite und ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihr entgegen. „Hi“, flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme, und es klang, als ob es das erste Wort war, das sie seit langer Zeit gesprochen hatte. 

„Hi“, erwiderte Alicia ebenso leise und zog sich den Stuhl ans Bett, auf dem sie auch gestern gesessen hatte. „Ich will dich nicht lange stören, aber ich wollte wenigstens mal nach dir schauen“, flüsterte sie. Kalinda nickte schwach und wendete ihren Kopf wieder zur Decke. Alicia konnte sehen, dass die Bewegung ihr Schmerzen bereitete. „Tu einfach so, als ob ich nicht da wäre“, schlug sie vor. „Lass mich nur ein bisschen bei dir sitzen.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Kalindas blasses Gesicht, und Alicia musste es ihr unwillkürlich gleichtun. Ganz kurz legte sie ihre Hand auf Kalindas und lehnte sich dann wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihre Kollegin noch nie zuvor mit offenen Haaren gesehen hatte. Gestern, unter all den Schläuchen, war Kalindas Gesicht kaum zu erkennen gewesen. Die dunklen Strähnen, die nun ihre Wangen umhüllten, ließen Kalindas Gesicht weicher und mädchenhafter aussehen, was vielleicht der Grund war, dass sie ihre Haare normalerweise anders trug. Ob auch Leela ihre Frisur damals hochgesteckt hatte? Alicia hoffte, dass sie irgendwann einmal die Chance haben würde, mehr über Leela Tahiri zu erfahren. Bisher wusste sie nur, dass sie einen gefährlichen Ehemann gehabt hatte und aufhören musste zu existieren. Das war nicht besonders viel, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Kalinda einst als ihre beste Freundin empfunden hatte. 

Alicias Augen folgten den langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen und wanderten zu den Schläuchen, die unter der Bettdecke verschwanden. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie gefährlich Kalindas Ehemann war, hätte sie niemals den verhängnisvollen Anruf in der Firma ihres Mannes getätigt, und Kalindas Welt wäre nicht dermaßen aus den Fugen geraten. Aber wie hätte sie ahnen sollen, dass ein harmloser Anruf bei einer unbekannten Nummer in Toronto eine solche Lawine auslösen würde? Alicia hatte große Sorge, dass Kalindas Ehemann nur darauf wartete, dass diese das Krankenhaus wieder verließ. Nur Kalinda würde ihr beantworten können, ob sie sich nach wie vor in Gefahr befand, aber für derartige Gespräche war es noch zu früh. „Ich soll dich von allen grüßen“, sagte Alicia leise. „Du wirst vermisst.“

Jetzt neigte Kalinda - unter großen Schmerzen, wie Alicia bemerkte - ihren Kopf zu ihr und sah Alicia direkt an. „Danke“, flüsterte sie rau. Alicia begriff instinktiv, dass sich Kalindas Antwort nicht auf die Grüße der Kollegen sondern auf die gestrigen Ereignisse bezog. Aber wieso wusste sie davon? Hatte eine Schwester ihr erzählt, dass Alicia und Cary sie gefunden hatten? Wer hatte dann die Krankenschwester informiert? 

„Darüber sprechen wir ein anderes Mal“, antwortete Alicia sanft. Vermutlich wäre sie längst zur Zielscheibe von Kalindas Ehemann geworden, wenn diese nicht eingegriffen hätte. Also war sie diejenige, die in Kalindas Schuld stand und nicht umgekehrt. 

Kalinda hatte offensichtlich noch nicht die Kraft, ihren Kopf wieder zurückzudrehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie Alicia lange ansah. Ihr Blick war müde und erschöpft, aber es lagen Dankbarkeit und Wärme darin, so dass es diesmal Alicia war, die ihren Blick abwandte. 

„Brauchst du etwas von Zuhause?“, fragte sie schließlich. „Kleidung oder Hygieneartikel?“

Kalindas Augen flackerten und Alicia begriff sofort, dass sie einmal mehr an eine Grenze gestoßen war. 

„Wenn dir das zu privat ist, kann ich dir auch besorgen, was du brauchst“, bot sie an. 

Aber für Kalinda schien die Entscheidung gerade zu schwer zu treffen zu sein, und so beschloss Alicia, ihr Angebot auf einen der nächsten Tage zu verschieben. Sie erhob sich und legte ihre Hand auf Kalindas Arm. „Ich komme morgen nochmal vorbei“, sagte sie. „Und du tust genau, was die Schwestern dir sagen, okay?“

Der Blick, den sie erntete, erinnerte sie so sehr an die Kalinda, mit der sie sonst zusammenarbeitete, dass Alicia lachen musste. 

„Ich prüfe das nach“, drohte sie, als sie ihre Hand wieder von Kalindas Arm nahm. „Gute Besserung, Kalinda. Morgen wird es bestimmt schon etwas leichter sein.“

Kalinda nickte tapfer und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Da wusste Alicia, dass es mehr als genug war und verließ leise die Intensivstation. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie draußen vor dem großen Eingangsportal der Klinik stand. Kalinda würde es schaffen, dessen war sie sich nun sicher. Wie winzig und unbedeutend all die kleinen Dinge des Alltags auf einmal anmuteten angesichts dieser guten Nachricht. Und wie weit weg es erschien, dass sie und Kalinda sich jemals entzweit hatten. 

Heute war ein guter Tag.


	4. Chapter 4

In den nächsten Tagen machte Alicia es sich zur Gewohnheit, während ihrer Mittagspause im Northwestern Hospital vorbeizuschauen. Zwar gelang ihr dies nicht an jedem Tag, da sie sich manchmal von morgens bis abends im Gericht befand, aber wann immer es ihr möglich war, nahm sie sich Zeit, um nach Kalinda zu sehen. Es beruhigte sie ungemein, Kalinda auf dem Wege der Besserung zu wissen, weshalb sie im Anschluss an den Besuch regelmäßig mit mehr Schwung an die Arbeit zurückkehrte. Insofern kam es nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Lockhart & Gardner zugute, wenn sie im Northwestern nach dem Rechten sah. 

Kalinda selbst hatte kein einziges Mal um einen Besuch gebeten, aber Alicia ging davon aus, dass sie es ihr sagen würde, wenn sie etwas dagegen hätte. Beispielsweise hatte Cary angefragt, ob er vorbeikommen könnte, nachdem Kalinda von der Intensivstation verlegt worden war, und das hatte Kalinda abgelehnt. Die übrigen Mitarbeiter von Lockhart & Gardner kamen gar nicht erst auf die Idee, ihre Kollegin im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Man war froh, dass Alicia diese unangenehme Aufgabe übernommen hatte und beschränkte sich darauf, ihr Genesungskarten und Blumen für die Patientin mitzugeben. Diane und Will ließen sich zwar fortwährend von Alicia informieren, doch beide konnten sich denken, dass Kalinda keinen Besuch ihrer Chefs wünschte. Allerdings sorgten sie dafür, dass Kalinda auf Veranlassung von Professor Winter in ein Einzelzimmer verlegt wurde. Diese Maßnahme machte den Aufenthalt für Kalinda trotz ihrer misslichen Situation wesentlich angenehmer.

Alicias erste Besuche im Krankenhaus fielen noch relativ kurz aus, da Kalinda noch stark unter Medikamenten stand. Doch als Kalinda von der Intensivstation verlegt werden konnte, war sie schon wieder soweit bei Kräften, dass sie sich ohne größere Probleme mit Alicia unterhalten konnte. Dank des Einzelzimmers brauchten sie auf die Schweigepflicht keine Rücksicht zu nehmen und konnten sich ohne Einschränkungen über Mandanten und andere Arbeitsthemen austauschen. Kalinda war sehr interessiert daran zu erfahren, was während ihrer Abwesenheit in der Kanzlei geschah und wie es mit den Fällen weiterging, an denen sie mitgearbeitet hatte. 

Insgeheim hoffte Alicia, dass Kalindas Interesse an der Kanzlei ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie ihre Kündigung wieder zurücknehmen würde, doch deren Nachfragen konnten genauso gut auf Höflichkeit beruhen oder ein Mittel sein, um private Gesprächsthemen zu vermeiden. Alicia ihrerseits war so froh, dass Kalindas Lebensgeister wieder zurückkamen, dass sie die Kollegin nicht auf deren Zukunftspläne ansprechen mochte. Und so blieben Alicias Fragen ungeklärt. 

Außerhalb der Klinikbesuche dachte Alicia dafür umso mehr über die Situation nach. Sie wunderte sich zum Beispiel, warum Kalinda sie noch nicht gefragt hatte, wie sie eigentlich von Alicia und Cary gefunden worden war. Und die Tatsache, dass sie das nicht tat, nährte in Alicia den Verdacht, dass Blakes Telefonnummer nicht zufällig in Kalindas Sessel gerutscht war, sondern dass es für Kalinda die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war, eine Spur zu hinterlassen, die eventuell zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort führen könnte. Wenn das so gewesen war, hatte Kalinda gewusst oder zumindest gehofft, dass Alicia in ihre Wohnung einbrechen würde, um sie zu finden und dann die Telefonnummer auf dem Zettel kontaktieren würde. Und das wiederum würde erklären, warum Kalinda sich schon am ersten Tag bei ihr bedankt hatte, obwohl sie eigentlich noch gar nicht hatte wissen können, was genau geschehen war. 

Allerdings würde das auch bedeuten, dass Kalinda sich im Klaren darüber war, dass Alicia sich in ihrer Wohnung aufgehalten hatte, und dann sollte sie sich gefälligst nicht so anstellen, wenn Alicia ihr anbot, zu ihr nach Hause zu fahren, um ein paar Sachen für sie zusammenzusuchen. Aber in diesem Punkt blieb Kalinda hartnäckig. Sie wollte ausdrücklich nicht, dass Alicia in ihre Wohnung fuhr, und so musste diese wohl oder übel ein paar Dinge für sie einkaufen. Viel war es nicht, ein paar Hygieneartikel, Unterwäsche, Strümpfe, ein Paar Flip-Flops und ein Paar Turnschuhe. Außerdem brachte Alicia ihr ein paar Shirts und Hosen von ihrer Tochter Grace mit – das war immer noch besser als die Krankenhaushemdchen. 

Alicia hatte Mühe, sich eines Kommentares zu enthalten, als sie Kalinda zum ersten Mal in einem von Graces Shirts sah. Die Ermittlerin war für gewöhnlich so perfekt gestylt, dass es ihr sichtlich unangenehm war, die T-Thirts eines Teenagers zu tragen. Alicia hingegen fand, dass Kalinda ungeschminkt und in legerer Alltagskleidung eine besondere Schönheit ausstrahlte, die ihren Mitmenschen sonst verborgen blieb. Nicht umsonst wollte die halbe Kanzlei mit ihr schlafen, doch die Wahl ihres Äußeren trug nicht unerheblich dazu bei, dass Kalinda von anderen Menschen zwar als atemberaubend schön, aber eben auch als unnahbar und distanziert beschrieben wurde. 

Alicia fragte sich, ob es das war, das Ungeschminkte, was dazu führte, dass sie und Kalinda langsam wieder zu ihrer alten Vertrautheit zurückfanden. Noch vor einigen Monaten hätte sie es niemals für möglich gehalten, mit Kalinda überhaupt je wieder ein entspanntes Wort wechseln zu können, und jetzt tuschelten sie manchmal wieder wie die Teenager. Es half, dass sie denselben Humor teilten und sich über dieselben Dinge aufregten. Es half sicher auch, dass sie jeweils von der anderen wussten, was diese für sie getan hatte, auch wenn sie nicht darüber sprachen. In jedem Fall führte es dazu, dass Alicia wieder in greifbarer Nähe fühlte, was sie für immer verloren geglaubt hatte: eine gute Freundin. 

Aber trotz dieser positiven Entwicklungen gab es da etwas, das an Alicia nagte und sie nicht wieder losließ. Ohne dass sie es wollte, drängten sich ihr immer wieder Owens Worte von dem Abend im _Strongbow_ auf, und sie wusste nicht, was sie damit machen sollte. Im Grunde war die Theorie ihres Bruders vollkommen absurd, und gerade deswegen ärgerte es sie so, dass sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Jeder wusste, dass Owen viel erzählte, wenn der Tag lang war, und im Grunde seines Herzens hatte er eine zutiefst romantische Seele. Auf der anderen Seite musste man ihm zugestehen, dass er normalerweise ein sehr gutes Gespür für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen besaß. 

Gegen jenes Gespür sprach allerdings, dass er Kalinda überhaupt nicht kannte und deswegen gar nicht wissen konnte, was in ihr vorging. Doch auch dieses zugkräftige Argument führte nicht dazu, dass Alicia das Thema endgültig ad acta legen konnte. Sie kannte Kalinda jetzt über drei Jahre und ihr war völlig klar, dass sie in keiner Weise Kalindas Typ entsprach. Kalinda suchte sich Menschen, die wie sie die Unabhängigkeit schätzten und nicht mehr von ihr wollten als eine kurze Nacht. Diese FBI-Agentin zum Beispiel, Lana Delaney, mit der Kalinda offenbar eine Affäre gehabt hatte, war ein typisches Beispiel: Sie war sympathisch, aber skrupellos, und es hatte den Anschein, dass sie sich wenig aus menschlichen Bindungen machte. Die beiden erinnerten Alicia an zwei Katzen, die stolz und unabhängig durch ihre Reviere streunten und sich nur begegneten, wenn es ihnen genehm war. 

Alicia hingegen empfand sich als „milde spießig“, wie sie es für sich selbst definierte. Sie war in einem _anständigen_ Elternhaus großgeworden, hatte einen _anständigen_ Beruf ergriffen, sich einen _anständigen_ Ehemann gesucht und sich mit ihm in einer _anständigen_ Gegend ein Haus für sich und ihre Kinder gebaut. Bis zu Peters Gefängnisaufenthalt hatte ihr Leben dem typischen Bild einer oberen Mittelschichtsfamilie entsprochen und allein, wenn sie an die akkurat gekürzten Grashalme in ihrer Siedlung zurückdachte, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter. 

Sicherlich hatte sie sich längst auf den Weg gemacht, sich von den alten Werten zu lösen, doch sie konnte ihre Herkunft nicht verleugnen. Noch immer war sie bemüht, alles _richtig_ zu machen. Respekt, Ehrlichkeit und Anstand waren für sie eine genauso wichtige Grundlage wie Verlässlichkeit und Sicherheit. Letzteres lag auch daran, dass sie die Verantwortung für zwei Kinder hatte und sich dadurch keine großen Experimente leisten konnte. Ganz abgesehen davon war sie aber auch nie der Typ für Grenzüberschreitungen gewesen, was im kompletten Gegensatz zu den Menschen stand, mit denen Kalinda normalerweise zu tun hatte.

Alicia zweifelte keineswegs daran, dass Kalinda und sie eine außergewöhnliche Verbindung hatten, doch Owens Theorie von Kalindas Verliebtheit war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Außerdem passte ein Konstrukt wie Liebe ganz und gar nicht zu Kalindas Lebensentwurf, denn sie war schnell über alle Berge, sobald jemand auch nur andeutete, mehr als Sex von ihr zu wollen. 

„Was glaubst du, warum Kalinda in mir eine Freundin sieht?“, fragte Alicia ihren Chef Will, als sie wieder einmal allein in der Kanzlei Überstunden machten. Alicia arbeitete jetzt regelmäßig bis in die Abendstunden, da sie ihre verlängerte Mittagspause wieder wettmachen musste. Will wiederum war so erleichtert, seine halbjährige Suspendierung überstanden zu haben, dass er sich in die Arbeit stürzte wie ein Wahnsinniger und abends kaum ein Ende fand. Meistens war es dann Alicia, die zu ihm hinüber ins Büro ging und ihn aufforderte, die Arbeit ruhen zu lassen. An jenem Abend war Will allerdings selbst an ihren Schreibtisch getreten, mit zwei heißen Pizzen und zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand, und hatte sich zu ihr ins Büro gesetzt. 

„Du bist die einzige, die nichts von ihr will“, antwortete Will und biss in seine Salamipizza. 

„In welcher Hinsicht meinst du das?“, fragte Alicia skeptisch.

„In jeder Hinsicht.“ Er tupfte seinen Mund mit der Serviette ab. „Früher habe ich immer gedacht, dass Begegnungen für Kalinda nichts als ein Tauschgeschäft sind. Sie kommt nur zu Menschen, wenn sie was von ihnen will, und Menschen kommen nur zu ihr, wenn sie etwas von ihr wollen. Doch seit du in der Firma bist, habe ich eine andere Seite von ihr gesehen. Außerdem ist es noch nicht lange her, dass Kalinda alles daran gesetzt hat, mir zu helfen, als Wendy Scott-Carr mich ins Gefängnis bringen wollte. Letztlich habe ich es ihr zu verdanken, dass ich noch ein freier Mensch bin. Es war für sie selbstverständlich, mir zu helfen und sie hat nie eine Gegenleistung dafür erwartet.“

„Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass ihr beide einen heimlichen Plan hattet.“ Alicia griff schmunzelnd nach einer Pizzaecke und kostete die äußere Teigschicht. Sie war dünn und krustig, wie sie es mochte. „Ich glaube, man muss bei Kalinda sehr genau hinschauen, um zu verstehen, wie sie tickt.“

„Ja, sie ist ein echter Kumpel und auf ihre Loyalität haben wir uns immer verlassen können.“ Mit einem zischenden Geräusch öffnete Will die beiden Bierflaschen und stieß mit Alicia an. „Ich hoffe, sie bleibt uns erhalten.“

Alicia genoss es, wie das kühle Bier ihre Kehle herunterrann. Es war ein heißer Tag in Chicago und jede Abwechslung war ihr willkommen. „Schaut ihr euch schon nach einem neuen Ermittler um?“, fragte sie in neutralem Tonfall.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte ihre Befürchtung. „Solange Kalinda ihre Kündigung nicht zurücknimmt, bleibt uns gar nichts anderes übrig.“

„Möchtest du, dass ich mit ihr spreche?“

„Das wäre gut.“ Will schaute auf sein Handy, als es auf Alicias Schreibtisch vibrierte. „Entschuldige mich kurz“, sagte er und verließ mit dem Telefon am Ohr das Büro. Vermutlich war es die Rechtsanwältin, mit der er seit einiger Zeit ausging. Alicia musste zugegeben, dass Wills neues Date sie nicht völlig kalt ließ, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie schließlich selbst die Beziehung zu ihm beendet hatte und es nach wie vor die richtige Entscheidung gewesen sei. 

Nachdenklich biss sie ein weiteres Stück von ihrer Pizza ab. Wenn Wills Theorie stimmte, suchte Kalinda nicht etwa ihre Freundschaft, weil sie etwas von ihr wollte, sondern weil sie genau umgekehrt davon ausging, dass Alicia ungewöhnlich wenig von ihr wollte. Diese Theorie fühlte sich zwar ähnlich verdreht an wie Owens Spekulationen, aber sie passte eher zu Kalinda. Trotzdem erklärte es nicht, warum sie ihretwegen in Chicago geblieben war. 

„Es wäre sicher für uns alle gut, wenn Kalinda bei uns bleiben würde“, unterbrach Will ihre Gedanken, als er wieder ins Büro kam. „Insofern wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du ihr ausrichtest, dass wir nach wie vor großes Interesse an ihr haben.“

„Ja, natürlich. Das kann ich tun.“ Alicia war schon vor Tagen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie das anstehende Gespräch mit ihr nicht länger hinausschieben sollte, aber die Tatsache, dass Will und Diane sich bereits nach einem neuen Ermittler umsahen, machte die Sache noch dringlicher. Gleich morgen würde sie mit Kalinda reden.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich ohne Kalinda nie den Mut gehabt hätte, auf dich zuzugehen?“, fragte Will, als er sich wieder zu ihr setzte.

„Wieso?“ Alicia sah erstaunt von ihrem Essen auf. 

„Unser Timing war immer schlecht, Alicia. “ Er lächelte und sah dann verlegen auf seine Bierflasche. „Eigentlich hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, es dabei zu belassen. Aber dann, als ich im Konferenzraum das Fernsehinterview sah, das du kurz vor Peters Wahl gegeben hast, kam Kalinda zu mir und hat mir quasi durch die Blume gesagt, dass ich nicht aufgeben sollte.“

„Sie hat was?“ Alicia verschluckte sich an ihrem Bier. Am Abend der Wahl hatte sie von Andrew Wiley, einem Ermittler der Staatsanwaltschaft, erfahren, dass Peter und Kalinda vor Jahren ein Verhältnis miteinander gehabt hatten. „Das hat sie tatsächlich gesagt?“

„Ja, das hat sie.“ Er lachte leise bei der Erinnerung. „Keine Ahnung, was an dem Abend mit ihr los war. Normalerweise würde sie sich niemals in private Angelegenheiten einmischen.“

Will erzählte weiter, wie er und Kalinda sich gemeinsam das Fernsehinterview angesehen hatten, aber Alicia hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die einzelnen Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf zusammenzusetzen. Kalinda musste also gewusst haben, dass Alicia von ihrer Nacht mit Peter erfahren würde. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es der Todesstoß für Alicias Ehe sein würde und dass Alicia sie als Freundin verlieren würde. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Alicia danach ganz allein dastehen würde, und sie hatte deswegen versucht, Will an ihre Seite zu bringen. Und ihr Plan war sogar aufgegangen. Die Affäre mit Will war Alicia zu der damaligen Zeit eine wichtige Stütze gewesen. Von ihm begehrt und hofiert zu werden, war Balsam für ihr angeschlagenes Selbstwertgefühl gewesen, und manchmal hatte sie sich nur zur Arbeit schleppen können, weil sie dort ein verstohlener Kuss erwartete. Und jedes Mal, wenn der Anblick Kalindas die tiefe Wunde in ihr wieder aufriss, hatte Will sie davon abgelenkt.

Alicia spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen und sie schluckte sie mühsam herunter. Kalinda hatte für sie die Fäden gezogen, längst bevor Alicia sie zornig aus ihrem Büro geworfen hatte. Auch sie hatte viel verloren, aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit Alicias Wohl im Blick behalten, mehr als jeder andere Mensch, den sie kannte. Dieselbe Kalinda, von der alle sagten, sie sei selbstsüchtig und gefühlskalt, hatte nie aufgehört, ihre beste Freundin zu sein. 

„Hörst du mir noch zu?“, erkundigte sich Will. „Wenn es dich stört, dass ich über Peter rede…“

„Nein, nein.“ Alicia rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich bin nur schon ziemlich müde.“ Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Es ist immerhin schon nach 21 Uhr.“

„Dann sollte ich wohl auch aufbrechen, ich wollte mir eigentlich noch das Match zwischen Murray und Federer ansehen. “ Er erhob sich. „Das machen wir mal wieder“, sagte er und zeigte auf die leeren Pizzakartons. 

„Jederzeit“, lächelte Alicia. „Ich werde dich morgen wissen lassen, was Kalinda vorhat“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Das ist gut“, nickte er. „Hab noch einen schönen Feierabend.“

 

* * *

 

Als Alicia am folgenden Tag zum Northwestern Hospital fuhr, war sie so in Gedanken, dass sie versehentlich eine rote Ampel übersah. Mit quietschenden Bremsen konnte sie gerade noch verhindern, in den Kotflügel eines Chryslers zu rasen und erntete lautes Hupen von allen Seiten. Spätestens in diesem Moment bereute sie es, nicht die U-Bahn zur Klinik genommen zu haben, übernächtigt wie sie war. Zwar war sie am Abend zeitig zu Bett gegangen, aber sie hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Will lange nicht einschlafen können, da sie sich Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, Kalinda so lange Zeit ungerecht behandelt zu haben. Innerlich hatte sie sie mit Peters Huren auf eine Stufe gestellt, und im Nachhinein verstand sie nicht, wie Kalinda ihr trotz ihrer offenen Feindseligkeit so wohlgesonnen geblieben war. Warum hatte Kalinda sie nicht einfach zum Teufel gewünscht oder sie wenigstens damit konfrontiert, dass Alicias Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht fair war? Am liebsten hätte Alicia Owen angerufen, nur um die aufdringlichen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Aber sie fürchtete sich vor seinem Kommentar, und deswegen hatte sie es bleiben lassen. 

Als Alicia auf den Parkplatz des Northwestern Hospitals fuhr, überlegte sie für einen Moment, ob sie wieder umkehren sollte, in der Kanzlei gab es schließlich genug zu tun. Aber schließlich zwang sie sich dazu, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Immerhin hatte sie Will versprochen, mit Kalinda zu reden, und außerdem war es höchste Zeit, dass Kalinda ihr Interesse an ihrem alten Job anmeldete, falls sie ihn noch haben wollte. 

Die langen Flure der Station kamen ihr dieses Mal noch endloser vor, und Alicia war fast erleichtert, als sie an Kalindas Tür angelangt war. Wie immer, wenn Alicia das Zimmer betrat, saß Kalinda aufrecht in ihrem Bett und las. Schon als sie den Kopf hob und Alicias Gesicht sah, schien sie ihr anzumerken, dass irgendetwas los war. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Alicia?“, erkundigte sie sich besorgt. 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Alicia stellte einen Karton mit frischen Heidelbeeren auf den Tisch, die sie vom Markt mitgebracht hatte, und suchte sich einen Teller dazu. „Und bei dir?“

„Dr. Highsmith sagt, dass ich in zwei Tagen entlassen werde.“

„Das ist ja wunderbar.“ Alicia zog sich umständlich ihre Jacke aus. Eigentlich hatte sie sich noch etwas Zeit zum Ankommen gewünscht, aber ein besseres Stichwort als dieses würde sie nicht bekommen. Also nahm sie die Heidelbeeren und füllte sie in das Waschbecken auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. „Glaubst du denn, dass du in deiner Wohnung sicher bist?“, fragte sie, während sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte.

„Ja.“ Kalinda nickte.

„Warum?“

„Weil die Polizei eingeschaltet ist. Sie war schon hier.“

„Tatsächlich? Wann?“

„Vor ein paar Tagen.“

Alicia schaute zu, wie sich das Waschbecken mit Wasser füllte und atmete tief durch. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn Kalinda das früher erwähnt hätte. „Hat die Polizei dich über Carys Aussage informiert?“

„Ja.“ Kalinda nickte wieder. 

Alicia schloss daraus, dass Kalinda inzwischen über die Details ihrer Rettung Bescheid wusste. Ob sie auch bereit war, ihr zu erzählen, was sie bei der Polizei ausgesagt hatte? Alicia entschied sich, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „War einer der beiden Leichen, die Cary und ich vorgefunden haben, Leelas Ehemann?“, fragte sie und wunderte sich selbst, dass sie in der dritten Person von Kalinda sprach. Aber irgendwie erschien es ihr angemessen. 

„Nein.“ Kalinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden haben für ihn gearbeitet. Einen von ihnen hast du mehrfach am Telefon gehabt.“

„Wegen des Schecks“? Alicia lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als sie sich fragte, mit wem von den beiden Leichen in der Lagerhalle sie wohl zuvor gesprochen hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass der Mann, der ihr am Telefon solch einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, jetzt tot sein sollte. „Heißt das, du wirst Chicago verlassen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. 

Als keine Antwort kam, schaute Alicia vom Waschbecken auf und sah Kalindas Blick auf sich ruhen. „Ich hatte Will gesagt, dass ich gehen werde“, sagte sie.

„Daran soll es nicht scheitern“, versicherte Alicia schnell. „Ich habe den ausdrücklichen Auftrag, dir auszurichten, dass Diane und Will dich sehr gern weiter einstellen möchten. Ich nehme an, dass dich das nicht überrascht.“

Kalinda schwieg eine Weile und beobachtete, wie Alicia die Heidelbeeren auf einen Teller füllte. „Solange die Polizei ermittelt, wird er nichts unternehmen“, sagte sie schließlich. 

„Und wenn die Ermittlungen vorbei sind?“

„Das hängt davon ab, wie weit die Ermittlungen der Polizei gehen werden. Eventuell wird er auch danach nichts unternehmen.“

„Warum hast du nicht sofort die Polizei eingeschaltet?“, fragte Alicia, obwohl sie die Antwort ahnte. 

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht“, antwortete Kalinda vage. 

Alicia stellte den Teller auf den Beistelltisch und setzte sich zu Kalinda ans Bett. Sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Kalinda jemanden schützte und deswegen die Polizei nicht involvieren wollte. Wahrscheinlich war ihre Aussage bei der Polizei für diese alles andere als hilfreich gewesen. Aber wen schützte Kalinda? Ihren Mann? Ihre Familie? Was war der Grund, dass sie es vorgezogen hatte, mit einer neuen Identität unterzutauchen, anstatt sich ihres Ehemannes zu entledigen? „Hast du deinen Mann einmal geliebt?“, fragte sie und hielt Kalinda den Teller entgegen. 

Kalinda nahm sich eine Handvoll Beeren und ließ ein paar davon in ihrem Mund verschwinden, bevor sie antwortete. „Es gab andere Gründe“, sagte sie in so neutralem Tonfall, als spräche sie über einen Mandanten.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte so verschlossen, dass es zwecklos sein würde, weiter zu fragen, aber Alicia wagte dennoch einen weiteren Versuch. „Hast du Kinder?“

„Was soll das, Alicia?“

„Ich möchte nur verstehen.“ Alicia lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie war zu weit gegangen. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen.“

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Kalinda. „Es war ein anderes Leben, Alicia.“

„Du möchtest nicht darüber reden?“

„Nein.“

„Das verstehe ich.“ Alicia stand auf und trat ans Fenster. „Nur leider holt es dich jetzt wieder ein.“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es das nicht tut.“

„Indem du weggehst aus Chicago?“ Alicia wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Nicht unbedingt.“

„Dann bleib.“ Alicia hatte es gesagt, ohne nachzudenken, und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, sah sie Kalinda erröten. 

„Diane und Will haben noch keinen anderen Ermittler eingestellt?“ Kalinda wirkte fast erstaunt.

„Nein, wir hoffen alle, dass du zurückkommst“, sagte Alicia nachdrücklich. „Aber natürlich nur, wenn es dich nicht gefährdet.“ 

„Okay.“ Mit einem Nicken bekräftige Kalinda ihre Zustimmung. 

„Gott sei Dank!“ Alicia fiel so ein Stein vom Herzen, dass sie Will am liebsten auf der Stelle angerufen hätte, aber sie fürchtete, Kalinda damit zu sehr zu überrumpeln. „Dann wäre jetzt die Frage, wie du die nächste Zeit in deiner Wohnung zurechtkommen kannst“, sagte sie stattdessen und setzte sich wieder zu Kalinda ans Bett. 

„Ich komme schon zurecht“, sagte Kalinda sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alicia.“

Aber Alicia genügte das nicht. „Ist es denn okay, wenn ich dir ab und zu ein paar Sachen bringe?“, fragte sie. „Ich werde auch nicht hereinkommen, wenn du es nicht möchtest.“

„Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn ich etwas brauche“, versicherte Kalinda. 

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirst.“ Alicia sah Kalinda so misstrauisch an, dass diese lachen musste. „Ich meine es ernst“, betonte Alicia. „Wenn ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen kann, dann sag Bescheid.“

„Was willst du, ein Versprechen?“, fragte Kalinda amüsiert.

„Ein Versprechen wäre sehr gut.“ Alicia hielt ihr die Hand hin und wartete darauf, dass Kalinda einschlug.

„Na gut.“ Kalinda legte ergeben ihre Hand in Alicias.

„Nein, nein, nein. So geht das nicht.“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich, Kalinda Sharma, verspreche Alicia Florrick, sie sofort anzurufen, wenn ich irgendetwas brauche - Obst, Gemüse, Briefmarken oder Hilfe beim Putzen…“

Kalinda zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. „Du bist verrückt.“

„Nein, aber ich kenne dich.“ Alicia blieb ernst. „Du musst nicht immer alles allein machen, Kalinda. Ich tue es gern. Aus Freundschaft.“

Kalinda erwiderte nichts, aber Alicia sah, dass etwas in ihren Augen aufleuchtete, so kurz, dass es schon wieder vorbei war, als Alicia es wahrnahm, aber es reichte, um ihr die Gewissheit zu geben, dass Kalinda sie genau verstanden hatte. 

„Dein Mr. Delling hat sich übrigens gestern vor Gericht selbst verplappert“, wechselte Alicia das Thema. „Du hast ja gleich gesagt, dass man ihn nicht in den Zeugenstand lassen sollte.“

„Ach, wirklich? Was hat er denn gesagt?“ Kalinda lehnte sich in ihrem Bett zurück und zupfte an dem Verband in ihrer Schulter, der augenscheinlich unangenehm drückte. Sie war sichtbar erleichtert über den Themenwechsel. 

„Er hat aus Versehen einen Einbruch zugegeben, der vor Gericht gar nicht Thema war.“

„So etwas in der Art hatte ich befürchtet.“ Kalinda runzelte die Stirn. „War Will sauer?“

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen. Er ist so froh, wieder arbeiten zu können, dass er zum Glück nur einen kurzen Fluch ausgestoßen hat. Das war alles.“

„Wer hat Delling als Zeugen geschult?“

„Das war Cary. In zwei Sitzungen hat er den Mann bearbeitet, aber manchmal hilft auch das nicht.“

„Armer Cary.“ Kalinda nahm sich noch ein paar Heidelbeeren und steckte sich zwei davon in den Mund. „Wie gefällt’s ihm denn inzwischen bei Lockhart & Gardner?“

„Ich glaube, es hat ihm einen gehörigen Schub Selbstbewusstsein gegeben, dass Diane und Will sich so um ihn bemüht haben. Insofern geht’s ihm großartig.“ Alicia zog ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihre Füße zu Kalinda aufs Bett. „Er hat mir sehr geholfen, dich zu finden, weißt du.“

„Und er weiß, wie man Wohnungen aufbricht“, lächelte Kalinda. „Ich werde mich bei ihm bedanken, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin.“

„Wieso weißt du, dass Cary das weiß?“ Alicia tat empört. „Ich frage mich, was ihr beiden da ständig ausheckt.“

„Ich werde dafür bezahlt, dass ich etwas aushecke“, verteidigte sich Kalinda. „Und mit Cary kann man das besonders gut. Wenn’s drauf ankommt, hat er sein Herz am rechten Fleck.“

„Ja, da hast du sicher recht.“ Alicia sah sich im Raum nach einem Getränk um. „Irgendwie fehlt hier das Bier“, sagte sie in nörgelndem Tonfall.

„Draußen gibt’s Kamillentee.“ Kalinda verzog das Gesicht. „Der ist gesund für den Magen.“

„Soll ich uns einen Kaffee organisieren?“

„Das wäre göttlich.“

Also machte Alicia sich ohne Schuhe über den Flur zum Schwesternzimmer auf und kam mit einer ganzen Kanne Kaffee zurück. Mit etwas Mühe konnte Kalinda an dem kleinen Tisch mit den zwei Stühlen Platz nehmen, der in eine Ecke des Zimmers gequetscht war. Und dann tranken sie gemeinsam ihren Kaffee, während sie über die neuesten Ereignisse in der Kanzlei plauderten. Alicia merkte, wie viel Anspannung von ihr abfiel, nachdem geklärt war, dass Kalinda auch in Zukunft ihre Kollegin bleiben würde, und auch Kalinda schien erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass sie zu Lockhart & Gardner zurückkehren konnte. 

Während sie über die Veränderungen sprachen, die sich seit Wills Suspendierung ergeben hatten, erwischte Alicia sich mehrfach dabei, wie sie Kalinda von der Seite beobachtete. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie Kalinda wirklich zu ihr stand. Woran würde sie merken, wenn Owen recht hatte? Und spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle? Musste man Gefühle immer analysieren?

„Wie läuft es mit Will?“, fragte Kalinda plötzlich.

Alicia nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, um ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Aber wenn sie von Kalinda mehr Offenheit forderte, musste sie mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. „Wir kriegen es besser hin, als ich befürchtet hatte“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Will trägt es dir nicht nach?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind beide an Grenzen gestoßen. Es ist okay.“

„Aber schade“, sagte Kalinda mitfühlend. „Doch wahrscheinlich hätte Peter nicht locker gelassen…“

Alicia beobachtete, wie Kalindas Hände mit einem Zuckerpäckchen spielten. „Ich konnte das nicht mehr“, erklärte sie. „Ich könnte niemals so leben wie du.“

„Wie lebe ich denn?“

„Frei.“ 

Kalinda lächelte. „Es hat seinen Preis.“ 

„Alles hat einen Preis.“ Alicia nahm die Kanne und verteilte den Rest des Kaffees gerecht auf ihre beiden Tassen. „Warst du mal länger mit jemandem zusammen? Abgesehen von deinem Ehemann, meine ich?“

„Ich bin nicht der häusliche Typ, wie du weißt…“

„Und verliebt? Warst du nie verliebt?“

Kalinda stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf die Untertasse. „Wie oft warst du verliebt?“

„Ich?“ Alicia nippte an ihrem Kaffee und dachte nach. „Zwei-, dreimal, würde ich sagen. Da war dieser coole Typ auf der Highschool, Lennart.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Quarterback natürlich, das alte Klischee. Aber ich war sehr verliebt und er auch. Bis er mit der Volleyballerin aus der zwölften Klasse durchgebrannt ist. Ich war ein nervliches Wrack damals“, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. "Soweit ich weiß, sind die beiden dann zusammen nach Europa gezogen."

„Und das zweite Mal?“

„Das zweite Mal war Peter.“ Alicia zögerte, als sie sah, dass Kalinda die Augen niederschlug. „Und das war’s dann auch schon so ziemlich“, fasste sie zusammen. „Will… ich weiß nicht… er war aufregend… ich hätte mich vielleicht richtig verliebt, wenn ich damals nicht Peter kennengelernt hätte…“

„Und heute?“ Kalinda rührte in ihrem Kaffee.

„Heute ist es vielleicht etwas sehr ähnliches“, überlegte Alicia laut. „Eine große Wertschätzung, eine Nähe und eine große Anziehung… aber das reicht halt nicht für ein Leben.“ Sie sah Kalinda von der Seite an. „Und ich bin zu alt für Experimente“, fügte sie hinzu. 

Kalinda lächelte. „Man ist nie zu alt für Experimente.“

„Nein?“

Kalinda wandte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie mit ihren dunklen Augen an. „Nein.“

Alicia hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Du hast mich ausgetrickst“, sagte sie leise. 

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich bekomme keine Antwort?“

„Nein.“

„Das ist nicht fair“, seufzte Alicia. „Ich breite hier die Dramen meines Lebens vor dir aus...“

Kalinda lachte. „Ich fürchte, du musst zurück in die Kanzlei“, sagte sie und hielt Alicia ihre Armbanduhr hin.

„Ach du meine Güte.“ Alicia starrte erschrocken auf das Ziffernblatt. „Schon nach 15 Uhr?“ Sie stand rasch auf und räumte den Teller und die Kaffeetassen weg. „Ich sehe dich morgen?“, fragte sie, als sie schon mit Jacke und Handtasche in der Tür stand. 

„Ja.“ 

„Dann bis morgen.“ Alicia winkte Kalinda zu, bevor sie die Tür schloss, und eilte dann so schnell sie konnte zum Ausgang der Klinik. In einer halben Stunde war sie mit einem neuen Mandanten verabredet. Es handelte sich um einen bekannten Schauspieler, der wegen sexueller Belästigung angeklagt war, und es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn sie schon beim ersten Treffen zu spät kam. 

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später stürmte Alicia mit wehenden Fahnen in die Kanzlei und sammelte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ihr Mandant aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg, ihre Unterlagen zusammen. Der Schauspieler war als arroganter Schnösel bekannt und Alicia hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf das Meeting. Aber gerade fühlte sie sich so beschwingt, dass ihr heute nichts mehr etwas anhaben konnte. Und so empfing sie ihren Mandanten mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als wäre er der Kaiser von Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

Um Kalinda von der Klinik nach Hause fahren zu können, musste Alicia einen schon lange feststehenden Termin mit Eli Gold verlegen, was diesen dermaßen missmutig stimmte, dass er sich prompt bei Diane beschwerte. Dort traf er allerdings auf wenig Verständnis, denn Diane war es ein echtes Anliegen, dass Kalinda sicher nach Hause gebracht würde. Und so musste Eli sich wohl oder übel mit den Gegebenheiten abfinden. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, mürrisch über die Flure zu wandern und jeden wissen zu lassen, wie vernachlässigt er sich fühlte. 

Er tat Alicia fast ein bisschen leid, als sie nach ihrem Autoschlüssel griff, aber für sie galt es, Prioritäten zu setzen, und ihre Priorität war an diesem Tag wahrlich nicht Eli Gold. „Wir holen den Termin morgen nach“, rief sie ihm zu, als sie auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl an seinem Büro vorbeikam. Aber er sah nicht einmal auf. 

Alicia war fest entschlossen, sich durch seine Griesgrämigkeit nicht aufhalten zu lassen und beeilte sich, auf direktem Wege zum Parkdeck zu gelangen. Als sie in ihren Wagen stieg, legte sie ihre Aktentasche auf den Rücksitz, da der Kofferraum vollständig mit Lebensmitteln und Hygieneartikeln gefüllt war. Alicia hatte am Vorabend noch eingekauft, um es Kalinda zu ermöglichen, mindestens eine Woche lang nicht aus dem Haus gehen zu müssen. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie es trotzdem tun würde, aber zumindest würde sie zu Hause nicht auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen sein. 

Um diese Uhrzeit war der Chicagoer Verkehr einigermaßen auszuhalten, und Alicia kam in Rekordzeit im Northwestern Hospital an. Wie immer war die Parkplatzsituation angespannt, als sie auf das Klinikgelände fuhr, doch zu ihrem Glück gelang es ihr, sich vor einem jungen Cabrioletfahrer in eine Parklücke zu zwängen. Dieser stieg sofort wütend aus seinem Fahrzeug und bedachte Alicia mit einem Schwall von Schimpfwörtern, von denen Alicia manche noch nie gehört hatte. Sie hielt es für das Beste, dem zornigen Mann keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken, aber ihre betonte Ruhe schien ihn nur noch mehr zu provozieren, und er verfolgte sie bis zum Haupteingang, bevor er endlich fluchend abdrehte. 

Als Alicia das Gebäude betrat, saß Kalinda schon neben der Pforte auf einer Bank und las in einem Magazin. Offensichtlich konnte sie es nicht erwarten, diesen sterilen Ort endlich zu verlassen, denn ihr Gesicht leuchtete, als sie Alicia durch die Tür kommen sah. Und sie verzog auch nur leicht die Mundwinkel, als sie wenige Minuten später entdeckte, was sich alles in Alicias Kofferraum befand. 

Während der Fahrt zu Kalindas Wohnung stellte Alicia leise das Radio an, um ihre Kollegin, die tief in Gedanken zu sein schien, nicht mit einer Unterhaltung zu bedrängen. Erst als sie Kalindas Straße einbogen, brach Alicia ihr Schweigen und erklärte, dass sie beabsichtigte, diese in ihre Wohnung zu begleiten. Noch ehe Kalinda protestieren konnte, stellte Alicia klar, dass sie die Wohnung so präparieren würde, dass Kalinda dort für längere Zeit allein zurecht kommen könnte, und dass sie keine Widerworte duldete. Zu ihrer Überraschung unternahm Kalinda keinen Versuch, sie daran zu hindern und setzte sich in der Wohnung auf einen Sessel, während Alicia ihre mitgebrachten Utensilien in Küche, Bad und Schlafzimmer verstaute. 

Schon lange vorher hatte Alicia sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, welche Handgriffe mit einer verletzten Schulter problematisch sein würden, und so benötigte sie nicht länger als eine viertel Stunde, um alles so herzurichten, wie Kalinda es brauchte. Deren aufmerksame Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen und Alicias gute Vorbereitung entging ihnen nicht. „Melde dich, wenn was ist“, mahnte Alicia, als ihr Werk vollendet war. „Egal, ob es wichtig oder unwichtig ist, okay?“

„Okay.“ Kalinda erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel, um sie zur Tür zu geleiten.

„Gute Besserung, und pass gut auf dich auf.“ Alicia spürte fast so etwas wie Wehmut, als sie an der Wohnungstür stehen blieb. Kalinda würde sicher Zeit für sich brauchen, weshalb sie sich von nun an weitaus seltener sehen würden.

„Danke für alles, Alicia.“ Kalindas Stimme klang ein wenig belegt. „Du hast so viel für mich getan…“

„Ach was.“ Alicia winkte ab. „Nichts, was du nicht auch getan hättest“, sagte sie und lächelte, als Kalinda darauf nichts erwiderte. Sie wussten beide, dass sie recht hatte.

 

* * *

 

Alicia stellte erstaunt fest, wie schnell der Mensch sich an kleine Alltagsrituale gewöhnen konnte. Auch wenn es widersinnig klang, vermisste sie die regelmäßigen Krankenbesuche schon nach wenigen Tagen, und obwohl Will und Diane ihr einen Auftrag nach dem anderen auf den Schreibtisch legten, wusste Alicia manchmal nichts mit sich anzufangen. Mehrfach am Tag war sie versucht, Kalinda zu Hause anzurufen, aber sie steckte jedes Mal ihr Handy wieder zurück in ihre Handtasche. Sie wollte Kalinda unbedingt die Zeit lassen, die sie brauchte. Ihr war klar, dass diese um ihre Autonomie kämpfte, und sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Kalinda Abstand von ihr haben wollen würde, nachdem sie sich in den letzten Wochen fast täglich im Krankenhaus gesehen hatten. Daher überraschte es Alicia keineswegs, dass Kalinda sich über eine Woche lang nicht meldete. 

Nichtsdestotrotz war Alicia unruhig, denn es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Kalinda sich nach wie vor noch in Gefahr befand. Erst als Cary berichtete, dass er mit Kalinda telefoniert hatte, löste sich ihre Anspannung, und sie beschloss, sich wieder mehr auf ihre Arbeit und ihr eigenes Leben zu konzentrieren. Jenes war schließlich Herausforderung genug. Aber trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin zu merken, dass sie die Gespräche mit der wiedergewonnenen Freundin vermisste, und nach zehn Tagen hielt sie es schließlich nicht mehr aus und wählte Kalindas Nummer. 

„Alicia? Was gibt’s?“ Kalindas Stimme klang sachlich, so als erwartete sie, dass Alicia einen Fall mit ihr besprechen wollte. 

„Eigentlich nichts Besonderes.“ Alicia entschied sich spontan, alle Erkundigungen nach Kalindas Befinden fallen zu lassen. „Fällt dir die Decke schon auf den Kopf?“, fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ein bisschen.“ 

Das war unter Garantie gelogen, aber Alicia ging geflissentlich über Kalindas Worte hinweg. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich nach der Arbeit abhole?“, schlug sie vor. „Und dann fahren wir gemeinsam zu einer Bar?“

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still in der Leitung, und Alicia konnte sich ein Lächeln darüber nicht verkneifen. Es passierte selten, dass sie Kalinda zu überraschen vermochte. „Ja, okay“, sagte diese schließlich. „Wann hast du Zeit?“

„Gegen 20 Uhr?“ 

„In Ordnung.“

„Dann bis später?“

„Ja, bis später.“

Kalindas Stimme klang irgendwie ungewöhnlich, und Alicia musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als sie ihr Handy zurück in ihre Tasche legte. Wieso fühlte es sich an, als hätte sie gerade ein Date abgemacht? Sie bekam keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber nachdenken, denn David Lee betrat, wie immer ohne anzuklopfen, ihr Büro und verlangte ihre Anwesenheit in einer Scheidungsangelegenheit. Sein Gespräch mit einem scheidungswilligen Ehepaar war in eine Welle von gegenseitigen Schuldvorwürfen ausgeartet, und David erhoffte sich von Alicias Anwesenheit eine Beruhigung der Situation.

In der Tat gelang es Alicia, die aufgebrachten Ehepartner wieder an einen Tisch zu bringen, aber das ganze Szenario kostete sie fast zwei Stunden, und den Rest des Tages musste sie der verlorenen Zeit hinterher rennen. Sie war nicht die einzige in der Kanzlei, die es hasste, dass man sich David Lee niemals widersetzen durfte. Er brachte so viel Geld für Lockhart & Gardner, dass er sich alles erlauben konnte, und das nutzte er gnadenlos aus. 

Immerhin verging der Arbeitstag wie im Fluge, und erst als Alicia zu Hause vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand, kam die Nervosität von dem Telefonat am Nachmittag wieder zurück. _Es ist nur Kalinda_ , versuchte sie sich zu sagen. Sie war sicher nur deswegen nervös, weil sie unsicher war, wie Kalinda ihr gegenübertreten würde. Ihre Wortkargheit am Telefon hatte sich nicht gut angefühlt. 

Alicia entschied sich für das rote Kostüm, das sie am Wochenende aus der Reinigung geholt hatte und begab sich ins Bad, um frischen Lippenstift aufzusetzen. _Und wenn sie sich zurückzieht, dann ist das eben so_ , sagte sie ihrem Spiegelbild im Stillen. Und das Spiegelbild nickte zustimmend. Schlimmer als das Desaster im letzten Jahr konnte es sowieso nicht werden, und das hatten sie auch überlebt. 

 

* * *

 

Als Kalinda die Wohnungstür öffnete, wirkte sie zwar anders als sonst, aber keineswegs kühl oder abweisend, wie Alicia befürchtet hatte. Wie immer waren ihre Räume makellos sauber und aufgeräumt, und Alicia schoss sofort die Frage durch den Kopf, wie man eine Wohnung mit einer verwundeten Schulter in so einem Zustand halten konnte. Sie beschloss jedoch, der Sache nicht weiter nachzugehen, sondern vielmehr herauszufinden, warum Kalinda keine Anstalten machte, ihre Jacke anzuziehen. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr der Grund dafür dämmerte, denn inzwischen hatte Alicia sich so an den Anblick gewöhnt, dass ihr nicht mehr auffiel, dass Kalinda ihr Haar offen trug. Doch für diese war es offenbar nach wie vor eine Notlösung, mit der sie sich keinesfalls in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen wollte. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir schnell die Haare hochstecke?“, fragte Alicia deshalb, mit Betonung auf dem Wort _schnell_. 

Nicht im Entferntesten hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Kalinda sich einverstanden erklären würde, doch genau das tat sie. Also holte Alicia ihre Haarnadeln aus dem Bad und stellte sich hinter sie. Ehe Kalinda es sich anders überlegen konnte, fasste Alicia in das dichte Haar und umschloss es mit beiden Händen. Es fühlte sich weich und voll an zwischen ihren Fingern, und Alicia spürte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Impuls, die Fertigung des Knotens noch ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen. Um ihr Zögern zu überspielen, beeilte sie sich umso mehr, mit raschen Handgriffen einen Knoten zu formen und ihn so festzuhalten, dass Kalinda selbst ihre Haarnadeln dort befestigen konnte. 

„Fertig“, sagte Alicia und trat im selben Moment einen Schritt zurück. 

„Dann können wir gehen?“ Kalinda drehte sich zu ihr um und ihrem Blick war nicht zu entnehmen, ob ihr die Prozedur unangenehm gewesen war.

„Wo immer du hinmöchtest.“ 

Kalinda entschied sich für die _Signature Lounge_ , eine exquisite Bar, die für ihre erlesenen Cocktails bekannt war und außerdem einer Szene angehörte, in der weder Alicia noch Kalinda verkehrten. Alicia war jeder Ort recht, solange Kalinda sich dort wohlfühle, und so folgte sie bereitwillig Kalindas Anweisungen, als sie durch die Straßen von Chicago fuhren.

Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie es nicht im Traum für möglich gehalten, dass sie wieder mit Kalinda in einem Auto sitzen würde, um mit ihr gemeinsam zu einer Bar zu fahren. Vielleicht, weil sie dies schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte, spürte sie deutlicher als sonst Kalindas Gegenwart neben sich. Es war ein gutes, ein angenehmes Gefühl, aber dennoch in seiner Intensität irritierend, und Alicia verfluchte innerlich Owen dafür, dass er ihr unsinnige Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, die sie dazu verleiteten, ständig ihre Beziehung zu Kalinda zu hinterfragen. 

Glücklicherweise verhielt Kalinda sich völlig normal, und spätestens als sie an der Theke der _Signature Lounge_ saßen, entspannte sich auch Alicia. Die Tequilas taten ihr Übriges, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie mit Kalinda lebhaft über alles plauderte, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging. Auch wenn die Umgebung eine andere war, fühlte es sich an wie in alten Zeiten, und Alicia genoss den Abend in vollen Zügen. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut amüsiert, und gerade deshalb blieb ihr das Lachen im Halse stecken, als sie hinter ihrem Rücken plötzlich eine allzu bekannte Stimme vernahm. 

„Was ist los?“ Kalinda wurde sofort ernst und sah an Alicia vorbei, um die Quelle für deren Unmut ausfindig zu machen.

„Das fehlt mir gerade noch“, murmelte Alicia und weigerte sich, hinter sich zu schauen. Dafür war es jedoch eh zu spät, denn schon klopfte ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. 

„Alicia, was tust du denn hier?“ Owen trat jetzt vor Alicia, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Dasselbe wie du.“ Alicia erwiderte seine Umarmung und scannte nebenbei den Raum nach einem smarten Mann mittleren Alters, der sich als Owens Partner anbot. Mit seinen Birkenstockschuhen war Owen ein auffälliger Fremdkörper in der edlen Cocktailbar, und der einzige Grund, der ihn hierher verschlagen haben konnte, musste ein anderer Mann sein. 

„Bruce, komm doch mal her!“, rief Owen quer durch die Bar. „Ich habe gerade meine Schwester getroffen.“

Ein schlanker Mann im schwarzen Armani Anzug näherte sich ihnen. „Bruce Thornton“, stellte er sich vor, als er Alicia die Hand entgegenhielt. „Owen hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt.“

Alicia schaute misstrauisch zu Owen, der inzwischen Kalinda entdeckt hatte. „Und Sie sind…?“, fragte er neugierig, während er seinen Arm um Alicia legte. 

„Kalinda.“

Alicia verdrehte die Augen, als Owen mit bedeutungsschwangerem Blick zu ihr hinüber sah, bevor er sich wieder an Kalinda wandte. „Oh… ja… Ka-lin-da…“, sagte er gedehnt und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Von Ihnen hat mir Alicia auch schon viel erzählt...“ Alicia betete im Stillen, dass Owen sich heute nicht so daneben benehmen würde, wie es sonst seine Art war, und tatsächlich setzte er sogleich eine ernstere Miene auf. „Meine Güte, ich plaudere hier“, schalt er sich selbst. „Wie geht es Ihnen denn inzwischen? Ich habe meine Schwester noch nie so besorgt gesehen.“

Kalinda lächelte höflich, während Alicia auf ihre Schuhe blickte und Owen auf den Jupiter wünschte. „Es geht mir gut, danke“, antwortete sie freundlich.

„Das ist schön zu hören“, sagte Owen vergnügt. „Übrigens bleiben wir nicht lange“, erklärte er. „Wir kommen nur gerade aus dem Theater und wollten nicht gleich nach Hause gehen.“

„Sie wollen sicher für sich sein, nicht wahr?“, fragte Bruce taktvoll, obwohl eher anzunehmen war, dass er lieber selbst mit Owen unter sich sein wollte.

Alicia setzte gerade zur Antwort an, doch Kalinda kam ihr zuvor. „Ja, das ist richtig“, sagte sie mit charmantem Lächeln. „Wir haben noch Arbeitsthemen zu besprechen.“

„Danach sieht’s auch aus“, murmelte Owen mit Blick auf die ausgetrunkenen Tequila Gläser. „Dann wünsche ich den Damen noch einen schönen Abend.“

„Danke, das wünschen wir den Herren auch.“ Alicia deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass Owen sich verziehen sollte. „Keine Sorge, wir lieben uns“, sagte sie zu Bruce, als dieser verwirrt zwischen ihr und Owen hin und her schaute. „Das ist nicht immer zu sehen.“

„Da siehst du’s“, lachte Owen. „Wenigstens einer, der mich liebt.“ Grinsend zog er mit Bruce ab und begab sich mit ihm an das andere Ende der Bar. 

„Dein Bruder ist schwul?“, fragte Kalinda amüsiert, als die beiden außer Hörweite waren. 

Alicia war schon leicht schwindelig von den vielen Tequilas, und sie drehte ihren Körper mit großer Sorgfalt zur Theke zurück. „Ich könnte jetzt zwei Jahre warten, bis ich dir eine Antwort darauf gebe“, sagte sie spitz und schaute dem Barkeeper dabei zu, wie er die nächsten zwei Gläser einschenkte.

Kalinda lachte und stieß mit ihr an. „Es ist gar nicht nötig, dass du antwortest“, sagte sie gleichmütig, als sie ausgetrunken hatten. 

„Ah, Miss Sharma ist zurück im Einsatz.“ Alicia verzog das Gesicht von dem Biss in die Limone. „Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Owen ist schwul, solange er denken kann. Das behauptet er zumindest.“

„Ist es etwas Ernstes?“ Kalinda wies mit dem Daumen zum anderen Ende der Theke, wo sich Owen und Bruce vermutlich noch aufhielten. Es standen zu viele Leute dazwischen, um zu sehen, ob sie dort geblieben waren oder sich an einen der Tische gesetzt hatten.

Alicia beschäftigte sich damit, die kleinen Gläser vor sich übereinander zu stapeln. Mit ihrer Feinmotorik stand es nicht mehr zum Besten, aber sie schaffte es noch mühelos. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du dir Fragen herausnimmst, die du selbst nicht beantwortest?“, fragte sie und bereute sogleich die Schärfe in ihrem Tonfall.

„Was willst du wissen?“, fragte Kalinda, nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt.

„Was ich wissen will?“ Alicia stellte die Gläser wieder zurück auf den Tisch und ordnete sie in einer Reihe nebeneinander an. Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Was war es, das sie von Kalinda hören wollte? Wollte sie, dass sie die Verwirrung in ihrem Kopf auflöste, die seit dem Gespräch mit Owen nie mehr gänzlich verschwunden war? Wollte sie Beweise gegen seine Theorie sammeln? Oder gar welche dafür? „Ich will wissen, ob es für dich schon mal etwas Ernstes gab“, antwortete sie und versuchte, dabei so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.

„Warum?“

„Weil ich es wissen will.“

Kalinda nickte, als ob das eine Erklärung gewesen wäre und bestellte noch zwei Gläser Tequila. „Das sollten dann die letzten sein“, sagte sie lächelnd.

Alicia spürte, wie Kalinda sich in sich zurückzog. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre inneren Mauern hochfuhren, aber diesmal wollte sie sich nicht beirren lassen. „Was ist so schlimm daran, es zu sagen?“, hakte sie nach.

„Nichts.“ Kalinda schwieg eine Weile. „Ja“, sagte sie schließlich und lächelte dem Barkeeper zu, als dieser ihr die neue Bestellung hinschob. Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und Alicia wusste, dass Kalinda am Ende des Abends seine Handynummer auf der anderen Seite der Rechnung vorfinden würde.

„Und? Was hast du gemacht?“

„Nichts.“

„Wieso nichts?“

Kalinda wandte sich ihr wieder zu, und Alicia war überrascht, wie müde sie auf einmal wirkte. „Weil es keine Bedeutung für mich hat.“

„Wie kann etwas Ernstes keine Bedeutung haben?“ Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was Kalinda meinte, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser bewusst war, wie widersinnig ihre Worte waren. 

„Ich will keine Verpflichtungen eingehen, die ich nicht einlösen kann.“ Kalinda sprach langsam und vorsichtig, so als fürchtete sie, dass man ihr das Wort im Munde umdrehen könnte. „Schon gar nicht gegenüber jemandem, der mir wichtig ist.“

Alicia sah nachdenklich zu einem Paar, das hinter Kalinda am Tresen stand. Die beiden waren in eine innige Umarmung versunken und schienen die Welt um sich herum gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Noch nie hatte Alicia Kalinda sagen hören, dass ihr etwas oder jemand wichtig sein könnte, und ihr war bewusst, wie dünn das Eis war, auf dem sie sich bewegte. „Glaubst du nicht, dass dir etwas entgeht?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mag sein.“

„Und all die gebrochen Herzen, die du zurücklässt? Machen dir die nichts aus?“

„Herzen heilen wieder.“ Kalinda lächelte. „Außerdem verspreche ich nie, was ich nicht halten kann.“

„Aber was ist, wenn…“ Alicia merkte, dass sie eindeutig zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, um solch eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Sie fühlte nur noch eine vage Kontrolle über das, was sie sagte. „Was ist, wenn du das Herz eines Menschen brichst, mit dem es dir ernst ist?“

„Auch das wird heilen.“

Alicia seufzte und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. „Vielleicht brichst du irgendwann dein eigenes“, murmelte sie.

Erst nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass Kalinda nicht antwortete, und als sie zu ihr schaute, sah sie, dass sie regungslos auf ihrem Barhocker saß und auf den Tresen starrte. Vermutlich war es die Wirkung der Tequilas oder die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen hinterließen ihre Spuren, denn Alicia hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Kalinda um ihre Fassung rang. 

Ohne nachzudenken, legte Alicia ihre Hand auf Kalindas Rücken und strich sanft über den weichen Stoff ihrer Bluse. Sie konnte die schmalen Schulterblätter unter ihrer Hand spüren, die Wirbelsäule und den BH, und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Menschen diesen wohl schon geöffnet hatten. In Ihrem Kopf blitzte ein Bild von Peter und Kalinda auf, und sie schob es sofort wieder zur Seite. Vielleicht würde es immer einen Teil in ihr geben, der den beiden nie verzeihen können würde, aber sie hatte gelernt, ihn tief in sich einzuschließen, um weiterleben zu können. Und das hatte sich bewährt. Sie hatte eine akzeptable Beziehung mit ihrem Ehemann, und sie war dabei, sich die beste Freundschaft zurückzueroben, die sie je hatte.

Wenn es stimmte, was Kalinda eben gesagt hatte, dann bezahlte sie einen hohen Preis für ihre Freiheit. Offensichtlich war sie schon seit Jahren auf der Flucht vor ihrem Ehemann, aber noch mehr war sie auf der Flucht vor allem, woran sie sich binden könnte, materiell ebenso wie emotional. Und trotzdem war sie geblieben. Sonst säßen sie heute abend nicht hier.

Kalinda schaute sie nicht an, aber sie protestierte auch nicht, und so ließ Alicia ihre Hand liegen, wo sie war. Schließlich wischte sie sich über die Augenlieder und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht Alicia zuwandte.

Im Nachhinein konnte Alicia nicht sagen, was es gewesen war und woher es gekommen war, aber als sie Kalindas Blick begegnete und die tiefe Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht sah, verspürte sie einen seltsamen Sog, sich zu ihr zu beugen und die dunklen Lippen zu küssen. Zart und behutsam, wie nur Liebende es können. 

Kalindas Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie die Veränderung wahrgenommen hatte, und Alicia fand in ihren Augen dasselbe Verlangen, das auch in ihren eigenen befinden musste. „Es ist schon spät“, sagte Kalinda sanft. „Und du musst morgen früh aufstehen, Alicia.“

Alicia nickte verwirrt. „Ich bin eh schon betrunken“, murmelte sie und nahm ihre Hand von Kalindas Rücken, um ihr Portemonnaie aus der Handtasche zu holen. 

Aber Kalinda war schneller und ehe sie sich versah, hatte Kalinda ihre Handtasche zur Seite gelegt. „Du bist eingeladen“, verkündete sie, wieder in voller Kalinda-Manier. „Danke, dass du mich aus der Wohnung entführt hast.“

„Gern geschehen." Alicia war froh, dass der intime Moment vorüber war und wenigstens Kalinda ihre Kontrolle wiederzuhaben schien. „Dann nehme ich dankend an. Für heute.“

Während Kalinda zahlte, sah sich Alicia noch einmal nach ihrem Bruder um, doch Owen und Bruce schienen die Bar verlassen zu haben. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie der Kellner etwas auf die Rückseite ihrer Rechnung schrieb und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Kalinda sagte immer, dass Menschen so berechenbar seinen. Ja, manchmal waren sie es tatsächlich. 

„Warum haben wir uns eigentlich kein Taxi genommen?“, fragte Alicia, als sie aus dem Gebäude traten. „Ich werde morgen mit Zachs Auto zur Arbeit fahren müssen.“

Kalinda klopfte ihr mit ihrem gesunden Arm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Nächstes Mal sind wir schlauer“, sagte sie und bestellte per Handy zwei Taxis. 

Alicia lehnte sich erleichtert gegen ihren Wagen. Für Kalinda stand es offenbar außer Frage, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben würde. Das war gut zu wissen, denn sie selbst wollte unbedingt ein nächstes Mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia wachte am nächsten Morgen mit so unangenehmen Kopfschmerzen auf, dass sie sich entschied, Zach sein Auto zu überlassen und mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln in die Kanzlei zu fahren. Glücklicherweise hatte keiner ihrer Mandanten einen Gerichtstermin, so dass Alicia einem langweiligen Schreibtischtag entgegensah. Ihren hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zum Trotz stürzte sie sich in die Arbeit. Das Brüten über eintönigen Gesetzestexten und das Verfassen von stumpfen Mahnungen gaben ihr das Gefühl, dass in ihrem Leben alles in Ordnung war. Sie wollte grauen, wohltuenden Alltag. Je grauer, desto besser.

Und genau dafür sorgte Alicia. Schon immer hatte sie bei Lockhart & Gardner sehr viel gearbeitet, doch neuerdings verbrachte sie so viel Zeit im Büro, dass das sensible Gleichgewicht ihres Lebens als alleinerziehende, berufstätige Mutter des Öfteren empfindlich gestört wurde. Allerdings waren Zach und Grace selbst so viel unterwegs, dass Alicia auf keinen Fall zu Hause sitzen und vor sich hin grübeln wollte, weshalb sie morgens meist eine der ersten in der Kanzlei war und abends, gemeinsam mit Diane und Will, eine der letzten. Innerhalb von einer Woche hatte sie alle Vorgänge abgearbeitet, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch angesammelt hatten, und klopfte am Freitagnachmittag bei Will an, um zu fragen, ob er nicht einen weiteren Fall für sie hätte. Ihrem Chef war Alicias Arbeitswut nicht entgangen, und er hielt es für angezeigt, sich zu erkundigen, ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung sei. „Du weißt, dass du mich immer ansprechen kannst, wenn irgendetwas los ist, nicht wahr?“, sagte er ernst und lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. 

„Es ist alles bestens, Will, wirklich“, versicherte Alicia lächelnd. „Von Graces Schulleistungen mal abgesehen. Ich dachte immer, dass Zach derjenige sein würde, bei dem es irgendwann schwierig wird. Und nun ist es Grace…“

„Es können nicht alle Menschen so gut in der Schule sein, wie du es warst, Alicia“, entgegnete er schmunzelnd. 

„Du meinst, ich mache mir zu viel Sorgen?“

„Ist nicht in jeder in diesem Alter schlecht in der Schule?“ Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. „Sieh mich an, ich habe es schließlich auch zu etwas gebracht.“

„Das lässt sich nicht leugnen.“ Alicia beobachtete amüsiert, wie Will sich in seinem Stuhl aufrichtete, um größer zu wirken. 

„Na bitte.“ Er nahm eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch und drückte sie ihr in die Hand. „Das sind die Unterlagen für den Lewitzky-Prozess“, erklärte er. „Du kannst sie schon mal durchgehen, bevor ich sie Kalinda gebe.“

Alicia spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „Wann ist denn ihr erster Arbeitstag?“, erkundigte sie sich, während sie geschäftig in der Lewitzky-Akte blätterte.

„Ihre Krankschreibung läuft heute aus, und sie hat mir ausrichten lassen, dass sie eine Verlängerung nicht für notwendig hält.“ Er winkte eine Mitarbeiterin herein, die an sein Büro geklopft hatte. „Sie behauptet, sie sei vollständig wiederhergestellt.“ 

„Du bist froh, wenn du sie wiederhast, nicht wahr?“, stellte Alicia lächelnd fest.

Er nickte. „Oh ja. Wir sind wohl alle froh, wenn wir sie wiederhaben.“

 

* * *

 

In der Tat schien bei Lockhart & Gardner jeder aufzuatmen, als Kalinda Sharma am Montagmorgen aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und durch den langen Flur zu ihrem Büro ging. Ihre selbstverständliche Art, mit der sie Dinge zu erledigen pflegte, täuschte darüber hinweg, wie viel sie für die Kanzlei zu tun pflegte und wie oft sie für einzelne Mitarbeitern kleinere Aufträge ausführte, ohne dass andere es mitbekamen. Erst durch ihre lange Auszeit hatte sich bemerkbar gemacht, wie sehr sie an allen Enden und Ecken fehlte, und nicht umsonst war Kalindas Schreibtisch am Tag ihrer Rückkehr mit Blumensträußen und Glückwunschkarten überfüllt. 

Alicia hatte von ihrem Büro aus gesehen, wie ein Mitarbeiter nach dem anderen an Kalindas Arbeitsplatz getreten war und Blumen oder eine Karte auf deren Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Sie selbst hatte auch einen Strauß mit Rosen und eine Karte dazugestellt. Der größte Blumenstrauß kam zweifellos von Will und Diane, ein gestaffeltes Gesteck mit Strelizien und orangen Lilien, das, wie Alicia fand, wunderbar zu Kalindas Persönlichkeit passte. Allerdings war sie sich, nachdem sich der Tisch immer mehr füllte, nicht mehr so sicher, ob Kalinda sich über die wertschätzende Geste ihrer Kollegen freuen würde, oder ob sie es als eindeutiges Zeichen nehmen würde, dass sie schon viel zu lange bei Lockhart & Gardner arbeitete. 

Tatsächlich schien Kalinda zu zögern, als sie an diesem Morgen durch ihre Bürotür trat, und Alicia fürchtete schon, sie würde auf dem Absatz kehrt machen. Aber dann trat sie doch näher und begann, die Karten zu lesen, und Alicia schaute diskret zurück auf ihren Bildschirm, um sie nicht dabei zu beobachten. 

Seit ihrem Abend in der _Signature Lounge_ hatte Alicia nicht mehr mit Kalinda gesprochen, und wenn sie ehrlich war, erleichterte es sie, dass sie sich nun im normalen Arbeitskontext wiedersahen. Will hatte gleich für 9 Uhr ein Meeting angekündigt, weil er über den Lewitzky-Fall sprechen wollte, und Alicia entschied sich, im Konferenzraum neben Kalinda Platz zu nehmen, da alles andere unnatürlich erschienen wäre. Und als Kalinda sie begrüßte wie immer, wusste Alicia, dass zwischen ihnen alles okay war. 

Will informierte alle Anwesenden, dass der Lewitzky-Fall die Kanzlei die nächsten Wochen in Atem halten würde, da er den Beginn der Verhandlung absichtlich mit einigen Tricks in die Länge gezogen hatte, bis Kalinda wieder zurück war und die Ermittlungen aufnehmen konnte. Bernd Lewitzky war der Besitzer eines der größten Telekommunikationsunternehmen in den Vereinigten Staaten, und ihm wurde die Veruntreuung von Geldern vorgeworfen. Obwohl der Vorwurf durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte, war die Beweislage schwach, und Will hegte den Verdacht, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft lediglich Anklage erhoben hatte, um sich die Möglichkeit zu verschaffen, seinen Mandanten näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Seit mehreren Jahren gab es ein unbestätigtes Gerücht, dass Bernd Lewitzky in Waffengeschäfte verwickelt war, und Will wollte, dass Kalinda zunächst ermittelte, wie viel die Staatsanwaltschaft wusste und was ihr eigentliches Ziel war, bevor die Gerichtsverhandlung begann. 

Alicia lag weder daran, einen Multimillionär zu verteidigen, der im Verdacht stand, Gelder zu veruntreuen, noch war sie scharf darauf, jemanden zu schützen, der möglicherweise in den Waffenhandel involviert war. Doch wenn sie etwas in den letzten drei Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass sie ihre eigene Moral oft weit nach hinten zu stellen hatte, wenn Diane und Will sich für die Übernahme eines Falles entschieden hatten. Allerdings hieß das auch, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit eng mit Kalinda zusammenarbeiten würde, und Alicia nahm dies als willkommene Gelegenheit, wieder in die gewohnte Routine ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeitsbeziehung zurückzufinden. 

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Alicia und Kalinda in ihre vertraute Weise der Zusammenarbeit zurückfanden. Beide arbeiteten hochkonzentriert an dem Fall, weil sie wussten, dass es der Kanzlei sehr viel Geld einbringen würden, sofern alles gut lief, auf der anderen Seite jedoch ihr Ruf stark angegriffen würde, wenn der Vorwurf des Waffenhandels sich bewahrheiten sollte. Oft saßen sie bis spät abends in Alicias Büro und grübelten über Namen und Orten, die Kalinda herausgefunden hatte, und manchmal, wenn sie früher Schluss machten, saßen sie noch unten in der Bar des Kanzleigebäudes und ließen gemeinsam den Abend ausklingen. 

Fast fühlte es sich an wie früher, wenn nicht etwas Entscheidendes anders gewesen wäre. Zwar benahm Kalinda sich ihr gegenüber wie eh und je, doch wer sich verändert hatte, war Alicia. Ihr fielen zunehmend Dinge auf, die sie bisher für selbstverständlich genommen hatte, und je mehr sie darauf achtete, desto erstaunter war sie darüber, wie sie diese Dinge über Jahre hinweg hatte übersehen können. Zum Beispiel war es schon immer so gewesen, dass Kalinda zu wissen schien, wenn Alicia sie brauchte und sich wie ein ungerufener Flaschengeist vor ihrem Büro materialisierte. Wie auch immer Kalinda das fertigbrachte, es war nun einmal ihre Art oder vielleicht auch manchmal Zufall, und auf jeden Fall war Alicia immer davon ausgegangen, dass es jedem Mitarbeiter mit ihr so ging. 

Nun aber stellte sie fest, dass Kalinda keineswegs für jeden Kollegen jederzeit ein offenes Ohr hatte, geschweige denn immer und überall ihre Hilfe anbot, ohne darum gebeten zu werden. Es war ein Privileg, das allein ihr, Alicia, zukam, und es schien eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft in der Kanzlei zu herrschen, dass dies in Ordnung war, solange Kalinda zuverlässig alle Aufträge ausführte, die sie bekam. Und das tat sie wie gehabt in gewohnt perfekter Art und Weise.

Obwohl Alicia es offiziell nie zugeben würde, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie dieses Privileg genoss. Dass jemand, der so begehrt und bewundert war wie Kalinda ausgerechnet ihr den Vorzug gab, war Balsam für ihr angeschlagenes Ego. Alicia versuchte ihrerseits, sich zu revanchieren, wo sie konnte, und dabei wurde ihr irgendwann bewusst, dass auch ein Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit permanent für Kalinda reserviert war. Wahrscheinlich war sie die letzte, der das auffiel, denn für die Kollegen war es offenbar selbstverständlich, Kalinda zu fragen, wenn Alicia nicht an ihrem Platz war, und sich bei Alicia zu erkundigen, wenn Kalinda nicht vor Ort war. 

Doch das allein war es nicht, was sich so viel anders anfühlte als früher. Viel einschneidender war, dass Alicia verstanden hatte, was Kalinda ihr in der Nacht in der _Signature Lounge_ gesagt hatte, oder vielmehr, was sie ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Und Alicia hatte auch keineswegs vergessen, wie sie selbst darauf reagiert hatte. Dieses Wissen machte eine seltsame Verbundenheit auf einer Ebene, über die sie nie sprachen und die sie auch nie berührten. Die stille Übereinkunft, dass die Dinge waren, wie sie waren und nie anders sein würden, machte es möglich, dass sie wieder einen guten Weg der Zusammenarbeit fanden, beziehungsweise nicht nur einen guten, sondern einen außerordentlich effektiven. Und schon bald waren Alicia und Kalinda wieder Dianes und Wills favorisiertes Team. Bis zu dem Abend, an dem Alicia Florricks Welt komplett aus den Fugen geriet.


	7. Chapter 7

Alicia hatte Betriebsfeiern noch nie besonders gemocht, denn sie sah wenig Sinn darin, mit Leuten Zeit zu verbringen, denen sie sowieso täglich begegnete. Auf der anderen Seite begrüßte sie Dianes und Wills Anliegen, etwas für das Klima in der Kanzlei zu tun und die Möglichkeit für Gespräche zu schaffen, die sonst aus Zeitgründen selten zustande kamen. Doch ob Alicia die halbjährlichen Feiern der Kanzlei nun mochte oder nicht, spielte letztlich keine Rolle. Es wurde erwartet, dass sie kam.

Die Betriebsfeiern fanden gewöhnlich in einem exquisiten Lokal mit Tanzfläche statt, das von Lockhart & Gardner komplett gemietet wurde, und dieser Tradition blieben sie auch an diesem Abend treu. Das Restaurant, das diesmal ausgesucht worden war, wartete mit einem üppigen, äußerst delikaten Buffet auf, das bei allen auf sehr gute Resonanz stieß und von Anfang an für gute Stimmung sorgte. Diese steigerte sich noch, als ab 21 Uhr eine von Will organisierte Live-Band Songs aus den 1980igern spielte und damit die Gäste auf die Tanzfläche lockte. Es war das Zeichen, dass nun der formlosere Part der Veranstaltung begonnen hatte, und die meisten Menschen erhoben sich gutgelaunt von ihren Tischen. 

Alicia beschloss, sich zu Kalinda an die Bar zu setzen, um mit ihr über die Zeugenvernehmung von Bernd Lewitzky zu diskutieren, die am Vormittag stattgefunden hatte. „Es war deutlich, dass Lewitzky versucht hat, etwas zu vertuschen, als der Richter ihn auf seine Häuser in Ft. Lauderdale ansprach“, sagte sie, als sie sich einen Rotwein bestellte. „Hältst du es für möglich, dass er Kontakte zu Lemond Bishop hat?“

Kalinda stellte ihre Bierflasche auf dem Tresen ab. „Ich war heute Nachmittag auf Bishops Farm, um das zu überprüfen“, erklärte sie.

„Du warst auf Bishops Farm?“ Alicias Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Wenn der Mann mal wieder Lust hat, jemanden umbringen zu lassen, stehst du auf Platz Eins seiner Liste.“

Kalinda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihm etwas gebracht, was er haben wollte. Insofern war es sicher.“

„Beim größten Drogendealer Chicagos ist niemand sicher.“ Alicia wusste, dass sie kein Recht hatte, Kalinda in ihre Arbeit reinzureden, aber sie hatte Mühe, einen sorgenvollen Kommentar herunterzuschlucken. Wie konnte Kalinda sich in eine derart gefährliche Situation begeben? „Nicht einmal seine eigene Ehefrau, wie du weißt.“

Kalinda legte ihre Hand auf Alicias Arm. „Ich weiß, was ich tue, Alicia. Ich hatte eine Information, von der ich wusste, dass er dafür dankbar sein würde. Und ohne, dass er es wusste, konnte ich an seiner Reaktion sehen, ob er Verbindungen zu Lewitzky hat.“

„Und was hast du gesehen?“ Alicia nahm sich im Stillen vor, am Montag gleich als erstes mit Will zu sprechen. Kalinda und Bishop hatten ein kompliziertes Verhältnis und es war viel zu gefährlich, wenn sie allein zu ihm fuhr. „Hat er Verbindungen?"

„Ja.“

"Tatsächlich?" Alicia sah sie entsetzt an. „Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt wird’s interessant.“

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein“, stöhnte Alicia. „Veruntreuung von Geldern, Drogenhandel, Waffenhandel, der Mann ist ein wandelnder Gesetzesbruch. Wie soll ich so einen Mandanten verteidigen?“

„Indem du eng an der Anklage bleibst.“ Kalinda nippte an ihrem Bier. „Weißt du, ob Peter mit dem Richter Kontakt aufgenommen hat?“

„Ich glaube nicht. Der Richter ist neu, und Peter bemüht sich nach wie vor, so korrekt wie möglich vorzugehen…“ Alicia verstummte, als Cary zu ihnen an die Bar trat. „Hey Cary“, begrüßte sie ihn und schmunzelte, als sie die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn sah. „Wills Band heizt ganz schön ein, wie ich sehe.“

Er grinste und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr könnt euch drücken, was? Aber daraus wird nichts.“ Mit einer eleganten Bewegung hielt er Kalinda seine Hand entgegen. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Sharma?“

Kalinda legte ihre linke Hand in seine und zog mit der rechten an seiner Krawatte, bis ihre Gesichter auf Augenhöhe waren. „Das ist eine Rumba, Mr. Agos. Bist du sicher, dass dir das nicht eine Nummer zu groß ist?“

„Die Rumba ist Mr. Agos‘ Spezialität“, antwortete er mit lateinamerikanischem Akzent und nahm seine Krawatte wieder in Besitz. 

„Na dann…“ Kalinda rutschte elegant von ihrem Barhocker und ließ sich von Cary auf die Tanzfläche führen. 

Alicia beobachtete, wie er den Arm um Kalinda legte und ihr dabei etwas zuflüsterte. Kalinda hob daraufhin verwundert die Augenbrauen und warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass aus dem kleinen Cary, der Kalinda früher wie ein Hündchen hinterher gelaufen war, ein erwachsener, attraktiver Mann geworden war. Damals, als er bei Lockhart & Gardner angefangen hatte, war er Kalinda fast lästig gewesen, doch inzwischen war viel geschehen, und die beiden hatten sich so oft gegenseitig unterstützt (und auch ausgetrickst), dass Kalinda ihn längst respektierte und auch sehr zu mögen schien. 

Alicia stützte sich mit ihrem Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab, nippte ab und zu an ihrem Wein, und beobachtete das Treiben auf der Tanzfläche. Sie hatte Kalinda noch nie tanzen sehen und sie war fasziniert von der Schönheit ihrer Bewegungen. Geschmeidig, mit der Anmut einer Katze, bewegte sie sich über die Tanzfläche, und Cary führte sie mit viel Geschick durch enge Pässe hindurch. Sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab, Cary und Kalinda, und hatten offensichtlich keinerlei Mühe, sich musikalisch aufeinander einzustellen. Cary beugte sich immer wieder zu Kalindas Ohr und flüsterte etwas, und an Kalindas Reaktion konnte Alicia sehen, dass die beiden zweifellos flirteten. 

„Hi Alicia.“ Diane nahm auf dem Barhocker Platz, auf dem Kalinda gesessen hatte. „Was denkst du zu Lewitzkys Aussage?“, fragte sie und bestellte sich einen Cognac. 

Alicia lächelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, kommt mir der Prozess vor wie ein einziges Minenfeld.“

„Hat Kalinda noch etwas herausbekommen?“ 

„Sie hat heute mit Lemond Bishop gesprochen und eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Lewitzky herausgefunden.“

Diane seufzte. „Das wird ja immer schöner. Ich habe Will gleich gesagt, wir sollten die Finger von dem Fall lassen, aber er wollte Lewitzky unbedingt haben.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cognac. „Gleich am Montag früh setzen wir uns nochmal zu viert zusammen und besprechen, wie wir weiter verfahren.“ 

„Okay“, nickte Alicia und trank geistesabwesend ihren Wein. 

Diane folgte ihrem Blick auf die Tanzfläche. „Sie ist wieder die Alte“, stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Das tut gut zu sehen.“

Alicia war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Diane zustimmen sollte. Kalinda tanzte inzwischen allein, aber selbst einem Blinden konnte nicht entgehen, dass die Familienanwältin Lea Aspin permanent in ihrer Nähe tanzte. Die beiden hatten an mehreren Fällen zusammen gearbeitet, und Alicia hatte schon manches Mal den Eindruck gehabt, dass zwischen den Frauen etwas lief. Kalinda tanzte in die Musik versunken und schien ihre Umgebung zu ignorieren, aber Alicia wusste, dass sie Lea längst wahrgenommen hatte. All das gehörte zum Spiel. Tatsächlich sprach Lea sie nun an, und Kalinda ließ es zu, dass Lea ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, um ihr etwas zu erzählen. 

„Komm Alicia, wir sollten hier nicht herumsitzen wie zwei alte Damen im Central Park.“ Diane leerte ihr Glas und stieg von ihrem Barhocker. „Diesen Song mag ich besonders.“

" _I want it all_ ", murmelte Alicia. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihre Chefin ihre Finger im Takt der Musik auf den Tresen trommelte. Sie musste nicht lange warten, denn nur wenige Augenblicke stand Eli Gold vor ihr und forderte sie mit einer steifen Verbeugung zum Tanz auf. 

Alicia zögerte noch, ob sie sich zu den Tanzenden gesellen sollte, aus irgendeinem Grund fehlte ihr heute die rechte Lust dazu, aber dann stand plötzlich Will neben ihr, um sie aufzufordern. Seinem Chef gab man keinen Korb und einem Freund schon gar nicht, und so ließ Alicia sich von ihm willig auf die Tanzfläche führen. Damals in Georgetown hatten sie oft zusammen getanzt, und Alicia überkam sofort ein vertrautes Gefühl, als sie in Wills Armen über das Packet fegte. Will war ein hervorragender Tänzer, und Alicia tat es gut, in Bewegung zu kommen und die seltsame Anspannung, die sie in sich fühlte, von sich abzuschütteln. Warum war sie eifersüchtig? Sie wusste doch, wie Kalinda war, und bisher hatte sie das noch nie gestört. Außerdem wusste sie, dass es Kalinda nichts bedeutete, wenn sie flirtete. Wieso also hegte sie auf einmal Besitzansprüche? 

Sie wusste warum, und so sehr Alicia auch mit ihrem Verstand dagegen ankämpfte, das dumpfe Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube machte keine Anstalten zu verschwinden. Es war, weil niemand hier Kalinda wirklich kannte. Was wollten all diese Menschen von ihr? Die hatten doch alle gar keine Ahnung. Die wussten doch gar nicht, wer Kalinda war. Bildete sich irgendjemand hier ein, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete? Hatte einer von ihnen ihr das Leben gerettet? Hatte einer von ihnen jeden Tag an ihrem Krankenbett gesessen und ihr Hoffnung und Zuversicht vermittelt? Nein, _sie_ , Alicia, hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. _Sie_ hatte an ihrem Bett gesessen. _Sie_ war es, die Kalinda etwas bedeutete. Warum war sie dann die einzige Person, mit der Kalinda _nicht_ flirtete?

Alicia beobachtete, wie Lea und Kalinda von der Tanzfläche gingen und gemeinsam den Raum verließen. Der nagende Schmerz in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich noch bei der Vorstellung, was als nächstes passieren würde, und sie bat Will am Ende des Stückes um eine Pause. „Ist dir nicht gut?“, fragte er besorgt. „Habe ich dich zu viel gedreht?“

„Nein, es geht schon“, wehrte sie ab. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns nächstes Mal einen langsameren Song aussuchen.“

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, fragte er, als er sie von der Tanzfläche begleitete. „Vielleicht solltest du dich eine Weile an die Luft begeben.“ 

"Ja." Alicia nickte und lehnte sich an die Theke der Bar. „Es geht schon“, wiederholte sie.

„Soll ich dich vor die Tür begleiten?“

„Nein danke, es wird gleich wieder besser.“ Alicia wusste, dass ihr Sauerstoff guttun würde, aber sie fürchtete, dass sich auf der Dachterrasse des Restaurants zu viele Raucher befinden würden. Deshalb beschloss sie, lieber die steile Treppe hinunterzugehen, die auf den Hinterhof des Restaurants führte. Während sie die steinernen Stufen hinunterstieg, ging sie innerlich die alkoholischen Getränke durch, die sie zu sich genommen hatte. Zwei Gläser Bordeaux und ein Mineralwasser zum Essen und später ein Merlot. Am Alkohol konnte es also nicht liegen, dass ihr heute seltsam zumute war. 

Die Tür zum Hinterhof stand offen und Alicia atmete tief durch, als sie sich draußen an die Rückwand des Restaurants lehnte. Die kühle Nachtluft tat ihr gut, und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als der Wind sanft um ihre erhitzten Schläfen fuhr. Vielleicht war heute einfach nicht ihr Tag. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach nach Hause gehen, eine kalte Dusche nehmen und sich in ihr weiches Bett fallen lassen. 

Plötzlich vernahm Alicia Schritte. Sie kannte das Geräusch der Stiefel nur zu gut und drehte sich zu Kalinda um. „Hi."

"Hi."

Wo ist Lea?“ Alicia bereute ihre Worte, sobald sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Es ging sie nichts an, wo Ms. Aspin sich aufhielt.

„Sie ist auf der Toilette, um sich frisch zu machen.“ Kalinda trat näher an Alicia heran. „Bist du in Ordnung, Alicia?“

„Habt ihr…?“ Alicia vollendete den Satz nicht, als sie merkte, wie albern er war. 

Kalinda blieb vor ihr stehen und forschte in ihrem Gesicht, um zu verstehen, was mit ihr los war. Das Raumlicht von drinnen warf nur einen schwachen Schein auf ihre Gestalt, aber Alicia konnte sehen, dass Kalinda beunruhigt war. „Haben wir was…?“, fragte sie zurück.

Alicia wusste nicht, ob es Trotz oder Eifersucht oder vielleicht auch eine seltsame Art von Neugierde war, die sie dazu verleitete, alle inneren Warnsignale in den Wind zu schießen und Kalinda Sharma zu küssen. Erst als sie den Kontakt mit Kalindas weichen Lippen spürte, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie tat und sie wich erschrocken zurück. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie und sah Kalinda entgeistert an. 

Kalinda sagte nichts. Sie stieß sich nur mit dem Rücken von der Wand ab und ging an Alicia vorbei zum Hintereingang. „Es geht nicht, mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen“, hörte Alicia sie sagen, als Lea im Hofausgang erschien. Dann waren die beiden im Gebäude verschwunden. 

Alicia ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen, an der Kalinda eben gelehnt hatte. Was um Himmels Willen war über sie gekommen? War sie noch bei Trost? Was wäre passiert, wenn Kalinda sie zurückgeküsst hätte? Ihre Finger tasteten über die brennende Stelle, wo eben noch Kalindas Lippen gewesen waren, und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie merkte, dass ihr ganzer Körper glühte. Erschrocken ließ sie ihre Hand fallen und befahl sich selbst, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie würde mit Kalinda reden müssen. So bald wie möglich. Und dann würden sie sehen, ob das, was sie heute angerichtet hatte, jemals wieder zu kitten sein würde. 

 

* * *

 

Entgegen ihres ursprünglichen Vorsatzen hatte Alicia sich am Wochenende nicht bei Kalinda gemeldet, so dass sie sich erst am Montag morgen wiedersahen, als sie sich mit Diane und Will wegen des Lewitzky-Falles zusammensetzten. Der Termin war in Dianes Büro anberaumt, und Kalinda war schon da, als Alicia pünktlich dort eintraf. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie mindestens ebenso wenig geschlafen wie Alicia, aber die Tatsache, dass Kalinda prompt ihren Laptop öffnete, sobald Alicia sich ihr gegenüber setzte, ließ deren Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Klärung auf den Nullpunkt sinken. „Ich habe am Wochenende mit Peter gesprochen“, erzählte Alicia, als auch Will sich zu ihnen setzte. „Sein Staatsanwalt wäre bereit, keine über die Anklage hinausgehenden Fragen zu stellen, wenn wir seine Verzögerungstaktiken nicht boykottieren.“

„Er braucht noch mehr Zeit, um Beweismaterial zu sichern?“ Diane nickte Courtney zu, als diese jedem von ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte und stumm fragte, ob sie sich zurückziehen sollte. „Wer sagt uns, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft die Zeit nicht auch nutzt, um noch mehr Anhaltspunkte gegen den Vorwurf der Unterschlagung findet?“

„Das Risiko sollten wir eingehen“, riet Will. „Peter weiß, dass es nicht genug Beweise für die Unterschlagung gibt. Also werden wir das Verfahren gewinnen." Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu Kalinda, die zustimmend nickte. "Aber er kann uns empfindlich treffen, wenn sein Staatsanwalt beginnt, Fragen zu stellen, die in Richtung Waffenhandel gehen. Wenn diese Bombe während des Prozesses hochgeht, kann das unseren Ruf beschädigen." 

"Also schlägst du vor, dass wir die Staatsanwaltschaft ihre Arbeit machen lassen sollen, und wenn sie dann Anklage wegen Waffenhandels erhebt, sind wir bereits fein raus aus der Sache?" 

"Ja. Jedenfalls, so lange wir sicher kein können, dass Peter sich an die Abmachung hält."

Alicia beobachtete Will besorgt von der Seite. Er hasste es, wenn jemand ihn in der Hand hatte, und am meisten hasste er es, wenn Peter ihn in der Hand hatte. „Die Zeiten, wo Peter uns schaden wollte, sind vorbei“, erklärte sie nüchtern, und jedem im Raum war klar, dass ihre Worte sich auf das Ende ihrer Affäre mit Will bezogen. „Er hat kein Interesse daran, eine weitere Anklage während des laufenden Verfahrens zu erheben, um uns darin zu verwickeln.“

„Und was machen wir, wenn Lewitzky uns fragt, ob wir erneut seine Verteidigung übernehmen?“ Diane sprach direkt zu Will. „Der Mann kann uns erheblich schaden, wenn wir seinen nächsten Auftrag ablehnen.“

„Dann sagen wir, dass wir beim Vorwurf des Waffenhandels grundsätzlich keine Aufträge annehmen.“

„Und Lemond Bishop?“ Diane lachte bitter. „Willst du Lewitzky ernsthaft weismachen, dass wir zwar Drogendealer verteidigen, aber keine Waffenhändler?“

„Wir sind nur für Bishops legale Geschäfte zuständig“, betonte Will. „Für nichts anderes.“

„Weiß die Staatsanwaltschaft von der Verbindung Lewitzkys zu Bishop?“, wandte Diane sich an Kalinda. 

„Soweit ich gehört habe, hegt die Staatsanwaltschaft einen Verdacht, hat aber noch keine Beweise. Das ist sicher einer der Gründe, warum Peter sich mehr Zeit erhofft.“ Kalinda öffnete eine Datei in ihrem Laptop und drehte den Bildschirm zu Diane. „Dies hier ist ein Kaufvertrag zwischen Bishop und Lewitzky. Er hat im Frühjahr 2010 zehn Pferde von Bishops Gestüt erstanden.“

„Das beweist nur, dass sie sich kennen“, wandte Alicia ein, aber dann sah sie, was Kalinda meinte. „900.000 Dollar für zehn Pferde?“, staunte sie. „Waren die Hufe mit Gold beschlagen?“

„So ähnlich“, nickte Kalinda. „Fakt ist, dass Lewitzky die Tiere tatsächlich gekauft hat. Aber sicherlich ging es hier nicht nur um Pferde.“

„Drogenschmuggel in den Gedärmen der Tiere?“ Alicia verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Das vermute ich.“ Kalinda drehte ihren Laptop wieder zu sich, um ein weiteres Dokument zu öffnen. „Alle zehn Pferde wurden binnen einer Woche nach Mexico exportiert. Es war nicht möglich; nachzuvollziehen, wo sie jetzt sind, was darauf schließen lässt, dass keines von ihnen mehr lebt." 

„Mir ist das nur mit Schweinedärmen bekannt", überlegte Will. "Sind Pferde nicht zu teuer, um sie als Schmuggelkörper zu verwenden?“

„Ich nehme an, dass die Pferde nicht mehr gesund waren, aber brauche noch mehr Zeit um Recherchieren“, antwortete Kalinda.

„Oh mein Gott!“, stöhnte Diane. „Worauf haben wir uns da nur eingelassen? Das wird ja immer schlimmer.“

Aber Will blieb gelassen. „Wir spielen nun mal in einer Liga, wo man sich nicht mehr nur mit Sandkuchenformen bewirft“, betonte er. 

Alicia hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass ihn der Nervenkitzel reizte, und es war deutlich, dass Diane sich über seine Bemerkung ärgerte. Verwundert beobachtete Alicia, wie ihre Chefin vom Tisch aufstand und Will in Anwesenheit ihrer beiden Mitarbeiterinnen vehement widersprach. Sie stellte nicht nur die Verteidigung von Lewitzky in Frage, sondern den gesamten Kurs der Kanzlei in den letzten zwei Jahren, inklusive der Gewinnung von Bishop als Mandanten. „Merkst du nicht, was für einen Preis wir bezahlen, Will?“, fragte sie aufgebracht. „Wir werden immer erpressbarer. Wir sind doch nur noch Schachfiguren im Spiel von Leuten wie Lewitzky oder Bishop. Willst du, dass unsere Kanzlei zur Marionette verkommt?“

Will ließ sich Dianes Angriff nicht gefallen, und in kürzester Zeit befanden die beiden sich mitten in einer Grundsatzdiskussion über die vergangene und zukünftige Firmenpolitik von Lockhart & Gardner. Da taten sich Gräben auf, von denen Alicia nie etwas geahnt hatte, und sie warf einen stummen Blick zu Kalinda, um mit ihr abzusprechen, dass sie diskret den Raum verlassen sollten.

Als Kalinda Alicias Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte, schaute sie von ihrem Laptop auf, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen sahen sie sich wirklich an. Alicia war erschrocken über die tiefe Erschöpfung, die in Kalindas Blick lag, und am liebsten wäre aufgestanden und zu ihr hinübergegangen. Was war los mit Kalinda? War sie sauer auf sie? Wieso sah sie aus, als hätte sie das ganze Wochenende nicht geschlafen? Alicia bekam nicht die Gelegenheit, sie danach zu fragen, denn bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, klappte Kalinda ihr Laptop zu und verließ ohne einen weiteren Kommentar das Büro.

Alicia wusste, dass es zwecklos war, ihr zu folgen, und wandte sich an Diane und Will, die verstummt waren, als sie die Tür des Büros ins Schloss fallen hörten. „Richte Peter aus, dass wir auf sein Angebot eingehen, Alicia“, sagte Diane mit Seitenblick auf Will. „Uns bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, als erst einmal weiterzumachen und zu hoffen, dass während des Prozesses keine Bomben hochgehen.“

Will nickte zustimmend. „Diane meint das im übertragenen Sinne“, erklärte er, und als Alicia das Augenrollen ihrer Chefin sah, wusste sie, dass die beiden sich wieder vertragen würden.

„Ich bin in meinem Büro, wenn noch etwas ist“, verkündete Alicia und lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu, als sie den Raum verließ. 

Eigentlich hätte sie selbst gut eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen können, denn Kalindas Büro war leer, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Und auch, als Kalinda eine Stunde später wieder in der Kanzlei war, ergab sich für Alicia keine Möglichkeit, mit ihr zu sprechen. Entweder sie war in Gespräche mit ihren Bürokollegen verwickelt oder sie war am Telefonieren. Und als Kalinda später endlich verfügbar war, hatte Alicia der Mut verlassen. Vielleicht würde ein Gespräch alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach abwarten, bis die Dinge sich von selbst wieder regelten.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Morgen klebte ein Zettel an Alicias Bildschirm mit der Aufforderung, sie habe umgehend in Dianes Büro zu erscheinen. Ob es schon wieder um Lewitzky ging? Was war diesmal falsch gelaufen? Hatte er Waffen an die Dritte Welt verkauft? Alicias Miene verfinsterte sich, als sie den Zettel vom Bildschirm löste. Sie würde mindestens drei Kreuze machen, wenn dieser Fall endlich vorbei war. Eilig zog sie ihre Jacke aus, warf sie über ihren Schreibtischstuhl und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dianes Büro. Vor der Tür wäre sie fast mit Kalinda zusammengerasselt, die sofort einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihr den Vortritt ließ. 

Diane begrüßte beide Frauen mit einem Kopfnicken und gebot ihnen wortlos, sich auf die Stühle vor ihren Schreibtisch zu setzen. Sie selbst blieb hinter ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und griff nach einem Papier, das ganz oben auf einem Stapel lag. Alicia wunderte sich über den strengen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Chefin, doch als sie einen Blick auf das Dokument in ihrer Hand erhaschte, wurde ihr unmittelbar der Grund dafür klar. Es war ein Kündigungsschreiben von Kalinda.

„Bei Eli Gold und David Lee bin ich es ja gewohnt, die Kindergärtnerin zu spielen“, begann Diane ernst. „Aber von euch beiden erwarte ich anderes.“ Sie ließ das Papier wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen. „Kalinda Sharma, du kannst nicht jedes Mal kündigen, wenn es dir gerade mal nicht bei uns gefällt“, fuhr sie fort und sah Kalinda streng an. „Wir wissen, dass du ein Freigeist bist, und du weißt, dass wir dir hier jede Freiheit geben, die du dir wünschst. Aber das hier ist die dritte Kündigung innerhalb von neun Monaten, und diese Sprunghaftigkeit bin ich von dir nicht gewohnt.“ Noch bevor Kalinda antworten konnte, wandte Diane sich an Alicia. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit euch zweien los ist, aber ich erwarte, dass ihr das in Ordnung bringt, und zwar beide.“ Als Alicia nickte, nahm Diane hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und ihre Miene wurde milder. „Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“, fragte sie Kalinda. 

Auch Kalinda nickte schließlich und entlockte Diane damit ein Lächeln. „Dann macht euch an eure Arbeit“, sagte Diane, nun in wärmerem Tonfall. „Die Kanzlei trägt sich nicht von allein.“

Alicia und Kalinda verließen schweigend das Büro, und Alicia ließ sich schwer in ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte. Ihr saß noch der Schock in den Gliedern von der unerwarteten Nachricht, und sie war froh, dass Diane auf diese Weise reagiert hatte. Alicia wollte Kalinda auf keinen Fall verlieren. Nicht als Kollegin, nicht als Freundin und nicht als… was immer es sonst noch war, was sie verband. 

Letzteres war allerdings der Punkt, über den Alicia sich bisher konsequent geweigert hatte nachzudenken. Sie spürte sehr wohl die nagende Frage in sich, was es zu bedeuten hätte, wenn sie sich zu Kalinda hingezogen fühlte. Sie hatte wahrlich genug Komplikationen in ihrem Leben, ihr Alltag bestand aus nichts anderem als Zeitplänen, Pflichten, Zwängen und Berechnungen. Schon lange sehnte sie sich danach, für einen Moment ihren Kopf abschalten zu können und nicht ständig darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was für Konsequenzen ihr Handeln haben könnte. Sie sehnte sich nach Freiheit, nach Leichtsinn, nach Spontaneität. Warum konnte Kalinda nicht einfach ihre Kollegin und Freundin sein, und sie würden einfach sehen, wie es sich weiter entwickeln würde? Warum saß sie hier und verging fast vor Schuldgefühlen wegen eines spontanen Kusses, anstatt aufzustehen, den Rücken gerade zu machen und um Kalindas Freundschaft zu kämpfen? 

_Alles, was du sein möchtest, bist du._ Das waren Kalindas Worte. Sie war es doch, die immer sagte, dass alles möglich sei. Sie war es doch, die Alicia ständig dazu animierte, mehr nach ihrem Bauchgefühl zu leben. Und bitte, hier war Alicias Bauchgefühl, und nun rannte Kalinda weg. Kalinda, die so viel Wert auf ihre Freiheit legte und doch Sklavin ihrer eigenen Prinzipien war. 

Je länger Alicia darüber nachdachte, desto fester wurde ihr Entschluss, Kalinda nicht einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Wenn sie denn wirklich entschlossen war wegzulaufen, würde Alicia sie nicht aufhalten könnten, aber solange es noch einen Teil in Kalinda gab, der bleiben wollte, würde Alicia versuchen, sie umzustimmen. 

Entschlossen griff sie zum Hörer und wählte Carys Durchwahl. „Weißt du, wo Kalinda ist?“, fragte sie ohne Umschweife. „Habt ihr nicht gleich einen gemeinsamen Termin?“

„Kalinda musste ihn absagen.“ Cary räusperte sich. „Vielleicht fragst du mal Will. Der hat vorhin mit ihr gesprochen.“

Alicia drückte Wills Durchwahltaste, und in der Tat wusste ihr Chef mehr. „Sie musste noch etwas wegen Lemond Bishop erledigen und wird erst gegen Abend wieder zurück sein“, erklärte er. „Sie hat eine Spur zu einem der Pferde gefunden, die nach Mexico transportiert wurden.“

„Heißt das, sie ist wieder auf dem Weg zu Bishop?“ Alicia sah entsetzt zu Kalindas leerem Büro hinüber. Sie hatte sich doch geschworen, ihre Kollegin nie mehr allein dorthin fahren zu lassen. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich mit ihm direkt trifft oder mit einem seiner Leute“, antwortete Will, durch Alicias Reaktion alarmiert. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Ich bin nich sicher...“ Alicia zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Weißt du noch, als Lemond Bishop das letzte Mal hier war? Nachdem du aus dem Raum warst, hat er Kalinda offen gedroht. Und du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn Bishop Drohungen auspricht. Kalinda sollte nicht mehr allein zu ihm fahren.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass Kalinda weiß, was sie tut?“ Will schien sich wieder zu entspannen. „Du weißt doch, wie sie ist.“ 

Natürlich wusste Alicia, wie Kalinda war, aber wer konnte Lemond Bishop schon wirklich einschätzen? Sicherheitshalber sollte sie Kalindas Schreibtisch einen Besuch abstatten, um nach einer Notiz zu suchen, die ihr mehr über Kalindas Termin sagen würde. 

Wenige Minuten später trat Alicia an Kalindas Schreibtisch und suchte, unter dem neugierigen Blick der anderen Kollegen, nach einer Notiz, die Aufschluss über den Termin geben könnte, von dem Will gesprochen hatte. Wie erwartet, war von Kalindas orangem Notizblock nichts zu sehen, aber Alicia entdeckte im Papierkorb unter Kalindas Schreibtisch eine zerrissene Notiz. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die einzelnen Fetzen richtig zusammengesetzt hatte, aber schließlich machte die Nachricht Sinn. _11 Uhr Forrest Creek_ , stand auf dem Zettel in Kalindas typisher Handschrift. Jetzt war es 10:30 Uhr und Alicia überlegte nicht lange, sondern meldete sich kurz bei Will ab, um dann mit schnellen Schritten die Kanzlei zu verlassen. Einen vernünftigen Plan würde sie sich auch unterwegs überlegen können. 

Doch auch als Alicia in ihrem Wagen saß und Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was zu tun sei, fiel ihr Plan ausgesprochen dürftig aus, denn sie keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete. Immerhin hatte ihr Navigationsgerät bereits verraten, dass es sich bei _Forrest Creek_ um eine Farm südlich von Chicago handelte, und Alicia beabsichtigte, den Leuten dort einen offiziellen Besuch abzustatten, der deutlich machen sollte, dass Kalinda nicht allein unterwegs war. Was auch immer Bishops Leute vorhatten, sie würden es nicht wagen, Kalinda irgendetwas anzutun, wenn eine Mitarbeiterin ihrer Anwaltskanzlei daneben stand. 

Da Alicia klar war, dass ihr unerwartetes Auftauchen eventuell Kalindas Pläne zunichtemachen konnte, beschloss sie, sich erst einmal einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen, bevor sie sich den Anwesenden zeigen würde. Sicherheitshalber parkte sie ihren Wagen weitab von der Farm am Straßenrand und näherte sich dem Gelände vom Wald aus. 

Je länger sie allerdings durch das Unterholz schlich, desto mehr Zweifel kamen ihr, ob sie tatsächlich das Richtige tat. Woran würde sie erkennen können, ob sie für Kalinda hilfreich oder störend sein würde? Schließlich waren Kalindas Methoden oft so indirekt, dass sie selbst für Alicia schwer zu durchschauen waren. Und aus der Ferne war eine Situation noch schlechter zu erfassen. Alicia kam nicht dazu, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen, denn als sie die Zweige eines Astes zur Seite schob, schaute sie unvermutet in den Lauf eines Gewehrs. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie unsanft zu Boden geworfen. „Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, hörte sie eine Männerstimme über sich. „Alicia Florrick von Lockhart & Gardner.“ Eine Hand tastete Alicia nach Waffen ab, dann zog der Mann sie wieder auf die Füße und stellte sich neben sie. Sein Gesicht war halb verdeckt durch einen roten buschigen Vollbart und eine grüne Baseballmütze. 

„Kennen wir uns?“ Alicia versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo sie den Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber der Rotbärtige antwortete nicht.

„Du kommst mit mir“, befahl er und schob sie mit seinem Gewehr vorwärts. 

Der Mann führte sie fluchend durch das dichte Gestrüpp zu einer Pferdekoppel und von dort aus zu den Ställen der Farm. Alicia war bewusst, dass sie alles noch schlimmer machen würde, wenn sie sich nicht an das hielt, was er sagte, und so versuchte sie, zumindest nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben. Seit wann bedrohten Lemond Bishops Leute die Angestellten von dessen Anwaltskanzlei mit einer Waffe? Das passte nicht zu seinem Stil. Wann auch immer sie Bishop getroffen hatte, war er stets bemüht gewesen, sich keinerlei Vergehen in irgendeiner Richtung nachweisen zu lassen. 

Alicia war gerade im Begriff, den Rotbärtigen auf Lemond Bishop anzusprechen, als sie um die Ecke eines Stalles bogen und sie Kalinda entdeckte. Die Kollegin stand mit zwei Männern vor dem Eingang des Farmhauses, keine dreißig Fuß von ihnen entfernt. Als sie Schritte hörte, drehte Kalinda sich unwillkürlich um, und dann geschah etwas, was Alicia überhaupt nicht begriff: Kalinda zog eine Waffe und schoss. Zweimal. 

Instinktiv warf Alicia sich zu Boden und ein dritter Schuss traf den Rotbärtigen hinter ihr in die Brust. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag sackte er neben ihr zu Boden und Alicia starrte wie gelähmt auf die beiden Männer, die fast gleichzeitig neben Kalinda zusammengesunken waren. „Alicia!“ Kalinda war schon bei ihr und riss sie vom Boden hoch. Sie zog Alicia mit sich, und gemeinsam rannten sie auf den Wald zu. Schon hörten sie hinter sich Stimmen und das Bellen von Hunden, und Alicia betete, dass Kalinda irgendwo in der Nähe ihren Wagen geparkt hatte. Tatsächlich tauchte er in einer Lichtung auf, und Kalinda stieß Alicia auf den Beifahrersitz, bevor sie selbst in ihr Auto hechtete und den Wagen startete. 

Nach ungefähr einer Meile bog Kalinda plötzlich querfeldein auf eine Wiese, und in schwindelerregendem Tempo fuhren sie endlos einen holprigen Feldweg entlang. Bei jedem Stoß fürchtete Alicia, der Wagen würde auf die Seite geworfen werden, aber sie schafften es bis zu einer frisch asphaltierte Straße, die sie in Richtung Chicago führte. Während ihrer rasanten Fahrt sah Kalinda immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, um zu überprüfen, ob sie verfolgt wurden, aber ihr Täuschungsmanöver schien tatsächlich funktioniert zu haben. 

Alicia stand wie unter Schock. Erst als Kalinda auf den Highway nach Chicago einbog, fiel ihr auf, dass von ihrer rechten Hand Blut auf ihr Kostüm tropfte. Eine schmale Schnittwunde klaffte in ihrer Handinnenseite, wahrscheinlich von dem Fall. Verwundert, dass sie keine Schmerzen empfand, suchte Alicia nach einem Taschentuch, und Kalinda reichte ihr eines, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu wenden. Alicia nahm es wortlos entgegen und beobachtete Kalinda von der Seite, während sie das Tuch um die Wunde wickelte. Sie verstand nicht, warum Kalinda so aufgebracht war. Was konnte sie dafür, wenn sie mitten im Wald gefangen genommen wurde? „Warum fahren wir nicht in die Kanzlei?“, fragte sie, als Kalinda die Abzweigung zu Lockhart & Gardner ignorierte. 

„Wir müssen reden.“ Als Kalinda mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit in den Edens Expressway abbog, begriff Alicia, dass sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung befanden. 

Erleichtert lehnte Alicia sich in Kalindas Beifahrersitz zurück. Auch wenn Kalinda wirkte, als ob sie jeden Moment explodieren würde, hatte sie wenigstens angekündigt, mit ihr reden zu wollen. Vielleicht würde sie bald erfahren, was eigentlich los war. 

Entgegen ihrer Ankündigung sagte Kalinda kein weiteres Wort mehr, bis sie vor Alicias Wohnung angekommen waren. „Du solltest zuerst deine Wunde auswaschen“, unterbrach sie ihr Schweigen, als Alicia die Wohnung aufschloss.

„Wie du meinst.“ Alicia führte Kalinda ins Wohnzimmer. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause“, sagte sie, bevor sie sich ins Badezimmer begab, um ihre Wunde zu versorgen. 

Erst als Alicia in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken blickte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie unmöglich sie aussah. Ihre Kleidung war teilweise blutig, völlig verstaubt und durchgeschwitzt, und ihr Haar hing ihr in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle eine Dusche genommen, aber sie wollte Kalinda nicht warten lassen. Also schob sie sich die Haarsträhnen notdürftig aus dem Gesicht und machte sich daran, die Wunde neu zu verbinden. Auch ihre rechte Hüfte tat weh, doch darum würde sie sich später kümmern. 

Als Alicia aus dem Bad trat, stand Kalinda noch immer da, wo Alicia sie allein gelassen hatte. „Bist du wahnsinnig, mir zu folgen?“, fragte sie, und die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ Alicia einen Schritt zurückweichen. 

„Ob ich wahnsinnig bin? Du bist wahnsinnig, allein zu Bishop zu fahren“, antwortete Alicia ruhig und begab sich in die Küche, um Saft und Gläser zu holen. 

„Bishop? Wieso Bishop?“

Alicia ließ fast die Gläser fallen. „Du wolltest dich doch mit Bishops Leuten treffen, oder nicht? Will hat mir gesagt…“

„Ja, aber erst um 14 Uhr“, unterbrach sie Kalinda aufgebracht und begann, im Zimmer auf- und abzugehen. Alicia hatte sie noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen. Ihre hohe Körperspannung erinnerte an ein wildes Tier, und Alicia beschloss, sich auf ihr Sofa zu setzen, damit wenigstens sie die Ruhe behalten würde. 

„Okay“, sagte sie betont langsam. „Wer waren dann diese Männer? Und warum hast du geschossen?“

Kalinda drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um. „Ich habe geschossen, weil sie sonst auf uns geschossen hätten“, sagte sie scharf. 

„Aber…“ Alicia sah sie verständnislos an. „Auf mich hat doch gar keiner…“

„Natürlich!“, unterbrach Kalinda sie schroff. „Der Schuss, den der Typ hinter dir abbekommen hat, der galt dir.“

„Was? Warum?“

„Weil sie dachten, wir hätten ihnen eine Falle gestellt.“

„Aber…“ Alicia verstand überhaupt nicht, was Kalinda meinte. „Du hast doch geschossen…“

„Nicht auf ihn.“

Alicias kapierte überhaupt nichts mehr. Wieso waren die Männer davon ausgegangen, dass ausgerechnet sie ihnen eine Falle stellen wollte? „Kalinda…“, fragte Alicia zögernd. „Hast du die beiden anderen tödlich getroffen?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Nur Daniel wird es nicht schaffen.“

„Daniel?“

„Der Rotbärtige, der dich hergebracht hat.“ Kalinda hatte aufgehört, im Zimmer herumzulaufen und blieb hinter einem Sessel stehen. „Der Schuss sitzt zu nah am Herzen.“

„Wer waren die Männer?“, wiederholte Alicia ihre Frage. Normalerweise war sie nicht neugierig, aber in diesem Fall schien sie irgendwie involviert zu sein und sie hatte ein Recht darauf, mehr zu erfahren. „Hat es etwas mit deinem Ehemann zu tun?“ 

Kalinda antwortete nicht, aber ihr Schweigen war Alicia Beweis genug. „Was hat er gegen dich in der Hand?“, forschte sie weiter. „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?“

Kalinda lehnte sich gegen die Wohnzimmerwand und sah zu Alicia herüber. Die Spannung war aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Sie wirkte verzweifelt und hilflos, wie Alicia sie noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ich bin dort gewesen, weil wir einen Deal hatten“, erklärte sie. „Aber als ich dich gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass sie mir nicht glauben würden.“

„Wieso?“ Alicia begriff den Zusammenhang nicht. „Was denn für ein Deal? Du hattest doch gesagt, dein Mann würde nichts unternehmen, solange die Polizei noch ermittelt?“

„Er hat einen anderen Weg gefunden.“

„Erpresst er dich?“

Kalinda schwieg wieder und sah unverwandt auf den Couchtisch. Alicia beobachtete sie, während sie bewegungslos dastand und versuchte, jeden Blickkontakt zu ihr vermeiden. Und plötzlich setzten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen. „Er erpresst dich mit mir“, sagte sie tonlos. „Er hat dir gedroht, dass er mir etwas antun würde, wenn du nicht tust, was er sagt, richtig?“

Kalinda senkte den Kopf. „Ich muss Chicago verlassen. Sonst nimmt das nie ein Ende.“

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“ Alicia klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa und war erstaunt, als Kalinda tatsächlich ihrer Aufforderung folgte und sich neben sie setzte.

„Was hätte das bringen sollen außer, dass du beunruhigt bist?“

„Kalinda…“ Alicia sah sie von der Seite an und seufzte. Wieso meinte sie immer, alles allein machen zu müssen? „Warum wehrst du dich nicht gegen ihn?" 

Sie hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet, doch Kalinda überraschte sie. „Meine Familie ist von ihm abhängig“, sagte sie zögernd. „Es ist kompliziert…“

„Ja, das merke ich.“ Alicia fuhr sich durch ihre staubigen Haare. Sie war sich sicher, dass Kalinda ihr nur die Spitze des Eisberges erzählen würde. „Und was will er?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Will er dich umbringen?“

„Er will… dass ich Dinge für ihn tue. Und er will mich zurück.“ 

„Aber…“ Alicia hielt inne. „Was hat er denn in der Hand, dass dich daran hindert, ihn ins Gefängnis zu bringen und für deine Familie selbst zu sorgen?“

Kalindas Zögern verriet Alicia, dass es da so einiges geben musste. „Leela ist in ihrem Haus verbrannt“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Allein damit kann er gegen mich vorgehen.“

Alicia schwirrte schon der Kopf von all den widersprüchlichen Informationen. „Ist es wahr, dass Peter dir geholfen hat, eine neue Identität anzunehmen?“

„Ja.“

„War es ein Deal?“

„Ja.“

„Du hast eine neue Identität bekommen und er eine Top-Ermittlerin für die Staatsanwaltschaft?“

„Ja.“

Alicia nickte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihr lag eine brennende Frage auf der Zunge, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie stellen sollte. „Und die Nacht mit Peter…", begann sie vorsichtig. „War die Teil des Deals?“

Auf diese Frage bekam sie keine Antwort, aber Alicia wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Kalinda würde Peter nicht beschuldigen, schon gar nicht ihr gegenüber. Außerdem hatte Peter selbst gesagt, dass Kalinda keine Schuld träfe. „Wie kann ein Mensch, dem die Freiheit so lieb ist, sich in so vielen Zwängen befinden“, seufzte Alicia. „Das ist nicht fair.“

„Nichts ist fair.“

Alicia war ein Gedanke gekommen, und sie setzte sich abrupt im Sofa auf. „Wenn Peter in die Angelegenheit involviert ist, dann hat er ein Interesse, dass diese Information nicht nach außen dringt, oder?“

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte Kalinda. „Alicia, hör auf damit. Du bist so nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du so denkst.“

„Oh, da täuscht du dich. Das ist eine Frage der Prioritäten.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du das für mich tust. Und Peter schon gar nicht.“ Kalinda nahm einen Schluck von dem Orangensaft, den Alicia ihr hingestellt hatte. „Ich werde Chicago verlassen. Das ist das einzig Richtige.“

Doch Alicia nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Couchtisch zurück. „Natürlich ist das deine Entscheidung, Kalinda, aber du solltest Chicago nicht verlassen“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Und ich vermute, dass du das auch nicht willst.“

„Ich werde gehen“, wiederholte Kalinda kopfschüttelnd.

„Kalinda…“ Alicia legte ihre Hand an Kalindas Wange und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. „Wir werden einen Weg finden. Bitte lass mich dir helfen.“ 

In Kalindas Augen lag so viel zurückgehaltene Emotion, dass Alicia das Herz schwer wurde. Wie konnte sie sie überzeugen, dass sie für sich kämpfen und bleiben sollte and dass sie ein besseres Leben als dieses verdiente? Wie konnte sie ihr verständlich machen, dass es bessere Lösungen gab als immer nur davon zu laufen. Mit einer zaghaften Bewegung strich sie Kalinda eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht und auf einmal fühlte es sich ganz natürlich an, sich zu ihren Lippen zu beugen und sie zu küssen. Es war eine tröstende Geste, aber diesmal küsste Kalinda zurück. Oh, und wie sie zurückküsste. Es benebelte Alicias Sinne und raubte ihr den Atem. Der Duft von Kalindas Parfüm machte sie schwindelig, und eine schwarze Haarsträhne kitzelte ihre Wange, während Kalindas Lippen wieder zu ihren zurückkehrten. Und Alicia mochte nicht mehr vorsichtig sein, sie mochte nicht mehr fünf Schritte im Voraus planen. Sie wollte die Welt ausblenden und nur die weichen Lippen fühlen, die forschende Zunge und den schwachen Geschmack von Orangensaft in Kalindas Mund. Sie fühlte Kalindas Hände in ihrem Haar, hörte sie leise stöhnen und spürte als Antwort eine Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper fahren. 

„Nein…“ Kalinda wich plötzlich zurück. 

Alicia öffnete die Augen und war mit einem Schlag zurück in der Realität, als sie sah, wie Kalinda vom Sofa aufstand und sich zur Wohnungstür begab. An der Tür wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie, und dann schloss sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihr. 

Alicia blieb wie betäubt zurück. Was war gerade geschehen? Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie sich ins Sofa zurückfallen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Da plötzlich fühlten ihre Finger etwas Feuchtes an ihrer Wange, und Alicia betrachtete verwirrt ihre Hände. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Kalinda geweint hatte. Behutsam strich sie sich die Feuchtigkeit von den Wangen und seufzte tief. Was passierte nur mit ihr? Wie hatten die Dinge so schnell außer Kontrolle geraten können? Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie Kalinda nochmals geküsst? Alicia schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte sie Kalinda den letzten Anlass gegeben, Chicago zu verlassen. Womöglich traf sie schon Vorbereitungen, um die Stadt zu verlassen und Alicia konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. 

Alicia taumelte ein wenig, als sie versuchte, vom Sofa aufzustehen. Sie musste unbedingt etwas tun. Aber was? Wie konnte sie Kalinda helfen? Und würde diese das überhaupt zulassen?


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia fühlte sich so benommen, dass es fast zwei Stunden dauerte, bis sie sich geduscht und umgezogen hatte. Bevor sie ihre Wohnung verließ, telefonierte sie noch mit ihrer Werkstatt und beauftragte sie, ihren Buick vom _Forrest Creek_ abzuschleppen. In der U-Bahn war es war laut und stickig, als Alicia zurück zu Lockhart  & Gardner fuhr, und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie jeden zweiten Passanten verdächtigte, ein Verbündeter von Kalindas Ehemann zu sein. Dieser würde bestimmt nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie seine Frau auf seine Leute schoss, und wahrscheinlich traf er längst Vorbereitungen, um ein weiteres Mal zuzuschlagen. Es war dringend notwendig, mit Kalinda das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen, aber diese hatte bisher noch nicht auf Alicias Anrufe reagiert. Das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, doch Alicia hoffte wider besseren Wissens, dass Kalindas Schweigen mit dem 14 Uhr-Termin zusammenhing, zu dem Alicia sie nun doch nicht hatte begleiten können. 

Kaum war sie in der Kanzlei aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen, winkte Will ihr von seinem Büro aus zu. Durch die Glasscheibe konnte Alicia sehen, dass er Besuch von zwei unbekannten Männern hatte, und sie fürchtete, dass es erneut um die Lewitzky-Sache ging. Widerstrebend begab sie sich über den Flur zu ihrem Chef. 

„Alicia, gut dass du kommst“, begrüßte Will sie, als sie in sein Büro betrat. „Dies sind Detective Smith und Detective Cox von der Kriminalpolizei. Sie würden sich gern mit dir unterhalten.“

Alicia reichte den Männern höflich die Hand, während sie versuchte, sich aus der Situation einen Reim zu machen. „Guten Tag, meine Herren. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Dieser Besuch konnte unmöglich etwas mit Lewitzky zu tun haben. Hatte Kalinda etwa die Polizei eingeschaltet? Das würde überhaupt keinen Sinn machen. Aber wenn sie es nicht gewesen war, wer dann? 

„Es geht um Miss Sharma“, erläuterte der Mann, der sich als Detective Cox vorgestellt hatte. „Wir haben zu dem Fall noch ein paar Fragen an Sie.“

„Gern.“ Alicia nickte Will zu und führte die beiden Polizisten über den Flur in ihr Büro. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie und bot ihnen zwei Stühle an.

„Wir haben inzwischen die beiden Toten identifiziert“, erklärte Detective Smith und seine gelben Raucherzähne blitzten, als er sich ein Lächeln abrang. „Der eine ist Harry Crawley, ein gebürtiger Kanadier, der andere ist Donald Hewitt aus Chicago.“ Er zückte sein Notizbuch. „Kommt Ihnen einer der Namen bekannt vor?“

Die beiden Männer hatten nicht überlebt? Alicia versuchte, sich ihren Schock nicht anmerken zu lassen und bot den Polizisten einen Kaffee an. Wurde Kalinda womöglich wegen Mordes gesucht? „Ich habe von beiden Männern noch nie gehört“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Gibt es bereits Erkenntnisse, wie die beiden zu Tode gekommen sind?“

„Nach der bisherigen Beweislage gehen wir davon aus, dass die Männer sich gegenseitig erschossen haben“, erklärte Mr. Smith. „Harry Smooth war vermutlich derjenige, der die Schüsse auf Ihre Kollegin Miss Sharma abgegeben hat, denn die beiden Kugeln stammten aus seiner Waffe.“

Alicia hielt inne. Schüsse auf Miss Sharma? „Und inwiefern glauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen diesbezüglich weiterhelfen kann?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ich habe meine Aussage bereits gemacht."

Detective Cox räusperte sich. „Mrs. Florrick, ist Ihnen ein Motiv bekannt, das zu der Entführung ihrer Kollegin geführt haben könnte?“

Jetzt endlich begriff Alicia. Die Männer waren gar nicht wegen des Vorfalls auf der Farm hier sondern wegen des Schusswechsels in der Lagerhalle. „Detective“, sagte sie und trat einen Schritt auf den Polizisten zu. „Ihnen ist sicher bekannt, dass Miss Sharma in dieser Kanzlei als Ermittlerin angestellt ist. Bei dieser Tätigkeit bleiben Feinde nicht aus.“

„Ja, das ist mir klar“, nickte er. „Ist Ihnen da jemand Spezielles in Erinnerung?“

Alicia lächelte. „Lockhart & Gardner ist eine Kanzlei mit mehreren hundert Mitarbeitern. Es entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, für wen Miss Sharma jeweils Aufträge erledigt.“

„Aber Sie haben Miss Sharma kürzlich anwaltlich vertreten in einer steuerlichen Angelegenheit, richtig?“, warf Detective Smith ein. 

„Ja, das ist richtig“, antworte Alicia in sachlichem Tonfall. „Und ehe Sie weiterfragen, Gentlemen, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit der Schweigepflicht unterliege.“

Detective Smith tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Kollegen aus. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Miss Sharma uns gegenüber Informationen zurückhält“, sagte er. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee, was sie gesagt oder getan haben könnte, das Harry Crawley und Donald Hewitt dazu verleitete, sich gegenseitig zu erschießen?“

„Bei allem Respekt, meine Herren.“ Alicia ging an ihren Schreibtisch und schlug eine Akte auf, um den Polizisten deutlich zu machen, dass sie Wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. „Wenn Sie an einen Container gefesselt auf ihren Tod warten, würden Sie da nicht auch alle möglichen Dinge anstellen, um sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Miss Sharma ihre Entführer einfach provoziert? So etwas kann sie gut.“

„Sie denken nicht, dass Miss Sharma über Informationen verfügte, die sie gezielt eingesetzt hat?“

„Auch das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis.“ Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit leider nicht weiterhelfen. Es ist wohl wirklich besser, wenn Sie Miss Sharma selbst fragen.“

„Das werden wir sowieso tun.“ Detective Smith machte sich eine Notiz. „Eine letzte Frage noch, Mrs. Florrick.“ Er fuhr sich durch sein schütteres Haar. „Fällt Ihnen ein Grund dafür ein, warum Miss Sharma ein Interesse daran haben könnte, dass die Ermittlungen eingestellt werden?“

Alicia überlegte eine Weile. „Ja“, sagte sie dann. „Sie werden selbst wissen, dass ein Ermittler seine Informationen von zahlreichen Quellen bezieht. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel auch Polizisten.“ Sie lächelte. „Wenn man in diesem Beruf nicht loyal bleibt, ist man schnell weg vom Fenster. Falls irgendeine ihrer Quellen indirekt oder auch direkt mit der Entführung zu tun haben sollte, wird sie diese unter Umständen decken. Solche Sachlagen sind Ihnen ja nicht unbekannt…“

Die Augen von Detective Smith verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Polizisten in die Entführung involviert sind?“

„Ich will gar nichts sagen…“ Alicia unterbrach sich, als ihr Handy eine eingegangene SMS meldete, und drücke hastig auf die Nachricht, als sie sah, wer der Absender war. _Bin für ein paar Tage nicht erreichbar. Achte darauf, dass du nie allein bist, bis ich mich wieder melde. K._

„Schlechte Nachrichten?“, erkundigte sich Detective Cox. 

„Nichts Wichtiges.“ Alicia steckte ihr Handy wieder ein und erhob sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen so wenig sagen kann, meine Herren. Wenn mir noch irgendetwas einfällt, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden.“ 

Alicia wollte die Tür für die Polizisten öffnen, doch Detective Cox stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Mr. Gardner sagte uns, dass Sie soeben mit Miss Sharma einen Außentermin wahrgenommen haben?“

„Ja, das ist richtig.“

„Und wo ist Miss Sharma jetzt?“

„Hören Sie, ich bin nicht Miss Sharmas Terminkalender.“ Alicia wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Wenn Sie etwas von ihr wissen wollen, dann bestellen Sie sie in Ihre Dienststelle. Dort ist sie sowieso sehr häufig, schließlich arbeitet sie fast täglich mit Ihren Kollegen zusammen.“

Detective Cox warf seinem Kollegen einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Was ist denn mit ihrer Hand passiert?“, fragte er und wies auf Alicias Verband.

„Ich bin gestürzt und auf die Hand gefallen.“ 

"Das tut mir leid." Detective Smith steckte sein Notizbuch wieder ein. „Wir werden uns mit Miss Sharma in Verbindung setzen“, verkündete er und signalisierte seinem Kollegen, dass die Befragung hiermit beendet war. Sobald die Männer das Büro verlassen hatten, holte Alicia ihr Handy hervor, um Kalinda von dem Besuch der Polizisten zu unterrichten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund nahm sie nicht ab. Vielleicht trug sie ihr Handy gar nicht mehr bei sich, um nicht von ihrem Ehemann darüber geortet zu werden. 

„Was wollten die beiden von dir?“ 

Alicia schrak zusammen, als Will an ihrer Bürotür auftauchte und legte schnell ihr Handy zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Sie hatten noch ein paar Fragen zu Kalindas Entführung.“

"Haben sie eine Spur?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sieht nicht danach aus."

„Was ist denn mit deiner Hand los?“, fragte Will besorgt, als er ihren Verband bemerkte. „Bist du gestürzt?“

„Ja, so kann man das sagen.“ Alicia merkte, dass ihre Antworten allmählich so vage wurden wie Kalindas, aber sie wusste sich gerade nicht anders zu helfen. 

Offenbar hatte Will denselben Gedanken, denn er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihren Schreibtisch. „Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen müsste?“, fragte er ernst.

„In welcher Angelegenheit?“

„Kalinda hat mich vorhin angerufen und auf unbestimmte Zeit unbezahlten Urlaub eingereicht.“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Alicias Bildschirmschoner, der in kurzen Abständen Fotos von ihren Kindern einblendete. „Erst die Entführung, dann die erneute Kündigung, nun der spontane Urlaub. Meinst du nicht, dass sie uns langsam eine Erklärung schuldig ist?“

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, Will.“

„Weißt du denn, worum es geht?“

„Ich glaube, du wendest dich an die Falsche.“ Alicia lächelte entschuldigend, als sie mit einem Mausklick den Bildschirmschoner deaktivierte.

Er nickte und sah auf seine Schuhe. „Wir möchten Kalinda ungern verlieren“, sagte er vorsichtig. „Aber wir brauchen eine Ermittlerin, auf die wir uns jederzeit verlassen können. Das war bisher immer hundertprozentig der Fall, aber in letzter Zeit…“

„Ich glaube, die Kanzlei hat nichts zu befürchten“, sagte Alicia schnell. „Kalinda hasst halbe Sachen genauso sehr wie du. Entweder sie wird für immer gehen, oder sie bekommt geklärt, was auch immer sie klären muss. Und dann wird sie Lockhart & Gardner wieder voll und ganz zur Verfügung stehen. Ich kann nur empfehlen, jetzt keine verfrühten Entscheidungen zu fällen.“

„Danke, Alicia.“ Will erhob sich und legte kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das war es, was ich wissen wollte. Und wenn wir irgendetwas für Kalinda tun können, soll sie Bescheid sagen, okay?“

Alicia nickte erleichtert. Obwohl Will offenbar davon ausging, dass Alicia wusste, wo Kalinda sich aufhielt, erwartete er keine näheren Auskünfte über die Umstände. Er war selbst sehr verschwiegen, was persönliche Schwierigkeiten anging, und hielt es wohl für wenig fair, von anderen zu verlangen, dass sie mit offenen Karten spielten.

Sobald Will den Raum verlassen hatte, griff Alicia wider nach ihrem Handy und hinterließ Kalinda eine Nachricht auf ihrer Mailbox. Auch wenn sie diese erst in einigen Tagen abhören würde, so sollte sie trotzdem so früh wie möglich über die Recherchen der Polizei informiert sein. Sicher würde Kalinda sich melden, wenn sie wieder in der Lage dazu war, und dann würden sie einiges zu besprechen haben. 

 

* * *

 

Zwei Wochen später hatte Alicia noch immer keine Antwort von Kalinda erhalten und ging inzwischen davon aus, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Chicago aufhielt. Doch ob Kalinda lediglich die Stadt verlassen hatte, oder nach Kanada oder gar Indien gereist war, ließ sich schwer sagen. In jedem Fall schien sie ihr Vorhaben nicht ungefährlich zu sein, sonst hätte sie Alicia nicht aufgefordert, niemals ohne Begleitung aus dem Haus zu gehen. Nicht zuletzt deswegen macht Alicia sich mit jedem Tag, den Kalinda sich nicht meldete, größere Sorgen. 

Alicia hasste es, wenn Dinge ungeklärt waren, und zurzeit waren ihr deutlich zu viele Unbekannte im Spiel. Wo auch immer Kalinda sich gerade aufhielt, Alicia wollte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sie für den Rest ihres Lebens von einem Ort zum nächsten flüchtete. Als sie Peter am Wochenende mit den Kindern besuchte, nutzte sie den günstigen Zeitpunkt, um ihn anzusprechen. „Erinnerst du dich, dass du mir mal erzählt hast, wie du früher Dinge getan hast, die im Graubereich zwischen legal und illegal gelegen haben?“, fragte sie ihn nach dem Abendessen, als die Kinder sich zum Wii-Spielen zurückgezogen hatten. 

Peter hörte auf, die Teller zusammenzuräumen und sah zu ihr herüber. „Du weißt, dass ich mich bemühe, diese Graubereiche zu meiden, nicht wahr?“

Alicia sah ihm an, wie sehr er sich von ihr wünschte, dass sie ihm das glaubte, aber was sollte sie dazu sagen? Natürlich nahm sie sein Bemühen wahr, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm ging sie nicht davon aus, dass er seine neue Strategie lange durchhalten würde. Schon stießen seine Versuche, sich ohne Tricks im Job zu halten, an ihre Grenzen, und wenn er wirklich der Governor von Illinois werden wollte, war ein Rückfall in gewohnte Bahnen zweifellos vorhersehbar. „Als du Leela Tahiri zu einer neuen Identität verholfen hast, war das auch einer dieser Graubereiche?“, hakte sie nach, während sie die leeren Nachtischschüsseln in die Küche brachte. 

Peter folgte ihr mit den Tellern in die Küche. „Wieso interessiert dich das?“ 

Alicia entging nicht, wie unangenehm es ihm war, über Kalinda zu sprechen, aber darauf konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. „War es das oder nicht?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

Peter stellte sich zu ihr an die Spülmaschine und räumte die Teller ein. „Alicia, ich verstehe, dass du immer noch verletzt bist, aber findest du nicht, dass wir endlich nach vorn schauen sollten?“

„Glaub mir, darum geht es mir nicht, Peter“, erwiderte sie ruhig. „Ich frage weder unseretwegen noch meinetwegen, sondern weil Kalinda vor einiger Zeit entführt wurde und die Polizei deswegen ermittelt.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß. Wie geht es ihr inzwischen?“

„Es ist alles gut verheilt.“ Alicia schloss klirrend die Spülmaschine und begleitete Peter zurück ins Esszimmer. „Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen, das absolut der Vertraulichkeit unterliegt. Und ich brauche dein Versprechen, dass du die Information nicht für die Ermittlungen in Bezug auf die Entführung verwenden wirst.“

Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Du weißt, dass wir das nicht..."

"Ja, natürlich weiß ich das", unterbrach sie ihn. "Aber es ist wirklich sehr wichtig."

"Okay", sagte er gedehnt und setzte sich zurück an den Esszimmertisch. "Was ist denn so wichtig?"

"Es betrifft nicht nur Kalinda, es betrifft auch dich."

"Mich? Wovon sprichst du?" Er sah sie ungläubig an, aber wenigstens hatte sie jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Alicia setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch. "Du weißt, dass die Polizei weiterhin in Bezug auf Kalindas Entführung ermittelt, aber sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob noch jemand anderes als die zwei Toten hinter der Entführung steckt."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass die beiden nur beauftragt wurden?"

"Ja." Alicia nickte. "Und zwar von ihrem Ehemann."

"Verdammt." Peter lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl. "Du meinst, ich sollte die Ermittlungen stoppen?"

Alicia war erstaunt, dass Peter von Kalindas Ehemann wusste. Also musste Kalinda ihm tatsächlich den wahren Grund für ihren Identitätswechsel gesagt haben. "Bisher hat die Polizei noch keine Verbindung zu der verstorbenen Leela Tahiri gezogen, aber wenn sie ihren Ehemann ausfindig machen, dass wird sie die Spur auch zu Kalinda führen, und das dürfte dich in eine ziemlich schwierige Situation bringen."

„Ich verstehe.“ Peter stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und sah nachdenklich auf seine gefalteten Hände. „Weiß Eli davon?“

„Nein, ich wollte zunächst mit dir sprechen.“

„Das ist gut“, nickte er. „Eli betont mir ein wenig zu oft, dass er noch nicht sicher ist, ob er wirklich mein Kampagnen-Manager bleiben wird.“

„Niemand bei Lockhart & Gardner weiß davon“, versicherte Alicia. „Mit Ausnahme von Cary Agos.“

„Cary?“ Peter hob den Kopf. „Wieso ausgerechnet Cary?“

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die jetzt keine Rolle spielt“, erwiderte Alicia lächelnd. „Die Frage ist vielmehr, was jetzt zu tun ist.“

„Der Identitätswechsel selbst war legal“, betonte Peter. „Aber ich habe ein paar Leuten in entscheidenden Positionen auf die Sprünge geholfen, damit die Sache schnell über die Bühne gehen konnte. Und das hieß in dem Fall...“ Er zögerte. "... dass ich Wissen ausgenutzt habe."

„Und außerdem wird es nicht gut aussehen, wenn herauskommt, dass Kalinda anschließend für dich gearbeitet hat“, ergänzte Alicia. Sie schluckte den Zusatz herunter, was Kalinda sonst noch für ihn getan hatte, denn sie wollte sich nie wieder auf diese Ebene begeben. Peter hatte verstanden, worum es ihr ging, und das war die Hauptsache.

Peter tippte nervös mit dem Finger auf die Tischdecke, während er überlegte. „Ich sehe mir den Vorgang nochmal an und schaue, ob es einen guten Grund gibt, das Verfahren einzustellen. Keine Graubereiche, sondern wirkliche Gründe."

„Das würde Kalinda nicht viel nützen“, wandte Alicia ein.

Er hielt inne. „Um wessen Kopf geht’s hier denn?“, fragte er, und Alicia merkte, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Bemerkung verletzt hatte. 

„Es geht hier nicht ausschließlich um dich, Peter“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wenn du etwas unternimmst, um deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, dann ziehe bitte ihren gleich mit heraus.“ 

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Alicia“, sagte er ärgerlich. „Kalinda muss doch daran gelegen sein, dass das Verfahren eingestellt wird.“

Alicia entschied sich für einen Strategiewechsel und rückte näher zu ihm. „Peter, du hast Kalinda einmal sehr geholfen“, sagte sie und schenkte ihm und sich ein Glas Wein ein. „Aber nun hat ihr Ehemann sie doch gefunden. Und leider bin ich daran nicht unschuldig.“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte er überrascht. 

„Die Details unterliegen der Vertraulichkeit“, antwortete sie. „Aber ich kann dir so viel sagen, dass ich ihrem Ehemann unwissentlich eine Spur zu ihr gegeben habe, und mir liegt viel daran, dass sie bei uns in der Kanzlei angestellt bleiben kann. Schließlich war sie einmal meine beste Freundin, bevor…“ Sie unterbrach sich und sah schweigend auf die Tischdecke. 

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte Peter. „Mit einer Verfahrenseinstellung wäre Kalinda nicht geholfen?“

Alicia stellte die Weinflasche zurück auf den Tisch, bevor sie antwortete. „Kalinda ist sehr wohl der Meinung, dass ihr damit geholfen wäre, denn dadurch würde weder zu Leela Tahiri noch zu ihrem Ehemann eine Verbindung gezogen werden. Kurzfristig wäre das sicher eine Erleichterung, aber nicht langfristig. Letztlich würde alles bleiben wie es ist und Kalinda wird sich für den Rest ihres Lebens auf der Flucht vor ihrem Mann befinden.“

„Weißt du, warum sie verhindern möchte, dass er ins Gefängnis kommt?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat es mir gegenüber mit ihrer Familie begründet, aber wirklich logisch erscheint mir das nicht. Da spielen sicher noch andere Dinge eine Rolle, von denen ich nichts weiß. Aber was immer es auch ist, für Kalinda scheint es in jedem Fall das Beste zu sein, wenn ihr Ehemann zwar auf freiem Fuß ist, aber keinen Zugriff auf sie hat.“

Peter lehnte sich zurück und lachte leise. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du mich um so etwas bitten würdest“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du warst für mich immer der Inbegriff für Anständigkeit.“

Alicia lächelte. „Ich mache einen Unterschied, ob es um Macht, Geld und die eigene Karriere geht, oder um das Leben eines Menschen.“

„Okay…“, sagte er, nun wieder ernst. „Du willst also, dass ich meine Beziehungen nutze, um Kalindas Ehemann von ihr fern zu halten und dass ich außerdem das Verfahren einstelle?“

„Langfristig hilft dir das auch“, nickte sie. „Denn wenn die Sache aus der Welt ist, brauchst auch du diesbezüglich nichts mehr zu befürchten.“

„Es war nur eine Nacht“, sagte er leise. „Nur einmal. Sie trifft keine Schuld. Ich war… ich weiß, ich bin vom rechten Weg abgekommen. Ich…“

„Peter, ich will nichts davon hören“, unterbrach sie ihn und verstummte, als sie merkte, dass ihre Worte heftiger ausgefallen waren, als sie beabsichtig hatte. „Bitte lass das“, fügte sie leiser hinzu.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber nahm sich zurück, als Alicias Handy klingelte. Während sie nach ihrem Blackberry griff, gab er ihr ein stummes Zeichen, dass er sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehen würde und sie später nachfolgen könne. 

_Unbekannter Teilnehmer_ stand auf Alicias Handy, aber ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie die Stimme am anderen Ende erkannte. „Ich bin’s. Kannst du reden?“ 

Kalinda klang gehetzt, aber Alicia war so froh, sie zu hören, dass es ihr schwerfiel, sie nicht sofort mit Fragen zu bombardieren. „Ja“, antwortete sie, sobald sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geschlossen hatte. „Wo bist du?“

„Nicht in Chicago.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Alicia blieb am Esszimmertisch stehen. Sie war zu aufgeregt, um sich zu setzen. „Bist du in Sicherheit?“

„Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“ Im Hintergrund waren laute Stimmen und Motorengeräusche zu hören. Es klang, als ob Kalinda von einem öffentlichen Telefon anrief. „Stellst du sicher, nicht allein zu sein?“

„Ja“, log Alicia, weil sie Kalinda nicht beunruhigen wollte. Fakt war, dass es sich als extrem schwierig herausgestellt hatte, sich ständig eine Begleitung zu organisieren, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpfte. Zwar hatte Alicia in den letzten Tagen jeden Morgen eine junge Kollegin mit zur Arbeit genommen und zum Gericht fuhr sie auch meistens mit mehreren Kollegen, aber in ihrem privaten Alltag war es oft viel zu umständlich, ihre Wege nur in Gesellschaft zu tätigen. 

Es entstand eine Pause, und Alicia schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihr lagen so viele Worte auf der Zunge. _Pass auf dich auf, Kalinda… Bleib nicht mehr so lange fort, wir brauchen dich hier… Ich brauche dich hier..._ Aber nichts davon sprach sie aus. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich tun kann?“, fragte sie stattdessen. 

„Nein, ich wollte nur wissen, ob bei dir alles okay ist.“

„Ja, es ist alles okay“, wiederholte Alicia. „Weißt du schon, wann du zurückkommen kannst?“

Kalinda schwieg eine Weile. „Nicht in den nächsten zwei Wochen“, sagte sie dann. 

„Kommst du überhaupt zurück?“ Alicia musste diese Frage einfach stellen, und sie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich augenblicklich zusammenkrampfte, als Kalinda zögerte. 

„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, antwortete sie.

„Kalinda, bitte…“ Alicia biss sich auf die Lippen. „Gib nicht auf, was du hier hast.“ 

„Ich muss Schluss machen, Alicia.“ Hinter Kalinda waren laute Stimmen zu vernehmen. Alicia hatte den Eindruck, dass sie Englisch sprachen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. „Ich melde mich wieder.“ 

„Wann?“

„Bald.“

Alicia hörte ein Klicken in der Leitung und dann war Stille. Seufzend legte sie ihr Handy zur Seite und ließ sich auf einen Esszimmerstuhl fallen. In ihr waren so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle, dass sie Mühe hatte, sie zu sortieren. Sie war unendlich erleichtert, dass Kalinda sich endlich gemeldet hatte, dass sie am Leben war. Aber wenn Peter nicht schnellstmöglich handelte, würde sie vielleicht nie zurückkommen.

Peter sah Alicia prüfend an, als sie sich zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer gesellte. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er misstrauisch. 

„Ungute Nachrichten“, antwortete sie ausweichend und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. „Hast du schon eine Idee, wie du Kalindas Ehemann von ihr fernhalten könntest?“, kam sie auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema zurück. 

„Ich brauche Informationen über ihn, die ich gegen ihn verwenden kann.“ Peter nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Kannst du Kalinda fragen, ob sie etwas für mich hat?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Kalinda gar nichts fragen, weil sie untertauchen musste.“

„Sie ist untergetaucht?“ Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Und wie soll ich dann wissen, womit ich ihrem Mann beikommen kann?“

Alicia schwieg nachdenklich. Ob sie Blake Calamar noch einmal kontaktieren sollte, oder vielleicht die F.B.I. Agentin Lana Delaney? Beide würden vermutlich rasch etwas Nützliches herausbekommen, doch Alicia wusste nur zu gut, dass Kalinda Recherchen in ihrem Privatleben sehr übelnehmen würde. Außerdem war überhaupt nicht sichergestellt, dass sie Informationen über Kalinda nicht für ihre eigenen Zwecke nutzen würden. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Kalinda ohne Umwege über Dritte zu helfen. „Vielleicht sorgst du erst einmal dafür, dass das Verfahren eingestellt wird, Peter“, schlug sie vor. „Und ich versuche, mit Kalinda zu sprechen, sobald sie sich meldet.“

Er wiegte zweifelnd mit dem Kopf. „Glaubst du, dass Kalinda deiner Idee zustimmen würde? So wie ich sie kenne, möchte sie nicht in jemandes Schuld stehen und in meiner am wenigsten.“

„Ihr werdet bestimmt etwas finden, womit sie sich revanchieren kann“, entgegnete Alicia lächelnd. „Beispielsweise ist sie auf überraschende Verbindungen zwischen Lewitzky und Bishop gestoßen, welche die Staatsanwaltschaft sehr interessieren könnten...“

„Ach tatsächlich?“ Er lachte, aber wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Du hast viel gelernt, Alicia. Ich wünschte, du hättest dich damals so für mich eingesetzt“, sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Aber ich weiß ja, dass ich mir das selbst zuzuschreiben habe.“

Alicia trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich für den Governor-Wahlkampf an deiner Seite bin?“ 

„Doch.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Jedenfalls fürs Erste.“

Alicia erhob sich, als sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken fuhr. „Es ist spät“, sagte sie. „Und Grace hat morgen Vormittag ein Fußballspiel.“

Er seufzte. „Wann werden wir endlich einmal wieder in Ruhe auf dem Sofa sitzen und ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken können?“

Sie lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und lächelte ihm besänftigend zu. „Wir sind auf einem guten Weg, Peter.“

"Du hast recht." Er hob sein Weinglas und prostete ihr zu. "Das sind wir."


	10. Chapter 10

Schon am folgenden Montag meldete sich Peter bei Alicia und berichtete, dass er eine mögliche Chance auf die Einstellung des Verfahrens sehen würde. Immerhin weise alles daraufhin, dass die beiden Entführer sich gegenseitig getötet hatten und für die Polizei gebe es bisher keinerlei Grund zu der Annahme, dass weitere Komplizen beteiligt gewesen seien. Allerdings machte Peter deutlich, dass er die Verfahrenseinstellung erst dann vorantreiben würde, wenn Alicia mit Kalinda gesprochen hatte, denn er wollte sich die Einstellung als Druckmittel gegen ihren Ehemann vorbehalten. 

Doch ein Tag nach dem anderen verstrich, ohne dass Alicia etwas von Kalinda hörte. Zwar hatte Alicia in der Zwischenzeit zwei Auflegeanrufe von einer unterdrückten Nummer erhalten, aber es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob es sich dabei um einen Kontaktversuch von Kalinda oder um das zufällige Versehen eines Unbekannten gehandelt hatte. 

Bald waren vier Wochen seit Kalindas Verschwinden vergangen, und Alicia fiel es zunehmend schwerer, für Begleitung zu sorgen, wenn sie ihr Haus verließ. Sie fühlte sich unfrei und abhängig, und außerdem hegten ihre Kinder bestimmt schon den Verdacht, dass sie eine heimliche Angststörung entwickelt hatte, weil sie sich so selten allein auf die Straße begab. Zach und Grace sahen auch nicht ein, warum Alicia permanent darauf bestand, dass sie von Freunden und Mitschülern umgeben waren, wenn sie nach der Schule noch weggingen, und Alicia mochte ihnen auf keinen Fall den wahren Grund für ihre Vorsicht nennen. 

Inzwischen hatte Alicia all die prophylaktischen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gründlich satt, zumal nicht ein einziges Mal etwas Auffälliges geschehen war, wenn man mal von den Auflegeanrufen absah, und sie wartete sie sehnsüchtig darauf, dass Kalinda endlich Entwarnung geben würde. Mit jedem Tag wurde sie unzufriedener und auch ein bisschen unvorsichtiger. 

Eines Abends, als sie der jungen Kollegin, mit der sie in letzter Zeit eine Fahrgemeinschaft zur Kanzlei gebildet hatte, wegen eines länger währenden Gerichtstermins absagen musste, beschloss Alicia, sich nicht um eine alternative Begleitung zu bemühen, sondern allein nach Hause zu fahren. Endlich hatte sie ihr Auto einmal für sich allein und musste sich mit niemandem mehr über die unhöflichen Kollegen im Familienrecht unterhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz schaute sie während der Fahrt nach Hause wiederholt nervös in den Rückspiegel, um zu prüfen, ob ihr jemand folgte. Aber es war nichts zu sehen, und als Alicia während eines Blicks in den Rückspiegel fast gegen die Stoßstage des Wagens vor ihr gefahren wäre, zwang sie sich, die ständigen Überprüfungen bleiben zu lassen, um nicht vollends paranoid zu werden. 

Erst als Alicia auf den schlecht beleuchteten Parkplatz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung einbog, wurde ihr wieder mulmiger zumute, und sie tastete unwillkürlich nach dem Pfefferspray in ihrer Manteltasche. Es war schon nach 22 Uhr, und außer ihr befand sich kein Mensch mehr auf dem Parkplatz. Mit einer Hand in der Manteltasche stieg Alicia vorsichtig aus ihrem Buick und wagte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang. Vielleicht wurde sie jetzt wirklich paranoid, aber ihre Ohren vernahmen nur wenige Meter entfernt ein Scharren. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Ratte, aber es war trotzdem gut, achtsam zu bleiben. 

Alicia erschrak fast zu Tode, als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit trat. Sofort tastete sie nach dem Druckknopf des Sprays und zog mit der anderen Hand ihren Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche. Gerade, als sie im Geiste die Schritte durchging, die sie bis zur Parkschranke laufen müsste, bewegte sich die Gestalt und der Schein einer entfernten Laterne fiel auf ihr Gesicht. 

„Kalinda?“ Alicias Schlüsselbund fiel klirrend zu Boden. 

Kalinda kam näher und bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben. „Können wir reden?“, fragte sie, während sie Alicia ihre Schlüssel zurückgab. 

„Natürlich.“ 

Alicia steckte rasch ihr Pfefferspray zurück in ihre Manteltasche und ging mit Kalinda über den Parkplatz zur Straße und schließlich zum Hauseingang ihrer Wohnung. Kalinda sah sich während ihres Weges mehrfach prüfend um und zerstörte damit Alicias Hoffnung, dass die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen endlich vorüber seien. Schweigend fuhren sie den Fahrstuhl in den 9. Stock hinauf, und erst als sie im Flur ihrer Wohnung standen, hielt Alicia es für sicher genug, Kalinda anzusprechen. „Konntest du erledigen, was du zu erledigen hattest?“, fragte sie und hängte Kalindas Lederjacke an die Garderobe. 

„Ja.“

„Heißt das, du bist offiziell zurück in Chicago?“

„Nein.“

„Du darfst nicht gesehen werden?“

„Nein.“

Alicia unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Setz dich schon mal. Ich mache uns einen heißen Kaffee.“

Kalinda ging gehorsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie in einem der Sessel Platz nahm. Alicia hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bewusst das Sofa mied, und wenn sie sich an den Ausgang ihrer letzten Begegnung in diesem Zimmer erinnerte, wunderte sie das keineswegs. Trotzdem nahm sie selbst demonstrativ auf dem Sofa Platz, nachdem sie ein Tablett mit heißem Kaffee auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt hatte. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie, während sie ihnen beiden Kaffee einschenkte. 

„Ich lebe.“ Kalinda griff dankbar nach dem Kaffee und wärmte ihre Hände an dem Becher.

„Warst du in Indien?“

„Nein, in Toronto.“

„Und wie lange wirst du noch untertauchen müssen?“

Kalinda schwieg lange und sah in ihren Kaffeebecher. „Kalinda Sharma wird nicht mehr lange leben“, sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Wieder eine neue Identität?“ Alicia verbrannte ihre Zunge an dem Kaffee und stellte ihren Becher zurück auf den Tisch. „Du willst nochmal wieder von vorn anfangen?“

„Ja.“ Kalinda nickte kaum merklich. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg.“

„Doch, es gibt einen.“ Alicia sah vorsichtig zu ihr herüber. War dies der richtige Moment, um über ihren Vorschlag zu sprechen? Es spielte keine Rolle, denn vielleicht war es die einzige Gelegenheit, die sie haben würde. „Ich habe mit Peter gesprochen“, sagte sie in neutralem Tonfall.

Kalinda hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Mit Peter?“

„Es ist auch in seinem Interesse, wenn das Verfahren eingestellt wird.“

„Das wird nichts ändern“, sagte Kalinda mit Nachdruck. „Nick weiß, wo ich bin, und er wird mich nicht in Ruhe lassen.“

„Ist Nick dein Ehemann?“

Kalinda nickte wieder. „Ich kann so nicht leben, Alicia. Ich brauche meine Freiheit.“ 

Alicia rührte in ihrem Kaffeebecher und betete, dass sie die richtigen Worte finden würde. „Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, aber du wirst nie frei sein, wenn du so weitermachst“, sagte sie langsam. „Peter wäre bereit, Schritte gegen deinen Ehemann einzuleiten, die ihn langfristig daran hindern können, Zugriff auf dich zu haben, wenn du dich durch Informationen bei ihm revanchierst.“ Das war definitiv eine Lüge, aber Alicia hoffte, Kalinda würde ihrem Vorschlag gegenüber aufgeschlossener sein, wenn es sich mehr wie ein Deal und weniger wie ein Gefallen anfühlte.

Kalinda wandte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie ungläubig an. „Das hast du mit Peter gesprochen? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das nicht tun sollst…“

"Ich weiß, aber es ist falsch, Kalinda. Du weißt, dass es falsch ist."

"Nein, ist es nicht."

Alicia schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Nun hatte sie endlich einen möglichen Weg gefunden, um Kalinda zu helfen, und nun scheiterte es an ihrer Sturheit. "Es geht nicht immer nur um dich", sagte sie ruhig. „Du kannst nicht immer so tun, als ob andere um dich herum nicht existieren!“

„Das habe ich nie getan.“

„Aber nun tust du es.“ Alicia unterbrach sich, als sie merkte, dass die letzten Worter harscher klangen, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Hör dir wenigstens unseren Plan an“, fügte sie ruhiger hinzu.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Alicia.“ Kalinda stellte ihren Kaffeebecher zur Seite und stand auf. „Ich will nicht bleiben. Ich will weg von hier.“

„Warum?“

„Weil…“ Kalinda stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften und suchte nach Worten. „Chicago passt nicht mehr zu mir. So wie hier wollte ich nie sein.“

„Was meinst du denn?“ Alicia trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Bevor ich versehentlich Kontakt zu deinem Mann aufgenommen habe, hast du dich doch hier wohlgefühlt, oder nicht?“

Kalinda antwortete darauf nicht. „Es ist einfach zu viel passiert“, sagte sie und machte eine vage Handbewegung.

„Wovon sprichst du?“ Alicia stellte sich so dicht vor sie, dass Kalinda zurückwich. „Was ist denn passiert?“

„Ich bin nicht mehr frei.“ Kalinda hob ihren Kopf und sah Alicia direkt an. Erst jetzt, da sie so dicht vor ihr stand, bemerkte Alicia die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Was war das bloß für ein Kampf, den Kalinda da kämpfte? Das konnte nicht richtig sein. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst“, fügte Kalinda hinzu. Stolz und fast trotzig stand sie da und erinnerte Alicia an einen Feldherrn, der erhobenen Hauptes aus einer verlorenen Schlacht schritt. 

„Sprichst du von mir?“ 

„Unter anderem.“

„Was ist denn mit mir?“

Kalinda sah kopfschüttelnd zur Seite und lachte. „Siehst du nicht, was hier passiert, Alicia?“, fragte sie. „Ich werde erpressbar durch dich, ich werde manipulierbar, ich verliere meinen Fokus.“

„Und ich dachte, wir wären ein gutes Team.“ Alicia merkte selbst, wie verbittert sie klang. "Ich habe mich wohl getäuscht."

„Ich würde dich nur enttäuschen, Alicia, glaub mir…“

Alicia sah zu Boden, als Kalindas Worte in ihr nachhallten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kalindas Ehemann nicht das einzige war, vor dem diese weglief. Aber hatte sie ernsthaft vor, jedesmal davonzulaufen, wenn ihr jemand etwas bedeutete? "Wer hat dir bloß so wehgetan?", murmelte sie leise.

Kalinda wollte an ihr vorbei, doch Alicia fasste sie am Arm, um sie vom Gehen abzuhalten. Als Kalinda sie abzuschütteln versuchte, zog Alicia mit aller Kraft an ihrem Ärmel und Kalindas Oberkörper fiel gegen ihren. Instinktiv schloss Alicia ihre Arme um Kalinda, so lange, bis diese ihren Widerstand aufgab.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden“, murmelte Kalinda in ihre Schulter. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, wenn Kalinda Sharma vermisst wird.“

„Du irrst dich, Leela“, widersprach Alicia leise und sie fühlte den Schauer, der durch Kalindas Körper ging, als sie ihren wahren Namen aussprach. „Du bist doch diejenige, die sonst für Experimente offen ist.“

„Nicht für dieses.“ 

Alicia schloss die Augen, als Kalindas Parfüm in ihre Nase drang und die Erinnerung an ihren Kuss wieder auftauchte. „Was machst du, wenn es dir mit jemand anderem passiert?“, fragte sie leise. „Willst du dann jedes Mal die Stadt wechseln?“

„Es wird nicht wieder passieren.“

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

„Weil es mir vorher auch nie passiert ist.“

Alicia lockerte die Umarmung, um Kalindas Gesicht zu sehen. „Kalinda...“ 

„Lass mich bitte gehen, Alicia.“ In Kalindas Augen standen Tränen. „Ich muss das tun.“

Ihre Worte klangen so endgültig, dass Alicia verstummte. Kalinda war tatsächlich hier, um sich zu verabschieden. Für immer. Und es gab nichts, womit Alicia sie aufhalten konnte. „Nein“, flüsterte sie. „Nein, Kalinda…“

Aber Kalinda riss sich los und griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Leb wohl, Alicia“, sagte sie leise. Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte Alicia die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen.

 

* * *

 

„War das eben deine Kollegin Kalinda?“ Zach pfefferte seine Sporttasche neben die Sesselgarnitur. „Sie hat nicht mal gegrüßt, als wir an ihr vorbeigingen.“

„Habt ihr euch gestritten? Weinst du, Mom?“ Grace setzte sich sofort zu Alicia aufs Sofa. 

„Ja, wir haben uns gestritten.“ Alicia schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch und rückte näher zu Grace, um den Arm um ihre Tochter zu legen. „Das kommt auch zwischen Kolleginnen vor.“

„Ging es um einen Fall?“, erkundigte sich Zach interessiert.

„Mehr oder weniger.“ Alicia wischte sich die restlichen Tränen von der Wange und winkte Zach zum Sofa. „Habt ihr beide denn schon zu Abend gegessen, oder soll ich euch noch einen Toast machen?“

„Nein, wir haben bei Thomas gegessen“, erklärte Grace. „Pizza, wie immer. Was anderes kriegt sein Vater ja nicht zustande.“

„Morgen gibt’s was Gesünderes, wenn ihr wollt.“ Alicia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wisst ihr, dass es schon fast 23 Uhr ist? Ihr zwei müsst dringend ins Bett.“ Sie scheuchte ihre beiden Kinder vom Sofa hoch und machte sich ebenfalls bettfertig, nachdem sie erst Grace und dann Zach gute Nacht gesagt hatte. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, fühlte sie sich so erschlagen, dass ihr selbst der Weg zum Schlafzimmer zu weit schien, und sie war froh, als sie endlich in ihre Kissen sinken konnte. 

Doch kaum lag sie im Bett, fingen ihre Gedanken an zu kreisen, und sie spürte wieder den Schock und die Fassungslosigkeit über Kalindas unerwarteten Abschied. Das Gespräch neulich mit Peter hatte sie so zuversichtlich gestimmt, Kalinda überzeugen zu können. Sie hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass deren innere Dämonen stärker sein würden als ihre äußeren. Und der Gedanke, sie niemals wiederzusehen, war so schmerzvoll, dass Alicia augenblicklich wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Immer wieder hatte sie sich in den letzten Monaten gefragt, was es war, was sie für Kalinda fühlte. Weshalb sie sich zu ihr so hingezogen fühlte, und warum sie sie geküsst hatte. Zweimal. Warum zu der freundschaftlich-kollegialen Ebene auf einmal eine körperliche hinzugekommen war, die sie so nicht kannte und mit der sie auch wenig anzufangen wusste. Zunächst hatte sie es nicht ernst genommen, denn mehr als die Hälfte der Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen von Lockhart & Gardner hegte heimliche Phantasien in Bezug auf die Ermittlerin der Kanzlei. Und Alicia war sich bewusst - nicht zuletzt durch die ständigen Diskussionen zwischen Owen und ihren Eltern zur Zeit seines Coming-Outs -, dass in jedem Menschen eine bisexuelle Veranlagung schlummerte. Warum sollte sie also nicht auf Kalindas Zuneigung körperlich reagieren? Wer das nicht tat, war entweder aus Stein, asexuell oder pathologisch ignorant. 

Doch spätestens seit der letzten Betriebsfeier hatte Alicia sich eingestehen müssen, dass es um weit mehr ging als um eine körperliche Anziehung, und auch um mehr als um eine vorübergehende Verwirrung. Und wenn Alicia schon vorher richtig hingesehen hätte, dann wäre ihr vielleicht schon damals bei der Trennung von Peter aufgefallen, dass ihre Reaktion auf seine Nacht mit Kalinda nicht normal gewesen war, zumindest nicht ihr Verhalten Kalinda gegenüber.

Aber der eigentliche Schlüssel war der Kuss auf dem Sofa gewesen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Alicias Körper erneut erglühen. In diesem kurzen Moment hatten sich all die unzähligen Fragen, die seit Monaten in Alicias Kopf herumgegeistert waren, zu einer einzigen Antwort verdichtet. Und ausgerechnet jetzt war Kalinda entschlossen zu gehen. Es war nicht fair. Es war grausam und zynisch. Warum hatte sie nicht mehr getan, um Kalinda aufzuhalten? 

Nach drei Stunden fruchtlosen Hin- und Herwälzens hatte Alicia noch immer keinen Schlaf gefunden, und schließlich beschloss sie, aufzustehen, und sich auf den morgen anstehenden Prozess vorzubereiten. Sie vertrat das Ehepaar Mr. und Mrs. Newland, die Eltern einer neunjährigen Tochter mit einer Nussallergie, die einen großen Lebensmittelkonzern verklagten, weil dieser ihrer Meining nach die Spuren von Nüssen in der Müslipackung nicht ausreichend gekennzeichnet hatten. Dem Ehepaar war bewusst, dass ihren Chancen gegen den Lebensmittelgiganten minimal waren, aber sie erhofften sich von dem Prozess ein hohes Interesse der Medien und wollten den Konzern zumindest darüber schädigen.

Alicia presste ihre Hände gegen ihre Schläfen und versuchte, sich auf ihre Akte zu konzentrieren. Es war sinnlos, noch länger auf ihre Papiere zu starren, sie konnte eh keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Außerdem war der Prozess für 9 Uhr morgens angesetzt und wenn sie nicht endlich ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam, würde sie Lockhart & Gardner kaum angemessen vertreten können.

Alicia stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Es war noch dunkel draußen, aber sie konnte den Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe klatschen hören. Aus irgendeinem Grunde beruhige sie dieses Geräusch und sie starrte noch eine Weile in die Dunkelheit. Es war eine stürmische Nacht, und Alicia konnte sehen, wie sich die Bäume bogen, angestrahlt von schwingenden Straßenlichtern.

Gerade, als sie sich umdrehte, um ins Bett zurückzugehen, hörte Alicia ein dumpfes, klopfendes Geräusch. Erst glaubte sie, sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet zu haben, aber dann ertönte das Klopfen ein zweites Mal. Wer hielt sich um diese Zeit im Hausflur auf und klopfte gegen ihre Tür? 

Alicia griff nach ihrem Pfefferspray und schlich, ohne Licht zu machen, zu ihrer Wohnungstür. Der Etagenflur war so stockdunkel, dass sie zunächst durch den Spion nichts sehen konnte, aber nach geraumer Zeit hatten sich ihre Augen umgestellt und sie konnte schemenhaft einen Menschen erkennen. Es war unmöglich, das Gesicht auszumachen, doch die Größe entsprach in etwa Kalindas Statur, und Alicia beschloss, ein hohes Risiko einzugehen. Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür auf, ließ jedoch die Sicherheitskette hängen, als sie durch den Türspalt spähte. 

„Ich bin noch in der Stadt“, sagte Kalinda leise.

Schnell entfernte Alicia die Sicherheitskette und öffnete die Tür vollständig, um Kalinda in ihre Wohnung zu lassen. Als sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und Kalinda dicht vor ihr stand, bemerkte Alicia, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. „Bist du etwa die ganze Nacht draußen gewesen?“, raunte sie. „Es regnet seit Stunden.“

„Seine Männer beobachten meine Wohnung.“ Kalinda verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme. "Ich konnte nicht reingehen."

„Du musst aus dieser Kleidung raus.“ Alicia zog Kalinda ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie auf einen Kleiderbügel. Dann führte sie Kalinda ins Badezimmer, wo sie ihre Kleidung ablegen konnte, während sie selbst ins Schlafzimmer ging, um nach einem Pyjama zu suchen. Sie würden Kalinda alle zu groß sein, aber ein T-Shirt würde sich nicht genug wärmen. Also legte Alicia einen blauen Pyjama und ein Handtuch vor die Türschwelle des Badezimmers und wartete, dass Kalinda ihr ihre nasse Kleidung reichen würde, damit sie diese in den Trockner tun konnte.

Kalinda zitterte immer noch, als sie in Alicias Pyjama aus dem Badezimmer kam, und Alicia überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie ihr ein heißes Bad einlaufen lassen sollte. Aber sie fürchtete, ihre Kinder dabei aufzuwecken und außerdem musste sie selbst dringend ins Bett. Also tat sie Kalindas Sachen in den Trockner und führte sie dann ins Schlafzimmer. Dort hob sie auf der Seite, die einst Peters gewesen war, die Bettdecke an, damit Kalinda darunter schlüpfen konnte, und kroch schließlich selbst auf ihrer Seite ins Bett. 

Kalinda hatte kein weiteres Wort mehr gesagt, seit sie in Alicias Wohnung war, und Alicia wusste nicht, ob das ein Zeichen des Einverständnisses war oder ob sie einfach zu beschämt war. Für eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und das einzige, was Alicia hörte, war Kalindas unregelmäßiger Atem und das Klappern ihrer Zähne. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sie immer noch nicht aufgehört zu zittern und Alicia rückte näher zu ihr, umfasste sie mit ihren Armen und zog sie dicht an ihren warmen Körper heran. 

„Ich mag dein Schlafzimmer“, murmelte Kalinda.

„Ich weiß.“ Alicia schob ihre Oberschenkel behutsam an Kalindas. Selbst ihre Kniekehlen waren kalt, aber Alicia fühlte, dass sie Wärme für sie beide hatte. 

„Danke, Alicia.“

„Versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ Alicia bettete ihr Gesicht an Kalindas Schulter und schloss die Augen. „Du bist hier in Sicherheit“, flüsterte sie und merkte, wie sich auch ihr eigener Körper zu entspannen begann. Sie atmete tief ein, als der exotische Duft von Kalindas Haaren in ihre Nase drang, und sie schwor sich, sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr gehen zu lassen. 

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Kalinda aufhörte zu zittern, aber dann endlich schlief sie ein. Alicia hingegen lag noch eine Weile länger wach und genoss das Gefühl, sie in ihren Armen zu halten. Doch schließlich überkam auch Alicia die Müdigkeit, und sie fiel in einen so festen Schlaf wie schon seit vielen Wochen nicht mehr.

 

* * *

 

Als um 6:30 Uhr der Radiowecker ansprang, riss er Alicia aus tiefstem Schlaf. Noch im Dämmerzustand tastete sie nach dem Wecker, drückte den Sensor und ließ sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. Auch Kalinda schien davon aufgewacht zu sein, denn sie gab einen seufzenden Laut von sich, der Alicias Herz augenblicklich schmelzen ließ. Als sie merkte, dass Kalindas Augen noch geschlossen waren, stützte sie sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und betrachtete das schöne Gesicht, das sie noch nie so entspannt gesehen hatte. Könnte sie nur die Welt draußen von ihr fernhalten und ihr hier drinnen Schutz und Wärme geben. Zärtlich fuhr sie mit den Fingerkuppen über Kalindas Schläfe. „Schlaf weiter“, flüsterte sie. „Du hast es bitter nötig.“

Kalinda murmelte etwas und drehte sich tatsächlich auf die andere Seite. Nur schwer konnte Alicia sich von ihrem Anblick losreißen, aber die Anzeige auf ihrem Wecker mahnte, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Sie duschte so geräuschlos wie möglich und mahnte auch Grace und Zach zur Ruhe, als diese, wie immer noch ein wenig schlaftrunken, am Frühstückstisch erschienen. 

„Wieso flüstern wir?“, flüsterte Grace.

„Im Schlafzimmer schläft noch ein Gast“, flüsterte Alicia zurück. 

„Wer denn?“, raunte Zach. „Wir sind doch alle zusammen zu Bett gegangen.“

„Meine Kollegin Kalinda Sharma.“ Alicia füllte ihm vorsichtig sein Rührei auf. „Sie ist bei uns, weil sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung nicht sicher genug ist.“

"Warum geht sie nicht in ein Hotel?", wollte Grace wissen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist offiziell nicht in Chicago, deswegen möchte sie vielleicht keine Spuren hinterlassen."

„Cool.“ Zachs Miene hellte sich auf. 

„Du und deine Kalinda.“ Grace verdrehte die Augen. „Die ist doch viel zu alt für dich.“

„Zach und Grace.“ Alicia sah ihre Kinder streng an. „Ich möchte, dass ihr mit niemandem darüber sprecht, dass Kalinda hier ist, okay? Ich meine es ernst.“

„Geht klar.“ Zach stopfte sich eine riesige Portion Rührei in den Mund. „Habt ihr euch wieder so einen fiesen Fall an Land gezogen wie diesen Drogendealer?“ 

„So ähnlich.“ Alicia brachte ihren halbleer gegessenen Teller zur Spüle und schüttete den Rest in den Mülleimer. „Grace, hast du deine Fußballschuhe eingepackt?“, raunte sie.

„Ja, Mom.“

„Und du deinen Atlas, Zach?“

„Ja, Mom“, äffte er seine Schwester nach, und diese warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ist Kalinda noch hier, wenn wir aus der Schule kommen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ 

„Habt ihr euch denn wieder vertragen?“, fragte Grace mitfühlend. „Maggie und ich haben auch gerade Stress miteinander. So etwas ist echt ätzend.“

Eigentlich war dies das Stichwort für jede gute Mutter, sofort nachzuhaken und zu prüfen, ob ihr Kind irgendwelche Sorgen hatte, doch Alicia fehlte heute die Kraft dazu. „Das renkt sich schon wieder ein“, sagte sie und klopfte Grace aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich habe übrigens überlegt, ob wir am Wochenende mal wieder was Schönes zusammen unternehmen“, fuhr sie fort. „Hättet ihr dazu Lust?“

„Eigentlich wollte Thomas mir am Sonntag sein neues Computerspiel zeigen.“ Zach zog ein Gesicht. 

„Dann nehmen wir den Samstag?“

„Von mir aus gern.“ Grace strahlte, als ihr Bruder mit einem Kopfnicken zustimmte. „Hast du an was Bestimmtes gedacht, Mom?“

„Ihr könnt euch was wünschen“, bot Alicia an. „Deckt ihr den Tisch ab, wenn ihr fertig seid? Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen.“ 

Mit einem Block Briefpapier begab sich nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Couchtisch, um eine Nachricht für Kalinda zu verfassen. Sobald sie den Stift ansetzte, fiel ihr allerdings auf, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie ihr schreiben sollte. Würde Kalinda endgültig fort sein, wenn sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam? Warum war sie überhaupt noch in Chicago? Alicia seufzte tief und begann zu schreiben:

_Guten Morgen, Kalinda._  
 _Bitte fühl dich wie zu Hause und bediene dich mit allem, was du brauchst. Zwei Handtücher und eine Zahnbürste habe ich dir ins Bad gelegt. Das Wasser braucht manchmal eine Weile, bis es warm wird. Frisches Obst und Gemüse findest du im Kühlschrank, und in der Kühltruhe ist noch eine Pizza. Der Schlüssel neben diesem Zettel ist für dich, falls du die Wohnung verlassen möchtest. Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, lass den Schlüssel in der Wohnung ohne abzuschließen. Grace und Zach werden um 15 Uhr zurück sein, fahren dann aber noch zu Freunden. Ich werde voraussichtlich erst nach 17 Uhr nach Hause kommen (wegen des Newland Prozesses)._  
 _Pass auf dich auf._  
 _Alicia._

Alicia las das Papier noch einmal durch, bevor sie es zusammenfaltete. Sie hatte bewusst sämtliche Sentimentalitäten weggelassen, um Kalinda nicht zu bedrängen, auch wenn sie das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, den Ratschlag, den sie ihr gestern gegeben hatte, immer wieder gebetsmühlenartig zu wiederholen. Aber was würde das nützen? Es war allein Kalindas Entscheidung, ob sie ging oder blieb, und Alicia kannte nicht mehr als einen Bruchteil der Faktoren, die Kalinda dabei zu berücksichtigen hatte. 

Geräuschlos begab Alicia sich ins Schlafzimmer und legte den Zettel auf das Nachttischchen. Als sie wieder aufsah, fiel ihr Blick auf das nackte Knie, das unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte, und Alicia zog vorsichtig an der Bettdecke, um es zuzudecken. Zu ihrer Überraschung wachte Kalinda von der Bewegung nicht auf, und Alicia fragte sich, ob dies vielleicht das erste Mal seit Monaten war, dass Kalinda sich sicher fühlte. Es erfüllte Alicia mit Stolz und Rührung, dass es ihr Zuhause war, das ihr dieses Gefühl zu geben vermochte. 

Alicia gestattete sich noch einen Moment, um die zierliche Gestalt in ihrem Bett näher zu betrachten. Sie fühlte eine solche Zärtlichkeit für diese starke, mutige Person, die so sehr um ihre Freiheit kämpfen musste, dass es ihr schwer fiel, den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Aber die Uhr ihres Radiowecker erinnerte sie daran, dass sie schon mehr als spät dran war, und so schloss sie leise, mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt in ihrem Bett, die Schlafzimmertür und verließ, gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern, ihre Wohnung. 

 

* * *

 

Der Gerichtssaal war schon fast bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt, als Alicia dort ankam, und mindestens ein Drittel der Besucher schien von der Presse zu sein. Ihre Mandanten, die Eltern des allergiekranken Mädchens, warteten bereits ungeduldig auf ihr Erscheinen, und Alicia wäre am liebsten gleich wieder umgekehrt, als sie Dianes vorwurfsvoller Blick empfing. Ihre Chefin war nicht an dem Prozess beteiligt, aber saß hinten im Publikum, um ihn zu beobachten. „Verzeihen Sie, ich wurde noch aufgehalten“, entschuldigte Alicia sich bei ihren Mandanten Mr. und Mrs. Newland. „Ich habe übrigens gestern noch einmal mit der Gegenpartei gesprochen, und sie sind unter keinen Umständen bereit, auf einen Vergleich einzugehen“, informierte sie das Ehepaar, während sie ihre Unterlagen vor sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Aber wir werden erst einmal abwarten, wie der Prozess läuft.“ 

„Es ist David gegen Goliath, das ist uns bewusst.“ Mrs. Newland hakte sich bei ihrem Mann ein. „Wir wollen nur nicht, dass die Firma so einfach davonkommt.“

„Dann sind wir uns einig.“ Alicia lächelte und erhob sich wie alle anderen im Saal, als Richter Abernathy eintrat. Sie war sehr erleichtert, dass sie es wenigstens mit dem Richter gut getroffen hatte, denn Charles Abernathy würde garantiert mit ihnen sympathisieren, auch wenn er seine Aufgabe, zu einem objektiven Urteil zu gelangen, sehr ernst nahm. 

„Guten Morgen, Ladies and Gentlemen“, begann Richter Abernathy und faltete die Hände. „Lassen Sie uns den Tag mit einer Gedenkminute beginnen für alle Allergiker in Amerika, deren Körper Qualen auszustehen haben, weil ihr Immunsystem Feinde sieht, wo keine sind“, sagte er feierlich. „Denn unabhängig davon, worum es in diesem Prozess geht, ist das Leid, das Allergiker erdulden müssen, unbestritten, und vergessen wir nicht, dass am 9. Dezember der Welt-Allergie-Tag ist.“ Er senkte den Kopf und schwieg, und Alicia, die den irritierten Blick von Mr. Newland auffing, forderte ihn stumm auf, es dem Richter gleichzutun. „So“, sagte Abernathy nach einigen Sekunden kollektiven Schweigens. „Dann wollen wir uns mal dem Sachverhalt zuwenden.“

Der Vormittag begann zäh und unerfreulich, weil die Anwälte des Lebensmittelkonzerns von vornherein keine Gelegenheit ausließen, den Richter mit diversen Fachgutachten zu erschlagen. Alicia hingegen setzte auf den Sympathiefaktor ihrer Mandanten, denn je mehr der Konzern sich aufblähte, desto menschlicher wirkte der Kampf ihres Ehepaares, das sich so leidenschaftlich für die Gesundheit seiner kleinen Tochter einsetzte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte der Konzern gute Karten, denn schließlich hatte die Information für Allergiker durchaus auf der Müslipackung gestanden. Die Frage war nur, wie leicht sichtbar und in welcher Schriftgröße dies auf einer Verpackung zu stehen hatte, und bis wann noch von "Spuren" die Rede sein konnte. Hierüber gab es im Gerichtssaal ein zähes Ringen, das bis zum Nachmittag andauerte, und Alicia atmete erleichtert auf, als Richter Abernathy endlich seinen Hammer in die Hand nahm und die Fortsetzung der Verhandlung auf den nächsten Morgen vertagte. „Wir sind weiter gekommen, als ich gedacht habe“, informierte sie die ebenfalls erleichterten Newlands. „Ich bin gespannt, was die Presse morgen schreiben wird.“ 

„Wir haben schon alle einschlägigen Zeitschriften bestellt“, sagte Mrs. Newland eifrig. „Wir können die Artikel für Sie kopieren, Mrs. Florrick.“

„Danke, aber das regelt unsere Kanzlei selbstständig“, lächelte Alicia. „Denken Sie heute nicht mehr so viel über den Prozess nach, sondern machen Sie noch was Schönes. So ein Prozess kostet viel Kraft, und die können Sie morgen bei Ihrer Aussage gut gebrauchen.“

Gemeinsam mit ihren Mandaten verließ sie den Gerichtssaal und sprach draußen noch eine Weile mit Diane, die sehr zufrieden mit Alicias Strategie war, aber kritisierte, dass sie den Gutachten zu viel Respekt zollte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass jedes einzelne Gutachten Schwachstellen hat“, erklärte Diane. „Ich habe Courtney gesagt, sie soll alles, was wir über die Gutachter haben, auf deinen Schreibtisch legen.“

Alicia unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie sollte jetzt noch in ihr Büro fahren? Vielleicht würde Kalinda längst fort sein, wenn sie so spät nach Hause kam. Aber Alicia blieb keine Wahl. Wenn sie irgendwann einmal Teilhaberin der Kanzlei werden wollte, musste, konnte sie sich jetzt nicht aus privaten Gründen entschuldigen. „Vielen Dank, Diane“, sagte sie tapfer. „Ich werde dich informieren, sobald ich etwas Brauchbares gefunden habe“

Sie verabschiedete sich hastig von Diane und fuhr im Eiltempo zu Lockhart & Gardner. Während der Fahrt überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht einen Teil der Unterlagen mit nach Hause nehmen und dort arbeiten könnte. Inzwischen zeigte die Uhr nämlich schon 17:15 Uhr an, und Alicias Hoffnung, Kalinda noch in ihrer Wohnung anzutreffen, sank allmählich auf den Nullpunkt. Zu allem Überfluss wurde sie im Büro dann auch noch von Cary aufgehalten, der Fragen zum Lewitzky-Prozess hatte. 

Aber schließlich hatte sie alle nötigen Unterlagen zusammengesammelt und konnte mit einem Berg Papier unter dem Arm nach Hause fahren. Ein weiteres Mal fuhr sie, aller Warnungen zum Trotz, allein in ihrem Wagen, weil sie nicht warten wollte, bis ihre junge Kollegin sich ihr anschließen konnte. Kalindas Ehemann hatte sich bis jetzt nicht blicken lassen, dann würde er es hoffentlich auch heute nicht tun. Alicia war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie mit dieser Haltung ihr Schicksal geradezu herausforderte, aber der Drang, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen, war so stark, dass ihr gerade alles andere egal war. Trotzdem war sie erleichtert, als sie tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfälle vor ihrer Wohnung ankam.

Wie Alicia befürchtet hatte, war niemand anwesend, als sie ihre Wohnungstür aufschloss. Die Küche war blitzsauber und ordentlich, Kalinda musste also noch aufgeräumt und gespült haben, denn Alicias Kinder taten das normalerweise nicht ohne Aufforderung. Als Alicia den Schlüsselbund, den sie Kalinda gegeben hatte, auf dem Küchentresen fand, suchte sie die gesamte Wohnung nach irgendeiner Nachricht von ihr ab, aber sie fand keine. Im Bad lag, ordentlich zusammengefaltet, der blaue Pyjama, und über der Heizung hing ein inzwischen trockenes Handtuch. Die Zahnbürste, die Alicia Kalinda zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, stand neben ihrer blauen im Glas, und Alicia strich gedankenverloren über die kleinen Bürsten, als sie die Zahnbürste herausnahm und sich mit ihr auf den Beckenrand der Badewanne setzte. 

Das war’s. Kalinda war fort. 

Alicia hatte das Gefühl, dass die restliche Energie, die sie noch in sich bewahrt hatte, schlagartig ihren Körper verließ. Wie betäubt saß sie da und starrte auf die weißen Fliesen ihres Badezimmerbodens. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Kalindas Gegenwart von Anfang an für viel zu selbstverständlich gehalten. Bei jemandem wie Kalinda war nichts selbstverständlich, schon gar nicht, dass sie lange an einem Ort blieb. Warum hatte sie es zugelassen, Kalinda so nah an sich heranzulassen? Jetzt konnte sie den Scherbenhaufen zusammenfegen. 

Alicia konnte sich noch genau an ihre erste Begegnung mit der Ermittlerin erinnern. Es war an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag bei Lockhart & Gardner gewesen, und Kalinda hatte an Alicias Schreibtisch gearbeitet, als diese gerade ihr Büro beziehen wollte. Alicia war sofort davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich in der Tür geirrt hatte, aber Kalinda hatte das Missverständnis schnell aufgeklärt und ihr erklärt, dass sie nur in ihrem Büro säße, weil sie an Alicias erstem Fall mitarbeiten würde. Und dann hatte sie Alicia ohne Umschweife in die Hintergründe des Falles eingeführt. Aus jedem ihrer Worte hatte jahrelange Erfahrung gesprochen, und Alicia war sich neben ihr klein und dumm vorgekommen, zumal Kalinda sie spüren ließ, dass sie nichts von Müttern hielt, die in Highland Park wohnten und nach dreizehn Jahren Elternpause meinten, in ihren Beruf zurückkehren zu können. Doch schon am Ende des ersten Tages war Kalinda ihr gegenüber zugewandter gewesen, und sie hatten eine gute Arbeitsebene gefunden, die von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt war und die sie nie wieder verloren hatten, auch nicht in ihren schlimmsten Zeiten.

Mehr und mehr Szenen kamen Alicia in den Sinn, komplizierte Fälle, an denen sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten, gemeinsame Abende mit Bier oder Tequila, Kalindas Überraschung, als sie sie aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, die Freude in ihrem Gesicht, als Alicia einen versöhnlichen Schritt auf sie zugegangen war. Kalindas Entführung, die Tage auf der Intensivstation, ihre Wiederaufnahme der Arbeit, der Kuss auf dem Hinterhof… Es war seltsam, wie lebendig das alles in ihr war. 

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten die Bilder von letzter Nacht auf, als Kalinda in ihrem Bett, in ihren Armen, gelegen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie sich an diesen Erinnerungen festhalten können, wenn die ersten Schlagzeilen in der _Chicago Tribune_ erschienen, dass die Ermittlerin einer großen Kanzlei vermisst würde. Und vielleicht würde das Wissen, dass Kalinda irgendwo in der Welt am Leben war, die Leere irgendwie erträglicher machen.

Alicia starrte auf die Zahnbürste in ihrer Hand. Es war albern, aber sie mochte sie nicht loslassen. Schließlich entschied sie, die Bürste einfach mitzunehmen, als sie sich erhob und in die Küche ging. Zach und Grace würden Hunger haben, wenn sie zurückkamen, und sie selbst hatte den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen. 

Langsam öffnete sie die Schublade mit den Töpfen, um eine Pfanne herauszuziehen, aber stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, der Damm brach und ihr die Tränen aus den Augen schossen. Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und presste sie gegen ihre brennenden Lider, aber es half nichts. Die Tränen rannen durch ihre Finger und tropfen auf den kalten Küchenfußboden. Als sie eine Schublade öffnete, um nach der Tissue-Box zu suchen, fiel scheppernd eine Pfanne zu Boden, und sie hörte nicht, dass sich das Schloss der Wohnungstür drehte und ihre Kinder hereinkamen. 

„Mom!“, rief Grace entsetzt, als sie in die Küche trat. „Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?“ 

Alicia stellte erschrocken die Tissue-Box auf den Tisch und versuchte, sich mit einem Taschentuch die Nässe von den Wangen zu wischen. „Nein, es ist alles okay“, stieß sie hervor. „Seid ihr schon zurück von euren Freunden?“

„Ja, Warren hatte was mit dem Magen oder so was.“ Zach sah seine Mutter besorgt an. „Deswegen habe ich Grace angerufen und gefragt, ob es okay ist, wenn wir früher nach Hause fahren.“

„Hat es wieder was mit einem Fall zu tun, der dich so mitnimmt, Mom?“, fragte Grace. „Können wir was für dich tun?“

„Wir könnten doch heute das Kochen übernehmen“, kam Zach seiner Schwester zur Hilfe. 

Alicia musste lächeln. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle drei zusammen kochen?“, schlug sie vor und schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch. 

„Gute Idee. Was gibt’s denn?“ Zach begab sich schon zum Kühlschrank, um dessen Inhalt zu inspizieren. „Wie wäre es mit Blaubeeren Pancakes?“

„Zum Abendbrot?“ Grace verzog das Gesicht. „Ich finde, Mom kann sich was aussuchen.“

„Ihr könnt das gern bestimmen.“ Alicia nahm sich noch ein Taschentuch aus der Box. „Eigentlich hatte ich Kalbsbraten besorgt.“

Zach hatte die Tüte mit dem Fleisch entdeckt und zog sie aus dem Kühlschrank. „Na, ob Kalinda das mag?“ Er roch skeptisch an dem rohen Fleisch. „Vielleicht ist sie Hinduistin oder sowas.“

Alicia hob den Kopf. „Wieso Kalinda? Habt ihr sie noch gesprochen?“

„Ja, als wir von der Schule kamen.“ Zach schloss den Kühlschrank. „Sie sagte, sie muss irgendwas erledigen, aber wollte gegen Abend wieder zurück sein.“

Alicia stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrte ihren Sohn an. „Aber die Schlüssel…“

„Meinst du die?“ Seine Augen folgten Alicias Blick auf den Tresen. „Die habe ich vorhin hier liegen gelassen, aber zum Glück hat Grace ja auch Schlüssel.“ Er hielt seiner Schwester den Kalbsbraten unter die Nase, um deren Urteil zu erfahren. 

Grace senkte ihren Daumen und wählte damit den Braten ab. „Hast du was dagegen, Mom? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es gerade in ihrer eigenen Wohnung zu gefährlich ist.“

„Doch natürlich. Ich…“ Alicia wollte gerade zu einer längeren Erklärung ausholen, als sie hörte, wie jemand von draußen die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Nur einen Augenblick später stand Kalinda in ihrer Küche und blieb zögernd am Tresen stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte von den Kindern zu der halbleeren Tissue-Box und schließlich zu Alicias verquollenem Gesicht. 

„Hi.“


	11. Chapter 11

Kalinda war schon des Öfteren bei Alicia zu Hause gewesen, aber niemals in einem rein privaten Zusammenhang. Da sie nicht der Typ für ein nettes Essen daheim war, und schon gar nicht für ein abendliches Mal im Kreise der Familie, war Alicia nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie nach Hause einzuladen. Doch an diesem Tag war sie offizieller Gast im Hause Florrick, und da war es nur natürlich, dass sie sich beim Abendessen zu Alicia und ihren Kindern gesellte. Auf Zachs Wunsch hin hatte Alicia schließlich doch Blaubeeren-Pancakes zubereitet, und Kalinda fügte sich höflich den Gegebenheiten. 

Während des Essens hatte Alicia große Mühe, sich auf die Unterhaltung am Tisch zu konzentrieren, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Zu viel Ungesagtes hing in der Luft, das sie innerlich beschäftigte, doch in Anwesenheit von Zach und Grace war an eine Aussprache mit Kalinda nicht zu denken. Ob sie wohl beabsichtigte, länger zu bleiben? Oder hatte sie nur noch ein paar letzte Dinge in Chicago zu erledigen und hielt sich nur in Alicias Wohnung auf, weil ihre eigene nicht sicher genug war? Nicht zuletzt fragte Alicia sich, warum Kalinda davon ausging, dass sie in dieser Wohnung sicherer war als in ihrer eigenen. Schließlich musste ihrem Mann Alicias Adresse längt bekannt sein. 

Auch Kalinda schien in Gedanken zu sein. Während des Abendessens hatte sie eine Nachricht auf ihrem Handy erhalten, die sie sehr zu beschäftigen schien. Alicia war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht ihr übliches Blackberry bei sich trug, sondern ein altes Samsung Handy, das vermutlich nicht zu orten war. Einige Menschen mussten aber wohl ihre Nummer haben, sonst hätte sie jetzt nicht angeschrieben werden können. 

Die Kinder, die sich der Spannung im Raum nicht bewusst waren, berichteten ihrer Mutter in aller Ausführlichkeit, wie Zach auf dem Weg nach Hause fast einen Fußgänger überfahren hätte. Der Mann war ihm direkt vor das Auto gelaufen und Zach hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen können. „Eine Sekunde später und der Typ wäre unter meiner Kühlerhaube gelandet“, sagte Zach lässig. „Aber ich habe ja zum Glück eine Anwältin als Mutter.“

Alicia hatte mit Entsetzen seinen Schilderungen gelauscht und hätte ihren Sohn vor Schreck am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Aber sie wusste, dass ihm das vor Kalinda nicht recht sein würde. „Ich bin froh, dass du so ein aufmerksamer Fahrer bist, Zach“, lobte sie. „Nächstes Mal fährst du den Edens Expressway, wenn du von Warren kommst.“ 

„Das wollte ich ja, aber der war gesperrt“, rechtfertigte sich Zach. „Außerdem ist es ja nochmal gutgegangen.“

„Hättest du Zach verteidigt, Mom?“, fragte Grace interessiert. 

„Ich hätte auf jeden Fall dafür gesorgt, dass Zach in der Kanzlei den besten Anwalt bekommt“, antwortete Alicia. „Und das bin nicht ich.“

„Hättest du Zach verteidigt?“, wandte sich Grace an Kalinda.

„Ich bin keine Anwältin.“ Kalinda sah von ihrem Handy auf. „Und ich würde es genauso machen wie Alicia.“

Zach wurde rot, als Kalinda ihn dabei erwischte, wie er sie anstarrte. „Wie war denn dein Prozess heute, Mom?“, erkundigte er sich bei seiner Mutter. „Musstest du nicht dieses Müsli-Ehepaar vertreten, das gerade durch die Presse geht?“

„Ja, und es lief besser als ich erwartet hatte.“ Alicia war sofort bereit, ihrem Sohn aus seiner Verlegenheit zu helfen. „Aber die Gegenseite versucht, den Richter mit diversen Fachgutachten zu erschlagen“, erklärte sie, während sie ihm noch einen Pancake auffüllte.

Kalinda horchte auf. „Ist keine Jury dabei?“ 

„Darauf hatte ich spekuliert, aber Webster hat unseren Antrag abgelehnt.“

„Webster ist der Verteidiger?“ Kalinda hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass er euch mit Gutachten erschlägt. Das macht er immer.“

„Du kennst ihn?“ Alicia ließ erstaunt ihre Gabel sinken.

„Ja, ich hatte mal viel mit ihm zu tun. Damals, als ich bei der Staatsanwaltschaft gearbeitet habe.“

„Und? Habt ihr jemals Schwachstellen bei den Gutachten entdeckt?“

„Gelegentlich.“ Kalinda schob sich ihre restlichen Blaubeeren auf die Gabel. „Möchtest du, dass ich mal einen Blick darauf werfe?“

Alicia zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. Kalinda hatte wahrlich genug um die Ohren und musste sich nicht auch noch mit ihrem dämlichen Fall beschäftigen, der sowieso keine Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde es besser sein, wenn sie sich nach dem Essen für zwei Stunden zurückzog. 

„Ist es der Stapel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch?“ Kalinda war schon aufgestanden und brachte ihren leeren Teller in die Küche zurück.

„Ja.“ Alicia sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Offensichtlich hatte Kalinda keinerlei Bedenken, sich mit Alicias Fall zu beschäftigen. „Ist es okay, wenn wir schon aufstehen?“, fragte sie ihre Kinder, die sich gerade den letzten Pancake aufteilten.

„Klar“, antwortete Zach, aber Alicia merkte ihm an, dass er sich lieber zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer gesellt hätte. 

„Wir müssen langweilige Akten durchsehen“, tröstete sie ihn.

„Soll ich Dad mal anrufen?“, bot Grace eilfertig an. „Vielleicht kann er euch noch Tipps geben.“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht.“ Alicia strich ihrer Tochter liebevoll über den Kopf. Seit Grace sich wieder besser mit ihrem Vater verstand, nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit, um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. „Aber natürlich kannst du Dad gern anrufen.“ 

Grace gab ihr einen Kuss. „Kann er nicht mitkommen, wenn wir am Samstag was zusammen unternehmen?“

„Nein, vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“ Alicia drehte sich zu Zach um. „Nach wie vor zu niemandem ein Wort darüber, dass Kalinda hier ist, okay?“

„Ja, weiß ich doch. Ich bin schließlich kein Kleinkind mehr.“ Zach verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Alicia nickte ihren Kindern zu und folgte Kalinda ins Wohnzimmer. 

Als sie eintrat, lagen Courtneys Unterlagen schon in kleineren Stapeln ausgebreitet auf dem Couchtisch. Kalinda hatte auf dem Sofa Platz genommen und sich in eine dicke Akte vertieft, die sie auf ihre Knie gelegt hatte. „Welche Art von Schwachstellen brauchst du denn?“, fragte sie, ohne aufzusehen. 

"Jede Art. Aber es geht nicht darum, ein neues Gutachten zu fordern, sondern nur darum, das der Gegenpartei zu schwächen." Alicia setzte sich neben sie und griff nach der Mappe, auf der das Emblem der _Winston Medical Laboratories_ abgebildet war. „Insgesamt gibt es drei Fachgutachten“, erklärte sie, während sie die Mappe aufschlug. "Ein medizinisches Gutachten zur Wirkung von Allergien, ein Vergleichsgutachten zur Aufschrift auf Lebensmittelpackungen und ein ökotrophologisches über den Begriff der Spuren in Lebensmitteln.“

„Dies hier ist das ökotrophologische Gutachten.“ Kalinda legte die Akte vor Alicia auf den Tisch. „Und du hast das medizinische?“

„Der Verfasser ist ein Dr. Brad Johnson“, las Alicia. „Er arbeitet für die _Winston Medical Laboratories._ “

„Von dem habe ich noch nie gehört, aber ich kenne das Laboratorium, für das er arbeitet. Das beauftragt Webster häufiger.“ Kalinda beugte sich über Alicias Mappe. „Damals wurde dem Labor nachgesagt, dass es oft unzulängliche Studien zitiert. Zum Teil waren die Untersuchungen veraltet oder die Stichproben zu gering. Manchmal war auch das Versuchsdesign mangelhaft, oder das Labor hat Studien zitiert, deren Ergebnisse gar nicht signifikant geworden sind.“ 

Alicia blätterte zu den letzten Seiten des Gutachtens, auf denen die zitierten Quellen aufgelistet waren. „Wo soll ich so schnell einen Mediziner herbekommen, der die Qualität der zitierten Studien beurteilt? Morgen beginnt schon die Zeugenvernehmung.“

"Ruf mal Dr. Sean in New York an und grüße ihn von mir. Er wird dir sicher weiterhelfen." Kalinda kritzelte etwas auf ein Papier. "Das ist der Link zu seiner Website. Dort findest du auch die Telefonnummer seiner Sektretärin. Und wer hat das juristische Gutachten geschrieben?"

„Das ist von Professor Lieberman verfasst.“ Alicia griff nach dem hinteren Stapel auf dem Couchtisch. Lieberman war für seine sorgfältige Arbeit bekannt, weshalb Alicia wenig Hoffnung hegte, etwas zu finden, was die Aussage des Gutachtens schwächen könnte. 

„Ein Professor hat auch mal schlechte Tage“, murmelte Kalinda. „Einen Versuch wäre es wert.“

Sie machte sich an das ökotrophologische Gutachten, während Alicia das juristische näher unter die Lupe nahm. Wie sie schon befürchtet hatte, war es ein makelloses, klassisches Liebermann Gutachten, und so entschied sie, die verbleibende Zeit besser dafür zu nutzen, um sich auf den nächsten Prozesstag vorzubereiten. Es gab noch ein paar Sachen, auf die sie die Newlands aufmerksam machen wollte, bevor diese in den Zeugenstand gingen. 

„Kannst du mal dein Laptop öffnen?“, fragte Kalinda plötzlich. "Ich brauche mal die Namen der Doktoranden, die für Dr. Millington gearbeitet haben."

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit den Doktoranden?“ Alicia hatte schon die Seite der University of Chicago aufgerufen und suchte nach der ökotrophologischen Abteilung.

Kalinda wies auf ein Papier, das Millingtons Veröffentlichungen auflistete. „Entweder der Mann ist der erste Mensch, der niemals Schlaf braucht, oder er hat einige seiner Artikel nicht selbst geschrieben. So viel kann ein Mensch gar nicht in einem Jahr veröffentlichen.“

„Oh, ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden.“ Alicia deutete auf ihren Bildschirm. „Wenn die Angaben auf dieser Website aktuell sind, arbeiten zwei Doktoranden für ihn. Julie Vanderleigh und Martin Linnehan.“

Kalinda zog ihr Handy hervor und stand vom Sofa auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“

Alicia verstand zwar nicht, wieso Kalinda nicht in ihrer Anwesenheit telefonierte, aber sie hatte längst aufgehört, sich über derlei Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Stattdessen nahm sie sich den letzten Stapel vom Couchtisch und arbeitete ihn durch. 

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Kalinda wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien, aber an ihrem Gesichtsausruck sah Alicia, dass ihr Telefonat erfolgreich gewesen war. „Rate mal, wo William Millington am 20. Mai war?“ Kalinda setzte sich wieder neben sie aufs Sofa.

„War das der Tag der Gutachtenerstellung?“

„Ja.“ Kalinda hob den Zeigefinger, und Alicia unterdrückte ein Lächeln über die vertraute Geste. Sie war typisch für Kalinda, wenn diese auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen war. „Er lag im Northwestern Hospital wegen einer akuten Nierenkolik“, erklärte Kalinda triumphierend. „Von dort aus wird er kaum sein Gutachten geschrieben haben.“

„Du glaubst, einer der Doktoranden könnte es geschrieben haben?“

„Dieser Martin war zu dem Zeitpunkt in Schottland, aber Julie könnte es getan haben.“

Alicia wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Das wird Abernathy nicht gefallen“, sagte sie verschmitzt. 

„Ihr habt Abernathy als Richter?“ Kalinda schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Dann reicht das allemal, um Webster einen Tiefschlag zu versetzen.“

„Das wichtigste Gutachten ist aber das juristische“, gab Alicia zu bedenken. 

„Hast du da nichts gefunden?“ 

„Nein, da ist nichts zu machen. Es ist ein einwandfreies, sauberes Lieberman-Gutachten.“

„Na gut, aber vielleicht reichen zwei Anfechtungen, um Websters Gutachtenplage einen empfindlichen Dämpfer zu versetzen.“ Kalinda lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. „Deinem Ehepaar geht’s doch eh nur darum, den Ruf des Konzerns zu schädigen, oder?“

„Ja, ganz genau.“ Alicia legte ihre Akte zur Seite und atmete tief durch. Wie leicht sie beide in die gewohnte Routine zurückfallen konnten, aber jetzt, da die Arbeit getan war, kehrten auf einen Schlag all die unausgesprochenen Fragen zurück, die ihr den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf gegangen waren. 

Auch Kalinda schien die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu spüren, denn sie verschränkte die Arme und schaute nachdenklich auf die durchgearbeiteten Stapel auf dem Couchtisch. Eine Weile sagte keine von ihnen etwas, und Alicia rang mit sich, ob dies wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um Kalinda auf ihre Pläne anzusprechen. Sie hatte Sorge, ihr zu nahe zu treten, aber sie konnten auch nicht den Rest des Abends so tun, als ob der rosa Elefant im Raum nicht existierte. 

„Ich denke nach wie vor, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dass du mal mit Peter sprichst“, sagte Alicia vorsichtig. „Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendetwas, was er tun kann.“

„Ich habe schon mit Peter gesprochen.“ 

„Du hast…“ Alicia war so perplex, dass sie anfing zu stottern. „Du hast schon mit Peter gesprochen?“

„Ja, heute Nachmittag.“

„Und?“

„Er kann nichts für mich tun.“

„Wie meinst du das, dass er nichts für dich tun kann?“ Alicia hatte Mühe, ihren aufsteigenden Ärger zu unterdrücken. „Kann er nicht, oder willst du es nicht?“

„Das spielt keine Rolle.“

„Meine Güte, Kalinda...“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war ihr wirklich nicht zu helfen.

„Mom!“ Graces Ruf aus ihrem Zimmer unterbrach die eisige Stille zwischen beiden Frauen. „Daddy möchte dich noch kurz wegen des Wochenendes sprechen!“

Alicia erhob sich vom Sofa. „Bitte entschuldige mich für einen Moment“, sagte sie zu Kalinda und folgte Grace in deren Zimmer. 

„Er fragt, ob er am Samstag mit dabei sein kann“, flüsterte Grace.

„Du hast ihn nicht zufällig auf die Idee gebracht?“ Alicia sah ihre Tochter prüfend an. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir diesen Tag nur zu dritt verbringen werden.“ Sie tätschelte ihre Schulter, als Grace betreten zu Boden sah. „Peter?“, fragte sie in den Hörer. „Du wolltest mit mir über das Wochenende sprechen?“

„Grace schlug vor, dass wir am Samstag etwas zusammen unternehmen könnten“, sagte er. „Aber natürlich will ich deine Pläne nicht durcheinander bringen.“

„In der Tat hatte ich an einen Ausflug nur zu dritt gedacht“, wandte Alicia ein. „Aber vielleicht können wir an einem anderen Wochenende etwas zu viert unternehmen?“

„Das ist mir sogar sehr recht. Dieses Wochenende passt mir eh nicht so gut.“ Peter klang eher erleichtert als enttäuscht. „Wir könnten im nächsten Monat zum Musikfestival fahren wie in alten Zeiten.“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Die alten Zeiten lassen sich nicht zurückholen, Peter.“

„Ja, du hast ja recht.“ Er lachte. „Du weißt schon, wie ich es meine.“

„Peter, wo du gerade dran bist…“ Alicia machte Grace ein Zeichen, dass sie für ein paar Minuten ihr Zimmer verlassen sollte. „Du hast heute mit Kalinda gesprochen?“

„Ja, darüber wollte ich auch noch mit dir reden.“ Er machte eine Pause, und Alicia wusste, dass er sich über sein Kinn fuhr, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Wir haben uns länger unterhalten“, berichtete er. „Und im Laufe des Gesprächs hat sie mir verschiedene Dinge gesagt, die dazu geeignet wären, Druck auf ihren Ehemann auszuüben. Aber sie möchte unter keinen Umständen, dass ich das tue.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Sie hat nicht ganz unrecht“, erklärte er. „Der Druck wäre eine leere Drohung, weil Kalinda immer verhindern würde, dass ihr Mann ins Gefängnis kommt. Das ist diesem Nick natürlich bewusst.“

„Warum tut sie das nur?“ Alicia setzte sich auf Graces Bett. „Wie kann ihr das wichtiger sein als ihr Leben?“

„Vielleicht hat sie Kinder und möchte nicht, dass diese ohne Eltern aufwachsen?“ 

Alicia fuhr sich nervös durch ihre Haare. „Wenn das so wäre, warum sagt sie es dann nicht? Ich glaube, da steckt was anderes dahinter.“

„Keine Ahnung, was das ist.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Wie auch immer, es gäbe noch eine zweite Möglichkeit.“

Alicia horchte auf. „Tatsächlich? Welche denn?“

„Nach unserem Gespräch habe ich Kalindas Angaben überprüft, und dabei ist mir etwas Interessantes aufgefallen, was sie vermutlich selbst nicht weiß.“

„Was denn?“

„Ihr Ehemann hat Geschäfte mit Lemond Bishop gemacht.“

„Wirklich?“ Alicia fasste sich ungläubig an die Stirn. "Der Mann hat seine Hände wirklich überall im Spiel."

„Bishop und Kalindas Ehemann waren zwar Geschäftspartner, aber sie sind auch Konkurrenten, und Bishop wird nicht erfreut sein, dass ihr Mann sich in Chicago niederlassen will“, erklärte Peter. „Ich hätte eine Information für Kalinda, die sie Bishop geben könnte und die ihm dabei helfen könnte, Nick aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Da Kalinda die Informationsträgerin ist, könnte Bishop sich erkenntlich zeigen, indem er von Kalindas Ehemann verlangt, dass er seine Frau zukünftig in Ruhe lässt.“

„Ausgerechnet Bishop?“ Alicia hatte Mühe, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Der hat es doch selbst auf Kalindas Kopf abgesehen.“

„Da täusche dich mal nicht“, widersprach Peter. „Er hat sicher keine Probleme, jemanden zu opfern, wenn er ihm im Weg ist. Aber der Mann hat trotzdem einen seltsamen Sinn für Ehre, und er würde Kalinda schützen, wenn er sich dazu verpflichtet hat. Außerdem weiß er schon lange, dass sie ihm nützlich ist.“

„Klingt wie ein Pakt mit dem Teufel“, murmelte Alicia. 

„Könnte aber funktionieren.“

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe...“ Alicia versuchte, sich Peters Plan innerlich vor Augen zu führen. „Du willst also, dass Kalinda Bishop Informationen gibt, mit denen er ihren Ehemann erpressen kann, so dass dieser nicht mehr sie erpressen kann?“

„Genau.“

„Und wie soll sie verhindern, dass Bishop sie erpresst?“

„Kalinda wird schon was einfallen. Vielleicht hat sie Informationen, mit denen sie Bishop in Schach halten kann.“

"Du meinst Informationen über die Verbindung von Bishop und Lewitzky?" Alicia strich nachdenklich die Falten auf Graces Bettdecke glatt, während sie die Fürs und Widers von Peters Plan abzuwägen versuchte. „Dir ist klar, dass du dann die Information, die du von Kalinda über diese Verbindung haben wolltest, dann nicht bekommen wirst?“, wandte sie ein. 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Peter räusperte sich. „Ich tue es für dich, Alicia. Du hast einen Fehler begangen und dadurch einen Menschen in Gefahr gebracht. Und ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man Fehler macht, und so lange es Wege gibt, um sie wiedergutzumachen, sollten wir sie nutzen. Außerdem bist du mit Kalinda befreundet und von unseren Freunden sind nicht mehr viele übrig geblieben.“

Alicia zögerte immer noch, aber vielleicht sollte sie Kalinda die Idee zumindest einmal unterbreiten und dann würde sich ja herausstellen, was sie dazu sagte. „Ich danke dir, Peter.“ Alicia winkte Grace herein, als diese stumm fragte, ob sie wieder in ihr Zimmer kommen könnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kalinda noch andere Informationen hat, mit denen sie sich bei dir revanchieren kann.“ Sie gab Grace den Hörer zurück. „Noch zehn Minuten, und dann geht’s ins Bett, okay?“ Grace nickte gehorsam, und Alicia gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor sie ging. „Wir unternehmen an einem anderen Wochenende etwas Schönes zu viert“, versprach sie.

Als Alicia zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, telefonierte Kalinda auf ihrem Handy. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alicia sie mit stärkerem Akzent sprechen hörte, und sie machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt, um ihr ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Aber Kalinda winkte sie zurück. „Um 20 Uhr vor dem Theater“, sagte sie in den Hörer. „Keine Begleitung.“

Alicia setzte sich auf einen Sessel und sammelte die Unterlagen auf dem Couchtisch zusammen. Der sonderbare Tonfall, in dem Kalinda sprach, irritierte sie. Einerseits klang es wie ein geschäftliches Telefonat, andererseits war ein vertrauter Unterton dabei, den sie nicht einordnen konnte. 

„Alles geklärt mit dem Wochenende?“, erkundigte sich Kalinda, nachdem sie das Handy ausgestellt hatte.

Alicia nickte. „Darf ich fragen, mit wem du telefoniert hast?“

„Mit meinem Mann. Er will mich morgen treffen.“

„Was?“ Alicia ließ den Stapel Papier in ihrer Hand sinken. „Weiß er denn, wo du bist?“

„Ja. Aber er wird nichts gegen dich oder mich unternehmen, falls das deine Frage ist.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Alicia konnte nicht fassen, woher Kalinda dieses Vertrauen nahm. Schließlich hatte der Mann fast ihr Leben auf dem Gewissen. Und sie selbst wäre vermutlich auch nicht mehr am Leben, wenn Kalinda beim Forrest Creek nicht zuerst geschossen hätte. „Du beabsichtigst doch nicht wirklich, zu diesem Treffen zu gehen?“

„Doch natürlich. Ich habe keine Wahl.“

„Kalinda, hör mir bitte erst einmal zu“, bat Alicia eindringlich. „Ich habe eben nochmal mit Peter gesprochen, und er hat einen so irrwitzigen Plan, dass er dir gefallen könnte.“

Kalinda lächelte. „Zumindest machst du mich neugierig.“

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn dein Ehemann Kontakt zu Lemond Bishop hätte?“ 

„Das würde mich nicht überraschen.“

„So habe ich auch reagiert“, nickte Alicia. „Und was wäre, wenn Peter eine Information über deinen Mann für dich hätte, für die Bishop sehr dankbar wäre, weil er wie du ein Interesse daran hat, dass Nick die Stadt wieder verlässt. Es wäre eine Information, für die er bereit wäre, dich vor deinem Mann zu schützen.“

„Lemond Bishop?“ Kalinda machte ein Gesicht, als hätte Alicia den Verstand verloren. „Ich soll mich ausgerechnet Bishop gegenüber erpressbar machen?“

„Mach einen Vertrag mit ihm“, beharrte Alicia. „Vielleicht ist Peters Information so wertvoll für ihn, dass er sich darauf einlässt. Außerdem hast du durch Lewitzky vielleicht selbst Informationen, mit denen du deinerseits Bishop erpressen könntest.“ 

„Seit wann redest du wie ich?“ Kalinda betrachtete sie besorgt. „Warum habe ich dich da nur mit hineingezogen?“

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Kalinda. Du bist es ganz einfach wert, ein freies Leben zu führen“, widersprach Alicia. „Und ich bin froh, wenn ich dich dabei unterstützen kann...“ Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. "Könnte sich die Erpressung deines Mannes in irgendeiner Weise schädlich auf deine Familie auswirken? Könnte er dich mit ihr erpressen?"

"Nein, er würde nichts gegen sie unternehmen."

"Es würde also reichen, wenn dein Mann die Stadt verlässt und dich nicht mehr belästigt?"

"Ja."

Alicia atmete tief aus. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum es für Kalinda und ihre Familie wichtig war, dass ihr Ehemann nicht im Gefängnis landete, aber sie hoffte, dass Kalinda ihr den Zusammenhang eines Tages erklären würde. Viel wichtiger war im Moment, dass Peters Plan funktionieren könnte. "Also, was meinst du?" 

Kalinda antwortete nicht, sondern sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, aber vielleicht war das ein positives Zeichen, denn sie schien immerhin über den Vorschlag ernsthaft nachzudenken. „Das ist also Peters Idee?“, fragte Kalinda nach einer Weile. „Ich dachte, er will von mir die Informationen über Lewitzky und Bishop haben?“

„Er ist bereit, darauf zu verzichten.“ 

„Er will dich zurück.“ Kalinda sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. 

„Das wollte er immer.“

„Gehst du zu ihm zurück?“

„Darum geht es nicht.“

„Vielleicht solltest du zu ihm zurückgehen.“

„Was soll das, Kalinda?“ Alicia erhob sich abrupt aus ihrem Sessel. „Ich glaube, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich zusammen sein will.“

"Bist du das?" Kalinda sah sie seltsam lange an.

"Ja, das bin ich."

Kalinda setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber entschied sich dann anders. „Ist dir klar, dass ich mein Leben nicht verändern werde?“

„Glaubst du, ich verlange das von dir?“

Kalinda schüttelte den Kopf.. „Bist du da wirklich ehrlich mit dir selbst?“

„Wovon genau reden wir jetzt hier?“ Alicias Blick bohrte sich in Kalindas dunkle Augen. Sie hatte genug von deren Ausweichmanövern. Die Lage war längst zu ernst für Spielchen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass manche Dinge für mich keine Bedeutung haben“, sagte Kalinda ruhig.

„Du meinst, dass du ihnen keine Bedeutung geben willst.“

„Nenn es, wie du möchtest.“

„Kalinda.“ Alicia widerstand dem Impuls, sich eben Kalinda aufs Sofa zu setzten und ging stattdessen zum Fenster. Je mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen war, umso besser. „Du hast hier ein Leben und ich möchte, dass du es behalten kannst.“

„Ich werde dir wehtun, Alicia.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich irgendwann hasst.“ 

„Das weiß ich auch.“

Kalinda schwieg und sah sie lange an. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen“, sagte sie leise.

Alicia fühlte, wie sie errötete. Zu gern hätte sie Kalinda ein paar beruhigende Worte gesagt, hätte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass es einen Grund gab, sich zu fürchten. Aber es gab allzu viel Grund, sich zu fürchten, und sie selbst hatte genauso viel Angst. Ihre Augend wanderten zu Kalindas Lippen und sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht mehr mit ihr in einem Raum sein konnte, ohne sie berühren zu wollen. Es wäre so viel leichter, wenn sie wirklich die Stadt verließ und alles sein würde wie vorher. Keine verwirrenden Gedanken oder Gefühle mehr, keine Drohungen gegen sie oder ihre Familie. Aber diese Gedanken hatten nichts Beruhigendes für Alicia. Im Moment fühlte sie sich nur müde und leer.

„Mom, ist das graue T-Shirt in der Wäsche?“ 

Alicia schrak zusammen, als Zachs Kopf im Türrahmen erschien. „Ja, er liegt aber schon neben dem Trockner. Schau mal im Waschraum nach.“

„Okay.“ Zach wies mit dem Kopf auf den Couchtisch. „Seid ihr vorwärts gekommen?“

„Kalinda hat mir sehr geholfen.“ Alicia griff demonstrativ nach einem Dokument auf dem Couchtisch. „Mal schauen, was der Richter morgen dazu sagt.“

„Viel Glück“. Er hob seinen Daumen. „Grace ist übrigens schon im Bett.“ 

„Okay.“ Alicia wandte sich an Kalinda. „Dann werde ich mal gute Nacht sagen. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück“, erklärte sie und erhob sich, um ihrem Sohn zu folgen. Kalinda nickte nur und wandte sich wieder Alicias Unterlagen zu. 

Als Alicia kurze Zeit später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, hatte Kalinda die restlichen Unterlagen zusammengesammelt und war dabei, die Kissen vom Sofa zu nehmen. „Du musst morgen früh sicher früh raus“, erklärte sie. „Also halte ich dich besser nicht länger wach.“

Alicias Augen verfolgten, wie Kalinda die Sofakissen sorgsam auf den Sesseln verteilte. „Was soll das werden?“

„Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen.“

„Warum? Letzte Nacht hast du doch auch im Schlafzimmer übernachtet.“

„Ja, und heute schlafe ich hier.“

„Und was soll ich meinen Kindern sagen? Sie werden sofort denken, dass wir uns wieder gestritten haben.“

„Dir fällt bestimmt was ein.“ Kalinda legte eines der Kissen an das Kopfende des Sofas. 

„Dann schlaf wenigstens im Gästezimmer. Dort befindet sich ein richtiges Bett.“ Alicia fasste Kalinda am Arm und führte sie ins Gästezimmer. „Hier hast du wenigstens deine Ruhe und wirst nicht geweckt, wenn wir anderen aufstehen.“

Kalinda sah sich in dem Raum um. Ihr Blick wanderte von dem großen Bett zu den Bücherregalen an der Wand und schließlich zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch. „Das war Peters Zimmer“, stellte sie fest. „Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen.“

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.“ Alicia hatte Mühe, Kalindas schnellen Schritten zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. „Dann werde ich eben auf dem Sofa schlafen.“

„Warum machst du es so kompliziert?“

„Du machst es kompliziert.“ Alicia nahm Kalindas Kopfkissen und legte es an das andere Ende der Couch. „Es besteht überhaupt keine Notwendigkeit, dass du auf das Sofa ausweichst. Es ist ein King-Size Bett, Kalinda. Dort könnten vier Menschen übernachten. Probier es noch eine Nacht aus. Ich werde auf der einen Seite schlafen und du auf der anderen.“

Kalinda sah sie zweifelnd an, und Alicia fragte sich, ob sie womöglich mehr Angst vor sich selbst als vor Alicia hatte. Plötzlich trat Kalinda einen Schritt zurück und begann, die Kissen wieder an ihren urprünglichen Platz zu legen. "Okay."

„Gut. Das wäre also geregelt.“ Alicia atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich gehe zuerst ins Bad. Zahnbürste und Handtücher hast du ja schon.“

 

* * *

 

Alicia überlegte, ob sie sich schlafend stellen sollte, als Kalinda aus dem Bad kam und auf leisen Sohlen ins Schlafzimmer trat. Aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen, schließlich waren sie keine pubertierenden Schulmädchen mehr, auch wenn Kalinda mit ihren langen Haaren und dem viel zu großen T-Shirt ein bisschen wie ein Schulmädchen aussah. Es würde die Situation sicher nicht verbessern, wenn sie Dinge vortäuschte, die Kalinda eh sofort durchschauen würde. „Danke für die Unterstützung im Newland-Fall“, sagte sie deshalb, als Kalinda sich neben ihr ins Bett legte. 

„Gern geschehen.“

„Gute Nacht, Kalinda.“

„Gute Nacht, Alicia.“

Alicia hörte noch das leise Rascheln, als Kalinda sich die Bettdecke zurecht zog, und dann war Stille. Allmählich spürte Alicia die Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern, aber ihr Kopf war so wach, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Sie versuchte, zu ignorieren, dass Kalinda weniger als zwei Meter neben ihr im Bett lag und sich stattdessen auf etwas Langweiliges zu konzentrieren. Zum Beispiel könnte sie überlegen, was sie zum anstehenden Schulfest von Zach und Grace anziehen sollte oder wie sie ihr Plädoyer für die Newlands formulieren würde. War es nicht paradox, sich einzureden, dass sie allein im Schlafzimmer war, wo sie eben noch darum gerungen hatte, dass Kalinda hier schlafen würde?

„Alicia?“

„Ja?“

„Du brauchst nicht so weit am Rand zu liegen, dass du heute Nacht aus dem Bett fällst.“

„Oh, okay.“ Alicia nahm ihr Kopfkissen und platzierte es wieder dort, wo es sonst lag. Sehr gut, jetzt fühlte es sich wenigstens wieder wie eine normale Schlafposition an. Sie seufzte zufrieden, als sie in ihr Kopfkissen sank, und hörte Kalinda neben sich lachen. Es war ein leises, entspanntes Lachen und so sexy, dass Alicia auf der Stelle bereute, nicht aufs Sofa umgezogen zu sein. „Das ist nicht witzig“, murmelte sie.

„Schlaf gut, Alicia.“

„Du auch.“

Und damit war das Eis gebrochen. Ein paar Minuten später konnte Alicia tatsächlich einschlafen und sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, dass Kalinda noch lange in der Dunkelheit wach lag und sie betrachtete. Und sie bekam auch nicht mehr mit, dass Kalinda sich leise zu ihr beugte und ihre Stirn küsste, bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss.


	12. Chapter 12

Als der Radiowecker Alicia um 6:30 Uhr aus dem Schlaf riss, hörte sie Kalinda bereits nebenan im Bad duschen. „Ich wollte das Badezimmer nicht blockieren, wenn du aufstehst“, erklärte sie, als sie wenig später, angezogen und mit nassen Haaren, ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. „Außerdem habe ich einen frühen Termin.“

„Guten Morgen.“ Alicia rieb sich die Augen und warf die Bettdecke zur Seite. Sie war Kalinda dankbar dafür, dass diese wie zufällig in eine andere Richtung schaute, als sie noch halb im Schlaf zum Kleiderschrank tappte. „Willst du mit uns Frühstücken?“, fragte sie, während sie frische Wäsche und ein dunkelblaues Kostüm aus dem Schrank nahm. Es war eines der teuersten Kleidungsstücke, das sie besaß und angemessen für einen seriösen Auftritt vor der Presse. Zwar würde sie heute kaum Interviews gebeten müssen, da das Newland-Verfahren noch andauerte, aber nach Fotos und Filmaufnahmen hungerte die Presse immer.

„Wenn es euch nicht stört, dass ich um halb acht das Haus verlassen muss?“ 

„Überhaupt nicht. Um diese Zeit müssen Zach und Grace auch aufbrechen.“ Ohne zu Kalinda hinüberzusehen, verließ Alicia ihr Schlafzimmer und verschwand im Bad. Sie musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als sie in den Badezimmerspiegel sah. Seit wann konnte sie Kalinda nicht einmal mehr ansehen? Aus dem Teenageralter war sie ja wohl mehr als raus. Alicia sah streng in den Badezimmerspiegel und befahl sich selbst, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie würde jetzt eine kurze Dusche nehmen und Kalinda dann ein schmackhaftes Frühstück zubereiten. Sie sollte sehen, wie wunderbar es sein konnte, den Tag inmitten einer Familie zu beginnen. 

Tatsächlich wurde Kalinda in einen typischen Morgen der Familie Florrick integriert, und sie wirkte dabei weniger wie ein Fremdkörper als Alicia erwartet hatte. Allerdings war es Teil ihres Berufes, unauffällig mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen, und insofern vermochte Alicia nicht zu sagen, ob Kalinda die ungewohnte Gesellschaft am Morgen gefiel oder nicht. Falls sie lieber ihre Ruhe gehabt hätte, ließ sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. 

Kalinda sprach wenig während des Frühstücks, wie überhaupt an diesem Morgen, was Alicia auf die bevorstehende Begegnung mit ihrem Ehemann zurückführte. Vermutlich setzte ihr diese mehr zu als sie zugab. Alicia hielt es jedoch für falsch, näher nachzufragen, denn sie waren alle in Eile, und am Abend würde sich hoffentlich eine bessere Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch ergeben. „Weißt du schon, ob du heute Peter treffen wirst?“, fragte sie, während sie Kalinda einen Becher Kaffee einschenkte.

„Ja, es kann nicht schaden zu hören, was er herausgefunden hat.“ Kalinda blies behutsam in den Becher, um den Kaffee abzukühlen.

Alicia ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass eine zentnerschwere Last von ihr abfiel. Wenigstens war Kalinda bereit, sich Peters Vorschlag anzuhören. Wenigstens das. Vorsichtiger Optimismus war also angemessen. „Soll ich dich zu Hause vorbeifahren, damit du deinen Wagen holen kannst?“, fragte Alicia möglichst sachlich. 

„Danke, aber ich nehme die U-Bahn.“

Aus manchen Verhaltensweisen Kalindas wurde Alicia einfach nicht schlau. Warum war es einerseits in ihrem Zuhause nicht sicher genug, und andererseits kein Problem, sich mit diesem Nick zu treffen? „Ich werde dich nach Feierabend fahren“, beschloss Alicia, und ihr Ton machte deutlich, dass sie keine Widerrede duldete. „Zu dem Treffen mit Peter und zu deiner anderen Verabredung.“

Zu ihrer Überraschung widersprach ihr Kalinda nicht, sondern nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Chicagoer Stadtplan zu, den sie neben ihrem Teller ausgebreitet hatte.

„Darf ich mitfahren, wenn Kalinda zu Dad fährt“, fragte Grace mit vollem Mund.

„Das ist ein rein beruflicher Termin, Grace.“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme ja auch nicht mit zu dir in die Schule.“

„Das fehlt noch.“ Zach machte ein derart erschrockenes Gesicht, dass Alicia lachen musste. 

„Das war ein Vergleich, keine Drohung“, beruhigte sie ihn schmunzelnd. „Und jetzt holt eure Sachen. Ihr müsst in drei Minuten aus dem Haus sein.“

Es erstaunte Alicia immer wieder, wie ihre Kinder sich den ganzen Morgen im Zeitlupentempo zu bewegen schienen, um dann plötzlich innerhalb von zwei Minuten abfahrbereit vor ihr zu stehen. So war es auch an diesem Morgen, und Kalinda schloss sich den Kindern an, als diese die Wohnung verließen. Alicia fragte sie bewusst nicht, wohin sie so früh aufbrechen musste. Kalinda wusste, was sie tat, und sie war Alicia keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. 

Trotz all der Fragezeichen fuhr Alicia an diesem Tag mit einem wesentlich besseren Gefühl zur Arbeit als am Vortage, und sogar die gedankenlose Plauderei ihrer jungen Beifahrerin machte ihr heute nichts aus. Nachdem sie in ihrem Büro die für sie bereitgelegten Presseberichte gelesen hatte, fuhr sie auf direktem Wege zum Gericht. Dort fühlte sich so energiegeladen wie schon lange nicht mehr, und der Verteidiger Webster bekam das schnell zu spüren. Noch vor der ersten Prozesspause standen ihm die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, und Diane, die wieder im Publikum saß, lächelte Alicia während der Verhandlung mehrfach zu, um ihre Zufriedenheit über deren Strategie zu signalisieren. Und in der Tat hätte es nicht besser laufen können, denn die Kritik an den Fachgutachten traf sowohl bei Richter Abernathy als auch bei der Presse auf offene Ohren. Somit hatte Alicia leichtes Spiel, als Abernathy Mr. und Mrs. Newland in den Zeugenstand rief. Nach wie vor war nicht zu erwarten, dass sie diesen Prozess gewinnen würden, aber die Newlands waren mit der Wirkung ihrer Klage mehr als zufrieden. 

Da es Alicia nicht erlaubt war, gegenüber der Presse Konkretes zum Prozess zu sagen, verliefen die wenigen Interviews recht kurz, so dass sie sich früher als erwartet auf den Heimweg machen konnte. Kalinda hatte sie zwischendurch per SMS informiert, dass sie Peter um 18:00 Uhr in einem Zimmer des Excelsior-Hotels treffen würde und bat Alicia, zwei Straßen von ihrer Wohnung entfernt auf sie zu warten. Sie war schon da, als Alicia dort ankam, denn kaum hatte diese ihren Wagen geparkt, öffnete sich plötzlich die Beifahrertür und Kalinda schlüpfte neben ihr auf den Sitz.

„Wie war dein Prozess?“, fragte Kalinda, während sie sich anschnallte. „Hast du die Gutachten entkräftigen können?“

„Oh ja. Du hättest Abernathys Gesicht sehen sollen.“ Alicia startete den Motor und manövrierte ihren Buick durch ein Labyrinth falsch parkender Autos. 

„Er war begeistert?“

„Ganz sicher, aber natürlich durfte er es nicht zeigen.“ 

Nachdem sie die unübersichtlichen Nebenstraßen verlassen hatten, berichtete Alicia ausführlicher von der Verhandlung und erzählte, wie der Verteidiger auf ihre neue Strategie reagiert hatte. „Webster wurde richtig rot vor Wut. Der hätte fast in den Tisch gebissen, als ich…“ Alicia verstummte, als Kalinda neben ihr ihre Jacke auszog und zwei kleine Schusswaffen zum Vorschein kamen. Außerdem sah Alicia ein langes Messer aus einem ihrer Stiefel blitzen, und wer wusste, was sie sonst noch alles bei sich trug. „War es das, was du am Morgen so früh zu erledigen hattest?“

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles okay.“ Kalinda lächelte, als sie Alicias schockiertem Blick folgte. 

"Danach sieht es aber nicht aus. Weiß Peter, dass er es mit einem halben Waffenarsenal zu tun haben wird?“

„Ich hatte noch keine Chance, es ihm zu sagen.“

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich noch kurz mit hochkomme? Ich brauche noch eine Unterschrift von Peter für die Schule.“

„Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Er ist schließlich dein Mann."

„Okay, dann komme ich kurz mit rauf und warte danach unten in der Lobby“, schlug Alicia vor und parkte den Wagen ein. „In welches Stockwerk müssen wir?“

„Es ist Zimmer 705.“ 

„Gut, dann lass uns mal hochgehen.“ Alicia stieg aus ihrem Wagen und bewegte sich mit langen Schritten durch die Lobby des Hotels, so dass Kalinda Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen. 

Als sie an die Tür vom Zimmer 705 klopften, trafen sie wie vereinbart auf Peter, der sich die Zeit mit dem Lesen der Tageszeitung vertrieben hatte. „Alicia?“ Er war sichtlich überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich bin gleich wieder weg“, erklärte sie, während sie Peter begrüßte. „Aber ich brauche noch deine Unterschrift für Zachs Schulausflug. Die Deadline war schon vorgestern." Alicia holte ein Dokument aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte es Peter, der es, ohne es durchzulesen, unterschrieb.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Zach sich benimmt", sagte er lächelnd und gab ihr das Papier zurück, bevor er sich Kalinda zuwandte.

Während er und Kalinda sich leise unterhielten, sah Alicia sich in dem leicht muffigen Raum um. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es wohl ein Hotelzimmer wie dieses gewesen war, in dem sich Peter mit seinen Prostituierten getroffen hatte. Und ob er und Kalinda wohl auch ihre gemeinsame Nacht in so einem Zimmer verbracht hatten. Der Gedanke verursachte ihr Übelkeit und sie versuchte, sich wieder auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Peter seine Hand auf Kalindas Rücken legte, als er sie zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe neben dem Doppelbett führte. Er tat dies oft bei Frauen, es war eine fürsorgliche, ritterliche Geste, bei der sie sich früher nie etwas gedacht hatte. Heute aber spürte sie einen Hauch von Eifersucht. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die beiden sich gut kannten, und Alicia ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie das störte. Am meisten irritierte sie jedoch, dass ihre Eifersucht nicht Kalinda galt, sondern ihrem eigenen Ehemann. 

Es war eine ausnehmend schlechte Idee gewesen, mit in das Hotelzimmer hoch zu kommen, und es war höchste Zeit, dass Alicia die beiden allein ließ. „Ich warte dann unten in der Lobby“, verkündete sie und lächelte tapfer, als sie merkte, dass Kalinda sie beobachtete. „Viel Erfolg euch beiden.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und begab sich nach unten ins Erdgeschoss. 

Die ersten zwanzig Minuten verbrachte Alicia mit dem Lesen von Hochglanzmagazinen, aber nachdem sie drei durchgeblättert hatte, begann sich ihre Laune merklich zu verschlechtern. Was für eine dämliche Idee, ausgerechnet ein Hotelzimmer zu wählen. Gab es keine anderen Möglichkeiten, sich unbemerkt in Chicago zu treffen? Obwohl Alicia sich sicher war, dass Peter und Kalinda nichts anderes taten, als Informationen auszutauschen, bekam sie den Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf, dass oben im siebten Stock etwas ganz anderes passierte. Und gerade weil sie sich so sicher war, dass dies keineswegs der Fall war, ärgerte sie sich umso mehr über sich selbst und ihre überbordende Fantasie. 

Erst nach 45 langen Minuten stieg Kalinda endlich aus dem Fahrstuhl, und Alicia erhob sich von den weichen Polstersesseln in der Lobby. „Ist Peter noch oben?“, fragte sie, als Kalinda auf sie zukam.

„Er wird erst in zehn Minuten herunterkommen“, erklärte Kalinda. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

"Ja." Alicia nickte. „Hat Peter dir weiterhelfen können?“

„Es könnte wirklich funktionieren.“ Kalinda lächelte. „Aber zunächst muss Bishop mitspielen.“

Alicia zog ihren Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Manteltasche und entriegelte ihren Wagen schon von weitem. „Willst du dich trotzdem mit deinem Mann treffen, auch wenn du noch nicht mit Bishop gesprochen hast?“

„Natürlich.“ 

„Na gut.“ Alicia zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir haben jetzt noch fast eine Stunde bis zu deinem nächsten Treffen“, stellte sie fest, als sie sich ins Auto setzten. „Zu welchem Theater fahren wir?“ 

„Zum Shakespeare Theater.“

„Wie du meinst.“ Alicia beobachtete über ihren Rückspiegel den Eingang des Excelsior Hotels und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Peter aus der Tür kommen sah. Es war also alles gut gegangen. „Ich hätte einen stilleren Ort erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein.“ 

„Manchmal sind andere Menschen die beste Tarnung.“ Kalinda griff nach einer Tasche, in der sie offenbar Kleidung aufbewahrte.

Während sie in Richtung East Grand Avenue fuhren, begann Kalinda, sich auf dem Beifahrersitz umzuziehen, und Alicia war froh, dass sie gezwungen war, auf die Straße zu schauen. Kalindas Bewegungen neben ihr irritierten sie mindestens ebenso wie das Blitzen des gefährlichen Metalls, das sichtbar wurde, während sie sich umkleidete.

„Das ist nur prophylaktisch, nehme ich an?“, fragte Alicia, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Ja, ich bin gern vorbereitet.“ Kalinda überprüfte ein letztes Mal den Sitz der Waffen, bevor sie ihre Jacke wieder überzog. „Ich bin mir sicher, er ist es auch.“

"Aha." Kalindas Antwort beruhigte Alicia keineswegs. Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis einer von beiden irgendwann zur Waffe griff. "Und warum die elegante Kleidung? Du beabsichtigst doch nicht, in das Theater hineinzugehen, oder?"

"Nein, aber ich habe eine Ahnung, wo wir hingehen werde, und es ist besser, dort so auszusehen wie jeder andere."

Alicia verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass Kalinda nie aussehen würde wie jeder andere. "Sieht auf jeden Fall nach einer teuren Location aus", murmelte sie.

"Ja."

Da sie noch etwas Zeit bis zu dem Treffen überbrücken mussten, hielt Alicia zunächst in einer Seitenstraße des Theaters. Kalinda trug jetzt eine weinrote Bluse mit einem dunklen, breiten Gürtel, der ihre schlanke Taille betonte, und einen schwarzen Lederrock, unter dem einer der Revolver verborgen war. Darüber trug sie ihre schwarze Lederjacke, in deren Innerem sich die zweite Waffe befand. Mit ihrem perfekt aufgetragenen Make-Up wirkte sie eher, als ob sie sich auf dem Weg zu einem Date befand und nicht etwa zu ihrem Erpresser. Aber Alicia hütete sich, das auszusprechen. Wie auch immer die Beziehung zwischen Kalinda und ihrem Ehemann sein mochte, sie sprengte in jedem Fall Alicias Vorstellungskraft. „Bist du nervös?“, fragte sie Kalinda. 

„Ja“, gab Kalinda zu. „Wir haben uns über fünf Jahre nicht gesehen.“

„Das verstehe ich gut.“ Alicia lächelte Kalinda aufmunternd zu. „Wann soll ich dich wieder abholen?“

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert.“

„Ruf an. Ich komme dann und hole dich.“

Kalinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Warte nicht auf mich. Es kann spät werden.“

Alicia sah sie zweifelnd an. Was konnte an diesem Treffen schon so lange dauern? Aber sie sagte nichts, sondern startete den Motor und fuhr um zwei Straßenecken hin zum Vorplatz des Shakespeare Theaters. „Viel Glück“, flüsterte sie, als sie den Wagen anhielt.

„Danke.“ Kalinda hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er hatte etwas von einem Reh im Kegel eines Scheinwerferlichts, aber auch von hoher Konzentration und Entschlossenheit.

Alicia legte ihre Hand auf Kalindas und drückte sie sanft. „Pass gut auf dich auf“, sagte sie leise.

Kalinda lächelte und legte ihre andere Hand an Alicias Wange. Sie fühlte sich kühl an auf Alicias Haut, so konträr zu der Hitze, die Alicia durchfuhr bei der Berührung. Und dann beugte Kalinda sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Ohne Vorwarnung. Einfach so. „Zeit zu gehen“, flüsterte sie.

Es war kein langer Kuss gewesen, aber lang genug, um Alicias Inneres in ein heilloses Durcheinander zu versetzen. Sie konnte gar nicht reagieren, als Kalinda sich zurücklehnte und die Autotür öffnete. Dann schlug die Tür zu, und Kalindas Stiefel klapperten auf den Platten des großen Platzes, während sie sich auf die wartende Menschenmenge vor dem Theater zubewegte.

Alicia wusste, dass sie gut daran getan hätte, ihren Wagen zu wenden und für die Theaterbesucher Platz zu machen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie saß wie angenagelt auf ihrem Sitz, die Hand noch auf den pulsierenden Lippen, und ihre Augen verfolgten wie gebannt, wie Kalinda über den großzügigen Vorplatz des Theaters schritt, auf der sich schon eine unübersichtliche Anzahl von Menschen versammelt hatte. Unter einem großen Banner, das die heutige Vorstellung ankündigte, blieb Kalinda schließlich stehen. _The Beauty and The Beast_ , stand in großen Lettern auf dem Banner, und Alicia fragte sich, ob Kalinda sich wohl der Ironie der Situation bewusst war. 

Plötzlich sah Alicia, wie sich ein Mann aus der Menge löste und auf Kalinda zuging. Er war groß und schlank und schien, zu Alicias großer Verwunderung, keinen einzigen Tropfen indischen Blutes in sich zu haben. Und während Alicia sich noch von ihrer Überraschung erholte, nahm er Kalinda in die Arme und küsste sie. Und Kalinda erwiderte die Umarmung. War das echt oder nur Show wegen der Theatergäste um sie herum? 

Als die beiden sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, konnte Alicia das Gesicht von Kalindas Ehemann erkennen. Er wirkte jünger als Alicia sich ihn vorgestellt hatte und sie fand, dass er überhaupt nicht Kalindas Typ war. Der Mann flüsterte Kalinda etwas ins Ohr, während er seinen Arm um sie legte, und dann führte er sie von der Menschenmenge weg in eine Nebenstraße. Es war deutlich, wie vertraut die beiden sich waren, als sie Arm in Arm zwischen den Häuserwänden verschwanden.

Das waren also Nick und Leela. Alicia lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Nackenstützte ihres Sitzes und schloss die Augen. _Es könnte länger dauern_ , hallten Kalindas Worte in ihrem Kopf. Was hatte sie vor? Wollte sie mit dem Mann ins Bett steigen? Wieso bewaffnete sie sich dann bis an die Zähne? 

Wie vorhin bei Peter spürte Alicia Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen. „Reiß dich zusammen, Alicia“, flüsterte sie. Was für ein Wahnsinn. Ihre Lippen brannten noch von Kalindas Kuss, und jetzt sprang diese mit dem nächsten Verbrecher in die Kiste? Zugegebenermaßen handelte es sich bei dem nächsten Verbrecher um ihren Ehemann, aber das war nicht der Punkt. 

Alicia legte ihre Hand auf ihre Augen und seufzte. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, zwischen ihr und Kalinda könnte irgendwas entstehen? Hatte sie es ernsthaft gemeint, es wäre möglich, dieser seltsamen Anziehungskraft nachzugeben und einfach zu schauen, wohin es sie führte? Sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden, dass Kalinda sich nicht binden wollte, aber irgendwie hatte sie gedacht, dass die Affäre mit Will gezeigt hatte, dass auch sie zu etwas Unverbindlichem in der Lage war. Aber wie sollte etwas Unverbindliches funktionieren, wenn sie jedes Mal eifersüchtig wurde, sobald jemand anderes den Arm um Kalinda legte? Nächstes Mal war sie noch auf Lemond Bishop eifersüchtig, oder auf Cary, oder auf die Sekretärin im 26. Stock. 

Alicia wusste, dass sie von Natur aus kein eifersüchtiger Typ war. Dann hätte sie auch niemals fünfzehn Jahre mit Peter verheiratet sein können. Und genau das machte es umso unverständlicher, warum ausgerechnet Kalinda dieses ungewöhnliche, ungewollte Gefühl in ihr auslöste. Aber woran auch immer es lag, Alicia war völlig klar, dass sie Situationen wie diese hier nicht lange ertragen würde. Und genauso klar war, dass von ihnen noch viele folgen würden. Es war nun einmal Kalindas Art und Weise, mit Menschen umzugehen, und wer war Alicia, von ihr zu verlangen, dass sie damit aufhörte? Kalinda müsste sich selbst aufgeben, und das war das letzte, was Alicia wollte. Aber sie selbst war offensichtlich nicht fähig, Kalinda die Freiheiten zu lassen, die sie brauchte. 

Alicia wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und umfasste das Steuerrad mit beiden Händen. Sie brauchten Abstand voneinander. Kalinda sendete widersprüchliche Signale aus, und Alicia fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, damit umzugehen. Warum hatte Kalinda sie geküsst? Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die Alicia immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts von ihr wollte. Wie konnte sie Alicia auf so viele Arten zeigen, dass sie sie liebte und im selben Atemzug behaupten, dass ihr das alles nichts bedeutete?

Wenn Alicia ehrlich mit sich war, machten die Gefühle für Kalinda ihr Angst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie damit umgehen sollte und der beste Weg war gewesen, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Sie hatte geglaubt, es locker angehen zu können. Keinen Plan, keine Erwartungen, keine Versprechungen. Aber nun musste sie feststellen, dass dies alles eine Illusion gewesen war, denn sie war offenbar nicht in der Lage, Kalinda mit anderen Menschen zu teilen - und Kalinda wollte nichts mehr als frei zu sein.

Es war unlösbar. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Die Quadratur des Kreises. Die Katze, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Sie würden sich gegenseitig kaputt machen, so oder so. Nicht absichtlich, aber es war unvermeidlich. Wenn Kalinda es tatsächlich schaffte, in Chicago zu bleiben und weiter bei Lockhart & Gardner zu arbeiten, dann musste sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändern, sonst war die Katastrophe vorprogrammiert. 

Über zwanzig Minuten verharrte Alicia in ihrem Auto und starrte in ihren Rückspiegel, in dem sich der inzwischen leere Vorplatz des Theaters abbildete. Als sie schließlich ihren Wagen wendete und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, fühlten sich ihre Glieder so schwer und bleiern an, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe in ihrem Sitz halten konnte. Seit sie vor vier Jahren bei Lockhart & Gardner angefangen hatte, war Kalinda die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben gewesen, abgesehen von ihrer Familie. Kalinda war immer für sie da gewesen, egal, was war, selbst in den schlimmsten Zeiten. Und nun, da sie endlich einen Weg gefunden hatten, wie sie in Chicago bleiben konnte, nun musste Alicia sie loslassen. Sie hatte so viel aufgeben müssen in den letzten Jahren. Erst ihr Haus, ihre Umgebung, ihre Bezüge, dann Peter, dann Will. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, auch Kalinda aufzugeben. Aber es musste irgendwie gehen. 

Zuhause angekommen, trank Alicia noch ein Glas Wein und bereitete sich auf den nächsten Prozesstag mit den Newlands vor. Gegen 22 Uhr ging sie gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern zu Bett und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, damit sie nicht auf das leere Kopfkissen neben sich starren musste. Wie lange es wohl dauerte, mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln von der East Grand Avenue bis hierher zu fahren? Hätte Kalinda nicht längst hier sein müssen? War sie tatsächlich mit diesem Verbrecher im Bett gelandet? Natürlich hatte sie jedes Recht, mit ihrem Ehemann die Nacht zu verbringen, aber dieser Mann hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nach ihrem Leben getrachtet. Gab sie ihm einfach nur, was er wollte? War es Taktik? Vielleicht bedeutete es ihr nichts. Wie auch immer, warum konnte es ihr nicht egal sein, ob es Kalinda etwas bedeutete oder nicht? 

Um kurz nach Mitternacht, Alicia wälzte sich immer noch von einer Seite zur anderen, vibrierte plötzlich ihr Handy, und ein Buch fiel polternd vom Nachtisch, als Alicia in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Blackberry tastete. _Ich fahre zu mir nach Hause. Du bist in Sicherheit (ich auch). Ich verlasse die Stadt für drei Tage und melde mich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. K._

Alicia ließ sich in ihr Kopfkissen zurückfallen und las die SMS noch zweimal durch, so als würden sich die Worte verändern können, wenn sie nur lange genug auf das Display schaute. Warum musste Kalinda schon wieder die Stadt verlassen? Was war mit Peters Plan? Alicia stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und tippte eine kurze Antwort in ihr Handy. _Und Bishop?_

 _Sobald ich zurück bin_ , lautete die kurze Antwort. 

Zumindest schien Kalinda ihr Vorhaben nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Ob sie schon wieder etwas für ihren Mann erledigen musste? Alicia hielt sich nachdenklich das Handy an die Stirn. Hatte sie nicht gerade beschlossen, dass sie Abstand von Kalinda brauchte? Hier war er also. Früher als erwartet, aber immerhin. Warum fühlt es sich dann trotzdem so falsch an? 

Sie erschrak fast zu Tode, als plötzlich ihr Handy an ihrer Stirn klingelte. Der Melodie nach musste es Peter sein, aber wieso rief er um 0:30 bei ihr an? „Hallo?“, fragte sie verwirrt in den Hörer. 

„Alicia, ich bin’s. Entschuldige, dass ich dich störe.“ Peter klang, als ob er gerade gerannt war. „Jackie hatte einen weiteren Schlaganfall.“

„Was?“ Alicia setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf. „Wann?“

„Sie ist heute Abend ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden.“

„Das tut mir leid, Peter.“ Auch wenn seine Mutter keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, so war sie doch immerhin seine Mutter und Alicia wusste, wie sehr er an ihr hing. 

„Ich versuche, morgen in der Mittagspause nach ihr zu schauen“, versprach sie. „Geh zu Bett und versuche zu schlafen.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte es dich nur wissen lassen.“

„Das ist gut“, sagte sie sanft. „Gute Nacht, Peter.“ Alicia legte ihr Handy auf den Nachttisch zurück und schlief kurz darauf ein. Sie träumte von Jackie und von Peter und von Kalinda. Immer wieder von Kalinda.

 

 

* * *

 

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte Alicia mit Warten. Warten auf das Ende des Newland-Prozesses. Warten auf das Verschwinden von Jackies Lähmungserscheinungen. Warten auf eine Nachricht von Kalinda. 

Der Newland-Prozess ging tatsächlich mit einer kleinen Sensation zu Ende, denn die Gegenseite hatte sich zähneknirschend auf einen Kompromiss eingelassen. Der Lebensmittelkonzern war bereit, dem Ehepaar und seiner Tochter 150.000 Dollar zu erstatten, wenn sie auf ein strafrechtliches Verfahren verzichten würden. Zwar reichte die Sachlage keineswegs aus, um einen Strafprozess anzustrengen, doch der Konzern hatte begriffen, dass jegliche weitere Negativpresse verhängnisvolle Folgen für ihren Umsatz haben würde. Insofern einigte man sich auf einen zivilrechtlichen Vergleich, und das Ehepaar Newland war hochzufrieden mit Alicias Arbeit. Ihre Tochter hatte Alicia sogar ein Bild gemalt, in dem sie mit ihren Eltern glücklich in den Urlaub fuhr. 

Jackies Gesundheitszustand ließ wenig Hoffnung auf eine vollständige Genesung aufkommen. Sowohl ihr Sprachvermögen als auch die Bewegung ihrer rechten Gliedmaßen waren eingeschränkt, und bisher war unklar, inwieweit das Gehirn noch in der Lage war, die ausgefallenen Bereiche zu kompensieren. Außerdem wirkte Jackie oft verwirrt und orientierungslos, doch wenigstens hier machten die Ärzte ihnen Mut. Angeblich sollten sich diese Symptome in ein paar Tagen wieder geben. Obwohl Alicia in der Kanzlei viel zu tun hatte, besuchte sie Jackie täglich im Krankenhaus. Die arme Frau war so hilflos, dass sie ihrer Schwiegertochter nicht einmal mehr Vorwürfe machen konnte, was die Besuche für Alicia wesentlich erträglicher machte. 

Von Kalinda kam keinerlei Lebenszeichen, und Alicia nahm bewusst keinen Kontakt zu ihr auf. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie Abstand brauchte, auch wenn ihr Gefühl anderer Meinung war. Manchmal brauchte ein Herz Steuerung, hatte sie einmal zu Owen gesagt. Und genau daran musste sie sich jetzt halten. 

Als sich Kalinda allerdings nicht wie versprochen, am dritten Tag meldete, wurde Alicia unruhig. Am vierten Tag checkte sie im Zehnminutentakt ihr Handy und nahm es auf der Arbeit überall mit, ob sie in ein Nachbarbüro ging oder nur zur Kaffeemaschine. Doch den ganzen Tag über meldeten sich nur Leute, die nicht Kalinda waren, und am Ende des Tages steckte Alicia ihr Handy resigniert zurück in ihre Handtasche. Sie war kurz davor, ihren Feierabend einzuläuten und sortierte nur noch ein paar restliche Akten, als ihr Bürotelefon klingelte. „Lockhard &Gardner. Alicia Florrick's Büro.“ Sie klemmte sich den Hörer unters Kinn, um nebenbei die Akten sortieren zu können. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Hi Alicia.“

„Kalinda?“ Alicia fluchte, als ihr die Mappen aus dem Arm fielen und sich auf dem Fußboden verteilten. „Bist du in Chicago?“

„Ja, seit heute Morgen. Ist Will noch da?“

„Ja, wieso?“ Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du ihn sprechen?“

„Ich möchte meinen Urlaub beenden.“

„Willst du kündigen?“

„Nein.“ Kalinda lachte leise. „Ich werde ab morgen wieder arbeiten.“

„Du….“ Alicia traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Hast du mit Bishop gesprochen?“

„Ja, und wir haben einen Deal.“

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ja fantastisch!“ Alicia war so erleichtert, dass sie vergaß, ihre Stimme zu dämpfen. Peters Plan schien tatsächlich funktioniert zu haben. „Also hast du deine Freiheit zurück?", fragte sie leiser.

"Ja." Kalinda schwieg für einen Moment. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, aber ich werde vormittags noch im Gericht sein.“

„Lewitzky?“

„Ja, es wird höchste Zeit, dass du kommst.“ Alicia lächelte ins Telefon. „Ich stelle dich jetzt zu Will durch.“

 

* * *

 

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als Kalinda am nächsten Morgen ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Eine Mischung aus Freude, Erleichterung und Furcht und auch noch ein paar anderen Gefühlen, die Alicia lieber nicht so genau zu definieren versuchte. Deshalb kam es ihr auch sehr entgegen, dass Kalinda sie nur kurz vom Flur aus grüßte und sofort, nachdem sie ihr Büro wieder betreten hatte, zu Will und Diane gerufen wurde. Auf diese Weise hatte Alicia mehr Zeit, sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen.

Wider besseren Wissens hatte sie gehofft, dass zwischen ihnen alles wie immer sein würde, aber allein der leere Bildschirm, auf den sie seit einer halben Stunde unentwegt starrte, belehrte sie eines Besseren. Und je öfter ihre Blicke wie magisch angezogen zum anderen Büro wanderten, desto deutlicher wurde ihr, was sie eigentlich schon wusste. So konnte sie nicht arbeiten. Es musste sich etwas verändern. Sie musste etwas verändern.

„Hi Alicia.“

„Hi.“ Alicia fuhr herum, als sie Kalindas Stimme hinter sich hörte. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, so unvermittelt in der Tür aufzutauchen? Manchmal erschien es Alicia, als ob Kalinda über magische Kräfte verfügte. Erstaunt verfolgte sie, wie Kalinda entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie, als sie vor Alicias Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

„Gut.“ Alicia bot ihr einen Stuhl an, aber Kalinda winkte ab. Sie wirkte ungewöhnlich nervös. „Und wie geht es dir?", fuhr Alicia fort. "Hast du erledigen können, was du zu erledigen hattest?“

„Ja, habe ich. Jetzt ist Ruhe.“

„Ging es um etwas strafrechtlich Relevantes?“

Kalinda neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Das möchtest du nicht wissen, Alicia.“

„Okay.“ Alicia machte eine Geste, die verdeutlichte, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen würde.

"Ich wollte nur..." Kalinda räusperte sich. "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken für alles, was du getan hast.“

„Gern geschehen.“ Alicia lächelte. "Du hast auch viel für mich getan." 

Kalinda sah an ihr vorbei zu dem Bild an der Wand und Alicia fragte sich, was an diesem plötzlich so interessant war. "Wie wär's noch mit 'nem Drink nach der Arbeit?"

Alicia fühlte, wie ihr Magen sich zusammenkrampfte. Das war ihr Stichwort. Sie musste es nun sagen und hoffte inständig, dass die Worte so aus ihrem Mund herauskommen würden, wie sie es sich überlegt hatte. „Kalinda...", sagte sie und zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Kalindas Körperhaltung sich augenblicklich änderte. Sie wusste, was kommen würde. "Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass du wieder hier bist und dass du jetzt so leben kannst, wie du möchtest...." Sie hielt inne und rüstete sich innerlich für die nächsten Worte. "Aber… was wir jetzt brauchen, ist… Normalität.“

Ein Anflug von Schmerz huschte über Kalindas Gesicht, aber Alicia war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur eine Reflektion ihres eigenen war. „Du meinst Distanz.“

Alicia zögerte. Sie hätte dieses brutale Wort gern vermieden aber letztlich… „Ja.“

„Du hast recht.“ Kalinda grüßte mit einem Kopfnicken einen Kollegen auf dem Flur, der ihr durch die Scheibe zuwinkte. 

Alicia hatte das Gefühl, als legte sich eine eiserne Faust um ihr Herz. Kalindas Kälte erschreckte sie, auch wenn sie wusste, was diese dahinter verbarg. „Es ist nur…“, begann sie, „… ich wüsste nicht, wie wir sonst…“

„Es ist okay, Alicia.“ Kalinda wandte ihr Gesicht vom Flur ab, um sie direkt anzusehen, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte Alicia ihren Blick nicht lesen. "Wenn du Hilfe beim Lewitzky Fall brauchst, sagst du Bescheid, okay?"

„Mach ich, danke.“ Alicia merkte, dass sie drohte, Fassung zu verlieren, und betete still, dass Kalinda ihr schleunigst Büro verlassen würde. 

Entweder erging es Kalinda ähnlich, oder sie spürte, was in Alicia vorging, auf jeden Fall öffnete sie tatsächlich die Tür und verließ mit einem leisen „Bis später“ Alicias Büro.

Alicia saß noch minutenlang regungslos an ihrem Platz und schaute auf ihren Bildschirm, ohne die Buchstaben wahrzunehmen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, sagte sie sich. Es musste die richtige Entscheidung sein. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich so betäubt, dass sie Mühe hatte, zum Hörer zu greifen, als das Telefon klingelte. „Ja?“

„Kommst du mal rüber, Alicia? Diane und ich möchten die Fortsetzung des Lewitzky-Prozesses mit dir durchgehen.“

„Ich bin sofort bei euch, Will.“ Alicia schloss die Augen, als sie den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte. Dann stand sie auf, zupfte ihr Kostüm zurecht und begab sich in den Konferenzraum.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sechs Monate später._

 

Alicia blinzelte gegen die hellen Scheinwerfer, als Peter unter dem Blitzlichtgewitter der Presse vom Podium stieg. In einer siegreichen Geste hob er ihre Hände gemeinsam in die Höhe und hielt sie in Richtung der Kameras. „Illinois braucht neue Ideen“, rief er in die Menge. „Wir haben sie!“ Donnernder Applaus war die Antwort. 

Ein paar Minuten posierten sie noch für die Fotografen, dann war es höchste Zeit, die Pressekonferenz zu beenden und zur eigentlichen Arbeit zurückzukehren. Zu Alicias Entsetzen war der kleine Zeiger der überdimensionalen Uhr im Saal gerade auf die 10 gerückt, und sie hatte um 11 Uhr einen Termin mit einem neuen Mandanten. Auch Peter musste dringend in sein Büro, um einen Prozess gegen einen mutmaßlichen Kindesentführer vorzubereiten. „Das lief doch gut“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als sie zum Abschluss in die Menge winkten. Alicia nickte unmerklich und warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu Eli, der hinter einem Pfeiler stand und zufrieden den Daumen hochhielt. Die Veranstaltung war erst der siebte von über dreißig gemeinsamen Presseterminen, und Alicia sehnte schon jetzt das Ende der Wahlkampagne herbei.

Es war ein sonniger, kalter Februartag in Chicago, und der helle Schnee reflektierte so stark, dass Alicia ihre Sonnenbrille aufsetzen musste, als sie das Gebäude verließen. Da Eli verlangt hatte, dass Peter und sie grundsätzlich in einem gemeinsamen Auto bei Kampagnenterminen erscheinen sollten, musste Peter Alicia erst wieder vor ihrer Wohnung absetzen, damit sie in ihren eigenen Wagen umsteigen konnte. Glücklicherweise lag der Veranstaltungsort nicht sehr weit von ihrem Zuhause entfernt, so dass Peter keinen großen Umweg fahren musste. „Warst du gestern bei Jackie?“, fragte er, als er in ihre Straße einbog. 

„Ja, und sie hat sogar ein bisschen was gegessen.“ Alicia löste den Sicherheitsgurt, ehe sie ihren Wagen erreicht hatten. Es würde zeitlich sicher knapp werden, denn viele Straßen waren derzeit nicht gut befahrbar. „Aber sie nimmt trotzdem viel zu sehr ab.“

„Ich rede heute nochmal mit dem Personal. Vielleicht mag sie das Essen in diesem Heim einfach nicht.“

„Ich glaube eher, dass sie aus Protest so wenig isst. Du weiß ja, wie stur sie ist.“ Alicia zog ihren Autoschlüssel aus der Handtasche. „Wir müssen einfach Geduld haben.“

Peter parkte wenige Meter von Alicias Wagen entfernt und stellte den Motor aus. „Kommst du heute Abend mit, wenn Zach und Grace zu mir kommen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben eine Betriebsfeier, und ich will dich nicht wecken, wenn ich spät heimkomme.“

„Du weißt, dass mich das nicht stört“, protestierte er mit charmantem Lächeln. „Und morgen ist sowieso Samstag.“

Aber Alicia blieb bei ihrer Absage. Nach all den Kampagnenterminen sehnte sie sich nach ein paar Stunden für sich allein, obwohl sie Peter nur ungern enttäuschte. Er hatte im Moment eine Siebzigstundenwoche zu absolvieren und betonte immer wieder, wie sehr er es genoss, mit ihr private Zeit zu verbringen. Doch auch Alicia war an der Grenze ihrer Belastbarkeit und hatte sich schon seit Tagen auf ein paar einsame Mußestunden nur mit einem Cappuccino und einem Buch gefreut. „Nein, lieber nicht“, wiederholte sie. „Ich fahre nach der Feier nach Hause. Holst du mich morgen um 14 Uhr ab?“

„Lass uns eher 13 Uhr sagen. Eli will vor der Podiumsdiskussion noch etwas mit uns besprechen.“ 

„Okay.“ Alicia öffnete die Wagentür. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen.“

„Bis morgen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Arbeite nicht zu viel.“

„Du auch nicht.“ Alicia schlug fröstelnd ihren Mantelkragen hoch, als sie durch den Schnee zu ihrem Auto stapfte. Der Wind war so eisig, dass man schon nach ein paar Sekunden zurück ins Warme wollte, doch bevor sie in ihren Wagen steigen konnte, musste sie noch eine dicke Schneedecke von den Scheiben kratzen. Alicia fluchte, als sie sich schließlich mit klammen Fingern hinters Steuer setzte. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätte der Tag schon jetzt zu Ende sein können, aber leider war er vollgestopft mit Terminen. 

Alicia war immer bewusst gewesen, dass die Governor-Wahlen mehr Einsatz von ihr erfordern würden als damals die Kampagne um den Posten des Oberstaatsanwalts von Cook County. Doch dass Eli sie derart häufig einsetzen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck, ihr Gesicht sei wichtiger als Peters Reden. Glücklicherweise waren die Termine mit Peter sehr unkompliziert, denn er war stets bemüht, es Alicia leicht zu machen, und er wusste zu schätzen, was sie für ihn tat. Ein Politiker ohne Ehefrau hatte in diesem Land nun einmal keine Chance, und es war klar, dass er es ohne ihr Zutun nicht schaffen würde. Wenn man den Umfrageergebnissen glauben konnte, standen Peters Chancen nicht schlecht, und Eli hörte nicht auf zu prophezeien, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis sein Kontrahent Mike Kresteva mit Pauken und Trompeten untergehen würde.

Alicia bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Peter die gemeinsame Zeit auch nutzte, um ihr wieder näher zu kommen, und sie hatte sich nach und nach auf sein sanftes Drängen eingelassen, auch wenn ihr die Einhaltung bestimmter Grenzen wichtig blieb. Peter war ihr vertraut wie kein anderer Mensch auf der Welt, und die Kinder waren glücklich, dass sie sich wieder so gut verstanden. Es fühlte sich fast wieder wie eine richtige Familie an, wenn Alicia mit den Kindern bei Peter übernachtete. Nur dass der Sex zwischen ihnen fehlte. Und daran hielt sie weiterhin fest. Es war bequem und vertraut mit Peter, und es war verführerisch, sich davon einlullen zu lassen. Aber es war nicht das, was sie wollte. 

Was Alicia wollte, befand sich schräg gegenüber von ihrem Büro und würde immer unerreichbar sein. Und Peters Kampagne war die beste Ablenkung, um sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Seit einem halben Jahr hatte Alicia mit Kalinda kaum ein privates Wort gewechselt, und daran war sie selbst schuld. Wie sie es gewünscht hatte, hatte Kalinda ihre Bitte um Abstand respektiert und sich zurückgezogen. Nach wie vor arbeiteten sie gemeinsam an Fällen, und nach wie vor war ihre Zusammenarbeit hervorragend, so dass Will und Diane sie oft als Team einsetzten. Aber Kalinda kam nicht mehr zwischendurch in ihr Büro, und Alicia klopfte auch nicht mehr an ihres. Sie unterhielten sich nicht, wenn sie sich am Getränkeautomaten trafen, und sie hatten sich nie wieder nach Feierabend in einer Bar getroffen. 

Abgesehen davon war alles wie immer bei Lockhart & Gardner. Die Kanzlei erholte sich zunehmend von der Wirtschaftskrise der letzten Jahre, und Diane hatte Alicia in Aussicht gestellt, in absehbarer Zeit eine der Teilhaberinnen von Lockhart & Gardner zu werden. Auf dieses Angebot hatte Alicia seit langer Zeit hingearbeitet, so dass sie sich über Dianes Worte ausgesprochen gefreut hatte. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher, inwieweit die in Aussicht stehende Beförderung auch damit zu tun hatte, dass sie voraussichtlich bald die Ehefrau des Governors von Illinois sein würde, aber ihr Eindruck war, dass Diane auch ehrlich von ihrer Arbeit überzeugt war. 

Ausgerechnet Diane hatte vor einigen Monaten eine Andeutung gemacht, aus der Alicia geschlossen hatte, dass ihre Chefin nicht nur die Veränderung in der Beziehung von Alicia und Kalinda wahrgenommen hatte, sondern auch den Grund dafür ahnte. Alicia hatte ihren Worten weder widersprochen, noch irgendetwas bestätigt, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Schlussfolgerungen Diane daraus gezogen hatte. Zumindest aber konnte sie sich auf die Diskretion ihrer Chefin verlassen und auch darauf, dass Diane ihre Vermutung nicht gegen sie verwenden würde. Im Gegenteil. Seltsamerweise schien sie seit diesem Gespräch Alicia gegenüber aufgeschlossener und aufmerksamer. 

Kalinda selbst verhielt sich, bis auf den Abstand zu Alicia, völlig normal. Man merkte ihr an, dass ihr die Arbeit wieder Spaß machte, und sie erfüllte ihre Aufträge perfekt wie eh und je. Wie gewohnt war sie Objekt heißer Blicke, wo immer sie hinkam, und sie machte stets den Eindruck, als ob sie sich dieser nicht bewusst sei. Allerdings nur solange, bis sie genau diesen Effekt bewusst einsetze und ein kurzer Flirt genügte, um an die Informationen zu kommen, die sie haben wollte. Alicia beobachtete das alles aus der Ferne und versuchte, sich davon nicht berühren zu lassen. Aber es tat weh. Es tat auch nach einem halben Jahr immer noch weh. 

Selbst auf dem Parkdeck von Lockhart & Gardner war es eisig kalt, als Alicia aus dem Auto stieg, aber es wurde angenehmer, sobald sie im Fahrstuhl stand. Die Büroräume waren wie immer gut geheizt, und Alicia sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als nach einer heißen Tasse Kaffee, um sich auch innerlich wieder durchzuwärmen. Auf dem Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass ihr neuer Mandant Mr. Feininger schon im Konferenzraum auf sie wartete, obwohl ihr Termin erst in einer viertel Stunde anberaumt war. Also entschied sie sich, auf den Kaffee zu verzichten und stattdessen einen Blick in die Unterlagen von Mr. Feiniger zu werfen, bevor sie in das Gespräch ging. 

Auf dem Flur kam ihr Cary entgegen, der zu ihrem Erstaunen auf dem Weg in den Konferenzraum war. „Ich soll nachher dabei sein“, informierte er sie und wies mit dem Kopf zu ihrem wartenden Mandanten. 

„Wieso?“ Alicia sah verwundert auf die Akte in Carys Hand. „Ich dachte, ich soll das allein machen?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Anweisung von Will.“

Alicia machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und klopfte an Wills Büro. „Hast du einen Moment, Will?“

„Für dich immer.“ Will sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Geht es um Cary?“

„Ja, genau. Habe ich was falsch gemacht, dass er dabei sein soll?“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist durchgesickert, dass McCoy der Richter sein wird“, erklärte er. „Und du weißt, dass der Mann dich nicht mag.“

„Oh, okay.“ Alicia war sofort beruhigt. „Macht es denn dann überhaupt Sinn, dass ich dabei bin? Vielleicht sollte Cary das allein machen?“

„Nein, du hältst dich im Hintergrund“, verlangte Will. „Ich will dich unbedingt dabei haben, denn Mr. Feininger hat in höchsten Tönen von dir gesprochen. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hat er dich in einem Fernsehinterview gesehen.“

„Na großartig.“ Alicia schaute wehmütig auf den heißen Kaffeebecher, der auf Wills Schreibtisch stand. „Also bin ich für die gute Laune von Mr. Feininger zuständig und Cary für den Richter?“

„Ganz genau“, bestätigte Will schmunzelnd. „Soll ich dich heute Abend zur Betriebsfeier mitnehmen? Ich muss sowieso mit dem Auto fahren.“

„Nein, danke. Meine Kinder werden mich vor dem Restaurant absetzen, wenn sie zu ihrem Vater fahren.“ Alicia sah an sich herunter. „Ist eigentlich Abendkleidung angesagt?“

„Nein, es wird alles ganz zwanglos“, beruhigte er sie. „Leider werden wir diesmal keine Live-Musik haben.“

„Es wird bestimmt trotzdem sehr schön“, lächelte Alicia, obwohl sie sich schon seit Wochen für den heutigen Abend eine Grippe herbeiwünschte. Doch sie erfreute sich bester Gesundheit, und so lief es wohl oder übel darauf hinaus, dass sie auf der Feier erscheinen musste. Sicher würden alle dafür Verständnis haben, wenn sie früh aufbrach, denn jeder wusste, dass sie auch am Wochenende Wahlkampftermine hatte. 

Als Alicia Wills Büro verließ, lief sie prompt Kalinda über den Weg. Diese war im Gespräch mit Julius Cain, kehrte jedoch noch einmal um, nachdem sie an Alicia vorbeigegangen waren. „Wieso ist Cary bei ihm?“, fragte Kalinda und wies hinter sich zu dem Konferenzraum. 

„McCoy wird später im Verfahren der Richter sein.“

„Oh.“ Kalinda nickte vielsagend. „Dann hältst du dich besser im Hintergrund.“

„Das hat Will auch gesagt.“

„Weißt du, dass dein Mandant gerade seinen Führerschein wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer verloren hat?“

„Mr. Feininger?“ Alicia sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, in seine Unterlagen zu sehen…“

„Das wird da auch nicht drinstehen. Der Bescheid ist erst gestern rausgegangen, ich weiß es von Tommy.“ Thomas Finnley, genannt Tommy, war einer der Polizisten, der Kalinda mit Informationen versorgte. 

„Na, das ist ja interessant.“ Alicia blickte unauffällig zu dem Mandanten hinüber, der sich inzwischen locker mit Cary unterhielt. „Dann können wir ja gleich mal überprüfen, wie ehrlich Mr. Feininger uns gegenüber ist. Danke, Kalinda.“

„Keine Ursache.“ Kalinda machte eine Geste zu Julius, der drüben am Fahrstuhl auf sie wartete. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend, nehme ich an?“

„Wie immer besteht Anwesenheitspflicht“, lächelte Alicia. „Also werde ich da sein.“

„Dann bis später.“ Kalinda war schon auf dem Weg zu Julius. Der warf Alicia einen alles andere als freundlichen Blick zu, als er mit Kalinda in den Fahrstuhl stieg.

Alicia zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn er immer noch fand, dass Kalinda zu viel für sie arbeitete, sollte er sich bei Will oder Diane beschweren. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr zeigte ihr, dass sie sich sputen musste, wenn sie noch einen Blick in Mr. Feiningers Akte werfen wollte. Danach würde sie noch zwei weitere Termine mit anderen Mandanten haben, und der Abend würde auf diese Weise schneller da sein, als ihr lieb war.

 

* * *

 

Tatsächlich verging der Rest des Tages wie im Fluge. Wie Alicia befürchtet hatte, erwähnte ihr Mandant Mr. Feininger seinen Führerscheinverlust nicht mit einer Silbe, aber sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern, weil sie gleich im Anschluss noch zwei weitere Gespräche mit anderen Mandanten hatte. Ob es die vielen Termine an diesem Tag waren, oder ihre Unlust, auf die Betriebsfeier zu gehen, auf jeden Fall fühlte sich Alicia noch erschöpfter als gewöhnlich. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett, aber wenn sie weiterhin anstrebte, Teilhaberin bei der Kanzlei zu werden, durfte sie Will und Diane nicht enttäuschen.

Entgegen Alicias Befürchtungen entwickelten sich auf der Betriebsfeier durchaus interessante Gespräche. Während des Essens saß sie neben zwei jungen Anwälten, die relativ neu bei Lockhart & Gardner angefangen hatten. Sie betrachteten das Treiben in der Kanzlei noch mit einigem Abstand, und es war amüsant zu hören, was sie so beobachteten. Manche Dinge fielen Alicia nach fast vier Jahren Betriebszugehörigkeit gar nicht mehr auf. Die Unterhaltung der jungen Kollegen endete allerdings abrupt, als nach dem Essen der DJ, ein junger Hippie-Typ mit Rasterlocken, auf die Tanzfläche bat. Im Nu waren Alicias Tischnachbarn verschwunden, um sich unter die tanzenden Kollegen zu mischen. 

Als Alicia die ausgelassenen Leute auf der Tanzfläche beobachtete, merkte sie umso mehr, wie erschöpft sie sich fühlte. Seit Wochen pendelte sie zwischen Arbeit, Kindern, Jackie und Wahlkampagne hin und her, und überall wurde von ihr voller Einsatz erwartet. Sie hingegen sehnte sich nach Ruhe, und schon die laute Musik aus den Boxen war ihr eigentlich schon zu viel. Also beschloss sie, sich für eine Weile an die Bar zu setzen, die sich nicht so nah an den Boxen befand wie die Tische. 

Sie bestellte einen Rotwein und wandte dem Barkeeper den Rücken zu, so dass sie ihren langsam auftauenden Kollegen beim Tanzen zuschauen konnte. Manche bewegten sich bewusst cool und kontrolliert, andere wiederum hatten schon einiges an Alkohol zu sich genommen und hüpften über die Tanzfläche wie Teenager unter Ecstasy. 

Als Alicia sah, wie Kalinda und Cary sich unter die Tanzenden mischten, drehte sie sich wieder zum Tresen, um nicht Zeugin ihres Tangos werden zu müssen. Die Erinnerungen an das vorherige Betriebsfest waren das letzte, woran sie gerade denken mochte, und sie war wild entschlossen, einfach nur in Ruhe ihren Wein auszutrinken und dann zu gehen. 

Der Nachteil an Festen wie diesen war allerdings, dass man nie lange allein war, und in der nächsten halben Stunde setzten sich ununterbrochen Leute neben Alicia und versuchten, ihr ein Gespräch aufzudrängen. Die meisten verschwanden schnell wieder, sobald sie Alicias Einsilbigkeit bemerkten, und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie an diesem Abend so eine schlechte Gesellschaft war. Gerade hatte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche geholt, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen, als sich Kalinda neben ihr auf den gerade frei gewordenen Barhocker setzte. „Du solltest auch ein bisschen tanzen, Alicia“, sagte sie, während sie dem Barkeeper winkte. „Das bessert die Laune.“

„Woher willst du wissen, wie meine Laune ist“, murmelte Alicia und legte ihr Handy zurück auf den Tisch. 

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen.“ Kalinda bestellte sich zwei Tequila, als der Kellner zu ihr kam, und noch ein Glas Rotwein für Alicia. „Aber wundern tut es mich nicht“, fuhr sie fort. „Eli nimmt dich viel zu sehr in Anspruch.“

„Er sagt, es sei wichtig für die Kampagne“, seufzte Alicia. „Weil Mike Kresteva so eine Schmutzkampagne gestartet hat, sei es umso wichtiger, dass ich möglichst häufig mit Peter gesehen werde. Am liebsten hätte er, dass die Kinder auch mit dabei wären, aber das ist für mich indiskutabel.“

„Hast du Will mal gefragt, ob du während der Kampagne weniger Stunden arbeiten darfst?“ Kalinda nahm ihre beiden Tequilas in Empfang und schob das Glas Rotwein zu Alicia hinüber.

„Ich will nicht weniger arbeiten“, widersprach Alicia vehement. „Ich will nicht etwas von meinem Leben dafür aufgeben. Es ist nicht meine Kampagne, es ist Peters.“

Kalinda sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ist Peter nicht auch Teil deines Lebens?“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“ Alicia fühlte sich unwohl unter Kalindas intensivem Blick. 

„Immerhin bist du bald die Frau des Governors.“ Kalinda lächelte. „Und die Gerüchte sagen, dass ihr wieder zusammen seid.“

„Welche Gerüchte? Die Leute wissen doch nicht einmal wirklich, dass wir uns getrennt haben.“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwann würde sie nochmal Hautausschlag bekommen, wenn nur das Wort _Gerüchte_ in ihrer Gegenwart fiel. 

„Ich rede nicht von der allgemeinen Bevölkerung.“

Alicia lachte bitter. „Das ist mir schon klar.“

„Und haben sie recht? Seid ihr wieder zusammen?“ Kalinda kippte ihr Glas Tequila herunter. 

Alicia beobachtete Kalinda von der Seite. Irgendwie wirkte sie seltsam heute Abend. „Und wenn wir es wären?“

„Dann seid ihr es eben“, sagte Kalinda achselzuckend. „Es tut dir sicher gut, wenn du wieder in einer Beziehung bist. Du warst so viel auf dich allein gestellt in den letzten Jahren.“

„Es würde dich nicht stören?“

„Es ist dein Leben, Alicia.“

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt.“ Alicia griff nach Kalindas Arm, als diese zu ihrem zweiten Tequila greifen wollte. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es dich stört“, beharrte sie.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?“

„Wieso willst du wissen, ob ich wieder mit Peter zusammen bin?“

Kalinda lachte, aber Alicia konnte sehen, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte. „Du hast recht. Es geht mich nichts an, was du mit deinem Mann tust.“

Alicia schob ihr Weinglas von sich weg und beugte sich näher zu Kalinda. „Warum gibst du nicht zu, dass es dich stört?“, fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Mich hat es auch gestört, als du mit deinem Ehemann verschwunden bist.“

„Du weißt, dass mir diese Dinge nichts bedeuten.“

„Mir aber.“ Alicia sprach noch immer sehr leise, gerade so, dass Kalinda sie verstehen konnte. „Und es würde mich irgendwie erleichtern, wenn dich auch mal was stört.“ 

Kalinda schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja, es stört mich. Aber noch mehr wünsche ich dir, dass du mit jemandem glücklich bist.“

„Danke, Kalinda.“ Alicia konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber Kalindas Geständnis erleichterte sie ungemein. „Ich wünsche dir auch, dass du glücklich bist.“

Kalinda nickte und trank ihren zweiten Tequila. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie beide und schauten auf ihre Gläser. 

„Ich bin nicht wieder mit Peter zusammen“, sagte Alicia nach einer Weile. „Und ich schlafe auch nicht mit ihm.“

„Warum nicht?“

Alicia schaute irritiert zu Kalinda. Was war das für eine Frage. „Weil ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein möchte.“

„Und Will?“

„Was soll mit Will sein?“

„Möchtest du mit ihm zusammen sein?“

„Nein, möchte ich nicht.“ Alicia merkte die Spur von Ärger in ihrer Stimme und bemühte sich, wieder leiser zu sprechen. „Wieso denkst du, ich will unbedingt mit jemandem zusammen sein?“

Kalinda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wollen Menschen doch, oder nicht?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. Sie verstand nicht, was Kalinda von ihr wollte, aber sie fühlte sich zu müde, um herauszufinden, was heute Abend mit ihr los war. Außerdem stieg ihr langsam der Wein zu Kopfe. „Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich eine Beziehung haben“, murmelte sie. „Dann würde es mir vielleicht weniger ausmachen, dich mit anderen zu sehen.“

Kalinda sagte dazu nichts. Sie schien tief in Gedanken und wischte geistesabwesend den Dunst von einem Bierglas, das ein Kollege auf dem Tresen zurückgelassen hatte. Die Bewegung ihrer Finger hatte eine Erotik, derer Kalinda sich nicht bewusst war, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Alicia auf ihre Hände starrte, ließ sie von dem Glas ab. „Lass es uns einmal tun.“

Alicia hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und stellte ihr Glas zurück auf den Tresen. Schlug Kalinda gerade vor, was sie dachte, was sie vorschlug? „Warum?“

„Ich sollte dich aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Und du mich aus deinem.“

Alicia merkte, wie sie errötete. Kalindas Worte allein verursachten eine Hitzewelle in ihrem Körper, die sich in alle Glieder ausbreitete. „Ich glaube nicht… dass das… eine zielführende Methode ist“, wandte sie ein, aber sie wusste gleichzeitig, dass sie es sofort tun würde. Auch wenn es das Unvernünftigste auf der Welt war. 

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Kalinda wandte sich zur Tanzfläche und setzte einen demonstrativ gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie nickte Julius zu, der zu ihr hinüber winkte und sie mit schwungvollen Gesten aufforderte, wieder auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen. Er hatte heute einen wichtigen Fall gewonnen und schon beim Essen zu viel Champagner getrunken.

"Gesunder Menschenverstand?" Auch Alicia hatte sich zur Tanzfläche gedreht und hoffte inständig, dass niemand ihr ansah, worüber sie gerade redeten. „Wann?“

„Jetzt.“

„Was?“ Alicia verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein. Sie konnte ihre entgleisten Gesichtszüge gerade noch wieder einfangen, als Will und Diane freundlich winkend an ihnen vorbeitanzten. 

„Wenn wir es heute nicht tun, werden wir es nie tun.“ Kalinda rutschte von ihrem Barhocker. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“

Kalinda schlängelte sich zwischen David Lee und Cary hindurch, die sich am Rand der Tanzfläche unterhielten, und ging zu dem ungewöhnlich ausgelassenen Julius, der sofort begann, wie ein balzender Vogel um sie herumzutanzen. Kalinda ging mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf seinen provokanten Tanzstil ein und begann, den armen Mann nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen. Die Erotik ihres Tanzes zog längst nicht nur Julius‘ Blicke auf sich, und Alicia wurde auf ihrem Barhocker abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Sie wusste, dass Kalinda für sie tanzte, auch wenn es für den Rest der Welt anders aussah. Es war ein Versprechen, ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was folgen würde, sobald sie diesen Ort verlassen hatten, und allein der Gedanke daran raubte Alicia den Atem. Kalinda hatte recht: Wenn sie zu lange darüber nachdachten, würden sie es nicht tun. Sie würden beide davonlaufen, wie sie es immer getan hatten. 

Als der Song verklang und Julius Kalinda zu einem Drink einladen wollte, stand Alicia schon mit ihren Mänteln am Rand der Tanzfläche und fing Kalinda ab. „Wir müssen leider schon los, Julius“, sagte sie bedauernd zu ihrem Kollegen. „Ich muss morgen wieder zu einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung, und Kalinda war so freundlich, mir anzubieten, mich nach Hause zu fahren.“

„Wie schade.“ Er zog ein langes Gesicht. „Wie wäre es, wenn du danach nochmal wiederkommst, Kalinda?“

„Wohl eher nicht.“ Kalinda zog sich ihren Mantel über und klopfte Julius auf die Schulter. „Aber du findest bestimmt noch jemand anderen, mit dem du tanzen kannst.“

Sie ließen einen enttäuschten Julius zurück und verabschiedeten sich noch von Diane und Will, bevor sie das Restaurant verließen und sich ein Taxi riefen. „Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?“, fragte Alicia, als sie frierend auf den Wagen warteten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Verstand so wenig intakt war, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Zu mir.“

Die Antwort überraschte Alicia so sehr, dass sie wortlos stehenblieb. Sprach Kalinda von derselben Wohnung, in die sie normalerweise nie jemanden hineinließ? Der Vorschlag schien ganz und gar nicht geeignet für Kalindas Plan, Alicia aus ihrem Kopf bekommen zu wollen. Es war eher die beste Methode, um sich für immer an diese Nacht zu erinnern, aber Alicia hielt es für besser, über diese Ungereimtheit nicht näher nachzudenken. 

_Zu mir._

Dass zwei so kurze Wörter so ein Glücksgefühl auszulösen vermochten. Sie hallten noch lange in Alicias Kopf nach, als sie längst im Taxi saßen und durch die vereisten Straßen fuhren. Deutlicher hätte Kalinda nicht sagen können, dass hier etwas Besonderes geschah. Sie, die immer betonte, dass „diese Dinge“ keine Bedeutung für sie hatten. Aber heute hatten sie Bedeutung, nicht nur für Alicia. 

Je länger sie durch die sternenklare Nacht fuhren, desto nervöser wurde Alicia. Sie hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kalinda es im Bett schon mit wahren Meistern zu tun gehabt hatte und sicher selbst eine Meisterin war. Alicias Erfahrungen hingegen waren eher begrenzt und mit Frauen überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Niemals würde sie mit irgendjemandem von Kalindas Affären konkurrieren können. Aber sie hoffte, ihr etwas geben zu können, was Kalinda niemals bei ihren sexuellen Abenteuern finden würde - wenn sie es zuließ. 

Es war so dunkel auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis, dass Alicia neben sich nur Kalindas Silhouette erkennen konnte, aber sie spürte, dass auch sie angespannt war. Die spielerische Stimmung auf der Tanzfläche war komplett verschwunden und Kalinda sah schweigend aus dem Fenster. Mit einer behutsamen Bewegung legte Alicia ihre Hand auf Kalindas und umschloss wortlos die warmen Finger. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, eine Hand zu halten, die kleiner und feingliedriger war als ihre, aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie stärker und geschickter war als ihre eigene. Eine Hand, die kämpfen konnte, schießen konnte, verführen und erregen konnte, und die jetzt zitternd und bang in ihrer lag. 

Alicia konnte gar nicht anders, als die Finger an ihre Lippen zu führen und einen lautlosen Kuss auf die zarte Haut zu drücken, so viel weicher als die Hand von Peter oder Will, und der süße Duft von Kalindas Parfüm verblieb in ihrer Nase, als sie ihre verschlungenen Hände in ihren Schoss legte. „Bist do okay?“, flüstere sie so leise, dass der Taxifahrer es nicht hören konnte.

„Ja.“ Kalinda fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über Alicias Handrücken, und Alicia spürte die Berührung bis in die Haarspitzen. Es war, als ob die Dunkelheit jede Empfindung noch intensivierte und jede Nervenfaser in Alicia aufhorchen ließ. Kalindas Gesicht kam gefährlich nah zu ihrem, aber Alicia fürchtete, dass der Taxifahrer sie beim Einsteigen erkannt haben könnte, und sie wollte am nächsten Tag ungern die Headline der _Chicago Tribune_ zieren. 

„Er hat dich nicht gesehen“, flüsterte Kalinda. „Und ich werde nachher bezahlen.“ Und dann schloss sie die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste sie. Erst kurz, dann länger. Vorsichtig, neugierig, tastend. Und Alicia antwortete mit derselben Vorsicht. Es war der erste Kuss, auf den sie beide vorbereitet waren, und er war so süß, dass Alicia Mühe hatte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihre Lippen wollten sofort zurück zu Kalindas, aber sie wusste, dass sie jetzt die Grenze ziehen musste, wenn sie nicht doch noch als Schlagzeile enden wollte. 

Kalinda lachte leise, als sie Alicias Not bemerkte, und der warme Hauch ihres Atems kitzelte Alicias Lippen. Noch ein letztes Mal erlaubte Alicia ihnen, in Kalindas weichen Mund einzutauchen, bis sie sich benommen zurücklehnte. „Genug“, flüsterte sie atemlos. 

Glücklicherweise respektierte Kalinda ihre Bitte und rückte etwas weiter von ihr ab. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie nur leise flüsternd, aber ihre beiden Hände blieben ineinander verschlungen, bis sie vor Kalindas Wohnung angekommen waren. 

Die Luft war klirrend kalt, als sie aus dem Taxi stiegen, und Alicia verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme, während Kalinda den Fahrer bezahlte. Das Atmen tat weh in der Lunge, aber Alicia war dankbar für das schneidende Gefühl in ihrer Kehle, denn sie fühlte sich noch leicht benommen von der Fahrt. Die klare Luft tat ihr gut, und sie schloss zufrieden die Augen, als der Wind eisig über ihr Gesicht fegte. 

„Lass uns schnell reingehen“, fluchte Kalinda neben ihr. „Und dann bekommst du erstmal einen heißen Kaffee.“

Ein heißer Kaffee hörte sich tatsächlich besser an, als frierend in der Kälte zu stehen, und Alicia folgte Kalinda gehorsam in die Wohnung. Während Kalinda sich sofort um den Kaffee kümmerte, schaute Alicia sich in ihrem Zuhause um und bemerkte, dass sie ein paar Möbel dazugekauft hatte. Nichts Großes, aber die Räume wirkten etwas bewohnter als bei Alicias letztem Besuch. Nach wie vor war alles in Weiß gehalten und auf den ersten Blick wirkten die Räume extrem unpersönlich. 

„Hier.“ Vor Alicias Gesicht tauchte ein heißer Becher Kaffee auf. „Eine Couch habe ich nicht, also müssen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen“, sagte Kalinda lächelnd. „Es sei denn, du möchtest in Sesseln sitzen.“

„Schlafzimmer ist gut.“ 

Auf Kalindas Bett lagen lediglich eine Überdecke und ein paar wenige Dekokissen, an die man sich nicht anlehnen konnte. Also zogen beide Frauen ihre Schuhe aus und setzten sich im Schneidersitz auf Kalindas Bett. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich gedämpft über Belanglosigkeiten, während sie ihren Kaffee tranken und ihre Nervosität zu überspielen versuchten. Alicia fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein Teenager vor seiner ersten sexuellen Erfahrung, und sie hoffte, dass Kalinda die Führung übernehmen würde. Doch Kalinda saß einfach nur neben ihr und erzählte ausführlich von einem Mandanten, dem sie das Schießen beibringen sollte und der ihr während einer Übung fast in den Fuß geschossen hätte. 

Irgendwann war der Kaffee ausgetrunken, und Kalinda nahm Alicia ihren leeren Becher ab. „Ist es dir zu kühl hier?“, fragte sie, als sie die Becher auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. „Ich heize normalerweise hier nicht.“

„Es geht schon.“ Alicia lächelte. „Aber unter der Bettdecke wäre es sicher wärmer.“

„Entschuldige, Alicia, ich…“ Kalinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht…“

„Doch, du weißt.“ Alicia lehnte sich näher zu ihr und strich ihr eine wirre Strähne aus der Stirn. "Du weißt", wiederholte sie leise und lächelte, als Kalindas Wange sich in ihre Handfläche schmiegte. „Zuerst einmal ziehen wir die Überdecke ab.“ Sie ergriff Kalindas Hand und stieg mit ihr vom Bett. Mit einem Schwung landete die Überdecke auf dem Fußboden, und Kalindas Bettdecke kam zum Vorschein. Seide, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. 

„Wir machen langsam“, flüsterte Alicia in Kalindas Ohr, als sie den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete. „Ist das okay?“

Kalinda nickte stumm und verharrte still, bis Alicia den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte und ihr das Kleidungsstück herunterstreifte. Dann erst zog sie ihrerseits Alicias Bluse aus und legte sie neben ihre. „Ich mach das“, sagte sie, als Alicia ihren eigenen Rock öffnen wollte. Allein der Klang ihrer Stimme verursachte einen Schauer in Alicia, und sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als Kalindas Hand, versehentlich oder absichtlich, ihre Hüfte streifte. 

Lautlos fiel Alicias Rock zu Boden und Kalindas folgte kurz darauf. „Darf ich?“ Alicia öffnete vorsichtig die Spangen auf Kalindas Hinterkopf, und das Haar fiel schwer auf ihre Hände. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alicia die kleine Narbe auf Kalinda's Schulter sah, die Narbe, die ihretwegen dort war, weil Kalinda versucht hatte, sie vor ihrem Ehemann zu beschützen. Mit einer sanften Bewegung strich Alicia über die unebene Stelle und beugte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen. Und dann war es endlich Zeit, sich zu dem schönen Gesicht zu beugen und die wartenden Lippen zu küssen. Ganz vorsichtig, wie vorhin im Taxi. Aber diesmal konnte sie weitergehen. So viel weiter…

Sie zogen ihren restliche Kleidung aus und schlüpften unter das warme Laken. Kalinda hatte Alicia noch nicht wieder berührt, sie lag nur da und sah Alicia an, aber als Alicia ihren Blick auffing, erschrak sie fast über den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Die dunklen Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was Kalinda wollte, und dann war Kalindas Gesicht plötzlich über ihrem, und Alicia spürte den warmen Atem an ihrem Mund. Sie ahnte, dass dieser Kuss anders sein würde als die vorherigen, aber sie rechnete nicht mit dem leisen Stöhnen, das Kalinda entfuhr, als ihre weichen Lippen sich auf ihre legten. Und als sich ihre eigenen Lippen hungrig öffneten, merkte sie, dass sie auf nichts von dem, was kam, vorbereitet war. Nicht auf die kleinen Laute, die Kalinda machte, nicht auf das Geräusch ihres eigenen Atems, nicht auf das Gefühl nackter Haut, als Kalindas Körper sich gegen ihren presste. Es war wie ein Feuer, das sich in Sekundenschnelle ausbreitete, und Alicia rang nach Luft, als Kalindas Mund von ihr abließ, um ihren Hals hinunterzuwandern. 

Offenbar war sie nicht die einzige, die unvorbereitet war. Irgendwann merkte Alicia, dass sich Kalindas Atmung veränderte, und sie schob ihre Hand sanft unter Kalindas Kinn, um zu ergründen, was los war. Erschrocken hielt sie inne, als sie in Kalindas Gesicht Tränen fand. „Was ist los?“, flüsterte sie. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Kalinda klang so verletzlich, dass Alicia selbst Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie wollte ihr etwas Tröstendes sagen, irgendetwas Beruhigendes, aber kein Laut verließ ihre Lippen und so küsste sie wortlos die Tränen von Kalindas Wange. Jede einzelne, sanft und vorsichtig. In ihren Fantasien war Kalinda immer die Aktive gewesen. Diejenige, die ihr zeigte, wo es lang ging, wie sie es immer tat. Nun aber fühlte sie sich mutig genug für sie beide und ihre Augen, Hände und Lippen wussten genau, was sie zu tun hatten. Stück für Stück eroberten sie sich den schönen, schmalen Körper, der mit seinen weiblichen Rundungen Alicias eigenen so ähnlich war. Und sie verweilten, wo sie wollten, und sie zeigten Kalinda ohne Worte, wie wunderbar sie war. Auch wenn sie die intimsten Stellen noch ausließen, gab es Atemberaubendes zu entdecken, und Kalindas Reaktionen auf ihre Berührungen machten Alicia stolz und glücklich zugleich. 

Und immer wieder musste sie in Kalindas Gesicht schauen, das so unverhohlen wie nie deren Empfindungen widerspiegelte. Und Alicia war ergriffen von der Verletzlichkeit, die sich ihr offenbarte. Sie konnte sich nicht sattsehen an dem Ausdruck puren Genusses in Kalindas Gesicht, und sie wusste augenblicklich, dass sie dieses Bild in ihrem ganzen Leben nie wieder vergessen würde. „Danke, dass du gefragt hast“, flüsterte sie in Kalindas Ohr.

"Danke fürs Mitkommen." Kalinda sah sie mit halb offenen Augen an, und in ihrem Blick lag so viel Ungesagtes, dass Alicia schlucken musste. 

„Das war keine Entscheidung.“ Alicia fuhr mit ihrem Daumen sanft über Kalindas Wange und setzte dann einen Kuss auf die Stelle, wo der Daumen gewesen war. „Ich denke seit einem halben Jahr an nichts anderes.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kalinda holte Alicia zurück zu ihren Lippen. „Ich auch nicht.“

„Das klingt erbärmlich.“

Kalinda lachte leise. „Ja, das tut es.“ Mit einem Kuss drückte sie Alicia ins Kopfkissen und rollte sie auf den Rücken. Und dann begann das Spiel von vorn. Sie verloren sich im gegenseitigen Entdecken, in zärtlichen Berührungen, und Alicia kam jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden. Kalindas Hände schienen auf einmal überall zu sein und riefen alle möglichen Sensationen in Alicia hervor. Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers schien in Erregung versetzt, jede Zelle in Aufruhr. 

Irgendwann, nach einer endlosen Reihe von Küssen, bewegten sich Kalindas Hände langsam hin zu Alicias Brüsten, und während ihre Hand die eine behutsam umfasste, schlossen sich Kalindas Lippen zärtlich über der anderen. Alicias Kopf fiel abrupt zurück ins Kissen, als Kalindas Hand und Mund sich gleichzeitig zu bewegen begannen. Sie rang mühsam nach Luft, aber Kalinda drosselte nicht ihr Tempo. Ihre geübte Zunge wusste genau, was zu tun war, und erst als Alicia schwer atmend ihren Namen flüsterte, hielt Kalinda inne. „Alles in Ordnung, Alicia?“

„Nein.“ Alicia bedeckte mit ihrer Hand ihre Augen. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie auf einmal beschämt war.

„Was ist?“ Kalinda bedeckte die Hand auf Alicias Augen mit Küssen. 

Alicia spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Kalinda…“, flüsterte sie. "Ich brauche dich... " die nahm Kalindas Hand und führte sie nach unten "... hier."

„So eilig?“ Kalinda lächelte, als ihre Berührung einen Schauer durch Alicias Körper jagte.

„Ja...“ Alicia schob ihr Knie zwischen Kalindas feuchte Schenkel und fühlte sie augenblicklich erzittern. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, aber dann fühlte sie Kalindas Hand an ihrer Scham, und jede Artikulationsfähigkeit ging ihr verloren. Und Kalinda beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie so hart, dass es fast schmerzte. Gleichzeitig begann sie, sich auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu bewegen, und ein Beben ging durch Alicias Körper, als Kalinda vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Alicia stöhnte auf bei der Berührung und schloss überwältigt die Augen. 

„Schau mich an, Alicia“, flüsterte Kalinda. „Ich will dich sehen.“


	14. Chapter 14

Es war sieben Uhr morgens, als Alicia in Kalindas Schlafzimmer die Augen aufschlug. Sie musste mehrfach blinzeln, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie sich tatsächlich in Kalindas Bett befand. Auch der quer über ihrem Rücken ruhende Arm war real und das schöne Gesicht, dessen warme Stirn Alicias Hand berührte. Kalindas Augen waren geschlossen, und an den regelmäßigen Atemzügen merkte Alicia, dass sie noch schlief. Ein zarter Ellenbogen ragte unter der Bettdecke hervor, und seine warme dunkle Farbe stand in seltsamem Gegensatz zu dem kühlen Silber der Bettwäsche. 

Wie friedlich und entspannt Kalindas Gesicht jetzt aussah im Vergleich zu den Aufregungen der letzten Nacht. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hatten sie sich geliebt, und es war schließlich die pure Erschöpfung gewesen, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie letztlich doch der Schlaf übermannt hatte. Auch jetzt noch schien alles überreizt und erregt in Alicia, und der Anblick der schlummernden Gestalt neben ihr machte die Situation nicht besser. Nur mit Mühe konnte Alicia sich davon abhalten, die schlafenden Lippen zu küssen, und sie legte vorsichtshalber ihre Hände unter ihren Kopf, damit sie sich nicht selbständig machen würden.

Ob Kalinda wohl davon ausgegangen war, dass sie hier übernachten würde, oder war es irgendwann einfach zu spät in der Nacht gewesen, um sie nach Hause zu schicken? Kalinda war mit Sicherheit nicht der Typ für einen gemeinsamen Morgen, und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die letzte Nacht bereuen würde, wenn sie aufwachte. Der Gedanke ließ Alicias Herz schwer werden, und sie kroch tiefer unter die Bettdecke. Sie fühlte sich noch so roh und verletzlich, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit solch einer Zurückweisung umgehen sollte. 

Alicia erlaubte ihrer Hand, unter ihrem Kopf hervorzukommen und eine schwarze Strähne aus Kalindas Gesicht zu streichen. _Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?_ , fragte sie stumm. Gestern war es noch eine abstrakte Idee gewesen, nach der sie sich gesehnt hatte, aber jetzt wusste sie genau, was sie wollte, und es erschreckte sie, dass sie es nur noch mehr wollte, noch absoluter, noch drängender als zuvor. Hatte Kalinda ernsthaft geglaubt, es würde die Situation entschärfen, wenn sie miteinander schliefen? Vermutlich hatte sie die Konsequenzen genauso wenig sehen wollen wie Alicia. Heute ist heute, und morgen ist morgen – das war schon immer Kalindas Motto gewesen. Aber nun war morgen gekommen, und sie würden sich damit auseinandersetzen müssen, wie sie in Zukunft miteinander umgehen wollten. Die nächste Zeit würde hart werden, sehr hart. Härter als Alicia es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Und trotzdem bereute sie nicht, was sie getan hatten. Nein, sie würde es niemals bereuen. Seufzend fuhr sie sich über ihre Augenlider, und als sie sie wieder öffnete, merkte sie, dass Kalinda sie anschaute. 

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Kalinda leise.

„Ja. Und du?“

„Glaubst du, es war eine schlechte Idee?“

„Nein.“ Alicia legte ihre Hand an Kalindas Wange und strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen darüber. „Es war eine gute Idee.“

Kalinda küsste ihre Handinnenfläche. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?“

In Alicia sträubte sich alles, über diese Frage nachzudenken, und sie fluchte leise, als sie auf Kalindas Wecker schaute. „Ich sollte spätestens um 11 Uhr aufbrechen. Peter holt mich um 13 Uhr für die Wahlkampfveranstaltung ab, irgendeine Podiumsdiskussion, wo Mike Kresteva auch dabei ist.“ Sie schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung, mit Peters widerlichem Konkurrenten in einem Raum zu sein. 

„Der Mann ist eine Ratte.“ Kalinda fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen an Alicias Arm entlang und lächelte, als sie die Gänsehaut sah, die sie hervorrief. Sie wusste genau, dass Alicias Körper sofort auf die Berührung reagieren würde. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung konnte sie jede Zelle in Alicia in freudige Erwartung versetzen. 

Doch Alicia hatte, den eindeutigen Reaktionen ihres Körpers zum Trotz, andere Pläne. Der Gedanke an die anstehende Podiumsdiskussion war drauf und dran, ihr die Laune zu verderben, und sie wollte Peter und seine Kampagne so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte die Welt draußen ausblenden und noch eine Weile die Nähe der Person genießen, die sie allzu bald jener Welt zurückgeben musste. „Können wir … hier einfach noch eine Weile zusammen liegen?“, fragte sie Kalinda. 

Die emsigen Finger stoppten in ihrer Bewegung, aber sie blieben auf Alicias Arm liegen, als Kalinda ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen legte. „Warum?“, fragte sie, und ihr Blick gab so unverhohlen Preis, was sie dachte, dass Alicia darunter erschauerte. 

„Nur ein paar Minuten, okay?“, flüsterte Alicia und zog sie sanft in ihre Arme. 

Kalinda wehrte sich nicht, und so lagen sie lange Zeit stumm beieinander, die Körper ineinander verschlungen, und Alicia versuchte, sich das Gefühl von Kalinda in ihren Armen einzuprägen, damit es für immer in ihr lebendig bleiben würde. Sie merkte sehr wohl, was für eine Herausforderung es für Kalinda war, so nah bei ihr zu liegen und nichts zu tun, aber zu dem, was Kalinda so dringend brauchte, würden sie gleich noch kommen. 

Jetzt, in der Stille, waren all die ungesagten Dinge zwischen ihnen erdrückend spürbar. Die Worte, die sie sich nie gesagt hatten, die Diskussionen, die sie nie geführt hatten, die Entscheidungen, die noch nicht getroffen waren. All das hing schwer in der Luft, und gerade deswegen war Schweigen das Beste, was sie tun konnten. Wenn Alicia die Augen schloss, konnte sie Kalindas Herzschlag spüren, und es fühlte sich an wie das größte Glück der Welt. Alles andere musste warten.

Alicia hätte gern noch länger geruht und einfach die Nähe genossen, aber sie merkte, dass Kalinda neben ihr ungeduldig wurde. „Ich habe nichts zum Frühstück da“, hauchte sie in Alicias Ohr, und es klang wie das erotischte Geständnis, das Alicia je gehört hatte.

Alicia musste lachen. „Das ist schrecklich“, neckte sie Kalinda und zog sie in einen Kuss. 

Kalinda lächelte unter ihren Lippen. „Bist du fertig mit Herumliegen?“, flüsterte sie in Alicias Mund. 

„Fürs Erste.“ Alicias Lächeln verschwand, als sie merkte, dass Kalinda wirklich in Not war. "Okay", sagte sie leise. "Zeig mir, was du brauchst."

Kalinda zog Alicia in einen langen Kuss und Alicia ließ sich willig von ihr leiten. Langsam, aber entschlossen begab sie sich auf eine Reise über Kalindas schlanken Körper und ließ sich von ihr führen wie durch eine weiche, duftende Landschaft - eine Landschaft, die Alicia nach stundenlangem Erforschen gut kannte und von der sie nie genug bekommen konnte. Schon in der Nacht hatte sie gemerkt, wie sehr sie den Moment liebte, wenn Kalindas Atem schneller und lauter wurde, und sie schloss genussvoll die Augen, um sich den kleinen Geräuschen ganz hinzugeben. Trotzdem verlor sie ihre Mission nicht aus den Augen, denn es war deutlich, dass Kalinda nicht lange durchhalten würde. Außerdem spürte Alicia ihre eigene Erregung aufflammen, und sie vergrub ihre andere Hand in Kalindas Haaren und ihren Mund in ihrer Halsbeuge, genau die Stelle, von der sie wusste, dass es Kalinda verrückt machte, wenn ihre Lippen dort waren. 

„Hör nicht auf...“, flüsterte Kalinda.

„Niemals.“ Alicia war selbst außer Atem, und sie war froh, dass sie schon Zeit gehabt hatte, Kalindas Körper kennenzulernen. Sie wusste, wo ihre sensitivsten Stellen waren und was sie zu tun hatte, um ihr größtes Glück zu bereiten. Aber an all den sinnlichen Genüssen würden sie sich später aufhalten, jetzt war es Zeit, auf direktem Wege zum Ziel zu kommen. 

Alicia fühlte ihren eigenen Körper erbeben, als Kalindas Kopf auf ihre Schulter fiel, und sie schlang ihren freien Arm fest um Kalinda, als sie die Wellen kommen fühlte. Es war wie ein Erdbeben in ihrem Arm, als Kalinda kam, und Alicia hielt sie so fest bei sich, dass sich die Erschütterungen auf ihren eigenen Körper übertrugen. „Ich hab dich, meine Schöne“, flüsterte sie und wusste selbst nicht, woher die Koseworte plötzlich kamen. „Lass es zu.“

Und als hätten ihre Worte magische Wirkung, überrollte Kalinda ein zweites Beben, und sie klammerte sich zitternd an Alicia.

Es dauerte lange Zeit, bis die Wellen verebbten und Kalindas Atem sich wieder beruhigte. „Verdammt“, flüsterte sie in Alicias Schulter. 

„Bist du okay?“ Alicia küsste lächelnd das schweißnasse Gesicht.

„Ich glaube schon.“ 

Das klang nicht sehr überzeugend und Alicia verteilte kleine, liebkosende Küsse auf Kalindas Gesicht und Nacken, während sie beruhigende Worte flüsterte.

Plötzlich lehnte Kalinda sich zurück und löste sich aus Alicias Armen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte sie, und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Bett. Das einzige Geräusch war das Schlagen der Tür, als Kalinda das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Alicia sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. Hatte sie Kalindas Grenzen übertreten? Irgendetwas war passiert und jetzt rannte sie weg, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Seufzend ließ Alicia sich zurück ins Kopfkissen fallen und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin. Ihr erregter Körper schmerzte und schrie nach Beachtung, aber Alicia ignorierte ihn. Sollte sie Kalinda vielleicht nachgehen oder würde das alles nur schlimmer machen? Schließlich hatte Kalinda deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihre Ruhe wollte und gleich zurückkommen würde. Aber wenn Alicia abwartete, bis Kalinda komplett dicht machte, war womöglich alles zu spät. Die Furcht gewann schließlich die Überhand, und sie entschied sich, nach Kalinda zu sehen. 

Außerhalb des Bettes war es empfindlich kalt, und Alicia zog sich ihre Bluse über, die noch neben dem Bett lag. Sie musste nicht lange nach Kalinda suchen, denn sie stand im Bademantel am Fenster des Wohnzimmers, mit dem Rücken zu Alicia, und schaute unverwandt in die Morgendämmerung. 

Alicia lehnte sich in den Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers und sah schweigend zum Fenster hinüber. „Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Kalinda nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ja.“

„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?“

„Nein.“

„Was ist dann los?“

„Nichts.“ Kalinda drehte ihr nun das Gesicht zu. „Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen.“

Irgendetwas an Kalindas Tonfall ließ Alicia zögern, aber ehe sie es identifizieren konnte, stand Kalinda plötzlich vor ihr. „Ich habe dich hängenlassen, was? Tut mir leid, ich hol's nach.“ Mit den letzten Worten schob sie ihr Knie zwischen Alicias Oberschenkel und zog sie in einen harten, aggressiven Kuss.

„Warte...“ Alicia spürte, wie ihr Körper auf Kalindas Berührungen reagierte, wie er nach Erleichterung dürstete, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. "Kalinda..."

Aber Kalinda hörte nicht, und Alicias Hinterkopf fiel hart gegen das Holz, als Kalinda sie gegen den Türrahmen drückte. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, war Kalindas Mund wieder auf ihrem und ihre flinken Hände unter ihrer Bluse. Im Nu waren die Knöpfe geöffnet und Kalindas Lippen landeten zwischen ihren Brüsten. Alicia konnte ihre Zähne fühlen, so hart, dass es weh tat, und sie versuchte, Kalinda wegzustoßen. "Kalinda... hör auf."

„Du willst das, nicht wahr?“ Kalindas Hände fuhren hungrig über Alicia, während sie langsam an ihr herunterglitt, um zu wiederholen, was Alicia schon in der Nacht in Ekstase versetzt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du es willst…“

„Kalinda!“ Alicia wurde panisch und stieß Kalinda von sich weg. „Hör auf! Was ist denn los mit dir? Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen?“

Kalinda sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was ist denn das Problem? Nicht in der Stimmung für ein bisschen Spaß?“

Alicia rang noch nach Luft. "Ich bin nicht eine von deinen Sexpüppchen", keuchte sie. 

„Was willst du von mir?“ Kalindas Ton war kalt und aggressiv.

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“

Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihre Worte irgendeinen beruhigenden Effekt auf Kalinda ausüben wurde, aber sie stand nur wortlos auf und zog sich ihren Bademantel wieder über. Es hatte keinen Sinn, so mit ihr zu reden, und Alicia ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Sie war den Tränen nahe, als sie sich anzog, aber es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Wie hatte es nur geschehen können, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen von einer Sekunde auf die andere so verändert hatte?

Als Alicia aus dem Badezimmer trat, war Kalinda dabei, sich ein Glas Milch einzuschenken. Sie musste gehört haben, dass Alicia die Küche betreten hatte, aber sie drehte sich nicht einmal um. Ihre Ignoranz war so verletzend, dass Alicia am liebsten wortlos die Wohnung verlassen hätte. Aber dafür ging es um zu viel. Um viel zu viel. 

Alicia wusste genau, was Kalinda tat, sie konnte sie sogar verstehen. Aber wenn sie so auseinandergingen, würden sie es ihr Leben lang bereuen. Kalinda versuchte, ihre Nacht auf Sex zu reduzieren. Sie kämpfte um ihre Freiheit, um Kontrolle, und das war genau der Grund, warum Alicia wusste, dass sie niemals zusammen sein könnten. "Tu das nicht, Kalinda", sagte sie leise.

"Wolltest du nicht gehen?" Kalinda stellte die Milchpackung zurück in den Kühlschrank, ohne Alicia anzusehen.

"Ich weiß, was du tust." 

"Ja?" Kalinda trat jetzt auf sie zu und ihre Augen bohrten sich in Alicias. „Du denkst, du kennst mich, aber du kennst mich nicht. Ich bin nicht so, wie du denkst.“

„Vielleicht bist du auch nicht so, wie du denkst“, erwiderte Alicia sarkastisch. 

„Ich habe dir nie etwas versprochen, was ich nicht gehalten habe.“

„Das weiß ich. Darum geht es nicht.“ 

"Worum geht es dann?" Kalinda sah sie herausfordernd an.

"Ich lasse mich nicht von dir behandeln wie einen deiner One Night Stands." 

"Dies ist ein One Night Stand. Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, oder nicht?"

"Okay, das hat keinen Sinn hier." Alicia ließ frustriert die Hände sinken. "Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung." Seufzend griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche und begab sich zur Wohnungstür. Sie hatte den Türgriff schon in der Hand, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und Kalinda ins Gesicht sah. Überrascht registriete sie, dass plötzlich jegliche Härte aus ihm gewichen war. Kalinda sah nur traurig und verloren aus. Ganz langsam öffnete Alicia die Tür, immer noch hoffend, dass Kalinda sie zurückrufen würde, doch diese stand nur schweigend da. "Wir sehen uns Montag bei der Arbeit", sagte sie zögernd.

Aber Kalinda nickte nur, und ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

 

* * *

 

Nachdem das Taxi sie zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, begab Alicia sich sofort unter die Dusche. Über eine halbe Stunde ließ sie das Wasser auf sich herabregnen, bis schließlich das Klingeln ihres Telefons sie daran erinnerte, dass sie um 13 Uhr von Peter abgeholt wurde. Bis dahin musste sie sich zurecht gemacht und irgendetwas gegessen haben, sonst versagte ihr noch vor laufender Kamera der Kreislauf. Am liebsten hätte sie den Termin abgesagt, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, wie wichtig er für Peters Wahlkampf war. Immerhin würde sein Konkurrent Mike Kresteva mit von der Partie sein, und dieser würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diverse Seitenhiebe auf Peters Privatleben zu verteilen. Da war es gut, wenn die Fernsehkameras Alicias Gesicht einfangen konnten, das sich selbstverständlich keine Blöße geben würde. Wenn Alicia etwas in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es, niemanden in ihre Seele schauen zu lassen, egal wie nah die Kameras heranzoomten. 

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, dass ihre Wohnung noch genauso aussah wie gestern, als sie zur Betriebsfeier gegangen war. Als wollten die Räume sie überzeugen, dass nichts geschehen war. Dass sie noch immer dieselbe Person war und dasselbe Leben hatte. Und auf gewisse Weise hatte dies einen beruhigenden Effekt auf Alicia. Ja, sie war noch immer dieselbe und sie hatte noch immer dasselbe Leben. Warum nur fühlte es sich dann so anders an?

Als Peter sie pünktlich um 13 Uhr abholte, war Alicia bereits wieder perfekt in ihre Rolle geschlüpft. Der Wahlkampf war ein Schauspiel, mehr nicht, und sie würde ihren Part spielen, wie sie es Peter versprochen hatte. Im Grunde war sie nun froh, dass sie gezwungen war, komplett in eine andere Welt einzutauchen und dafür ihre eigenen Gefühle in den letzten Winkel ihrer Seele zu verbannen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge als ihr kleines, unbedeutendes Leben, zum Beispiel, wie dieser Staat in Zukunft regiert würde. 

Freundlich und geduldig wie immer, beantwortete Alicia die Fragen der Journalisten und machte während der Podiumsdiskussion gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, wenn Mike Kresteva zu Treffern unter der Gürtellinie ausholte. Mike war einer der geschicktesten Lügner, die sie je kennengelernt hatte, und es ärgerte sie maßlos, wie er das Publikum um den kleinen Finger wickelte. Aber es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Peters Auftritt die Menschen mehr überzeugte.

„Nur die Ruhe, Alicia“, zischte Eli neben ihr. „Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Je weniger du auf seine fiese Masche reagierst, desto weniger reagieren die Leute darauf“, raunte er. „Die Presse wartet nur darauf, dass du emotional wirst.“

Alicia lächelte tapfer und winkte bescheiden ins Publikum, als Peter sie zu sich aufs Podium rief. „Es wird nicht einfach, den Nachwirkungen der Wirtschaftskrise etwas entgegenzusetzen“, sagte er ins Mikrophon, während er den Arm um Alicia legte. „Aber ich habe eine kluge Frau an meiner Seite und zwei wohlgeratene Kinder, und sie alle geben mir die Kraft, mein Bestes für Illinois zu geben. Wir sind Amerikaner, wir geben nicht auf, und wir werden das Ruder wieder herumreißen.“

Prompt holte auch Mike seine Ehefrau aufs Podium. „Ein Staat wird nicht durch Worthülsen regiert“, rief er ins Publikum. „Menschen werden an ihren Taten gemessen, und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat Peter Florrick für seine Taten schon einmal im Gefängnis büßen müssen.“

Peter warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu Eli, der ihn stumm anwies, auf Mikes Provokation nicht zu reagieren. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt die Runde für das Publikum öffnen“, schlug Peter dem Moderator vor. „Denn letztlich ist es das Wichtigste, was die Menschen in unserem Staat für Anliegen haben, und was sich Illinois‘ Bevölkerung von uns wünscht.“

Der schon leicht überfordert wirkende Moderator ging sofort auf seinen Vorschlag ein, und in der nächsten Stunde mussten sich die Kandidaten den Fragen des Publikums stellen. Alicia war froh, wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückkehren zu können, auch wenn die Presse sie weiterhin im Auge behielt. Sie fühlte sich innerlich so leer und erschöpft, dass sie das Ende der Veranstaltung genauso sehr ersehnte wie fürchtete. Hoffentlich würde Peter nicht im Anschluss noch zu ihr nach Hause kommen wollen. Sie hatte heute für niemanden mehr Kraft, nicht einmal mehr für ihn oder für ihre Kinder. Zum Glück war Zach bei seiner Freundin Nisa, und Grace war mit Freundinnen im Kino. Keines ihrer Kinder würde vor 17 Uhr zu Hause auftauchen.

Mehr als einmal war Alicia versucht, während der Diskussion ihr Handy anzustellen, um zu sehen, ob Kalinda eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, aber sie durfte auf keinen Fall einen abgelenkten Eindruck machen. Sie musste hier sitzen und so tun, als ob ihr Mann das Wichtigste, Klügste und Spannendste der Welt erzählte, unabhängig davon, ob sie Peters Meinung teilte oder nicht. Und deswegen blieb das Handy aus.

Eli war zumindest halbwegs zufrieden, als der Moderator die Veranstaltung schloss. „Ein Nagel mehr in Mikes Sarg“, raunte er zu Alicia, während er Peter zu sich winkte. „Es sieht allerdings so aus, als hätten wir einen leichten Stimmenverlust bei den jungen Wählern. Wir sollten nochmal darüber sprechen, ob du dich nicht doch für eine gemeinsame Veranstaltung mit Zach und Grace entscheiden kannst. Wir brauchen nur eine Veranstaltung, mehr nicht.“

„Kommt nicht in Frage!“ Alicia lächelte, da sich noch immer Fotografen im Saal befanden. 

„Alicia, bitte. Wir sind schon so weit gekommen“, beharrte Eli, ebenfalls lächelnd.

Aber Alicia ignorierte ihn. „Du wirst immer besser“, sagte sie zu Peter, als dieser sich zu ihnen gesellte, und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Man muss dich einfach wählen.“

„Schön, dass du zufrieden bist.“ Er legte gut gelaunt seinen Arm um sie. „Ich würde dich auch wählen.“

Alicia war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch von der Wahlveranstaltung sprach und hielt es daher für besser, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wann sollen wir uns Mittwochabend treffen?“, wandte sie sich an Eli.

„Um 19 Uhr.“ Eli zückte sein Handy. „Ich mache noch das CBS-Interview für dich klar“, informierte er Peter. „Und Alicia, hast du Will und Diane Bescheid gesagt, dass eure Tour in zwei Wochen starten wird?“

„Ja, ich werde für diese Zeit freigestellt“, nickte sie, und zum ersten Mal freute sie sich tatsächlich auf die strapaziöse Wahltournee. Ein paar Wochen außerhalb von Chicago würden ihr sicher guttun. 

Arm in Arm verließen Alicia und Peter den Saal, und als sie in seinen Wagen stieg, fragte er, wie sie befürchtet hatte, ob er noch mit zur ihr kommen könnte. "Ein gutes Glas Wein bei entspannter Musik wäre jetzt genau das Richtige", sagte er lächelnd.

Aber sein Charme prallte heute wirkungslos an ihr ab. „Die Feier gestern ging doch recht lang“, erklärte sie. „Ich bin ziemlich müde.“

„Kein Problem.“ Er sah sie besorgt von der Seite an, als er den Motor startete. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

„Ja.“ Sie nickte. „Ich bin nur müde.“

Alicia zuckte zusammen, als ihr Handy zweimal piepte, und griff nervös in ihre Handtasche. Wollte Grace vom Kino abgeholt werden? Alicia drehte das Display ihres BlackBerries leicht zum Fenster, so dass Peter die Nachricht nicht mitlesen konnte, und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie den Absender las. Die SMS enthielt nur ein paar wenige Worte, aber sie besserten Alicias Laune augenblicklich: _Es tut mir leid. Können wir telefonieren? K._

„Wer ist es?“, fragte Peter interessiert. "Will Gardner?"

„Nein, Kalinda.“ Alicia steckte ihr Handy zurück in die Tasche. „Sie hat noch was zu besprechen.“

„Wie geht’s ihr denn eigentlich?“ Peter warf Alicia einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.

„Gut, soweit ich weiß.“

„Lässt ihr Ehemann sie tatsächlich in Ruhe?“

„Ja, dein Plan muss hervorragend gewesen sein.“ Alicia tätschelte seinen Arm. „Da hast du ein gutes Werk getan.“

„Ich hab’s für dich getan“, sagte er ernst. „Das weißt du.“

„Ja, und ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar dafür.“ Sie zog ihre Hand weg, um ihm kein falsches Signal zu geben. „Ich hoffe, dass du mit den Informationen, die sie dir im Gegenzug gegeben hat, etwas anfangen konntest?“

„Oh ja!“ Er lachte. „Sie hat mir Informationen über meine eigene Abteilung gegeben. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

„Nun ja, sie hat drei Jahre dort gearbeitet.“ Alicia knöpfte ihren Mantel zu, als Peter in ihre Straße einbog. „Wir telefonieren morgen?“, fragte sie, als er vor ihrer Wohnung hielt.

„Ja, grüß Jackie von mir, wenn du zu ihr gehst. Sie hat heute übrigens besser gegessen.“ Er küsste Alicia auf die Wange. „Und ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus heute.“

„Das werde ich“, versprach sie und winkte ihm zum Abschied.

Seit einer Stunde hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien, und Alicias hochhackige Schuhe waren denkbar ungeeignet für die vereisten Bürgersteige, deren Zustand dem Fußgänger durch den darüber liegenden Neuschnee komplett verborgen blieb. Entsprechend vorsichtig schlitterte Alicia zu ihrem Hauseingang und war froh, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, warf sie nur den Mantel auf den Garderobenhaken und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Dann begab sich auf Strümpfen zum Telefon. 

„Hi Alicia.“ Kalinda war nach dem ersten Klingeln am Apparat. „Wie war die Veranstaltung?“

„Ärgerlich.“ Der Klang von Kalindas Stimme ließ Alicias Herz höher schlagen, und sie ließ sich seufzend auf einem der Esszimmerstühle nieder. „Und Mike hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.“

„Ich weiß, ich hab’s gesehen.“

Alicia musste lächeln. Die Vorstellung, dass Kalinda ihre Veranstaltung im Fernsehen verfolgt hatte, kurz nachdem sie sie aus der Wohnung geworfen hatte, war irgendwie absurd. „Du wolltest nochmal reden, Kalinda?“, sagte sie möglichst sachlich. 

„Ja.“ Kalinda räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, was heute morgen gewesen ist. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“

Ihre Stimme klang gedrückt, und etwas in Alicia schmolz dahin und war sofort bereit, ihr auf der Stelle zu verzeihen. Aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden. „Ich weiß“, sagte sie. „Das Mindeste, was wir brauchen, ist ein respektvoller Umgang miteinander.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kalinda machte eine Pause, und Alicia war sich nicht sicher, ob sie erwartete, dass Alicia jetzt etwas sagte. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Ihr war ja klar, dass Kalinda nicht böswillig gehandelt hatte. Das machte die Sache aber nicht besser. „Es ist nur...“ Kalinda stockte wieder. „Ich denke, ich brauche etwas Abstand.“

Obwohl Alicia verstand, wie Kalinda es meinte, trafen sie die Worte bis ins Mark. „In zwei Wochen bin ich mit Peter auf Wahlkampftour“, sagte sie nüchtern. „Da wirst du jede Menge Abstand haben.“

„Alicia…“ Kalinda zögerte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst…“ Sie stockte wieder und begann noch einmal von vorn. „Es war schön. Wirklich.“

„Ja, fand ich auch.“ Alicia biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht noch mehr zu sagen. Mehr Worte würden zu nichts führen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. „Also gut…“, unterbrach Kalinda schließlich die Stille. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen.“

„Ja.“ Alicia fürchtete plötzlich den Moment, wenn Kalinda auflegen würde, aber es gab nichts mehr, womit sie das Telefonat noch hinauszögern konnte. „Ja, bis morgen.“

Ein Klicken im Hörer, und dann war Stille.


	15. Chapter 15

Alicia stieß einen unhörbaren Fluch aus, als sie Cary Agos auf ihr Büro zusteuern sah. Konnte sie hier nicht wenigstens einen Tag in Ruhe arbeiten? Musste sie ständig irgendjemand wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten belästigen? Am liebsten hätte sie ein _Bitte nicht stören_ Schild an ihre Tür gehängt, aber es würde sich eh niemand daran halten. „Gibt’s noch was?“, begrüßte sie Cary und gab sich gar nicht erst Mühe, freundlich zu sein. „Ich dachte, wir hätten alles besprochen?“

„Mr. Feininger will nochmal mit dir reden, er kommt gegen 15 Uhr vorbei“, informierte Cary sie in seiner schlurfenden Art und setzte sich auf die Ecke ihres Schreibtisches. „Es hat irgendwas mit seiner Frau zu tun.“

„Dem fällt auch immer was Neues ein.“ Alicia verdrehte die Augen. Zu ihrem Verdruss hatte Mr. Feininger sich als einer der unangenehmsten Mandanten entpuppt, die sie jemals verteidigt hatte, und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um Alicia gegenüber schlüpfrige Bemerkungen zu machen. „Wir haben ihm doch erklärt, dass du ihn vor Gericht verteidigen wirst und ich nur im Hintergrund tätig sein werde. Wieso will er trotzdem mit mir sprechen?“

Cary antwortete nicht sofort, weil er versuchte, seine Kaffeetasse auf seinem Knie zu balancieren. „Ich habe weder deine vollen Haare, noch deine langen Beine, noch deinen roten Lippenstift“, verkündete er grinsend. „Der Typ steht auf dich, Alicia.“

Alicia ignorierte seine Bemerkung. „Hast du ihm erklärt, dass ich alles, was er mir erzählen wird, an dich weitergeben werde?“

„Ja, habe ich.“ Cary stibitzte ein paar von David Lees M&Ms aus Alicias Schale und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Aber er will trotzdem nur mit dir reden. Angeblich weil du eine Frau bist.“

Alicia griff kurzentschlossen zum Telefon und rief Will an. „Mr. Feininger will nur ohne Cary mit mir reden“, erklärte sie. „Ich halte es für falsch, wenn er sich so auf mich fixiert.“

„Warum möchte er nicht, dass Cary dabei ist?“

„Angeblich will er nur mit einer Frau sprechen.“ Alicia seufzte. „Der Mann rückt jeden Tag mit einem neuen Detail heraus, anstatt uns einfach mal die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich finde, wir sollten uns nicht für seine Spielchen hergeben.“

„Ja, ich weiß, dass er unangenehm ist“, sagte Will mitfühlend. „Ich hätte ihn gar nicht erst angenommen, wenn er nicht der Cousin eines großen Klienten von uns wäre. Und den sollten wir nicht verärgern.“ Er schwieg nachdenklich. „Ich schicke dir Kalinda“, beschloss er. „Sie ist eine Frau, und sie wird dich unterstützten, wenn er dich zu manipulieren versucht.“

„Das ist nicht nötig, Will.“ Alicia warf einen nervösen Blick zu Kalindas Büro, wo diese an ihrem Laptop arbeitete. „Warum kann Cary nicht mitkommen?“

„Du hast eben gesagt, dass er keinen Mann dabei haben will.“

„Ja schon, aber ich meine ja gerade, dass wir uns dem nicht gleich fügen sollten.“ Alicia sah Cary finster an, als dieser amüsiert grinste. Natürlich war er froh, dass er aus der Nummer raus war. Nicht nur, dass Mr. Feininger sich anzüglich benahm, er stank außerdem nach Bier und kaltem Rauch, als ob er grundsätzlich direkt aus einem Pub käme. 

„Da er der Cousin von Frank Jackson ist, sollten wir das sehr wohl.“ Will war offensichtlich nicht gewillt, das Thema weiter zu diskutieren. „Ich schicke Kalinda in einer halben Stunde vorbei.“ Ehe Alicia protestieren konnte, legte er auf. 

„Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was euch Mr. Feininger diesmal zu erzählen hat“, neckte Cary, betont entspannt. Er schwang sich von Alicias Schreibtisch Stuhl und winkte beim Verlassen des Büros lässig in ihre Richtung. „Viel Spaß, Alicia!“

Sie blickte ihm grimmig hinterher. „Mann müsste man sein“, murmelte sie. Jetzt hatte sie nicht nur einen weiteren Termin mit dem ekelhaften Mr. Feininger, sondern würde außerdem auf Kalinda treffen.

In den letzten drei Tagen hatten sie es auf wundersame Weise fertiggebracht, sich vollständig aus dem Weg zu gehen, und Alicia war das mehr als recht gewesen. Zwar war sie am Montagmorgen noch mit dem festen Vorsatz ins Büro gegangen, sich nochmal mit Kalinda auszusprechen, doch im Laufe des Tages war das Bedürfnis danach immer kleiner geworden. Kalinda war ihr zu „normal“, zu guter Laune, scherzte zu viel mit ihren Kollegen herum und bewegte sich zu dynamisch durch die Flure. 

Alicia hingegen fühlte sich so elend, dass sie am liebsten gleich wieder nach Hause gegangen wäre. Schon allein wenn sie Kalindas Stimme von irgendwoher hörte, krampfte sich in ihr alles zusammen. Wie konnte jemand dermaßen unberührt tun? Alicia war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob Kalinda nur so tat, oder ob sie ihre gemeinsame Nacht tatsächlich abgehakt hatte und längst wieder zur Tagesordnung übergegangen war. Immerhin war das ihre normale Vorgehensweise nach sexuellen Abenteuern, und Alicia schien davon keine Ausnahme zu sein. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass sie und Alicia sich in den letzten drei Tagen nicht ein einzige Mal unter vier Augen begegnet waren, legte einen anderen Verdacht nahe. Auf seltsame Weise war Kalinda nie dort, wo Alicia sich aufhielt. 

Alicia war über diese seltsamen Zufälle zwar erleichtert, aber auch gekränkt, denn nach der intimen Nähe zwischen ihnen konnte sie es kaum ertragen, jetzt von Kalinda wie Luft behandelt zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite musste sie zugeben, dass sie selbst noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Selten waren bei ihr Gefühl und Verstand dermaßen auseinandergegangen. Auf eine mysteriöse Weise fühlte sie sich permanent zu Kalinda hingezogen, aber ihr Verstand plädierte unbedingt für größtmöglichen Abstand und versuchte verzweifelt, den Überblick über die Situation zu behalten. Wieso war das alles nur so schwer? Es war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie mit Kalinda nicht zusammen sein konnte. Nicht nur Kalinda hatte das deutlich gemacht, sondern sie selbst war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Kalindas Lebensstil eine größere Nähe zu ihr nicht zuließ. Warum also konnte sie nicht von ihr lassen? 

Am Tag nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht hatte Alicia sich noch darauf konzentriert, die Gegebenheiten hinzunehmen und sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren. Am darauffolgenden Tag hatte sie inständig gehofft, dass Kalinda kündigen und die Stadt verlassen würde. Und heute grübelte sie darüber nach, ob sie selbst die Stadt verlassen sollte. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass nichts von dem irgendetwas besser machen würde. Sollte Kalinda etwa wegziehen und alles aufgeben, wofür sie hier gekämpft hatte? Sollten Lockhart & Gardner die beste Ermittlerin verlieren, die sie je hatten, nur weil Alicia unfähig war, einen Weg mit ihr zu finden? Oder sollte sie selbst Hals über Kopf die Stadt verlassen, mitten im Wahlkampf, und Peter damit um das Amt des Governors bringen? Abgesehen davon, dass sie ihren Kindern einen weiteren Umzug und Schulwechsel zumuten müsste? Und ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie selbst lange dafür gearbeitet hatte, bei Lockhart & Gardner zur Teilhaberin der Kanzlei aufzusteigen? 

Wie Alicia es auch drehte und wendete, sie saß in der Falle. Genau genommen hatte sie schon längere Zeit in der Falle gesessen, nur war es ihr vorher nicht so deutlich gewesen. Wenn sie doch nur ihre Empfindungen einfach abschalten und wieder so weiterleben könnte wie zuvor. Könnte sie sie nur wegschließen, ersticken, auslöschen, abtöten. Aber sie blieben treu und hartnäckig bei ihr und ließen sich nicht abschütteln. Was blieb ihr also übrig, als es Kalinda gleichzutun und ebenfalls Distanz zu wahren? Sie hatten das schließlich schon einmal getan - bevor sie miteinander geschlafen hatten - und nun würden sie es wieder tun. 

Und genau deswegen war es viel günstiger, wenn jemand anderes zu dem Termin mit Mr. Feininger mitkommen würde, doch Will ließ ja nicht mit sich reden. Ob sie nochmal mit Diane sprechen sollte? Alicia verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Sie wollte ihrer Chefin gegenüber nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als ob sie etwas nicht hinbekäme. Immerhin schien Diane zu ahnen, warum die Beziehung von Kalinda und ihr komplizierter geworden war. 

Alicia konnte von ihrem Schreibtisch aus beobachten, wie Will an Kalindas Bürotür klopfte, um sie über den Termin zu informieren. Kalindas Miene blieb während des Gespräches neutral, so dass Alicia sich fragte, ob sie vielleicht doch über etwas ganz anderes redeten. Aber dann, als Will das Büro wieder verlassen hatte, klappte sie ihren Laptop zu und starrte lange Zeit ins Leere, bevor sie sich wieder der Akte auf ihrem Schreibtisch widmete. Alicia spürte sofort den Impuls, zu ihr hinzugehen, doch natürlich war das unmöglich. Also stand sie auf und begab sich ins Konferenzzimmer, um dort auf Mr. Feininger zu warten. 

Sie hatte gerade im Konferenzraum Platz genommen, als ihr auffiel, dass Courtney zwar für Kaffee gesorgt, aber Kalindas Milch vergessen hatte. Oder vielleicht war sie auch nicht darüber informiert worden, dass Kalinda dem Meeting beiwohnen würde. Wie auch immer, Alicia musste über den ganzen Flur nach hinten zu den Getränken gehen, um ein Glas und eine gekühlte Flasche Milch zu organisieren, und als sie wieder in den Konferenzraum zurückkam, saß Kalinda schon auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem. Mr. Feininger schien auch bereits hier gewesen zu sein, denn die Luft war geschwängert von kaltem Zigarettenrauch. „Wo ist denn unser Mandant?“, fragte Alicia und stellte Kalinda die Milch auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Alicia.“ Kalinda sah kurz zu ihr hoch, und Alicia fand die Spur eines Lächelns. „Er hat es sich plötzlich anders überlegt und wollte nochmal mit Will sprechen“, erklärte sie und schenkte sich ein Glas Milch ein. 

„Der Mann liebt es, die Terminpläne anderer Leute durcheinanderzubringen“, seufzte Alicia, während sie neben Kalinda Platz nahm. „Habt ihr euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht?“

„Das ließ sich nicht vermeiden.“ Kalindas Gesicht war zu entnehmen, dass sie keinen besonderen Wert darauf legte, Mr. Feininger noch näher kennenzulernen. 

„Kalinda…“ Alicia trank nervös einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „Es war nicht meine Idee, dass du dabei sein sollst. Ich hätte nicht…“

„Das ist schon okay“, fiel Kalinda ihr ins Wort. „Wir arbeiten schließlich beide hier.“

„Das ist wahr…“ Alicia kramte erfolglos in ihrem Hirn nach irgendeinem harmlosen Gedanken, der sich zum Smalltalk eignete, aber ihr Gedächtnis schien wie leergefegt. Zum Glück holte Kalinda ihr Handy hervor und begann, Nachrichten zu schreiben. Das gab Alicia Gelegenheit, sich in ihre Unterlagen zu vertiefen. 

Nach zehn Minuten war Mr. Feininger immer noch in Wills Büro, und Alicia wurde allmählich unruhig. Nicht nur, dass sie anderes zu tun hatte, als auf einen Mandanten zu warten, der ein Benehmen wie ein Schuljunge an den Tag legte. Abgesehen davon wurde das Schweigen zwischen ihr und Kalinda zunehmend bedrückender. „Wir sollten nochmal miteinander reden“, unterbrach Alicia schließlich die Stille. 

„Worüber?“ Kalinda tippte weiter in ihr Handy. 

„Über die Situation.“

„Ist nicht alles gesagt?“

„Ist das so?“ Alicia ärgerte es, dass Kalinda es nicht einmal für nötig hielt, von ihrem Handy aufzuschauen. "Findest du unsere Zusammenarbeit gerade optimal?“

Endlich legte Kalinda ihr Handy zur Seite. „Das braucht eben Zeit“, sagte sie sachlich.

„Du machst es dir ganz schön einfach.“ Alicia konnte den Vorwurf in ihrem Tonfall nicht verhindern. Es tat ihr weh, wenn Kalinda über ihre Beziehung sprach, als seien sie zwei Botaniker, die sich über eine missratene Pflanze unterhielten. 

„Nein.“ Kalinda schaute an Alicia vorbei durch die Glasscheibe, hinter der sie Will und Mr. Feininger beobachten konnte. „Aber ich habe dir nie mehr versprochen, Alicia. Und ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass ich dir wehtun werde.“

Dagegen konnte Alicia wenig sagen. Kalinda hatte sie in der Tat immer wieder gewarnt. Und sie hatte nicht hören wollen. Aber jetzt saßen sie nun einmal hier und wussten nicht mehr weiter. Oder jedenfalls wusste sie nicht mehr weiter, Kalinda schien das Ganze ja weniger auszumachen. Doch auch wenn Kalindas Worte stimmten, war das kein Grund, sie als Killerargument zu verwenden und sich damit aus jeglicher Verantwortung zu ziehen. Ihr gemeinsamer Umgang auf der Arbeit ging sie schließlich beide etwas an. 

Alicia hätte gern schlüssig und mit vernünftigen Argumenten dargelegt, wie unvernünftig Kalinda sich verhielt, aber sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Gedanken beisammen zu halten. Und das lag daran, dass ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihr mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Während sie hier saßen und Alicias Verstand sich um eine lösungsorientierte Konversation bemühte, war etwas in ihr damit beschäftigt, Kalindas Stimme zu lauschen, ohne sich im Mindesten für den Inhalt ihrer Worte zu interessieren. Ihr Pulsschlag erhöhte sich allein, wenn Kalinda ihren Namen aussprach, oder wenn sie auf Kalindas schmale Hände schaute, die jetzt entspannt neben ihrem orangen Notizbuch lagen. Diese geschickten, feinen Hände, die in Alicia Gefühle geweckt hatten wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Wie konnte sie Kalindas Gesicht je wieder anschauen, ohne dass in ihr die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht auftauchten? Wie sollte sie jemals wieder eine normale Unterhaltung mit ihr führen, wenn diese Erinnerungen sich ständig dazwischen drängten? „Es ist nicht meine Absicht, von dir etwas zu verlangen, was du nicht willst“, hörte Alicia sich sagen. „Ich bin lediglich daran interessiert, dass wir einen Weg für unsere Zusammenarbeit finden.“

„Dies hier ist mein Weg“, sagte Kalinda knapp. „Bei deinem kann ich dir nicht helfen. Den musst du selbst herausfinden.“

Alicia war drauf und dran, ihr eine bissige Antwort zu geben, da öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Feininger betrat den Konferenzraum. „Gleich zwei hübsche Frauen, die sich um mich kümmern“, sagte er lächelnd, als er sich ihnen gegenüber setzte. „Dann kann die Party ja losgehen.“

„Guten Tag, Mr. Feininger.“ Alicia schüttelte ihm die Hand, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen. „Die interne Ermittlerin unserer Kanzlei, Miss Sharma, haben Sie ja schon kennengelernt, wie ich höre.“

„Ja, und ehrlich gesagt hätte es mir auch genügt, mit Ihnen ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu führen“, nuschelte Mr. Feininger und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol, und Alicia lehnte sich unwillkürlich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. 

„Sie haben um ein Gespräch mit mir gebeten, Mr. Feininger“, kam sie direkt zur Sache. „Geht es um eine Information, die mein Kollege Mr. Agos und ich noch haben sollten?“

„Ganz genau.“ Mr. Feininger verfolgen gierig Alicias Bewegungen, als sie ihm einen Kaffee einschenkte. „Können wir nicht doch unter vier Augen miteinander sprechen?“

„Bedaure. Firmenpolitik“, sagte Kalinda kurzangebunden und sah ihn so fest an, dass er schnell begriff, dass hier kein Spielraum bestand.

„Okay…“, sagte er gedehnt und faltete seine groben Hände um den Kaffeebecher. „Meine Frau sagt, dass ich den Einbruch in den Supermarkt nicht begangen haben kann, weil ich zu dieser Zeit bei uns zu Hause war.“

„Ja, so hat sie es zu Protokoll gegeben.“ Alicia holte das Papier mit der Befragung von Mrs. Feininger hervor. „Gibt es dazu noch etwas zu sagen?“

„Ja.. also… meine Frau hat Ihnen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt“, sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich war an diesem Abend nicht zu Hause.“

Alicia hob die Augenbrauen. „Und warum hat sie es dann behauptet?“

„Sie wollte mir helfen.“ Er sagte es, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt, in diesem Fall irgendeine Geschichte zu erfinden. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass ich einen beruflichen Termin in Evanston hatte und mich auf dem Rückweg nach Chicago befand, als der Einbruch in den Laden erfolgte.“

„Und waren Sie denn in Evanston?“ Alicia legte ihren Stift zur Seite und beschloss, erst einmal das Ende seiner Erklärungen abzuwarten, bevor sie sich weiter Notizen machte.

„Ja, aber nur am Vormittag.“

„Und wo waren Sie zur Zeit des Einbruchs?“

„Bei meiner Freundin Vanessa.“

„Bei Ihrer…“ Alicia unterbrach sich. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um nicht aus ihrer professionellen Rolle zu fallen. Dieser Mann ließ sich von seiner Ehefrau ein Alibi geben für die Zeit, in der er sie mit seiner Freundin betrog? „Und warum konnte Ihnen Vanessa kein Alibi geben?“, fragte sie in neutralem Tonfall.

„Vanessa ist die Frau von Senator Brown, und sie war nicht bereit, mir ein Alibi zu geben.“

Alica warf einen Blick zu Kalinda, die den Worten des Mannes scheinbar unberührt gelauscht hatte. „Und ich soll jetzt dafür sorgen, dass Ihr falsches Alibi vor Gericht nicht auffliegt?“, fragte sie ungläubig. 

Mr. Feininger beugte sich wieder über den Tisch zu Alicia. „Ich liebe meine Frau, Mrs. Florrick. Ich dachte, dass Sie das sicher verstehen und sich für mich einsetzen werden. Schließlich haben Sie Ihrem Mann auch verziehen, dass er Sex mit anderen hatte. Sie verstehen, dass wir Männer ab und zu auch mal was anderes brauchen, zum Vögeln meine ich. Das hat mit meiner Liebe zu meiner Frau nichts zu tun.“

„Mr. Feininger.“ Alicia sprach sehr langsam, um sicherzugehen, dass er jedes Wort verstehen würde. „Wenn Sie vor Gericht nicht die Wahrheit sagen, werden wir Sie nicht verteidigen.“

Er sah sie verdattert an. „Wissen Sie, was das für die Karriere von Senator Brown bedeutet, Mrs. Florrick? Ihr Peter ist doch auch in der Politik.“ Er flüsterte den letzten Satz, als wären sie Verbündete in einer Verschwörung. „Manchmal gilt es, höhere Dinge zu schützen.“

„Was für höhere Dinge? Sie haben Ihre Frau betrogen“, sagte Alicia kalt. „Und Richter McCoy wird sehr schnell herausfinden, ob Ihr Alibi echt ist oder nicht. Da kann ich Ihnen überhaupt nicht helfen, und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nicht tun.“ 

Seine Verblüffung war fast komisch - bis sie unvermittelt in Wut umschlug. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt im Stich lassen, verliere ich nicht nur meine Frau, sondern auch meine Freundin!“, rief er erbost und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Das wird Sie teuer zu stehen kommen, sehr teuer. Auch ich habe Freunde in einflussreichen Positionen.“ Er ging drohend auf Alicia zu. „Seien Sie lieber vernünftig, und helfen Sie mir. Ich dachte, die Ehe ist Ihnen etwas wert!“

„Mr. Feininger.“ Alicia stand ebenfalls auf, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich helfe Ihnen sehr gern, wenn Sie vor Gericht die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Ich habe doch erklärt, dass ich das nicht kann!“ Er klang wie ein trotziger kleiner Junge.

Jetzt stand auch Kalinda auf und stellte sich neben Alicia. „Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, Mr. Feininger“, sagte sie ruhig. „Sie befinden sich hier nicht in Ihrer Lieblingskneipe.“

Er tat, als hörte er sie nicht. „Ich dachte, Sie wären anders, Alicia Florrick“, sagte er in verächtlichem Tonfall. „Ich dachte, dass bei Ihnen die Liebe noch etwas zählt.“ Sein Blick wanderte von Alicias Gesicht zum Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse. „Schade, denn eigentlich sind Sie ziemlich lecker.“ Er grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal richtig flachlegen lassen, damit Ihnen der Unterschied zwischen Sex und Liebe wieder deutlich wird.“

Er wollte eine obszöne Geste machen, aber ehe er sich versah, landete sein Oberkörper mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Konferenztisch, und Kalindas Ellenbogen bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. „Sie können froh sein, wenn Sie sich nicht auch noch eine Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung einholen“, erklärte sie mit ihrer coolen Ermittlerinnenstimme, die selbst Alicia manchmal Angst einflößen konnte. „Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie sich bei Mrs. Florrick.“

Er stöhnte unter Kalindas festen Griff. „Sie tun mir weh, Lady! Lassen sie mich gefälligst los!“, fluchte er und versuchte, sich ihr zu entwinden. Aber Kalindas Arm ließ ihm keine Bewegungsfreiheit.

„Haben Sie schon was gesagt?“ Kalinda verstärkte ihren Druck. 

Alicia sah sich peinlich berührt nach allen Seiten um. Natürlich hatten alle in der Kanzlei das Geräusch gehört und schauten mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Neugierde zu ihnen herüber. „Lass den Mann los“, flüsterte sie in Kalindas Ohr. „Sonst verklagt er uns noch am Ende.“

Kalinda nickte und lockerte langsam ihren Griff. „Dieses Meeting ist beendet, Mr. Feininger“, sagte sie, während sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihre Bluse glatt strich. „Sie wissen ja, wo der Ausgang ist.“

Wutentbrannt griff er nach seiner Jacke und verließ ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Konferenzraum. Erst draußen auf dem Flur stieß er einen derben Fluch aus und zwar so laut, dass die halbe Kanzlei ihn mitbekam. 

„Was sollte das denn?“, raunte Alicia zu Kalinda, während sie ihren Kollegen mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste verdeutlichte, dass diese wieder an ihre Arbeit zurückkehren konnten. „Mit dem wäre ich problemlos allein fertig geworden.“

„Das weiß ich, aber es wurde Zeit, dass ihm mal jemand Grenzen setzt.“ Kalinda sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen. „Bist du okay?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ 

„Du musst dich nicht so demütigen lassen, nur weil er ein Mandant ist.“ Kalinda wollte gerade den Konferenzraum verlassen, da kam Will zur Tür herein. 

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch beiden?“, fragte er und sah von einer zur anderen. 

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Alicia lächelte. „Mr. Feininger ist zudringlich geworden, und Kalinda hat mich vor weiteren Belästigungen bewahrt.“

„Gut gemacht, K.“ Will sah nachdenklich zum Fahrstuhl, in Alicia's Klient verschwunden war. „Heißt das, dass wir gerade einen Mandanten verloren haben?“

„Mit dem wären wir vor Gericht nicht weit gekommen“, erklärte Alicia. „Sein Alibi war erfunden, und obwohl er ein echtes gehabt hätte, war er nicht bereit, davon Gebrauch zu machen.“

„Dann werden wir uns als nächstes mit seinem Cousin auseinandersetzen müssen“, seufzte Will. „Ich werde ihn mal anrufen, bevor Mr. Feininger es tut.“ Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Gönnt euch ‘ne kurze Pause, geht einen Kaffee zusammen trinken und kommt in einer halben Stunde wieder zurück.“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und verstummten zu gleichen Zeit, als Will ihnen einen überraschten Blick zuwarf.

„Dann eben nicht“, lenkte er schmunzelnd ein. „Aber dann macht wenigstens ein bisschen langsamer heute Nachmittag.“

 

* * *

 

Abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit Mr. Feininger verliefen die letzten vierzehn Tage vor Alicias Reise verhältnismäßig ruhig. Sie bekam keine aktuellen Fälle mehr auf den Tisch, da sie bald vier Wochen fehlen würde, und konnte stattdessen nach und nach lästige Altlasten abarbeiten. Letzteres war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie so gut wie nichts mehr mit Kalinda zu tun hatte, weil diese grundsätzlich bei neueren Fällen für die Recherche hinzugezogen wurde. 

Die große Verzweiflung, die Alicia anfangs noch so gequält hatte, war inzwischen abgeflaut und hatte sich verwandelt in einen leisen, stetigen Schmerz, der sie wie ein Hintergrundrauschen überallhin begleitete. Sie ignorierte ihn, so gut sie konnte, denn die Vorbereitungen der Wahlkampftour forderten ihre ganze Kraft. Nicht nur, dass sie die notwendigen Vorkehrungen für die bevorstehende Reise treffen musste, sie hatte außerdem dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Kinder vier Wochen lang ohne sie auskommen konnten. Zwar würde Owen für diese Zeit bei ihr wohnen, um bei Schwierigkeiten Ansprechpartner für Zach und Grace zu sein, aber auch er hatte sein eigenes Leben und würde nicht immer verfügbar sein. Des Weiteren musste Alicia sich darum kümmern, dass Jackie während ihrer Abwesenheit gut versorgt war, denn Peter hatte zu viel um die Ohren, um sich mit dem Heimpersonal herumzuschlagen. Schon seit längerer Zeit war klar, dass Jackies Medikamente umgestellt werden mussten, doch es war gar nicht so einfach, dafür einen geeigneten Arzt zu finden. 

Den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit verbrachte Alicia allerdings in Boutiquen, denn sie musste, so albern es war, Unmengen an Kleidung kaufen bzw. leihen, da die öffentlichen Medien es sofort zu mokieren pflegten, wenn eine potenzielle Governorgattin zweimal dasselbe Kostüm anzog. Für diesen Zweck hatte Alicia von Eli eine spezielle persönliche Beraterin zugeteilt bekommen, die mit ihr zusammen Schmuck, Kleidung und Make-Up aussuchte, und allein der Zeitaufwand, den Alicia dafür aufbrachte, kam einer vollen Stelle gleich. Peter neckte sie gern damit, dass dies doch ein netter Nebeneffekt sei, aber Alicia fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Nach den harten Jahren, die sie inzwischen allein für ihre Kinder sorgte, fühlte es sich befremdlich an, plötzlich wieder reduziert zu werden auf das hübsche Beiwerk ihres Mannes. Aber glücklicherweise war der Wahlkampf ein vorübergehendes Phänomen, so dass Alicia auch diesen Part mit Geduld ertrug.

Die Perfektion, mit der die Wahlkampftour vorbereitet wurde, hatte etwas Beängstigendes, und Alicia fragte sich so manches Mal, ob ihr zukünftiges Leben wohl ähnlich fremdbestimmt verlaufen würde. Zweifellos war es reizvoll, in diese glitzernde, wohlkalkulierte Welt einzutauchen, jedenfalls solange man die Freiheit hatte, daraus auch wieder aufzutauchen. Und das war Alicias ausdrücklicher Wunsch. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich nach den Wahlen in ihrem Leben etwas veränderte, zumindest nichts Wesentliches. Sie wollte ihre Wohnung behalten, ihre Kinder auf derselben Schule lassen, ihren Job bei Lockhart & Gardner behalten und dort bald Teilhaberin werden. Ob das alles allerdings so realisierbar sein würde, stand noch in den Sternen. 

Alicias letzter Arbeitstag verlief noch einmal sehr hektisch, weil sie den hohen Anspruch hatte, alle Arbeit bis ins letzte Detail so zu verteilen, dass andere ihre Aufgaben temporär übernehmen konnten. Erst in den letzten Wochen hatte sie gemerkt, was für ein Wissen sie in den vier Jahren ihrer Betriebszugehörigkeit angesammelt hatte und wie schwierig es war, dieses anderen Menschen zu vermitteln. Aber schließlich hatte sie alle Aufgaben erledigt und konnte beruhigt ihr Büro abschließen. Diane und Will hatten ihr bereits alles Gute für die nächsten Wochen gewünscht, doch bevor sie in den Fahrstuhl stieg, blieb ihr noch die letzte, schwere Aufgabe, sich von Kalinda zu verabschieden. 

Fast hatte Alicia damit gerechnet, dass Kalinda nicht in der Kanzlei sein würde, wenn sie sich verabschieden wollte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war sie anwesend und bat sie sogar herein, als Alicia leise klopfte. Darauf war Alicia so wenig vorbereitet, dass ihr prompt nicht mehr einfiel, was sie sagen wollte. Vorsichtshalber blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen.

„Brichst du auf?“, fragte Kalinda und legte die Akte in ihrer Hand zur Seite. 

„Ja, morgen früh fahren wir los.“ Alicia räusperte sich. „Die ersten Termine werden in Aurora sein.“

„Das werden bestimmt anstrengende Wochen für euch.“ 

Zunächst dachte Alicia, sie hätte es sich eingebildet, aber Kalinda wirkte tatsächlich anders als in den letzten vierzehn Tagen. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war offener und zugewandter und erinnerte Alicia an frühere Zeiten, bevor alles so kompliziert geworden war. Ob ihre längere Abwesenheit dafür verantwortlich war, dass Kalinda ihre stoische Fassade für einen Moment fallen ließ? „Ich bin es gar nicht mehr gewohnt, ständig von Menschen umgeben zu sein“, gestand Alicia. „Bestimmt werde ich mich schon am ersten Tag in meine Wohnung zurücksehnen.“

„Wirst du die ganze Zeit mit Peter zusammen sein?“

„Ich habe mir die Zeitpläne noch nicht so genau angesehen, zumal Eli noch ständig Sachen ändert, aber ich gehe davon aus. Und selbstverständlich übernachten wir zusammen in einem Hotelzimmer.“ Alicia sprach den letzten Satz leiser, weil sie nicht wusste, wer sie in den Nachbarbüros hören konnte. Offiziell wusste nach wie vor niemand, dass sie und Peter getrennt lebten. Zwar war durchgesickert, dass es eine Krise zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, doch die Version für die Öffentlichkeit war, dass Alicia sich längst wieder an seiner Seite befand.

„Natürlich.“ Kalinda sah sie aufmerksam an. „Bist du nervös wegen der Tour?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja.“

„Du wirst sicher alles wunderbar meistern. Eli weiß schon, warum er dich mitnimmt.“

„Du meinst wegen meines gewinnenden Wesens und der 'Heiligen Alicia', von der er immer spricht?“ Alicia lachte leise. „Ich weiß nicht… So eine Governor-Wahl ist schon ein anderes Kaliber…“

„Alicia…“ Kalinda wartete, bis Alicia ihrem Blick begegnete. „Du wirst das hinbekommen, ganz bestimmt. Du hast alles, worauf die Menschen stehen. Grazie, Stil, Intellekt, Ehrlichkeit, Geradlinigkeit, Bescheidenheit, und die Kameras lieben dich. Natürlich ist es Eli wichtig, dich bei möglichst vielen Terminen dabei zu haben. Er weiß, dass du das kannst.“

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Alicia schaute auf ihre Schuhe. „Ich hoffe, ich werde mich an deine Worte erinnern.“

„Ruf mich an, wenn du sie nochmal hören musst.“ 

„Danke.“ Alicia nickte überrascht. „Ich denke, ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg.“

„Dann alles Gute.“ Kalinda wandte sich wieder ihrer Akte zu. „Und viel Erfolg, Alicia.“

„Danke“, lächelte Alicia. „Pass auf dich auf, Kalinda.“

„Sowieso.“

Alicia winkte ihr noch einmal zu, als sie ihr Büro verließ und begab sich dann auf direktem Wege zum Fahrstuhl, um zum Parkdeck zu gelangen. Auf einmal war sie bester Laune und begann fast zu summen im Fahrstuhl. Aber zu Hause warteten schon die nächsten Aufgaben auf sie. Owen würde gegen 21:30 Uhr anreisen, und bis dahin wollte Alicia unbedingt mit dem Packen fertig sein, damit sie noch eine Weile mit ihm zusammensitzen konnte. 

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause bemerkte Alicia allerdings, dass es doch später geworden war, als sie geplant hatte, und sie rief Owen von ihrem Auto aus an, um ihn zu fragen, ob er auch später anreisen könnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung verkündete ihr Bruder, schon in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und Sitcoms zu schauen. „Grace hat mich vorhin hereingelassen“, erklärte er kauend (offenbar hatte er sich schon über Alicias Süßigkeitenschublade hergemacht). „Aber dann musste sie zu irgendeinem Treffen, und jetzt vergnüge ich mich hier allein.“

„Hat es einen besonderen Grund, dass du schon da bist?“ Normalerweise kam Owen eher deutlich zu spät als zu früh. Entweder hatte er Beziehungsknatsch oder Liebeskummer, oder beides.

„Ich hatte heute eher Schluss.“

„Owen…“ Alicia benutzte bewusst einen Unterton, der ihrem Bruder sehr vertraut war.

„Okay“, gab er zu. „Ich habe mich mit Tom gestritten. Er sitzt jetzt noch in meiner Wohnung, aber ich hatte keine Lust, mir seine anklagende Visage noch länger anzusehen.“

„Tom?“ Alicia lenkte ihren Wagen auf den großen Parkplatz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung. „Was ist denn mit Bruce?“

„Bruce hat mich betrogen. Mit einer Frau. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

„Wie demütigend.“ Alicia tat solidarisch entrüstet, aber ihr Bruder merkte, dass sie ihn nicht ganz ernst nahm.

„Die Schwulen sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren“, maulte Owen. „Wann bist du denn zu Hause?“

„Ich bin schon auf dem Parkplatz und in fünf Minuten bei dir.“ Alicia steckte ihr Handy wieder ein, um in Ruhe einen geeigneten Parkplatz zu suchen. Schließlich würde ihr Wagen die nächsten vier Wochen dort stehen. 

Da Alicia noch diverse Unterlagen aus dem Büro mitgenommen hatte, war sie reichlich beladen, als sie durch den Schnee zu ihrer Wohnung stapfte. Beinahe wäre sie auf dem Weg zur Haustür ausgerutscht, doch zum Glück konnte sie sich in letzter Sekunde wieder fangen - eine Wahltournee mit Gipsbein hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Willst du dein Büro mit auf Tour nehmen?“, fragte Owen erstaunt, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. 

„Das sind nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, damit ich unterwegs nicht vergesse, wer ich bin“, murmelte sie und lud einen Teil des Stapels auf seinen Armen ab.

„Guter Plan“, lobte er und folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer, wo ihre Koffer der Größe nach geordnet auf dem Fußboden lagen. „Ich könnte dich aber auch regelmäßig daran erinnern und du müsstest mich nicht schleppen. Anruf genügt.“ Er hielt sich zwei Finger an sein Ohr.

„Sehr freundlich von dir.“ Alicia ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „Hast du schon gegessen?“

„Nur deine Lakritzstangen“, grinste er. „Soll ich was kochen?“

„Das wäre großartig. Dann kann ich nämlich in der Zwischenzeit noch ein paar Dinge erledigen.“ 

Und genauso machten sie es. Alicia wirbelte durch ihre Wohnung wie eine Verrückte, während Owen, laut vor sich hinpfeifend, einen Kartoffelauflauf kreierte und dabei sämtliche Rezeptzutaten in der Küche verstreute. Als er Alicia eine Stunde später zum Abendessen rief, hatte sie tatsächlich schon das Meiste erledigt und ließ sich zufrieden am Tisch nieder. „Du musst mir noch erzählen, wer Tom ist“, sagte sie, als er ihr eine große Portion Auflauf auftat. „Oder muss ich mir den Namen gar nicht erst merken?“

„Nein, den musst du dir nicht merken.“ Owen tat sich eine mindestens doppelt so große Portion wie Alicia auf, bevor er den Rest des Auflaufs zurück in den Backofen stellte. 

„Kann es sein, dass du immer noch an Matthew hängst?“, fragte Alicia geradeheraus und sah ihren Verdacht bestätigt, als er betreten auf sein Essen schaute. „Hast du denn nochmal mit ihm gesprochen?“

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Die Sache ist vorbei.“

„Das hört sich für mich nicht so an, aber wenn du nicht mit ihm redest, erfährst du auch nicht, wie vorbei die Sache für Matthew ist“, erinnerte ihn Alicia. „Mit deinen Bruces und Toms und wie sie alle heißen kommst du offenbar auch nicht wirklich weiter.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er stocherte in seinen Kartoffeln herum. „Wenn du von der Tour zurückkommst, habe ich ihn angerufen, okay?“

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“ Alicia hielt ihm die Hand zum Einschlagen hin. 

„Na gut, geht klar.“ Owen schlug ein und schien prompt bessere Laune zu bekommen. „Und bei dir?“, fragte er und fuchtelte mit seiner Gabel in ihre Richtung. „Wie geht’s denn inzwischen deiner Heldin Kal-l-l-inda?“ Er rollte das R, als ob er zu einem Popsong ansetzen wollte. „Ihr habt ja ein nettes Bild abgegeben damals in der _Signature Lounge_. Alicia merkte, wie sie errötete und hoffte, dass Owen zu sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war, um es zu bemerken. „Kalinda geht es gut, soweit ich weiß.“

„Ist sie immer noch verknallt in dich?“

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie es ist.“

„Schon klar“, nickte er kauend. „Aber da gibt’s ja keine zwei Meinungen. Also, wie ist es mir ihr?“

„Kompliziert.“

Das Wort waren heraus, bevor sie es wieder zurücknehmen konnte, und natürlich Owen hielt abrupt im Kauen inne und legte seine vollbelegte Gabel zurück auf den Teller. „Wieso denn kompliziert? Entweder sie ist scharf auf dich oder nicht.“

Alicia wünschte inständig, sie könnten das Thema wechseln, aber Owen pflegte bei solchen Dingen fürchterlich hartnäckig zu sein. „Könntest du bitte deine Wortwahl ändern?“, bat sie. „Wir sind hier nicht auf deinem Campus.“

„Aber auch nicht in deiner Etepetete-Rechtsanwaltspraxis.“ Er sah sie prüfend an. „Nun sag schon. Irgendwas ist passiert, oder? Hat sie dich angebaggert?“

„Owen…“

„Sorry, dann eben… angemacht?“ Er legte seine Gabel endgültig zur Seite, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. „Was ist vorgefallen, Alicia? Sag’s dem kleinen Bruder. Was ist so kompliziert?“ 

„Möchtest du noch Wein?“ Alicia griff nach der Flasche und schenkte ihm ein zweites Glas Weißwein ein. 

Owen hörte nicht auf, sie anzuschauen, und Alicia wusste im selben Moment, dass er die Wahrheit erraten hatte. „Hast du etwa mit ihr geschlafen?“, fragte er fassungslos. 

Alicia heftete ihren Blick auf das Etikett der Weinflasche. Es klang so simpel, wenn er das sagte. Als ob ein einzelner Satz zusammenfassen könnte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. „Es macht mich ganz nervös, wenn du mich so ansiehst“, murmelte sie.

„Wow!“ Owen lehnte sich beeindruckt in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte Alicia von oben bis unten. „Respekt, Alicia. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut.“ Er schien regelrecht stolz auf sie zu sein, und Alicia musste darüber innerlich lächeln. Aus irgendeinem irrationalen Grund hatte es etwas Nettes, dass sie es nach all den Jahren fertig gebracht hatte, ihren Bruder zu überraschen. 

„Heißt das, du bist auch verknallt?“ Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie und legte väterlich seinen Arm um sie. „Ich meine… hat es dich auch erwischt?“, korrigierte er sich. „Wow!“, sagte er nochmals. „Meine große Schwester steht auf Frauen. Wer hätte das gedacht…“ Er schwieg eine Weile und schien nachzudenken. „Ist es das erste Mal, dass du dich für eine Frau interessierst?“, fragte er. „Ich meine, hast du schon vorher mal…“

„Owen, bitte lass das.“ Alicia hob ihre Hände. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, was es ist, und ich habe auch keine Meinung, es mit dir zu diskutieren. Und außerdem ist es sowieso egal, weil wir getrennte Wege gehen.“

„Wieso geht Ihr getrennte Wege? Wegen Peter und seines Governor-Zeugs?“

„Nein, weil es… eben ist, wie es ist.“ 

„Du klingst wie mein Mathelehrer.“

„Ihr Matheleute braucht auch nur ein paar Formeln aneinanderzureihen“, widersprach Alicia. „Im Leben geht das aber nicht so einfach.“

„Oh, so anders finde ich das nicht“, überlegte er laut. „Sie mag dich, du magst sie… also, bei Schwulen ist das eine einfache Gleichung.“

„Du meinst, bei den Schwulen, mit denen du dich derzeit umgibst“, spottete sie. „Deswegen klappt das auch alles so hervorragend.“

„Autsch.“ Er tat gekränkt. „Aber mal ehrlich. Manchmal sind die simpelsten Dinge im Leben die besten.“

„Und wenn es nicht simpel geht?“

„Das liegt nur daran, weil Ihr Frauen immer so kompliziert seid.“ Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Erinnerst du dich noch, was du mir eben zu Matthew gesagt hast?“

„Dass du mit ihm reden sollst?“

„Ganz genau.“

Alicia seufzte. „Ich habe schon versucht, mit ihr zu reden. Sie will nicht.“

„Dann versuch’s nochmal.“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was ich will“, erklärte sie. „Das ist eine schlechte Ausgangsposition für ein Gespräch.“

„Dann finde es heraus.“

„Wie denn?“

„Was weiß ich…“ Er zuckte die Achseln. „Fall über sie her. Zwing sie zum Reden. Küss sie um den Verstand. Irgendwas wird schon dabei herauskommen.“

„Das sind sehr hilfreiche Tipps, Owen. Vielen Dank!“ Alicia musste lachen, und stellte fest, wie gut es tat, nicht immer nur fruchtlos zu grübeln. Sie hatte das Elend so satt, in das sie sich selbst hineinmanövriert hatte. „Na gut, ich werde nochmal mit ihr reden, wenn ich von der Wahlkampftour zurück bin“, bot sie an. 

„Okay, dann schlag ein.“ Owen hielt ihr die Hand hin und wartete auf ihre Einwilligung. 

Und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns war es beschlossene Sache.


	16. Chapter 16

Alicia war darauf eingestellt, dass extrem strapaziöse Wochen auf sie zukommen würden, aber wie kräftezehrend eine Wahlkampftour wirklich war, das vermochte sie erst zu ermessen, nachdem sie mehrere Tage unterwegs waren. Insgesamt hatten sie ein Team von zwölf Leuten bei sich, inklusive Chauffeuren und Bodyguards, und Alicias Kalender war jeden Tag prall gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Terminen. Eli legte großen Wert darauf, dass Alicia bei jedem von Peters Auftritten mindestens im Hintergrund anwesend war. „Die Leute sollen sehen, dass im Leben dieses Kandidaten alles in Ordnung ist“, erklärte er. „Durch deine stille Präsenz machst du deutlich, dass er der Star mit den Ideen ist, aber du ihm jederzeit den Rücken stärkst. Und die Menschen werden schlussfolgern, dass eine so sympathische, intelligente Frau sich garantiert einen äußerst klugen Mann ausgesucht hat.“

Neben derartigen Veranstaltungen, an denen in erster Linie Peter die Arbeit zu leisten hatte, standen jeden Tag diverse Pressetermine an, die Peter und Alicia teilweise gemeinsam, zum Teil aber auch getrennt zu absolvieren hatten. Viele Frauenzeitschriften und Tageszeitungen nutzten die Gelegenheit, Interviews mit Peters Ehefrau zu führen, und Alicia versuchte, so gut sie konnte, für ihn die Werbetrommel zu rühren. Sie fand es nicht einfach, ihr Privatleben so eloquent zu schützen, dass ihr Gegenüber sich nicht brüskiert fühlte, aber sie sah auch nicht ein, warum plötzlich die ganze Welt an ihrem Leben teilnehmen sollte, nur weil Peter ein politisches Amt anstrebte. Da sie in den Interviews stets freundlich und klar blieb, gelang es ihr überraschend gut, die Inhalte immer wieder zurück zu Peters politischen Themen zu lenken und trotzdem eine angenehme Interviewpartnerin zu bleiben. 

Zusätzlich zu diesen Terminen stand fast täglich ein Treffen mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten an, die meistens tagsüber unter Einbezug der Presse stattfanden, zum Teil aber auch abends in Restaurants oder in privaten Räumen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit. Der Höhepunkt war zweifellos ein Abendessen mit dem Präsidenten und seiner Frau, die Peter und Alicia bei einem launigen Glas Wein von ihrer eigenen Wahlkampftour erzählten. Gegen diese Strapazen war Peters Tour der reinste Spaziergang, und Alicia war voller Bewunderung, dass es Menschen gab, die tatsächlich bereit waren, solche Opfer auf sich zu nehmen. Sie selbst hatte schon nach wenigen Tagen die Nase voll und zählte die Stunden, bis sie wieder in ihr gewohntes Leben zurückkehren durfte. 

Mindestens alle zwei Tage rief sie ihre Kinder zu Hause an, obwohl Zach und Grace keinen besonderen Wert darauf legten, dass sie sich häufig meldete. Ihr jedoch war es ein Bedürfnis, mit ihnen zu telefonieren und sich zu vergewissern, dass daheim alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging. Die Ereignisse während der Tour verliefen oft chaotisch und unberechenbar, ständig passierten ungeplante Zwischenfälle, und fast jede Nacht verbrachten sie in einem anderen Hotel. Das Ganze fühlte sich an wie ein endloser Marathon, bei dem man allerdings nie das Gesicht verziehen durfte. Permanente Freundlichkeit und höchste Konzentration waren gefordert, denn nur ein einziges ungeschicktes Wort würde sich prompt auf den Titelseiten der Tageszeitungen wiederfinden. 

Glücklicherweise lief die Zusammenarbeit mit Peter ausgesprochen gut. Es machte sich positiv bemerkbar, dass sie sich schon so viele Jahre vertraut waren und mit den Macken des anderen längst umzugehen gelernt hatten. Besonders Peter leistete in diesen Tagen Unwahrscheinliches. Er wirkte wie ein Hochleistungssportler, immer fokussiert auf das Wesentliche, und er verlor kein einziges Mal die Contenance. Das war angenehm für Alicia, zumal Peter immer wieder betonte, wie stolz er auf ihren Beitrag an der Sache war. Sogar der oft so griesgrämige Eli machte ihr des Öfteren Komplimente, und das gab ihr jedes Mal wieder Kraft, um durchzuhalten. 

Vor Beginn der Tour hatte Alicia sich heimlich vor den Nächten mit Peter gefürchtet, weil sie nicht sicher war, wie viel Abstand er einhalten würde. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass das gemeinsame Hotelzimmer kein Problem darstellte. Peter schien sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass sich schon die geringste Unstimmigkeit zwischen ihnen negativ auswirken könnte und verhielt sich Alicia gegenüber weiterhin korrekt und bemüht. Nichtsdestotrotz schien er nach wie vor darauf zu warten, dass sie irgendwann von sich aus den ersten Schritt machen würde und ihm signalisierte, dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. 

In der Tat dachte Alicia in diesen Wochen wieder öfter über diese Möglichkeit nach. Sie könnte endlich aufhören, ihr Privatleben unter Verschluss zu halten und die Kinder würden endlich wieder an einem Ort leben können. Außerdem hatte Alicia den Eindruck, dass Peter seine vergangenen Seitensprünge ernsthaft bereute und sein Versprechen absoluter Treue durchaus ernst gemeint war. Trotzdem konnte sie sich niemals sicher sein, wie lange seine Vorsätze halten würden. Ihr Vertrauen schien so endgültig zerstört, dass auch die Zeit es nicht heilen würde. 

Wenn sie im Auto saßen, um von einem Schauplatz zum nächsten zu fahren, erwischte Alicia sich oft dabei, wie sie ungewollt über Kalinda nachdachte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich erhofft, dass die Wahltournee sie schnell von der Situation auf der Arbeit ablenken würde und war nun erschrocken, wie häufig sie trotzdem an Kalinda denken musste. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Alicia sich in all dem Trubel um ihren Mann oft so verloren und fremdbestimmt fühlte und sie dann automatisch nach einem Halt suchte. 

Alicia fand, dass die Sehnsucht wie eine fiese kleine Mücke war, die jeden Schlupfwinkel nutzte, um sich unangenehm bemerkbar zu machen. Ob Alicia nun in der Maske saß oder beim Frühstück mit Peter oder sogar im Gespräch mit einem Reporter. Im Übrigen war die kleine Mücke auch der Hauptgrund dafür, dass Alicia arbeitsbezogene Anrufe, die auf ihrer Mailbox landeten, schriftlich zu beantworten pflegte. Je mehr Abstand sie hatte, desto besser. 

Nur ein einziges Mal rief Alicia tatsächlich zurück, als sie nämlich mit Peter in Springfield beim Mittagessen saß und feststellte, dass Cary Agos innerhalb von einer halben Stunde dreimal versucht hatte, sie anzurufen. Da sie schon beim Dessert angelangt waren und Peter mit Eli telefonierte, drückte Alicia kurzentschlossen die Rückruftaste. „Cary? Was gibt es so Dringendes?“

„Oh, Alicia, hi!“, hörte sie Carys überraschte Reaktion. „Warte einen Moment.“ Er ging über den Flur, bis das Stimmengewirr im Hintergrund leiser wurde. „So, jetzt kann ich dich besser verstehen“, informierte er sie. „Wie läuft deine Tour?“

„Ich fühle mich jetzt schon, als sei ich zwanzig Jahre gealtert.“ Alicia drehte ihren Rücken zu Peter, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig beim Telefonieren störten.

„Dabei hast du noch zehn Tage vor dir“, scherzte Cary. „Mal sehen, ob ich dich erkenne, wenn du zur Tür hereinkommst. Im Fernsehen siehst du jedenfalls ganz normal aus.“

„Entschuldige Cary, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit“, drängte Alica. „Hattest du eine bestimmte Frage?“

„Ja, die habe ich.“ Alicia hörte, wie er etwas in seinen Computer tippte. „Ich brauche unbedingt den Namen des Ehepaares, das damals für die intrauterine Operation ihres Kindes gekämpft hat. Oder zumindest das Aktenzeichen.“

„Ach, du meine Güte.“ Alicia fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Darüber müsste ich länger nachdenken. Kann Will dir nicht helfen? Er hat damals auch an dem Fall mitgewirkt.“

„Er ist im Gericht und geht nicht an sein Handy.“

„Und Kalinda?“

„Die ist mit dieser Donna Seabrook in San Diego. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Blonde von der Rechtshilfe? Angeblich geht es um irgendeine Recherche, aber da läuft noch was anderes, und ich will da ganz bestimmt nicht stören.“

Alicias Magen krampfte sich augenblicklich zusammen. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, ziemlich.“ Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er über diese Tatsache alles andere als erfreut war. „Die beiden hatten wohl mal was miteinander, und es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass da wieder was läuft.“

Alicia erinnerte sich dunkel an eine Donna, die sich ihr einmal auf einer Feier vorgestellt hatte. Sie arbeitete bei der kostenlosen Rechtshilfe und hatte Alicia an dem Abend versehentlich für Kalindas Partnerin gehalten. Alicia wusste noch, dass sie darüber ziemlich verstimmt gewesen war und Kalinda diskret versucht hatte, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Mit dieser Frau war Kalinda jetzt zusammen? Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Alicia schlecht. 

„Bist du noch dran?“

„Ja…“ Alicia riss sich zusammen. „Ich überlege nur, wie das Ehepaar hieß… Ich meine, der Name sei Willoughby gewesen…Kannst du das mal nachschauen?“ Alicia buchstabierte den Namen. „Ja, nun wo ich darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass die Mutter Kate Willoughby hieß. Den Namen des Vaters habe ich leider vergessen, aber der steht mit Sicherheit auch in der Akte.“

„Wow, da ist sie!“ Cary tippte wieder in seinen PC. „Ha! Du hattest recht!“

„Dann ist ja alles gut.“ Alicia wollte dieses Telefonat so schnell wie möglich beenden. „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, grüß bitte die Kollegen von mir“, sagte sie so freundlich sie konnte.

„Danke, das mach ich. Dir auch noch viel Erfolg.“

Alicias Hand zitterte, als sie ihr Handy zurück auf den Tisch legte, und sie überlegte, ob sie für einen Moment auf die Terrasse gehen sollte. 

„Alicia?“ Peter schaute sie beunruhigt an, als er sein Telefon beendete. „War das Dessert nicht gut?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht…“ Alicia merkte selbst, dass ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. „Ich werde mich für einen Moment aufs Bett legen.“

Peter stand sofort auf und winkte den beiden Bodyguards. „Bis zum nächsten Termin haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit“, sagte er zu Alicia. „Jetzt ruhst du dich erstmal aus, und ich spreche allein mit den Bürgern vor dem Hotel.“

Aber Alicia wollte ihn auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen. „Es geht bestimmt gleich wieder“, versicherte sie. „Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit dir.“

„Nein, du ruhst dich jetzt aus“, beharrte er. „Heute Abend steht noch das Essen mit Governor Mitchell an. Es ist mir viel wichtiger, dass du dann dabei bist.“

Alicia sah ein, dass es unvernünftig war, wenn sie sich ihre Kräfte schlecht einteilte. Sie war am Rande der Erschöpfung, und wenn sie jetzt nicht auf Peter hörte, würde sie ihm womöglich eher schaden als nützen. „Na gut, du hast recht“, gab sie nach und ließ sich gehorsam auf ihr Hotelzimmer begleiten.

Sobald sie allerdings allein auf ihrem Bett lag, bereute sie ihre Entscheidung wieder. Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören, an Kalinda und diese Donna zu denken? Es war doch zu erwarten gewesen, dass Kalinda sich auf jemand anderen einließ. Das hatte sie doch so gewollt. Warum fiel es ihr dann so schwer? Was sollte sie noch tun, damit das endlich aufhörte? Alicia nahm sich ein Taschentuch und wischte sich damit die Tränen von den Wangen. Ob Kalinda wohl Spaß mit dieser Donna hatte? Ob die Frau wohl gut im Bett war? Alicia presste ihre flache Hand gegen ihre Stirn, so als könnte sie ihre Gedanken damit vertreiben.

Um dem Elend ein Ende zu setzen, beschloss sie, eine ausführliche Dusche zu nehmen, und tatsächlich fühlte sie sich besser, als sie anschließend zurück zu Peter ging. Trotzdem spürte sie, wie fragil ihre Fassade war, und sie fürchtete sich vor dem Dinner mit Governor Mitchell und seiner Frau. Peter würde sicher demonstrieren wollen, was für eine charmante, sympathische Person er zur Gattin hatte, aber ausgerechnet nach Charme und guter Laune war Alicia gerade am wenigsten zumute. 

Glücklicherweise konnte Alicia sich auf ihre Fähigkeit verlassen, alles andere zur Seite zu schieben, wenn sie gefordert wurde, und so erschien sie perfekt gelaunt und in einem ihrer besten Kleider zum Abendessen. Der Governor erwies sich im Laufe des Abends selbst als charmanter Zeitgenosse und hatte obendrein noch eine sehr nette Ehefrau, mit der Alicia sich noch länger über das amerikanische Schulsystem unterhielt. Schon nach der Vorspeise war klar, dass dies einer der angenehmsten Termine der Tour werden würde, und Alicia atmete innerlich auf, dass sie nicht künstlich für eine angeregte Unterhaltung sorgen musste. 

Der Governor und seine Frau gerieten schnell ins Plaudern, und um 23 Uhr saßen sie immer noch alle in dem für sie reservierten Raum des vornehmen Restaurants und unterhielten sich bestens. Kurz vor Mitternacht sah Peter dann aber doch auf die Uhr und verkündete, dass er und Alicia am Morgen früh aufstehen müssten. 

„Ach, kommen Sie, Peter! Ein Glas noch!“, drängte ihn der Governor. „Sie kennen doch Ihre Reden schon im Schlaf.“

Peter warf einen fragenden Blick zu Alicia und gab nach, als diese lächelnd zustimmte. „Na gut, aber dann ist wirklich Schluss“, lachte er und hob sein Glas, um dem Governor zuzuprosten. 

Alicia schrak zusammen, als neben ihrem Arm ihr Handy vibrierte. Zunächst fürchtete sie, dass etwas mit Zach oder Grace passiert sei, denn wer sonst sollte sie um kurz vor Mitternacht anrufen? Aber als sie auf das Display ihres Handys schaute, erkannte sie, dass der Anruf von Kalinda kam, und um diese Uhrzeit konnte das unmöglich etwas Gutes bedeuten. „Verzeihung, das ist beruflich“, informierte sie die anderen und begab sich in einen Nebenraum, um in Ruhe sprechen zu können. „Kalinda?“, fragte sie besorgt in den Hörer. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“

„Wie geht’s dir, Alicia?“ 

„Gut. Was ist denn los?“

„Mr. Feininger wurde gestern zu drei Jahren Haft wegen Einbruchs verurteilt.“ Kalindas Artikulation war seltsam undeutlich, so als ob sie betrunken war. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Alicia sich nur verhört, denn Kalinda war niemals betrunken. Dazu war sie viel zu sehr auf Kontrolle bedacht. „Sein zweites Alibi hat auch nicht gestimmt“, erzählte Kalinda weiter. „Wer hätte das gedacht.“

„Das mit seiner Freundin Vanessa?“ 

„Genau. Das ist natürlich auch noch auf den Tisch gekommen.“ Kalinda sprach tatsächlich langsamer als sonst, so als ob sie sich größere Mühe beim Sprechen geben musste. „Bei Vanessa Brown ist er wohl wirklich gewesen, aber danach hatte er immer noch genug Zeit, in den Supermarkt einzubrechen.“

Alicia blinzelte verwirrt. Deswegen rief Kalinda sie um Mitternacht an? Um ihr zu sagen, dass Mr. Feininger verurteilt wurde? „Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir die Verteidigung rechtzeitig abgegeben haben“, sagte sie gedehnt und wartete, dass Kalinda mit dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Anrufs herausrücken würde. Während es still in der Leitung wurde, versicherte Alicia sich mit einem Blick nach rechts und links, dass sie noch immer allein war und zog sich dann seufzend ihre unbequemen Schuhe aus. Einer der großen Nachteile ihres häufig wechselnden Schuhwerks war, dass man nie ein Paar richtig einlaufen konnte. Außerdem war Eleganz zur Zeit bei weitem wichtiger als Gesundheit oder Bequemlichkeit. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, wiederholte Alicia, als Kalinda keine Anstalten machte, mehr zu sagen. „Du rufst mich doch nicht um Mitternacht an, nur um mit mir über Mr. Feininger zu sprechen.“

„Bin ich zu spät? Hier ist es erst 22 Uhr.“

„Bist du betrunken?“

„Ja.“

„Wo bist du denn?“

„In einer Hotelbar in San Diego.“

Alicia biss sich auf die Lippen. Cary hatte also recht gehabt, sie war tatsächlich mit dieser Frau in Kalifornien. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass du mit einer Kollegin von der Rechtshilfe unterwegs bist“, erklärte sie, um Kalinda zu signalisieren, dass sie Bescheid wusste. 

„Donna“, ergänzte Kalinda. „Sie liegt oben im Hotelzimmer.“

„Ohne dich?“ Alicia konnte sich die spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Wir haben uns gestritten.“

Alicia unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Eine Kalinda mit Beziehungsproblemen, oder Affärenproblemen, oder wie sich das bei ihr nannte. „Du erwartest aber jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich dir bei der Beziehungsklärung mit deiner Freundin behilflich bin, oder?“, fragte sie ungewollt bissig. „Du solltest…“

„Ich hab’s nicht durchgehalten“, unterbrach sie Kalinda.

„Was?“

„Ich hab's nicht durchgehalten.“ Kalinda schwieg einen Moment, und Alicia vermutete, dass sie ein weiteres Glas Tequila trank. „Ich mag's nicht mehr.“

Alicia fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und fragte sich, womit sie es verdient hatte, sich das anhören zu müssen. „Was willst du von mir, Kalinda?“, fragte sie schärfer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. "Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen."

„Ich habe mir ein Zimmer gebucht in dem Hotel, in dem Ihr übermorgen seid.“

„Was? Wieso? Woher weißt du, wo wir sind?"

„Ich bin Ermittlerin, Alicia. Ihr seid übermorgen in Naperville im Fairfield Inn.“ 

Alicia war kurz davor war, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. Entweder sie würde Kalinda gleich anschreien, oder in Tränen ausbrechen. „Kalinda…“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich will nicht, dass du kommst. Ich meine es ernst. Lass mich bitte in Ruhe. Ich kann das jetzt nicht.“

„Ich...“ Kalinda sprach so leise, dass Alicia sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. "Ich möchte dich nur sehen."

„Du bist betrunken, Kalinda.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kalinda schwieg wieder. „Hast du verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe?“

„Dass der Sex gerade nicht so gut läuft?“

Kalinda lachte leise. „Habe ich das so gesagt? Vielleicht habe ich noch nicht genug getrunken.“

„Was hast du denn versucht, mir zu sagen?“ Alicia stützte ihren müden Kopf in ihre Hand und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie fühlte sich so leer und ausgelaugt. 

„Ich habe versucht, dir zu sagen, dass… dass es sich immer nur falsch anfühlt, wenn ich mit jemand anderem zusammen bin als mit dir.“

Alicia starrte regungslos auf ihre eleganten Schuhe, die noch immer vernachlässigt neben ihren Füßen lagen. „Warum erzählst du mir das? Ich möchte das nicht hören.“

„Weil ich dich fragen möchte, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, es mit mir zu versuchen.“

Alicia war sich absolut sicher, dass sie Kalinda falsch verstanden hatte. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte sie verwirrt.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe.“ 

„Ob ich… “ Alicia unterbrach sich. Das konnte Kalinda unmöglich ernst meinen. Alicia musste vom Stuhl aufstehen und sich bewegen, um ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. „Bist du sicher, dass du mir diese Frage morgen auch noch stellen würdest?“, fragte sie, während sie in dem Raum auf- und abging. „Vielleicht solltest du erst warten, bis du wieder nüchtern bist.“

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab, Alicia.“

Alicia blieb am Fenster stehen und schaute vom 17. Stock hinaus auf die Lichter von Springfield, blind für das glitzernde Schauspiel, das sich ihr dort draußen bot. Im Grunde war ihr klar, dass Kalinda nie etwas tat, ohne die Konsequenzen gründlich zu überdenken, und sie würde sich auch diesen Schritt mehr als gründlich überlegt haben. Aber selbst wenn sie es ernst meinte, gab es tausend Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Nur leider fiel Alicia gerade kein einziger ein, weil ihr Gehirn zu einem riesigen, unüberschaubaren Knoten mutiert zu sein schien, wo es kein Durchkommen gab. „Kalinda…“ sagte sie so vorsichtig, als balancierte sie auf rohen Eiern. „Ist dir klar, dass wir das nicht offen machen könnten? Ich könnte das Peter unmöglich antun.“

„Ja, das weiß ich.“

„Das wäre kein Problem für dich?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber ich kann dich verstehen.“

Alicia presste ihre Stirn gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe und atmete tief durch. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie Sorge hatte, Peter würde es nebenan hören. Das Wichtigste, das Schwerwiegendste war noch nicht gesagt, und Alicia merkte, dass ihre Hände zitterten, als sie zu sprechen anfing. „In meinem Leben ist zu viel passiert, um so etwas nochmal zu wagen, Kalinda“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich hintergehst. Und ich möchte dich diesem Druck nicht aussetzen.“

„Das weiß ich“, sagte Kalinda ruhig. „Und ich habe dich trotzdem gefragt.“

Alicia wischte sich über die Augen. Kalinda hatte das längst bedacht. „Meinst du denn, dass du die nötige Offenheit dafür aufbringen könntest?“

„Ich habe versucht, offen zu sein, oder?“

„Ja, das hast du wirklich.“ Alicia musste lächeln, als sie an Kalindas manchmal linkische Versuche dachte, ihr gegenüber mehr von sich preiszugeben. „Warum willst du nach Naperville kommen, Kalinda?“

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich sehen will.“

„Ich werde hier auf Schritt und Tritt von Bodyguards begleitet“, warnte Alicia. Natürlich wollte sie, dass Kalinda kam, aber leider machten die Umstände es so gut wie unmöglich. „Ist dir klar, dass hier überall Paparazzi lauern, und dass ich so viele Termine habe, dass keine Briefmarke mehr dazwischen passt?“

„Das ist in Ordnung.“

„Du bist verrückt.“ Alicia wäre zu gern durch die Leitung geschlüpft, um Kalinda einen ausgedehnten, unanständigen Kuss zu verpassen. Aber sie würde sich noch eine Weile gedulden müssen. Außerdem war es falsch, sich jetzt von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass sie Zeit brauchen würde, um über Kalindas Worte nachzudenken. Deren Abneigung gegen jegliche Form von Bindung war bisher dermaßen unantastbar gewesen, dass Alicia nie wirklich und bis zur letzten Konsequenz darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob sie eigentlich selbst dazu bereit war. „Ich brauche Zeit, Kalinda“, sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, und ich muss erst diese Wahltournee zu Ende bringen und wieder zu mir kommen.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Kalindas Stimme klang neutral, so dass Alicia nicht sagen konnte, ob sie sie verletzt hatte. „Möchtest du, dass ich den Flug streiche?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Komm nach Naperville.“ Alicia warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Tür, die zu dem Raum führte, wo sich noch immer Peter und das Governor-Ehepaar befanden. Sicher warteten sie schon darauf, dass Alicia endlich zurückkam, damit sie den Abend beschließen konnten. „Ich vermisse dich, Kalinda“, sagte sie leise. „Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr.“ 

Kalinda lachte leise und Alicia konnte die Erleichterung darin hören. „Ich werde übermorgen gegen 11 Uhr im Hotel sein.“

„Schick mir eine SMS, wenn du da bist. Ich antworte, sobald ich kann.“ Alicia ging zurück zu ihrem Stuhl, um sich ihre Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. Ihr war ganz taumelig zumute, so als hätte sie selbst zu viel Alkohol getrunken. Vorsichtshalber setzte sie sich hin, als sie ihre Schuhe wieder anzog. „Was machst du denn jetzt mit Donna?“

„Sie wird heute Nacht viel Platz haben in ihrem Bett. Ich nehme mir ein anderes Zimmer.“

„Bleib aber im selben Hotel, du hast zu viel getrunken.“

„Ja, Ma'am“, erwiderte Kalinda trocken. „Wo ist eigentlich Peter?“

„Wir sitzen eigentlich beim Abendessen mit Governor Mitchell und seiner Frau. Ich habe mich nur für einen Moment rausgezogen.“

„Ich halte dich vom Essen mit Governor Mitchell ab?" Kalinda war ehrlich erschrocken. "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigte Alicia sie. „Wir wollten eh gerade aufbrechen.“

„Ich sollte trotzdem jetzt auflegen. Gute Nacht, Alicia.“

„Gute Nacht, Kalinda. Und danke.“

Alicia hielt sich das heiß gelaufene Handy an die Stirn, während sie versuchte, ihre unregelmäßige Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. So aufgewühlt konnte sie unmöglich zurück zu den anderen gehen. Ihre Wangen glühten, ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume, und ihr Make-Up war völlig verschmiert. Also entschied sie sich, erst einmal das WC des Restaurants aufzusuchen, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. 

Niemand schaute irritiert, als sie an den Tisch zurückkam. „Eine Kollegin hat mir ausführlich von einem wichtigen Fall erzählt, der gestern zur Verurteilung gekommen ist“, erklärte sie ihre längere Abwesenheit, aber es schien keinen am Tisch wirklich zu interessieren. Offenbar hatten die anderen sich weiterhin prächtig unterhalten, und Peter stand fast widerwillig auf, als Alicia ihn darauf hinwies, dass es jetzt wirklich Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. 

Schlafen tat Alicia allerdings so gut wie nicht in dieser Nacht. Ihr Kopf war viel zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt, was Kalinda sie gefragt hatte. Ob ihr wirklich klar war, worauf sie sich einließ? Würde Kalinda das durchhalten können? Und würde sie selbst das durchhalten können? War sie bereit für eine Beziehung mit einer Frau? Einer Frau, die im übrigen bewundert und begehrt wurde, wo immer sie hinkam? Und was genau hatte Kalinda ihr vorgeschlagen? Sie hatte nicht einmal das Wort Beziehung genannt - was also schwebte ihr eigentlich vor?

Alicia setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und wandte ihren Blick zu Peter, der unruhig neben ihr schlief. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihm umgehen, wie er mit ihr umgegangen war. Sie würde ihn nicht hintergehen. Das hieß aber, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste, und zwar noch bevor Kalinda anreiste. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie Kalinda wieder absagen sollte, um ihm das nicht zumuten zu müssen. Aber sie mochte nicht auf Kalindas Besuch verzichten. Auch wenn sie sich nur kurz sehen könnten, würde das Treffen ihr guttun, und es war Zeit, dass sie auch mal an sich dachte. Sie tat das alles hier für Peter und für Illinois, und sie fand, dass sie eine Aufmunterung nicht nur verdient, sondern auch bitter nötig hatte. Schließlich lagen noch zehn lange Tage vor ihr. 

Für Peter würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen, das war klar. Und Alicia war selbst schuld daran, denn sie hatte ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass es möglicherweise nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie wieder zusammenkamen. Ganz bewusst hatte sie sich diese Hintertür offen gelassen, weil auch sie gehofft hatte, dass es irgendwie gehen könnte. Wenn sie Peter jetzt sagte, dass sie sich verliebt hatte, war das der endgültige Abschied von ihrer Ehe. 

War sie dabei zu werden wie ihre Mutter? Die sich immer an die erste Stelle gesetzt hatte und sich niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie ihrer Familie und ihren Kindern antat? Alicia war acht Jahre alt gewesen, als sie sich entschieden hatte, sich niemals in ihrem Leben scheiden zu lassen. Und nun? Ihr Leben war eine Ansammlung von Kompromissen geworden und war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich glücklich. Letzten Endes war es ihr Leben und sie wollte nicht Opfer ihrer eigenen Entscheidungen sein.

Wenn sie sich entschied zu gehen, würde es diesmal für immer sein. Es würde kein Zurück mehr geben und vielleicht würde sie am Ende allein sein. Wollte sie das wirklich riskieren? Für eine Person mit einer Beziehungsphobie, der es vielleicht schon in zwei Wochen zu eng wurde?

Ja. Sie wollte. Und sie würde. Tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie sich schon entschieden. Sie würde noch ein paar Tage daran herumdenken müssen, sie würde noch ein paar schlaflose Nächte damit verbringen und sicherlich auch ein paar Tränen vergießen. Aber es war entschieden. Was auch immer daraus entstehen würde.


	17. Chapter 17

Am frühen Morgen wurde Alicia davon geweckt, dass Peter neben ihr ins Bad ging, aber sie schloss sofort wieder die Augen, als ihr ein Blick auf den Wecker bewies, dass sie nicht einmal vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sonja, ihre Maskenbildnerin, würde später einiges zu tun haben würde, denn nach Kalindas Anruf war Alicia viel zu aufgewühlt zum Schlafen gewesen. Kalinda. Wie ein Blitzschlag schlug es in ihrem Bewusstsein ein: Kalinda, die sich betrunken bei ihr gemeldet hatte, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. 

Und wenn Kalinda es sich inzwischen anders überlegt hatte? Am Tag betrachtet sahen viele Dinge anders aus. Und im nüchternen Zustand sowieso. Und Kalifornien war nicht Chicago. Und selbst wenn Kalinda tatsächlich nach Napesville kommen würde, war es vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie feststellen würde, dass sie doch nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte - was immer eine Beziehung für Kalinda bedeutete. Darüber hatten sie nie gesprochen.

Alicias Miene verfinsterte sich, als sie Peter unter der Dusche singen hörte. Bei dem Gedanken, ihm die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen, schnürte sich ihre Kehle zu. Sie hatte Angst vor seinem Zorn und seinen Vorwürfen. Aber mehr noch fürchtete sie sich vor seiner Enttäuschung und vor ihrem eigenen Mitgefühl mit ihm. Nach wie vor waren sie darauf angewiesen, gut zusammenzuarbeiten. Erst in acht Tagen ging die Tournee zu Ende, und anschließend würde sich der Wahlkampf in Chicago fortsetzen. Ganz abgesehen davon hatte sie mit Peter gemeinsame Kinder, die darauf angewiesen waren, dass sie als Team zusammenarbeiteten. Was sollte werden, wenn Peter das alles von sich stieß und sie mit einem Scherbenhaufen zurückließ? 

So viele Fragen schwirrten in Alicias Kopf herum. Fragen, die alles zu zerstören drohten, was sie sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren aufgebaut hatte: ihre Ehe, ihre Familie, ihr Leben, ihre Idee, wer sie war und sein wollte. War sie in der Lage, all dem den Rücken zu kehren und ihr Leben noch einmal von vorn zu beginnen? Ein Leben im Verborgenen, ein Leben mit einer Frau, ein Leben mit einer Person, die ganz offenbar nicht die geringste Erfahrung mit Beziehungen hatte, geschweige denn mit Kindererziehung, oder damit, sich irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas zugehörig zu fühlen. Auch wenn Leela Tahiri ein anderes Leben geführt hatte (was Alicia sich schwer vorstellen konnte), so hatte es doch seine Gründe, dass Kalinda Sharma dieses Leben für sich gewählt hatte.

Seufzend drehte Alicia sich auf die andere Seite und griff nach dem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. _Bist du wach?_ , tippte sie in das Handy.

Die Antwort kam prompt. _Ja. Vermisst du mich?_

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und drückte erleichtert die Antworttaste. Wenn Kalinda noch flirtete, konnte der Kater nicht so schlimm sein. _Meinst du immer noch, was du gestern gesagt hast?_ , schrieb sie zurück. 

Wieder kam die Antwort nur Sekunden später. _Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Alicia._

Alicia setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf, ohne den Blick von ihrem Display zu wenden. Kalinda war über ihren Schatten gesprungen, es war Zeit, dass Alicia nun über ihren sprang. Sie tippte eine kurze Nachricht, dass sie sich später noch einmal melden würde und hatte die Nachricht gerade abgeschickt, als Peter aus dem Bad trat. „Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er und ging zum Kleiderschrank, um sich eine passende Krawatte herauszusuchen.

„Zu wenig“, antwortete sie. „Was ist mit der Gelben mit den Streifen?“

„Das könnte gehen.“ Peter nahm die gelbgestreifte Krawatte aus dem Schrank und hielt sie neben die hellblaue, die er schon in der Hand hielt. „Welche findest du besser?“

„Die Gelbe.“

„Na gut.“ Er hängte die hellblaue Krawatte zurück in den Schrank und warf die gelbe zu dem weißen Oberhemd, das schon auf seiner Bettdecke lag. „Was ziehst du heute an?“

„Ich dachte, für die Veranstaltung heute Vormittag das graue Kostüm und am Nachmittag das dunkelblaue Kleid mit dem V-Ausschnitt.“ Alicia wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Peter sich anziehen würde. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall schwierige Themen mit ihm besprechen, solange er in Unterwäsche vor ihr stand.

„Willst du gar nicht ins Bad?“, fragte er, während er sich seine Hose anzog. „Um 9 Uhr treffen wir uns mit Eli in der Lobby.“

„Ich wollte vorher noch etwas mit dir besprechen.“ Alicias Herz fing an, wild in ihrer Brust zu klopfen. Aber es gab kein Zurück, sie musste da jetzt durch.

„Okay.“ Peter zog sich den Rest seine Sachen an und ging zum Spiegel, um sich die Krawatte zu binden. „Geht es um den Radioauftritt? Ich habe schon mit Eli besprochen, dass wir uns auf jeden Fall vorher nochmal deswegen zusammensetzen.“

„Nein, es geht nicht um die Kampagne. Es geht um… mich.“ Alicia war heilfroh, dass Peter in den Spiegel schaute, anstatt sie anzusehen. „Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen.“

„Ja, das sagtest du schon.“ Peter drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute sie besorgt an. Er hatte diese tiefe Furche in der Stirn, die er nur bekam, wenn er wirklich beunruhigt war. „Es geht um dich?“, wiederholte er. 

„Ja.“ Alicia faltete nervös ihre Hände auf der Bettdecke, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir wieder so eine gute Basis miteinander gefunden haben“, sagte sie und musste sich große Mühe geben, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass wir das wieder verlieren.“

„Das möchte ich auch nicht.“ Er lächelte, aber die Unsicherheit darunter blieb ihr nicht verborgen. „Besteht denn die Gefahr?“

„Vielleicht.“ 

„Was ist denn los?“ Peter zupfte ungeduldig den Knoten seiner Krawatte zurecht.

Alicia senkte den Blici auf die gemusterte Bettdecke. „Ich hab's versucht, ich hab's wirklich versucht. Aber es ist einfach zu viel passiert“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich möchte, dass wir unsere Leben getrennt halten.“

Er stand mit verschränkten Armen am Spiegel und hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Ich habe nie verlangt, dass du wieder bei mir einziehst…“, begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn. 

„Ich komme nicht mehr zurück.“ 

Da. 

Jetzt war es gesagt. 

An seinem erstaunten Blick konnte Alicia sehen, dass Peter verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, aber nicht begriffen hatte, wie ernst es ihr war. „Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte er. „Wir brauchen einfach mehr Zeit.“

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt.“

Das saß. 

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schwieg. Alicia hasste es, wenn er schwieg. „Es tut mir leid“, fügte sie hinzu. 

„Ist es was Ernstes?“

Alicia zögerte. „Vielleicht“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Wer ist es?“

„Es ist jemand von der Arbeit.“

„Will?“

„Nein. Nicht Will.“

Peter bewegte sich abrupt auf ihr Bett zu, und für einen Moment hatte Alicia den Impuls zu fliehen. Aber sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. „Wer ist es?“, wiederholte er mit bebender Stimme. 

„Ich möchte dir das nicht sagen, Peter. Noch nicht.“ Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Du warst unfair, als du damals von Will gehört hast. Du hast in Kauf genommen, dass es meiner Kanzlei schadet. Dieses Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen.“

„Ich bin dein Ehemann, Alicia, ich habe ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wer es ist.“ Sein Gesicht war ganz rot geworden und er wirkte so verloren, dass Alicia ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, doch sie durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben. 

„Merkst du eigentlich, was du da sagst?“, antwortete sie hart. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die dich hintergangen hat. Hast du mir jemals gesagt, mit wem du ins Bett gestiegen bist? Ich hingegen versuche, aufrichtig zu sein.“

„Und warum hast du es für nötig befunden, mir das ausgerechnet heute zu sagen?“, fragte er schneidend. „Du hättest nicht vielleicht noch bis zum Ende der Tour damit warten können?“

„Ich möchte mich morgen mit der Person treffen.“ Sie wunderte sich selbst, dass sie so klar bleiben konnte, aber je wütender er wurde, desto ruhiger wurde sie. „Deswegen sage ich es dir jetzt.“

„Aaaah, das Telefonat gestern! Darum bist du so lange weggewesen.“ Er schlug sich an die Stirn. „Und ich habe dir vertraut, dass es ein dienstliches Gespräch war.“

„Peter, hör auf damit, von Vertrauen zu reden“, sagte sie warnend. 

„Gib mir dein Handy.“ Seine Augen suchten das Zimmer nach Alicias Blackberry ab. „Wer ist es?“

Alicia schob ihr Handy unauffällig noch ein wenig tiefer unter ihre Bettdecke. „Du bist wütend und verletzt, und das verstehe ich auch“, sagte sie. „Aber tu nicht so, als ich ob ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig wäre.“

„Du weißt, dass es für mich ein Leichtes ist, herauszufinden, mit wem du dich triffst.“

„Ja, das ist mir klar, und ich bitte dich, mir nicht nachzuspionieren.“

„Ich muss mal allein sein!“ murmelte er. Dann rannte er aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Alicia sackte in sich zusammen, sobald Peter den Raum verlassen hatte. Es war das endgültige Aus. Nach fast zwanzig Jahren Ehe. Und es tat weh, dass eine einzige, kurze Unterhaltung ihr den Todesstoß versetzen konnte. Was für eine selbstsüchtige Person war sie? Was sollte sie ihren Kindern sagen?

Um nicht weiter über die Situation nachgrübeln zu müssen, stieg sie aus dem Bett und begab sich unter die Dusche. Es war unsinnig, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie war schon lange unglücklich gewesen in dieser Ehe und die Kinder waren seit vier Jahren an die Trennung gewöhnt. Sie würden schon irgendwie klarkommen mit der Situation.

Alicia ließ sich deutlich mehr Zeit mit ihrer Morgentoilette als sonst, denn Peter würde sicher unten beim Frühstücken sitzen und Löcher in die Luft starren. Erst gegen halb neun erschien Alicia unten im Frühstückssaal, aber Peter, der sich wie erwartet hinter seiner Zeitung verschanzt hatte, sah nicht einmal auf, als sie sich setzte. 

Alicia hielt es für besser, ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln, und Alicia wusste, dass er sich spätestens bis zu der Veranstaltung um 11 Uhr wieder beruhigt haben würde, denn ihm war nicht daran gelegen, dass die Öffentlichkeit irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihnen wahrnahm. Also war Alicia nicht überrascht, dass Peter schließlich über seine Zeitung zu ihr hinüber sah. „Lass uns später darüber reden, okay“, sagte er leise. „Wir haben einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns.“

„Ja, sicher." Alicia nickte. Sie wusste, dass er sie brauchte und sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. 

„Warum hast du mir nicht früher erzählt, was los ist?“, fragte er ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er gerade vorgeschlagen hatte, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. "Du hast mir den Eindruck vermittelt, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“

„Es tut mir leid, Peter.“ Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. „Genau wie du hatte ich gehofft, dass es noch einen Weg geben könnte.“ 

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr. „Warum gibst du mir keine Chance?“, raunte er. „Wir sind doch auf einem guten Weg. Du kannst doch all die Jahre nicht einfach wegwerfen.“

„Ich bin nicht diejenige, die diese Jahre einfach weggeworfen hat“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich hab's wirklich versucht, aber es funktioniert nicht.“

„Und was wird aus der Kampagne?“

„Keine Sorge, ich bleibe die Frau an deiner Seite.“ 

Er lachte bitter. „Den Typen möchte ich sehen, der das lange mitmacht.“ 

„Vielleicht musst du mir einfach vertrauen“, sagte sie und erhob sich vom Frühstückstisch. Sofort stand auch er auf und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Einträchtig gingen sie durch den Saal in Richtung Lobby, wo Eli sie schon erwartete. Peter und Alicia Florrick, das Vorzeigeehepaar, das sich durch eine schwere Krise gerungen hatte und sich nun, nach allen überstandenen Blessuren, anschickte, das höchste Amt des Staates zu bekleiden. 

 

* * *

 

Die Stimmung zwischen Alicia und Peter blieb den Rest des Tages angespannt, wenngleich es ihnen gelang, dies vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Nicht einmal Eli bemerkte die eisige Kälte, die unter Peters professioneller Fassade schlummerte, und Alicia war zum ersten Mal froh, dass sie die meiste Zeit von Menschen umgeben waren. Doch kaum fiel am Abend der Vorhang, war sie wieder mit Peters stummen Vorwürfen konfrontiert. Nicht nur deshalb ging Alicia an diesem Abend früh ins Bett, sondern auch, weil sie hoffe, etwas Schlaf nachholen zu können. 

Letzteres war allerdings leichter gesagt als getan, denn nicht nur die spannungsgeladene Atmosphäre zwischen ihr und Peter hinderte Alicia am Einschlafen, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass Kalinda am nächsten Tag nach Naperville kommen würde. Alicia fühlte sich nervös wie eine Vierzehnjährige vor ihrem ersten Date, und die Stille der Nacht war wenig hilfreich, um sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken. Genau genommen war es tatsächlich ihr erstes Date, jedenfalls mit Kalinda, oder jedenfalls so etwas Ähnliches, denn die Termindichte würde nicht mehr als ein gemeinsames Essen erlauben. Trotzdem war Alicia nervös, denn Kalindas Anruf hatte schlagartig alle Vorzeichen zwischen ihnen verändert. Wie würde es sein, wenn sie sich wiedersahen? Würden sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit haben, ein privates Wort zu wechseln?

Es dauerte lange, bis Alicia endlich einschlief, und sie zog sich unwillig die Bettdecke über den Kopf, als ihr Wecker sie am nächsten Morgen um 6 Uhr aus dem Schlaf riss. Der Tag war vollgestopft mit Terminen, aber trotzdem schielte Alicia schon ab 10 Uhr auf ihr Handy, obwohl Kalinda ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass sie erst gegen 11 Uhr anreisen würde. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt befand sich Alicia jedoch längst auf der nächsten Veranstaltung und hatte keine Chance mehr, einen Blick auf ihr Handy zu werfen. 

Eli, der neben Alicia im Publikum saß und nicht wie sie interessiert an Peters Lippen hängen musste, war hingegen unentwegt damit beschäftigt, sich mit Leuten aus ihrem Team Nachrichten hin- und herzuschicken. „Dein 14 Uhr Termin fällt aus“, raunte er ihr zu. „Dann begleitest du stattdessen Peter zu seinem Interview mit dem _Daily Herold_.“ 

Alicia schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und flüsterte Eli zu, dass sie unbedingt einen Nachmittag für sich brauchen würde, anstatt sich zu Peters Interview zu gesellen. Damit war er natürlich nicht einverstanden, aber als sie insistierte, ließ er davon ab, sie überzeugen zu wollen. 

In der Veranstaltungspause konnte Alicia dann endlich ihr Handy hervorholen und sich überzeugen, dass Kalinda ohne Zwischenfälle in Naperville angekommen war. Rasch schrieb sie zurück, dass sie sich um 14 Uhr im _Catch Thirty-Five_ in der Washington Street 35 einfinden sollte. Sie steckte ihr Handy erst wieder ein, nachdem sie Kalindas Zustimmung erhalten hatte. Dann war es höchste Zeit, an Peters Seite zu treten und Smalltalk mit Besuchern der Veranstaltung zu halten. 

Der zweite Teil der Debatte kam Alicia wesentlich kürzer vor als der erste, denn sie wurde mit jeder Minute nervöser und fürchtete sich regelrecht vor den Schlussworten der Moderatorin. Fast war sie froh, dass diese eine halbe Stunde überzog, aber dann ertönte doch der letzte Applaus, und Alicia musste sich beeilen, wenn sie Kalinda nicht warten lassen wollte. 

Es gehörte zu den strikten Regeln auf der Wahlkampftour, dass weder Peter noch Alicia zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt auf Bodyguards verzichten durften, und so wurde Alicia nach dem Ende der Veranstaltung von ihrem Chauffeur und in Begleitung von zwei Bodyguards zum _Catch Thirty-Five_ gefahren. Immerhin war Diskretion Teil ihres Jobs, und das bedeutete in diesem Fall, dass der Chauffeur die Limousine in eine Seitenstraße der Washington Street fuhr, damit Alicia ein paar Meter zu Fuß zum _Catch Thirty-Five_ laufen konnte. Außerdem folgten ihr Frank und Patrick in einiger Entfernung und begaben sich, als sie das Lokal betraten, sofort an einen Tisch am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes, um Alicia ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. 

Trotzdem fühlte Alicia sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, als sie nach Kalinda Ausschau hielt, zumal einige Gäste die Köpfe nach ihr umdrehten, weil sie sie erkannten. Aber bessere Bedingungen waren nun einmal nicht möglich, und Kalinda war von vornherein darauf eingestellt. Alicia erspähte sie an einem der Fensterplätze, wo sie, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen, an einem Tisch für vier Personen saß und die Speisekarte studierte. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch lagen zwei dicke Aktenordner, daneben ihr Handy und ihr oranges Notizbuch. Sie schaute auf, als Alicia auf sie zuging, und nickte ihr zu, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Für einen Moment beschlich Alicia die Angst, dass sie sich das Telefonat vor zwei Tagen nur eingebildet hatte, aber als sie am Tisch angekommen war, schenkte Kalinda ihr ein Lächeln, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ. „Du siehst ziemlich beschäftigt aus“, bemerkte Alicia, als sie an Kalindas Tisch Platz nahm. „Bist du sicher, dass du Zeit für mich hast?“

Kalinda lachte verschmitzt. „Ich dachte, das soll hier nach einem Arbeitstreffen aussehen.“ Sie hielt den obersten Ordner hoch. „Dieser hier enthält die letzten drei Ausgaben der _Vanity Fair_ , ich habe sie im Flugzeug gelesen. In einer steht übrigens ein sehr schönes Interview mit dir.“

Alicia griff kopfschüttelnd nach dem anderen Ordner. „Und was ist hier drin? Die letzten drei Ausgaben der _Cosmopolitan_?", frage sie neugierig, aber Kalinda entzog ihr den Ordner wieder. 

„Das ist tatsächlich Arbeit, damit brauchst du dich jetzt nicht herumschlagen.“

„Du hast dir Arbeitsunterlagen mitgenommen?“

„Mit irgendetwas muss ich mich ja beschäftigen, während du dich um das Schicksal von Illinois kümmerst.“ Kalinda lächelte wieder, und Alicia hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Sie trug ihre indigoblaue Bluse, die Alicia so sehr mochte, und einen schwarzen Rock mit einem breiten Gürtel dazu. 

„Wie läuft es denn zu Hause?“ Alicia griff vorsichtshalber nach der Speisekarte, um sicherzustellen, dass sie Kalinda nicht anstarren würde. 

„Das Übliche. Will hat einen großen Fisch an Land gezogen, und Diane hat Sorge, dass der Fisch in kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt ist.“ Auch Kalinda schlug jetzt wieder ihre Speisekarte auf, um sich ein Gericht herauszusuchen. 

„Und du sollst es herausfinden“, stellte Alicia lächelnd fest. 

„Ja, wie immer.“

„Und?“

„Ganz legal ist es nicht, was er tut, aber kriminell würde ich den Mann nicht nennen.“ Kalinda verharrte auf der Seite mit den Fischgerichten. „Es kommt darauf an, wie man es betrachtet. Will bagatellisiert es und Diane dramatisiert es.“

Alicia musste lachen. „Und du bist dazwischen.“

„Ich bin immer zwischen irgendwas. Das ist Teil meines Jobs.“ Kalinda winkte der Kellnerin, als sie sah, dass auch Alicia sich für ein Gericht entschieden hatte. „Wie läuft denn deine Wahlkampftournee?“, wandte sie sich wieder an Alicia. „Du siehst müde aus.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, zähle ich die Tage, bis diese Tour endlich vorbei ist.“

„So schlimm?“

„Es ist wie ein schlechtes Schauspiel“, seufzte Alicia. „Immer nur lächeln, deinen Text aufsagen, abtreten, und das fast rund um die Uhr. Und nichts davon hat mit mir zu tun.“

„Und du tust das nur für Peter?“

„Ja, in erster Linie. Aber auch, weil ich auf keinen Fall möchte, dass Mike Kresteva zukünftig Governor von Illinois sein wird.“

„Dann hat es für dich gar keinen Reiz, die First Lady von Illinois zu sein?“ Kalinda verstummte, als die Kellnerin zu ihnen an den Tisch trat, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. Eine Weile ging es um verschiedene Variationen von gebackenen Meeresfrüchten, bis die Kellnerin die gewünschten Gerichte in ihr Gerät eingetippt hatte und wieder vom Tisch verschwand.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich völlig kalt lässt“, gestand Alicia, als sie wieder unter sich waren. „Aber die Vorstellung, dass mir mein Leben wieder aus der Hand genommen wird, finde ich furchtbar. Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um zu erkennen, wie ich es leben will.“

„Und wie willst du es leben?“

„Es ist gut, wie es jetzt ist. Ich mag meine Wohnung, meinen Job, meine Unabhängigkeit…“ 

„Vielleicht musst du das nicht aufgeben.“

„Ich hoffe das sehr.“ Alicia spielte mit dem kleinen Salzfässchen auf dem Tisch und versuchte, sich davon abzulenken, dass es Kalinda war, mit der sie sprach. Es war schwieriger, als sie erwartet hatte, hier mit ihr zu sitzen und nicht das tun zu können, wonach ihr eigentlich war, nämlich Kalindas Hand zu nehmen und ihr zu erzählen, wie glücklich es sie machte, dass sie hergekommen war. Auf der anderen Seite war sie verunsichert, dass Kalinda so völlig normal vor ihr saß und überhaupt gar nichts darauf schließen ließ, worüber sie vor zwei Tagen gesprochen hatten. War das nur ihre übliche Fassade, oder bereute sie ihren Vorstoß und hielt Alicia bewusst auf Abstand? 

Die Kellnerin unterbrach Alicias Gedanken, als sie die bestellten Getränke brachte. „Ein Orangensaft und ein Mineralwasser“, sagte sie und stellte die beiden Gläser vor ihnen ab. Sie war schon wieder beim nächsten Gast, als Alicia registrierte, dass sie ihre beiden Gläser vertauscht hatte. Kommentarlos nahm sie ihren Orangensaft und schob gleichzeitig Kalinda ihr Glas Mineralwasser hin, die es wortlos entgegennahm. Nur für einen kurzen, flüchtigen Moment berührten sich dabei ihre Finger, aber Alicia merkte die Berührung bis in ihre Haarspitzen. Kalinda hingegen saß da und trank ihr Mineralwasser, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. „Ist dieser Ort wirklich okay für dich?“, fragte Alicia vorsichtig.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß ja, dass du wenig Zeit hast.“

„Ich wünschte trotzdem, es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich dich nur sehen wollte.“ 

Kalinda nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser, und zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier saßen, erlaubte Alicia es sich, sie länger anzusehen. Sie studierte das feine Gesicht, das sie so vermisst hatte, die schwarzen Augen und die dunkle Haut, den schön geschwungenen Mund, der vor ewigen Zeiten, so schien es ihr, ihre Lippen berührt hatte, und noch viel mehr. Die Hände, die jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers kannten, und die kleinen, empfindsamen Stellen, die unter der Kleidung verborgen lagen, und von denen Alicia genau wusste, wo sie waren und worauf sie reagierten. „Kann es sein, dass du versuchst zu zeigen, dass es dir nicht nur um Sex geht?“, fragte sie so leise, das Kalinda sich vorbeugen musste, um sie zu verstehen. 

„Funktioniert es?“

„Ja, perfekt.“ Alicia atmete innerlich auf. Das war es also. Kalinda versuchte, ihr Verhalten von dem Morgen wettzumachen, an dem sie sich so gestritten hatten. „Ich fühle mich vollkommen unbegehrt“, informierte sie Kalinda. „Aber du brauchst das nicht zu tun. Ich bin sicher, du wärst gar nicht hier, wenn es so wäre.“ 

„Meinst du?“ Kalinda lächelte, und für einen kurzen Moment blitzte etwas in ihren Augen auf, das Alicias Körper auf der Stelle zum Glühen brachte. Um ihr Erröten zu verbergen, öffnete Alicia den obersten von Kalindas Ordnern und vertiefte sich darin. 

„Ich fürchtete schon, du hättest die Wahrheit gesagt, als du erzählt hast, du würdest mich nur sehen wollen“, sagte sie, während ihre Augen die Zeilen einer Zeugenaussage überflogen.

„Das habe ich auch. Schließlich ist mir klar, wie eingespannt du bist, und das ist völlig in Ordnung.“ Kalinda machte eine Pause und sprach in einem völlig anderen Tonfall weiter. „Aber ich bin auch für anderes offen…“

„Zum Beispiel?“ Alicia war überrascht über ihre eigene Kühnheit, schließlich befanden sie sich in einem öffentlichen Restaurant. Aber so leicht wollte sie Kalinda nicht vom Haken lassen. 

Kalinda beugte sich ebenfalls über den Ordner und tat, als ob sie auf der Seite etwas Bestimmtes suchte. „Zum Beispiel gibt es im WC-Bereich dieses Lokals ein einsames Plätzchen.“

„Ich gehe nicht mit dir auf ein WC. Das ist billig.“ Alicia blätterte zur nächsten Seite des Ordners. 

„Es ist ein sehr schönes, komfortables WC, ich habe es mir schon angesehen.“

„Hast du keine anderen Vorschläge?“

„Ein schöner Winterspaziergang durch Naperville?“ Kalinda schrieb ein paar Notizen an den Rand der Seite, die tatsächlich mit dem Fall zusammenzuhängen schienen. „Ich weiß, wie man Bodyguards abhängt, und Frank ist sowieso abgelenkt, wenn man an Sportgeschäften vorbeigeht.“

„Frank?“ Alicia klappte abrupt den Ordner zu und sah Kalinda entsetzt an. „Du kennst meine Bodyguards?“, raunte sie.

„Nur Frank. Er hat mal bei der Polizei gearbeitet.“ Kalinda runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das ein Problem?“

„Möglicherweise.“ 

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass die Kellnerin mit dem Essen kam und sie warten mussten, bis sie sich wieder entfernte. 

„Inwiefern möglicherweise?“, griff Kalinda Alicias Worte wieder auf.

„Dann hat er dich sicher erkannt, oder?“ Alicia probierte einen ersten Bissen von den gebackenen Meeresfrüchten und befand, dass sie köstlich waren.

„Natürlich hat er mich erkannt.“ Kalinda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben uns vorhin schon gegrüßt.“

„Was? Wann?“ Alicia schaute unwillkürlich zu dem Tisch herüber, an dem die beiden Bodyguards ihr Mittagessen aßen. Es würde wohl immer ein Geheimnis bleiben, wie Menschen wie Kalinda oder Frank sich erkannten und begrüßten, ohne dass der Rest der Welt es mitbekam. 

„Wieso ist das ein Problem?“, hakte Kalinda nach.

„Weil ich Peter von unserem Treffen erzählt habe.“

„Ja und? Wir haben ein Arbeitstreffen. Das habe ich Will auch gesagt.“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Peter erzählt, dass ich jemanden treffen werde, der mir etwas bedeutet. Er weiß, dass es kein Arbeitstreffen ist.“

Kalinda ließ ihr Besteck sinken. „Das hast du ihm erzählt? Wirklich?“ Sie sprach in neutralem Tonfall, aber Alicia merkte, dass sie geschockt war. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Alicia beunruhigt. „Geht dir das zu schnell? Ich wollte ihn nicht hintergehen…“

„Aber…“ Kalinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast gesagt, dass du noch Zeit brauchst. “

„Das stimmt auch.“ Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag verfluchte Alicia den Ort, an dem sie sich befanden. Er zwang sie, vollkommen unbeteiligt zu tun, als sie Kalinda in die Augen sah. „Aber ich kann doch nicht erst abwarten, was passiert. Ich habe mich entschieden, ich will das hier, und deshalb musste er es wissen.“

Kalinda nickte und schaute auf ihre Essen. „Du vertraust mir mehr als ich mir selbst“, sagte sie leise.

„Das ist nicht besonders schwer.“ Alicia registrierte erschrocken, wie verloren Kalinda auf einmal wirkte. „Hey", flüsterte Alicia. "Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich bereit bin, etwas auszuprobieren. Das ist alles." 

Kalinda nickte wieder, und Alicia wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass sie dieses Treffen nicht beenden konnte, ohne Kalinda ein einziges Mal berührt zu haben. Ohne ihr ein einziges Mal gezeigt zu haben, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass sie sich nicht zu fürchten brauchte. 

„Wie viel Zeit hast du?“, fragte Kalinda plötzlich.

„Ich muss um 18:00 Uhr bei einem Radiosender sein.“

„Und davor musst du nirgendwo sein?“

„Nein, mein Nachmittagstermin fällt aus.“

„Dann lass uns ins Hotel zurückfahren.“

Alicias Herz begann so heftig zu klopfen, dass sie überzeugt war, jeder einzelne Mensch im Lokal würde es mitbekommen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist“, sagte sie zögernd.

„Du brauchst noch Zeit.“ Kalinda nickte. "Das ist okay."

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte eher das Gefühl, hier würde gleich irgendetwas zu Bruch gehen, wenn sie Kalinda nicht endlich nahe sein konnte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es gut ist, wenn wir zusammen gesehen werden.“

„Wegen Peter?“

„Ja.“ Alicia faltete ihre Serviette in immer kleiner werdende Teile, ohne es zu merken. „Ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, wer es ist, aber er weiß, dass es jemand von der Arbeit ist... Du erinnerst dich ja, wie es war, als er das mit Will herausbekommen hat. Will wäre fast ins Gefängnis gewandert…“ Sie machte eine Pause und legte die Serviette zur Seite. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn… wenn…“

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich verstehe das.“ Kalindas Blick wanderte zu den beiden Bodyguards drüben am Tisch. „Ich werde mal mit Frank reden und sicherstellen, dass er keine Informationen weitergibt. Hält Peter sich denn jetzt im _Fairfield Inn_ auf?“

„Nein, er gibt ein Interview für den _Daily Herold_. Vor 17 Uhr wird er nicht zurück sein.“

"Wartet dein Chauffeur irgendwo?"

"Nein, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er ins Hotel zurückfahren soll."

„Dann nehmen wir meinen Leihwagen. Ich setzte ich dich vor dem Hotel ab und folge dir nach zehn Minuten“, entschied Kalinda. „Und deine beiden Bodyguards nehmen wir mit.“ 

Alicia wurde ein bisschen schwindelig von dem Tempo, das Kalinda vorlegte, aber im Grunde war sie froh, dass sie die Initiative ergriff. Sie selbst fühlte sich zu gelähmt, um irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu entscheiden. 

Während Alicia die Rechnung verlangte, stand Kalinda auf und ging hinüber zu dem Tisch der Bodyguards. Beide, sowohl Frank als auch Patrick, hatte Alicia erst auf der Tour kennengelernt, und keiner von ihnen war ihr besonders sympathisch. Aber sie waren gut in ihrem Job, und das war die Hauptsache. 

Die beiden Männer hatten einen Tisch gewählt, an dem sie Alicia ausreichend im Auge behalten konnten, und so konnte auch sie gut sehen, wie Kalinda sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch heranzog und sich zu Frank und Patrick setzte. An Franks veränderte Körperhaltung war sofort zu erkennen, dass er versuchte, Kalinda zu beeindrucken, und Alicia überkam ein seltsames Gefühl der Genugtuung, als sie Franks gockelhaftes Gehabe beobachtete. Sein Werben würde vergebens sein, denn Kalinda hatte heute anderes vor. 

Es fühlte sich noch immer wie ein Traum an, dass diese so begehrte Biene, die so emsig von einer Blüte zur anderen zu fliegen pflegte, auf einmal entschieden hatte, an einem Ort zu verweilen, und das ausgerechnet sie dieser Ort sein sollte. Sie, Alicia, Mittvierzigerin mit einer gescheiterten Ehe, Mutter von zwei pubertierenden Kindern, Tochter aus einem der spießigsten Elternhäuser Chicagos. Sie durfte nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, denn dann hörte sie auf, es zu glauben. 

Das Gespräch dauerte weniger als zehn Minuten, dann kehrte Kalinda zu ihrem Tisch zurück. „Wenn Peter nachfragen sollte, werden sie ihm erzählen, dass du dich mit mehreren Mitarbeitern von Lockhart & Gardner getroffen hast.“

„Hat Peter ihnen gesagt, dass sie darauf achten sollen, mit wem ich mich heute treffe?“

„Ja. Und er will auch, dass sie die Gästeliste des Hotels durchsuchen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden ihm nichts erzählen. “

Alicia seufzte, als sie ihr Portemonnaie wieder einsteckte. Das war nicht fair von Peter, aber sie konnte ihn verstehen. „Was macht dich so sicher, dass Frank und Patrick dir gegenüber loyaler sein werden als Peter gegenüber?“, fragte sie. „Schließlich ist Peter ihr Chef.“

„Das ist geregelt“, antwortete Kalinda knapp.

Alicia überlegte kurz, ob sie nachhaken sollte, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Sie musste Kalinda vertrauen, sonst brauchten sie es gar nicht erst miteinander zu versuchen. 

„Ich habe ihnen mitgeteilt, dass wir jetzt alle vier ins Hotel zurückfahren werden“, erklärte Kalinda. „Und dass wir beide nachher noch eine Weile an einem Fall arbeiten werden, weil es hier zu laut dafür ist.“

Alicia nickte zerstreut. Ihr war nicht wohl bei der Idee, so eine glatte Lüge in den Raum zu stellen. Sie hasste Lügen, und sie wollte sich nicht schon darin verstricken, bevor sie überhaupt wieder in Chicago angekommen war. 

Kalinda schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Du hast Peter die Wahrheit gesagt. Das ist das Wichtigste“, versicherte sie. „Und wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir gern auch noch über den ein oder anderen Fall sprechen.“

„Nein, es ist schon gut.“ Alicia versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, aber es misslang ihr. Ihre Nervosität war plötzlich mit voller Wucht zurückgekommen, und sie griff überhastet nach ihrem Mantel, um Frank und Patrick aus dem Lokal zu folgen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollen, aber jetzt, da sie aufbrachen, drang erst vollständig in ihr Bewusstsein, was sie gerade tat. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kalinda bereit war, so weit zu gehen. Sie hatte vor allen Dingen nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie selbst bereit war, so weit zu gehen. Hatte sie sich nicht vorhin noch Zeit erbeten? Warum hatte sie zugestimmt, in ihr Hotel zu fahren? 

Vielleicht, weil es diesen Teil in ihr gab, der mit Kalinda zusammen sein _musste_. Der nicht mehr warten konnte, auf gar nichts mehr, der ihr bereitwillig und schamlos auf die Damentoilette gefolgt wäre, ganz egal, wie billig es gewesen wäre, nur um mit ihr allein zu sein. Aber es gab auch einen anderen Teil, der sich zu Tode fürchtete und der am liebsten zurückgegangen und nicht in Kalindas Auto eingestiegen wäre. Und da der eine Teil so unvernünftig war wie der andere, versuchte Alicia, beide zu ignorieren und setzte sich schweigend auf den Beifahrersitz, während Frank und Patrick auf der Rückbank Platz nahmen. 

Kalinda schien zu merken, dass Alicia gerade nicht in der Lage war, ein halbwegs normales Gespräch zu führen und unterhielt sich die ganze Fahrt über mit Frank und Patrick. Alicia war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie die Konversation übernahm, denn Schweigen hätte sie jetzt nicht ausgehalten. Nicht einmal vor ihrer ersten Nacht hatte sie sich so nervös gefühlt. Damals hatte sie ja gar nicht gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ, und außerdem hatte Kalinda betont, dass sie es taten, um sich gegenseitig aus ihren Köpfen zu bekommen. Jetzt aber wusste Alicia, was sie erwartete. Und sie hatte Angst, dass das, was sie sich wünschte, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen würde. Manchmal war das ja so, dass man eine schöne Erfahrung machte und sich später danach zurücksehnte und dann merkte, dass sie sich nicht wiederholen ließ. Wer sagte ihr, dass es ihnen nicht genau so ergehen würde? Wieso sollte Kalinda ihre Freiheit aufgeben für eine Frau, die nichts gemein hatte mit den schönen, jungen Gestalten, mit denen sie sich sonst zu umgeben pflegte? Vielleicht würde sie sehr schnell merken, dass das alles ein großer Irrtum war.

Alicia hingegen hatte in den letzten Wochen bitter zu spüren bekommen, wie tief sie längst involviert war. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wann sie angefangen hatte, Kalinda zu lieben, aber sie wusste, dass sie es tat. Sie liebte diese stolze, aufrechte Person, die so sehr darauf bedacht war, alles um sich herum zu kontrollieren, die immer alles wie ein Spiel erscheinen ließ, obwohl es ihr darunter todernst war. Sie liebte die Verletzlichkeit unter der toughen Oberfläche, die Wärme, die zum Vorschein kam, wenn Kalinda sich sicher fühlte, und die Leidenschaft, die unter der coolen Fassade brodelte. Sie liebte ihre Loyalität, ihre Stärke und die so geschickt verborgene Fürsorge, die Kalinda Menschen entgegenbrachte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Sie liebte ihre scharfe Auffassungsgabe, die Präzision, mit der sie alles zu tun pflegte, und die Grazie, mit der sie sich durch die Welt bewegte. 

Kaum jemand schien sich Kalindas Charme entziehen zu können und ihrer exotischen Schönheit schon gar nicht, aber das war es nicht, was Alicia am meisten anzog. Es war dieses scheue Wesen, das sich so selten anderen zeigte, und das tiefe Vertrauen, das Kalinda ihr, aus welchem Grunde auch immer, entgegenbrachte. Und jetzt saß sie hier, auf dem Beifahrersitz, und ihre Augen verfolgten, ohne es zu wollen, die routinierten Bewegungen, mit denen Kalinda den Leihwagen durch die Stadt lenkte. War es möglich, davon erregt zu sein, dass eine Hand sich auf einem Steuerrad bewegte? Vielleicht verlor sie jetzt endgültig den Verstand, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht von den schmalen Händen wenden, die so genau wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, und denen dieser Wagen willenlos gehorchte. 

„Ich setzte euch vor dem Hotel ab und parke dann das Auto“, erklärte Kalinda, als sie in den Abriter Court einbog, wo sich das _Fairfield Inn_ befand. Es war die perfekte Ausrede, um ein paar Minuten nach ihnen das Hotel zu betreten. 

Alicias Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding, als sie aus dem Auto stieg und sie hegte arge Zweifel, ob sie es überhaupt bis ins Hotel schaffen würde. Immerhin war sie so geistesgegenwärtig, sich von Kalinda die beiden Aktenordner in die Hand drücken zu lassen, damit sie nachher damit vor ihrer Tür erscheinen konnte. „Ich gehe nochmal in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich um“, informierte sie Kalinda und schloss rasch die Beifahrertür, ehe Kalindas wissender Blick sie zum Erröten brachte. Eingerahmt von Frank und Patrick begab sie sich zum Eingang des Hotels und verabredete mit den beiden Bodyguards, dass sie sich um 17:30 Uhr wieder treffen würden, um zum nächsten Termin zu fahren. 

Oben in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, beschloss Alicia, zuerst eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen in der Hoffnung, dass diese sie von ihrer Nervosität ablenken würde. Glücklicherweise schien dieser Plan aufzugehen, denn als sie im neuen Kostüm mit ihren beiden Aktenordnern unter dem Arm an Kalindas Tür klopfte, fühlte sie sich schon ruhiger. 

Sobald Kalinda die Tür öffnete, kam das Puddinggefühl in Alicias Beinen allerdings prompt zurück. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war das Zimmer anders eingerichtet als ihres, und es sah, wie sollte es bei Kalinda anders sein, vollkommen unbewohnt aus. „Lässt du nie mal irgendwo was liegen?“, fragte Alicia, als sie die Aktenordner ablegte.

„Ich hatte ein bisschen Zeit zum Aufräumen“, lächelte Kalinda, aber Alicia glaubte ihr kein Wort. 

Als Alicias Blick auf das Bett fiel, bemerkte sie, dass Kalinda bereits die Tagesdecke abgezogen hatte. Sie konnte das gerade erst getan haben, denn sie war ja heute erst angekommen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie nervös ich bin“, murmelte Alicia, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte. 

„Ich bin es auch.“ Kalinda kam zu ihr ans Bett und kniete sich vor sie. Und dann tat sie etwas, womit Alicia nicht im Entferntesten gerechnet hätte, sie legte ihren Kopf in Alicias Schoß.

Instinktiv begannen Alicias Hände, sanft über das schwarze Haar zu streichen, langsam und behutsam, so als könne ein zu starker Druck den Zauber des Augenblicks zerstören. Zuerst zitterte ihre Hand noch ein wenig, aber irgendwann wurde es leichter. Ganz langsam und sacht strich sie über das schwarze Haar und fühlte, wie ihre eigene Angst dabei zurückging, so wie ein aufgewühltes Meer nach und nach zur Ruhe kam. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten im Zeitlupentempo über Kalindas Rücken, massierten zärtlich den Kopf, und streichelten sanft Stirn und Wange, bis sie das Kinn anhoben, damit Alicia sich hinabbeugen und die samtweichen Lippen küssen konnte. Kalinda seufzte leise unter dem Kuss, und Alicia zog sie nach oben auf ihren Schoß. „Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist“, flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich danke dir.“

„Wir reden später.“ Kalindas Mund bat auf betörende Weise um Einlass, und Alicia seufzte tief, als sie ihn gewährte. Wie konnte jemand nur so exzellent küssen? Kalindas Lippen waren noch weicher, als Alicia sie in Erinnerung hatte und Kuss für Kuss ließen sie Alicia alles vergessen, was sich außerhalb dieses Raumes befand. In jeder Zelle ihres Körpers konnte sie Kalinda spüren, und irgendwann schaltete sich Alicias Kopf aus, und sie ließ los. War nur noch Mund, Haut, Lippen, Zunge, und in ihrer Welt war nur noch Kalinda. 

Längst hatten Kalindas Hände Alicias BH gefunden, und ihre Oberschenkel pressten sich von außen gegen Alicias. "Ich muss mich hinlegen“, warnte Alicia schwer atmend, aber Kalinda hatte anderes vor. Sie glitt an Alicia herunter auf den Fußboden und streifte ihr den störenden Rock von den Beinen. „Oh“, flüsterte Alicia, als sie begriff, wohin das führen würde, aber sie sah sich außerstande zu protestieren. „Ich bin doch noch nicht fertig… mit dir“, war alles, was sie herausbrachte, während sich Nylonstrümpfe und Schlüpfer ebenfalls verabschiedeten, und es klang nicht besonders überzeugend. 

„Später“, murmelte Kalinda, und dann berührte ihr Mund Alicias intimste Stelle und Alicias Oberkörper fiel schwer auf die Matratze. Aber Kalinda hatte offensichtlich nicht die Absicht, es ihr leicht zu machen. Sie ließ sich Zeit, neckte und spielte, bis Alicia schließlich das Gefühl hatte, sie würde in tausend Teile zerbersten, wenn Kalinda sich nicht endlich erbarmte. Und dann dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis Alicia von einem so heftigen Höhepunkt erschüttert wurde, dass sie Sorge hatte, die Menschen im Nachbarzimmer könnten sie hören. „Leise, meine Liebe, leise“, flüsterte Kalinda und kroch zur ihr hoch aufs Bett.

Alicia war noch nicht ganz wieder auf der Erde, weshalb es einen Moment dauerte, bis Kalindas Worte in ihr getrübtes Bewusstsein drangen. Hatte sie das eben richtig gehört? Alicia zog sie fest in ihre Arme und küsste ihre Stirn. „Komm her zu mir“, flüsterte sie. „Du hast noch viel zu viel an.“ Sie machte sich daran, Kalindas Bluse aufzuknöpfen, und ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fand den Weg aus dem Bett, nach und nach, zwischen Küssen und sanften Berührungen, bis alle neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden lagen. Alicia war überrascht, wie genau ihr Körper sich erinnerte, was zu tun war, und sie überkam eine seltsame Form von Hunger, sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter zurückzuerobern, was ihr noch vor nicht langer Zeit für immer verloren erschienen war. 

Irgendwann, Alicia hatte längst jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, drehte Kalinda sich auf den Bauch und bat Alicia sich auf sie zu legen. Alicia hatte keine Idee, worauf sie hinauswollte, aber sie folgte ihrem Wunsch und legte behutsam ihren Körper der Länge nach auf Kalindas. Erst nach und nach ließ sie ihr volles Gewicht auf sie sinken, weil sie zunächst Sorge hatte, zu schwer zu sein. Aber als sie merkte, dass es für Kalinda in Ordnung war, fühlte es sich wundervoll an, so komplett und vollständig Haut an Haut mit ihr zu liegen. Wie ein Kokon umschloss ihr Körper Kalindas, und das gab ihr das Gefühl, sie, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, ganz von der Welt abschirmen zu können. In einer beschützenden Geste breitete sie ihre Arme über Kalindas Kopf aus und legte ihr Gesicht zu ihrem, so dass sich ihre Wangen berührten. „So gut?“, flüsterte sie und küsste ihre Schulter. 

„Ja.“

Falls Alicia irgendwo in irgendeiner versteckten Ecke ihres Herzens noch Zweifel gehabt haben sollte, dass sie diese Person liebte, so zerfiel er jetzt in alle Winde. Es war ein überwältigendes, fast schmerzhaftes Gefühl, und Alicia wusste nicht, wie sie ihm Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Also verharrte sie genauso, wie Kalinda es sich gewünscht hatte, und hoffte, dass es okay war. Sie hatte schon gemerkt, dass Kalinda in solchen Momenten wenig sprach und war manchmal verunsichert, ob sie sich wohlfühlte. Auch jetzt sagte Kalinda nichts, sie lag nur da, mit geschlossenen Augen, aber in ihren Mundwinkel war ein leises Lächeln, das Alicia sagte, dass es gut war. 

Alicia hätte noch ewig so liegen bleiben können, aber nach einer Weile begann Kalinda sich zu bewegen und Alicia ließ ihre rechte Hand an Kalindas Hüfte hinuntergleiten, ohne ihre Position zu verändern. Als Kalinda leicht ihren Oberschenkel hob, wusste Alicia, dass sie ihrer Hand Platz machte und ihre Fingerspitzen glitten sanft über den Bauchnabel und dann tiefer zwischen die Schenkel. Nur langsam zog Alicia ihr Tempo an, so dass sie genau mitbekam, wie Kalindas Atmung sich veränderte. Sie wurde Zeugin, wie die Spannung in ihrem Körper abrupt anzusteigen schien, und wie er sich in kürzester Zeit in heißes, glühendes Begehren verwandelte. Aber erst als Alicia das Gefühl hatte, dass Kalinda nicht mehr konnte, gab sie ihrem Drängen nach, und Kalinda erbebte unter ihr. Sie gab dabei einen Laut von sich, der Alicia fast das Herz brach, und Alicia küsste zärtlich den keuchenden Körper, als Kalinda kraftlos in ihr Kissen sank. 

„Shhhh…. Hey.“ Alicia küsste Kalindas nasse Stirn. „Habe ich zu lange gewartet?“

Kalinda antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah Alicia an, als ob sie sie zum ersten Mal sah. "Dafür wirst du büßen", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und Alicia fand, dass sie noch nie so schön ausgesehen hatte. 

„Kalinda“, flüsterte sie und spürte, wie Kalinda aufhörte zu atmen. „Ich…“

Nein, sie konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Kalinda lag steif in ihren Armen und für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete Alicia, sie würde aufstehen und gehen wie letztes Mal. Es war zu früh und sie mussten einen Schritt nach dem anderen gehen. “Hast du dich absichtlich betrunken, bevor du mich gefragt hast, ob ich mit dir zusammen sein will?" wechselte Alicia das Thema und registrierte erleichtert, wie Kalinda sich augenblicklich entspannte. 

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du mit mir zusammen sein willst. Ich habe gefragt, ob du es mit mir versuchen willst.“

„Ja, richtig.“ Alicia unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf vermintem Gebiet befanden, und sie war selbst jemand, der um schwierige Themen einen möglichst weiten Bogen machte, sogar mehr als Kalinda. Sie hatte es versäumt, mit Peter zu sprechen, und sie hatte vermieden, mit Will zu reden, und sie würde diesen Fehler nicht ein drittes Mal begehen. Ihr gemeinsamer Versuch, wie Kalinda es nannte, würde nicht einmal das Frühjahr überstehen, wenn sie jetzt nicht die Verantwortung dafür übernahmen. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die wir reden sollte“, begann Alicia vorsichtig. „Um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden.“

Kalinda stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und sah Alicia aufmerksam an. „Welche Dinge?“

„Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ich alleinerziehende Mutter bin.“ Alicia wickelte eine von Kalindas Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger, während sie überlegte, wie sie sich erklären konnte. „Ich möchte meine Kinder niemals vernachlässigen.“

„Alicia, ich weiß, wie wichtig Zach und Grace dir sind…“

„Ich werde ihnen erzählen, dass ich mich mit jemandem treffe“, fuhr Alicia fort. „Aber ich werde ihnen nicht erzählen, dass du es bist, bevor ich es Peter gesagt habe, das kann ich ihnen nicht antun. Weder in der Familie, noch auf der Arbeit können wir irgendwas offenmachen, jedenfalls nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Ich habe Peter versprochen, an seiner Seite zu bleiben, und dieses Versprechen will ich halten.“ 

Kalinda hob ihren Arm und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger behutsam die Falten glatt, die sich auf Alicias Stirn gebildet hatten. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen.“

„Und außerdem…“ Alicia atmete tief durch. „Ich muss dir vertrauen können. Ich will nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen änderst, das meine ich nicht. Aber betrüge mich nicht. Wenn es vorbei sein soll, dann sag es mir ins Gesicht. Betrüge mich nicht.“

„Ja, das weiß ich.“ Kalinda beugte sich zu Alicia und versiegelte ihr Versprechen mit einem Kuss. „Noch irgendwas?“

„Ich... glaube nicht.“ Alicia hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kalinda ihre Bitten so anstandslos akzeptieren würde. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Ganze schon zehnmal durchdacht und durchplant, noch bevor sie Alicia in jener Nacht überhaupt angerufen hatte. Schließlich war sie Kalinda Sharma, die nie irgendetwas tat, ohne sich die Konsequenzen vor Augen geführt zu haben, auch wenn sie andere glauben machte, spontan zu sein. „Und du?“, fragte sie. „Was brauchst du?“ 

Kalinda drehte sich auf den Rücken und es war offensichtlich, dass ihr überhaupt nach Reden war. Für eine Weile starrte sie wortlos an die Decke, bis Alicia schon das Gefühl hatte, die Stimmung komplett zerstört zu haben, aber dann begann sie zu sprechen. „Kommentiere niemals mein Leben", sagte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht zu Alicia. "Denn ich habe es mir so ausgesucht. Und ich möchte, dass du akzeptiert, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich dir nie erzählen werde. Und versuche nicht, mich zurückzuhalten, wenn ich mich entscheide zu gehen.“

Alicia nahm Kalindas Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. „Natürlich“, sagte sie sanft. „Das weiß ich.“

Kalinda nickte, offenbar noch nicht beruhigt. „Sprich mit mir nicht über die Zukunft, und versuche nicht, mich zu verhäuslichen. Wenn ich nicht frei sein kann, bin ich weg.“

"Deine Liste ist länger als meine", lächelte Alicia. „Aber ich werde mein Bestes geben.“

„Also haben wir einen Deal?“ 

„Ich denke ja.“ Alicia musste über den Ausdruck lächeln. Aber wenn sich Kalinda wohler damit fühlte, eine Beziehung als Deal zu bezeichnen, sollte sie das tun. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?“, fragte sie, zu träge, um auf die Uhr zu schauen.

„Ungefähr eine Stunde.“ 

„Genug Zeit, um einen Deal zu besiegeln…“

„Ab jetzt hast du Redeverbot“, flüsterte Kalinda und ging ohne Übergang zu Taten über.

Alicia atmete tief aus, als Kalindas Hände sich zaghaft in ihre schoben, während sie ihre Halsbeuge küsste. Warum fühlte sich immer alles so wunderbar an, was Kalinda machte? Alicia hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass sie auf ewig für jeden anderen restlos verdorben war. Er würde steinig werden, ihr Weg, und Kommunikation würde immer ein Problem sein. Vielleicht würden sie schon bald feststellen, dass es nicht funktionieren konnte. Vielleicht würden sie feststellen, dass sie zu verschieden waren für das, was sie wollten. Aber vielleicht würde auch nichts davon eintreten, was sie befürchtete. Vielleicht würde es leichter werden mit der Zeit. Vielleicht würde Kalinda ihr helfen können, wieder zu vertrauen. Und vielleicht würde Kalinda irgendwann ihre Angst verlieren. Vielleicht würden sie sich gegenseitig lassen können, wie sie waren, und das, was zwischen ihnen war, wachsen lassen können. Die Bereitschaft dazu hatten sie beide.

Eine Stunde war nicht viel Zeit, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Es war kein Ende, es war ein Anfang. Und es war berauschend. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie Kalinda kannte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Kalinda wirklich und wahrhaftig vollkommen glücklich war. Und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung merkte Alicia, dass auch sie selbst wieder glücklich sein konnte. Noch hundert Mal lag ihr auf der Zunge, was sie fast ausgesprochen hätte. Und in hundert kleinen Gesten spürte sie, was Kalinda ihr nicht sagte. Noch nicht. Aber vielleicht bald.


	18. Chapter 18

_Vier Wochen später._

 

„Nein, ich muss mit Dr. Hawkins direkt sprechen, hören Sie? Ich bin seine Anw...“ Alicia verstummte, als die übereifrige Sekretärin am anderen Ende des Telefons sie per Knopfdruck in die Warteschleife verfrachtete. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als geduldig abzuwarten, bis sie irgendwann wieder an die Reihe kam. Seufzend beschloss sie, die unfreiwillige Wartezeit dafür zu nutzen, einen Stapel von Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu sichten, während aus der Leitung „America the beautiful“ in ihr Ohr dröhnte. Ein Dokument nach dem anderen landete, sobald sie es abgezeichnet hatte, in einem kleinen schwarzen Mäppchen, um anschließend von Alicia an seinen Bestimmungsort gelegt zu werden. Schon seit sie denken konnte, hatte sie eine fast zwanghafte Art, die Dinge ordentlich zu sortieren, und in ihrem Beruf als Anwältin kam ihr diese Eigenschaft sehr zugute. 

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte sich immer noch nichts in der Warteschleife getan, und Alicia nahm sich leise fluchend den nächsten Stapel mit Dokumenten vor. Als sie auch hier das letzte Papier abgearbeitet hatte, kamen ganz unten zwei Tickets für ein Konzert im _House of Blues_ zum Vorschein, deren Anblick Alicias Augen unwillkürlich zum Büro schräg gegenüber schweifen ließ. Seit über einer Woche lagen die Karten verwaist auf ihrem Schreibtisch, da sie sich noch nicht getraut hatte, sie Kalinda zu überreichen. Womöglich würde diese ihre Initiative als Versuch der Einengung missverstehen, oder es gar als einen subtilen Weg, sie zu „verhäuslichen“ begreifen. 

Seit Alicia von der Wahlkampftour zurück war, schwebte dieses Wort wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihr. Schließlich hatte Kalinda ihr gegenüber sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie auf und davon sein würde, wenn Alicia versuchte, ihr ein „zu häusliches“ Leben aufzudrängen. Aber was genau verstand Kalinda darunter? Ob sie wohl jemals ins Kino ging? Oder ins Theater? Oder in ein Konzert? Würde sie sich über ein schmackhaftes Menü in Alicias Wohnung freuen? Mochte sie lange Abende bei Kerzenschein? Verbrachte sie jemals einen Fernsehabend mit mäßigem Programm lümmelnd auf dem Sofa mit Chips und Wein? Kalinda hatte nicht einmal ein Sofa, und Alicia bezweifelte, dass in ihrer Wohnung Chips zu finden waren. Was also tat Kalinda abends, wenn sie nicht gerade auf Spurensuche war? Sie konnte die Zeit mit ihren Affären doch nicht nur in Betten und Bars verbracht haben. Oder doch? 

Alicia runzelte die Stirn, als sie die beiden Konzerttickets zurück an ihren Platz legte. Bisher war es zwischen ihnen noch nicht zu Konflikten gekommen, aber sie hatten sich seit Alicias Rückkehr auch noch nicht häufig getroffen und außerdem mögliche Klippen wohlweislich umschifft. Es war nicht einfach, ihre beiden Terminkalender aufeinander abzustimmen, da es für Kalinda nichts Ungewöhnliches war, in den Abend- und Nachtstunden für eine Recherche unterwegs zu sein. Alicia wiederum hatte außerhalb der Arbeit oft private Verpflichtungen. Also hatte sich die Frequenz ihrer Treffen auf zwei- bis dreimal in der Woche eingependelt, obwohl das Alicia eigentlich zu wenig war. 

Als zusätzliche Schwierigkeit kam hinzu, dass sie sich in völlig unterschiedlichen Kreisen bewegten, und es sah so aus, als ob diese für immer unvereinbar sein würden. Die zwielichtige Welt, in der sich Kalinda oft aufhielt, würde Alicia wohl für immer fremd bleiben. Und die scheinheilige Glitzerwelt, mit der Alicia so viel in Berührung kam, war nichts, womit Kalinda näher zu tun haben wollte. Also taten sie gut daran, sich von beidem fernzuhalten, wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

Meistens gingen sie Restaurants Essen, in denen normalerweise keine von ihnen verkehrte, oder sie trafen sich in einer Bar und fuhren danach zu Kalinda. In deren Wohnung war wenig anderes möglich, als sich direkt ins Schlafzimmer zu begeben, aber selbst, wenn Kalindas Zuhause ein verlockend gemütliches Wohnzimmer aufzuweisen gehabt hätte, wäre jenes wohl trotzdem ungenutzt geblieben. Manchmal war es Alicia unheimlich, wie sehr sie sich auch körperlich zu Kalinda hingezogen fühlte. Immerhin war sie eine Frau und außerdem ihre Arbeitskollegin, und immerhin hatten sie fast vier Jahre nebeneinanderher gearbeitet, ohne dass Alicia irgendetwas aufgefallen war. Wo kam das bloß alles plötzlich her, und wo hatte es vorher geschlummert? Natürlich schoss ihr zuweilen die Frage in den Kopf, ob ihr das auch mit anderen Frauen hätte passieren können, oder ob es nur Kalinda war. Aber diese Gedanken schob sie meist so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Seite, denn sie waren fruchtlos und führten zu nichts. 

Manchmal fragte Alicia sich, wieso ausgerechnet sie ich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Jahren in einer Affäre auf der Arbeit wiederfand. Niemand hatte sich mehr bemüht, eine gute und loyale Ehefrau zu sein als sie, aber ihr Herz hatte anders entschieden. Allerdings war die Situation mit Kalinda völlig anders als mit Will. Während mit ihm ein verstohlener Kuss hinter verschlossenen Türen an der Tagesordnung gewesen war, trennte Kalinda strikt zwischen Arbeit und Freizeit. Berührungen waren grundsätzlich tabu, und obgleich das Alicia zunächst irritiert hatte, merkte sie schnell, wie sehr es ihr half, normal ihren Job zu erledigen und sich nicht dauernd ablenken zu lassen. Natürlich war letzteres nicht völlig zu verhindern, denn wie sollte sie nicht abgelenkt sein, wenn sie von ihrem Schreibtisch aus direkt auf Kalindas Arbeitsplatz schauen konnte. Und damit auch auf den schlanken Nacken, den sie am Abend küssen würde, und auf den Knoten im Haar, den sie später lösen würde, damit das volle Haar frei über den schmalen Rücken fließen konnte. Und natürlich wusste Kalinda ganz genau, was in Alicias Büro vor sich ging, aber sie drehte sie nie um und brachte Alicia nie in Verlegenheit. 

Kein Wort, kein Blick, keine Geste verriet, dass sie anderes waren als nur Arbeitskolleginnen, und Alicia war sich sicher, dass sie jeden einzelnen in der Firma zu täuschen vermochten. Mit Ausnahme von Diane. „Wirst du die Rolle der First Lady von Illinois einnehmen, wenn Peter die Wahl gewinnt?“, hatte sie vor einigen Tagen gefragt, und Alicia hatte sogleich vermutet, dass sie sich vergewissern wollte, ob sich ihre Kanzlei mit der Gattin des Governors schmücken können würde. „Selbstverständlich werde ich das“, hatte Alicia versichert. „Aber meine Arbeit wird keinesfalls darunter leiden. Sie steht für mich nach wie vor an erster Stelle.“ 

Diane hatte sich mit dieser Antwort allerdings nicht zufriedengegeben. „Und wenn das Amt verlangt, dass du deine Arbeit hier aufgibst?“, hatte sie nachgefragt. „Ehe ich meine Arbeit hier aufgebe, lasse ich mich scheiden“, war Alicias klare Antwort gewesen. 

Dieses Statement hatte ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln von Diane eingebracht, und Alicia war davon ausgegangen, damit aus dem Büro ihrer Chefin entlassen zu sein. Aber dann war Diane aufgestanden und zu ihr getreten. „Ihr seid ein phantastisches Team, wenn ihr euch nicht gerade aus dem Weg zu gehen versucht“, hatte sie gesagt und ihren Blick dabei an Alicia vorbei zu Kalindas Büro gelenkt. „Und letzteres war mir in den vergangenen zwei Jahren zu häufig der Fall. Insofern hoffe ich, dass der Waffenstillstand, den ihr offenbar geschlossen habt, von einiger Dauer sein wird.“ 

Alicia hatte zu ihren Worten nur genickt und war schon fast aus der Tür gewesen, als Diane hinzugefügt hatte: „Mich interessiert nicht, was meine Mitarbeiter in ihrer Freizeit tun, noch mit wem sie zusammen sind, solange es der Kanzlei nicht schadet. Dir ist sicher klar, dass Lockhart & Gardner sich einen weiteren Skandal um deine Person nicht leisten kann.“

Alicia wäre fast ihre Akte aus der Hand gefallen, denn Dianes Worte ließen nicht nur erkennen, dass sie Bescheid wusste, sondern machten darüber hinaus klar, dass ihr gekündigt würde, wenn ihr Verhältnis mit Kalinda an die Öffentlichkeit drang. Und ganz abgesehen davon hatte ihre Chefin nun etwas in der Hand, womit sie Alicia jederzeit unter Druck setzen könnte, es sei denn, Alicia reichte offiziell die Scheidung ein. Zwar konnte Alicia sich innerhalb der Kanzlei auf Dianes Diskretion verlassen, aber diese war durchaus nicht unabhängig von aktuellen Machtkonstellationen. Zurzeit waren die Verhältnisse bei Lockhart & Gardner günstig, aber wie weit würde Diane gehen, wenn sich die Dinge änderten und sie ihr Wissen für ihre Zwecke nutzen konnte? 

Kalinda hatte nur gelacht, als Alicia ihr von dem Gespräch mit Diane erzählt hatte. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Alicia“, hatte sie gesagt und ihre Schläfe geküsst. „Wenn mich alles beunruhigen würde, was in der Kanzlei theoretisch passieren könnte, würde ich nachts kein Auge mehr zu tun.“ Und dann hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Alicia tatsächlich kein Auge mehr zu tat in dieser Nacht, allerdings aus anderen Gründen. 

Die körperliche Ebene mit Kalinda war und blieb ein kleines Wunder für Alicia. Auf ihre alten Tage, wie sie es selbst empfand, entdeckte sie sich noch einmal völlig neu, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es damit zu tun hatte, dass Kalinda eine Frau war, oder damit, dass es eben Kalinda war. Manchmal fand Alicia sich in Gebieten ihrer Gefühlswelt wieder, zu denen sie noch nie zuvor vorgedrungen war, und je besser Kalinda und sie sich kennenlernten, umso neugieriger wurde Alicia. Es war wie ein Rausch, wie eine Droge, und es war gut, dass Alicia nur in Maßen davon genoss, denn es hatte das Potenzial, ihr ganzes Leben komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen. 

Doch obwohl es ihr gut mit Kalinda ging, war Alicia auch hier verunsichert. Noch war alles frisch und neu, aber wann würde Kalinda anfangen, sich zu langweilen? Wann würde sie es anders haben wollen, härter, aufregender, exotischer? Oder schlicht mit einem anderen Menschen? Nicht dass Kalinda bisher irgendeine Andeutung dazu gemacht hätte, aber Alicia wartete nur auf den Moment, dass sie es tat. 

Manchmal erkannte Alicia sich selbst nicht mehr. Sie hatte so viel Selbstvertrauen aufgebaut in den letzten Jahren, sie hatte sie sich stark und unabhängig gefühlt wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, und sie hatte das voll ausgekostet. Während ihrer Affäre mit Will hatte sie sich stark und fast furchtlos gefühlt, aber mit Kalinda war es anders. Alles war anders mit Kalinda und Alicia wusste nur zu gut, was das eigentliche Problem war: Sie fühlte sich nicht sicher und sie hatte nichts, woran sie sich orientieren oder festhalten konnte, als dass Kalinda nicht über die Zukunft sprechen wollte, nicht verhäuslicht werden wollte und nicht aufgehalten werden wollte, wenn sie sich entschied zu gehen. Wie sollte sich eine Beziehung entfalten mit all diesen Warnsignalen an jeder Ecke?

Als sie einfach nur Kolleginnen und Freundinnen gewesen waren, hatte sich Kalinda viel mehr nach Alicia gerichtet als umgekehrt. Alicia war sich ihrer Freundschaft und Loyalität so sicher gewesen, dass sie nie Sorge gehabt hatte, sie zu verlieren. Aber jetzt bewegte sie sich inmitten all dieser Tabus, die sie mehr verunsicherte, als es normalerweise der Fall war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Ängste irgendwie überwinden musste, denn Furcht war nie ein guter Ratgeber für eine Beziehung. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. 

_"Guten Tag, Sie sind verbunden mit der Hawkins & Walter Cooperation, mein Name ist Peggy Stanfield, was kann ich für Sie tun?"_

Alicia schrak zusammen, als an ihrem Ohr plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme ertönte. „Guten Tag, ich bin Alicia Florrick von Lockhart & Gardner, die Anwältin von Dr. Hawkins“, antwortete sie rasch, ehe sie in die nächste Warteschleife katapultiert werden konnte. „Er hatte mir mitgeteilt, ich könnte ihn heute um 14 Uhr erreichen.“

_"Einen Moment bitte, Mrs. Florrick."_

Es klickte in der Leitung, und Alicia stellte sich auf eine weitere Runde mit “America the beautiful” ein, doch diemal kam sie nicht einmal bis zur zweiten Strophe. _"Ich bedaure, aber Dr. Hawkins ist leider noch nicht von seinem Außentermin zurück"_ , flötete Mrs. Stanfield ins Telefon. _„Kann er Sie in einer halben Stunde erreichen?“_

Alicia hatte die starke Vermutung, dass es sich bei Dr. Hawkins Außentermin eher um eine verlängerte Mittagspause handelte, aber sie ermahnte sich im Stillen, dass die Sekretärin nichts für die Unzuverlässigkeit ihres Chefs konnte. „Würden Sie Dr. Hawkins bitte ausrichten, dass ich ab 15 Uhr in einer Besprechung bin?“, fragte sie in normalem Tonfall. „Danach bin ich erst wieder morgen früh erreichbar.“

Kopfschüttelnd legte sie den Hörer auf, und dabei fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die beiden Konzerttickets, die immer noch vernachlässigt auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Bisher war Alicia stets gut damit gefahren, sich in Beziehungen viel nach ihren Partnern zu richten, schließlich war sie flexibel und konnte sich auf viele Situationen einstellen. Wenn es dem Partner gut ging, dann ging es auch der Beziehung gut, das hatte sie schon früh begriffen. Doch mit Kalinda funktionierte das alles nicht. Wenn Alicia ihr die Führung überließ, würden sie sehr schnell irgendwo landen, wo Alicia niemals hinwollte, weil es das einzige war, was Kalinda zu kennen schien. Also blieb Alicia nichts anderes übrig, als selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen und damit das Risiko einzugehen, von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden. Entschlossen steckte sie die beiden Tickets in einen Umschlag, griff nach einer DVD auf ihrem Schreibtisch, auf deren Cover in Großbuchstaben das Wort TARIMA stand, und ging mit beidem über den Flur zu Kalindas Büro. 

Der Augenblick war denkbar ungünstig, denn erstens saßen noch zwei andere Mitarbeiter an ihren Arbeitsplätzen und zweitens befand diese sich mitten in einem Telefonat. Also nahm Alicia diskret auf einem Stuhl Platz und verdeutlichte ihr mit einer stummen Geste, dass sie sich Zeit lassen solle. 

„Hast du Zweifel an Dr. Hawkins‘ Tauglichkeit?“, fragte Kalinda, als sie den Hörer aufgelegt hatte. 

„Ja, das habe ich.“ Alicia trat zu ihr an den Schreibtisch, um die anderen Mitarbeiter nicht zu stören. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er der beste Kandidat für den Zeugenstand ist. Er mag zwar der hochrangigste Kläger sein, aber er scheint kein besonderes Interesse an der Sammelklage zu haben.“

„Du willst jemanden mit mehr Engagement?“

„Ja“, nickte Alicia. „Wir brauchen mehr persönliche Betroffenheit, sonst schläft uns die Jury ein.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Kalinda wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf die DVD in Alicias Hand. „Und du möchtest sicher Unterstützung bei der Durchsicht der anderen Kläger?“

„Ja, ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir helfen, eine Auswahl zu treffen, die ich Will vorschlagen kann.“ Alicia warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die beiden Kollegen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an ihren PCs arbeiteten. „Das wird eine lange Nacht, weshalb ich dich fragen wollte, ob du bereit wärest, sie bei mir zu Hause anzusehen.“

„Kein Problem. Wann soll ich kommen?“

"Gegen acht Uhr?"

"Hört sich gut an." Kalindas Augen wanderten zu dem Umschlag in Alicias Hand. Natürlich hatte sie ihn bemerkt. "Sonst noch etwas?"

"Also ich..." Alicia zögerte. "Nein, ich denke das war alles."

"Gut, dann bin ich gegen acht Uhr da."

Alicia wollte gerade antworten, als sie sah, dass Kalinda an ihr vorbei auf den Flur schaute. War das ein unterdrücktes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht? Noch ehe Alicia sich umdrehen konnte, erfuhr sie den Grund für Kalindas Reaktion. 

„Hey, Alicia, hier steckst du“, hörte sie Owen hinter sich. „Darf ich hereinkommen?“ Er blieb in der Türschwelle stehen. 

„Owen, was machst du denn hier?“ Alicia wollte ihn in ihr Büro schicken, aber Kalinda bat ihn herein.

„Kalinda Sharma“, konstatierte er gut gelaunt, als er ihre Hand schüttelte. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie sehen deutlich besser als das letzte Mal, als wir uns begegnet sind. Ich hoffe, Sie sind wieder vollständig von Ihrer Verletzung genesen?“

„Ja, es geht mir gut, vielen Dank.“ Kalinda lächelte freundlich, und Alicia hatte den Verdacht, dass sie sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Owen, du hältst die Kollegen hier von der Arbeit ab“, warnte Alicia und warf den Männern, die sich neugierig zu ihnen umgedreht hatten, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Besonders der eine von ihnen schien sehr interessiert an ihrem Bruder zu sein und Alicia runzelte die Stirn, als Owen zurücklächelte. War Tyler Flemming schwul? Wieso schienen auf einmal alle möglichen Leute um sie herum schwul zu sein? Alicia wechselte einen Blick mit Kalinda, die nicht im Mindesten überrascht schien. „Lass uns in mein Büro wechseln“, "wandte sie sich wieder an Owen. "Dort stören wir niemanden."

„Okay, okay, ich geh‘ ja schon.“ Owen winkte Kalinda noch einmal zu, als Alicia ihn aus Kalindas Büro schob, und diese schüttelte den Kopf, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Kalinda zurückwinkte. 

„Also, was machst du hier?", fragte Alicia, sobald sie die Tür ihres Büros hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Hast du dich mit Matthew gestritten?“

„Nein, mit Matthew ist alles bestens“, verkündete er, nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme. „Ich war nur gerade in der Gegend, und da dachte ich, wir könnten uns für heute Abend verabreden. Aber wie ich höre, hast du ja schon was Besseres vor.“ Er ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen und wippte mit seinen Birkenstockschuhen. „Du siehst gut aus, Alicia“, sagte er, während er seinen Blick durch ihr Büro schweifen ließ. „Ich freue mich, dass du glücklich bist.“

„Danke.“ Alicia lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie merkte, dass ihr Ärger schon verflogen war. Man konnte Owen einfach nicht lange böse sein.

„Du bist doch glücklich, oder?“, hakte Owen nach. „Oder gibt es Wolken im Paradies?“

„Nein, es geht mir gut, denke ich.“ Alicia lächelte. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Schließlich habe ich früher auch gedacht, ich sei glücklich, und offenbar war ich es nicht.“ 

„Du bist so misstrauisch gegen dich selbst geworden.“ Owen schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?“

„Das hat nichts mit Peter zu tun“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich einfach verändert in den letzten Jahren.“ 

„Also, ich mag es, wer du geworden bist“, sagte er und Alicia sah ihm an, dass er es ehrlich meinte. „Von deinem Misstrauen gegen dich und andere mal abgesehen.“ Er trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf ihre Schreibtischplatte. „Und Kalinda ist ‘ne Bombe.“

Alicia schaute nervös auf Owens flinke Hände. „Warum sprechen wir darüber nicht ein anderes Mal“, erwiderte sie kurz angebunden. Ihr war keineswegs wohl dabei, dieses Thema an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu diskutieren.

„Warum gehen wir vier nicht mal zusammen essen“, schlug er vor. „Meinst du, deine Kalinda hätte Lust dazu?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Alicia schaute zu Kalindas Büro, wo diese wieder an ihrem Laptop arbeitete. „Vermutlich hätte sie nichts dagegen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Matthew Bescheid weiß, bevor ich es Peter und den Kindern gesagt habe.“

„Warum sagst du’s ihm nicht endlich?“ 

Als Alicia nicht antwortete, beugte Owen sich näher zu ihr und sah sie streng an. „Wie lange willst du warten, bis du dir sicher bist, dass es etwas Längeres wird?“

„Wann kann man sich schon sicher sein…“

„Eben. Das weißt du nie“, mahnte er. „Peter ist mir ziemlich egal, aber wenn du Kalinda dauerhaft wie einen verlängerten One Night Stand behandelst, wird ihr das sicher nicht gerecht. Damit verletzt du nicht nur Peter, sondern auch sie.“

Alicia verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete gedankenverloren, wie Cary und David Lee auf dem Flur eine heftige Diskussion führten. Ausgerechnet von ihrem kleinen Bruder musste sie sich solche Worte sagen lassen. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht einmal widersprechen, schließlich behandelte sie Kalinda tatsächlich wie eine Affäre. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, schließlich war Kalinda noch nie irgendwo länger geblieben. Nach wie vor hatte Alicia keinen Schimmer, wie Kalinda sich ihre Beziehung vorstellte, und wie es schien, waren sie beide nicht imstande, diese Dinge zu besprechen. Alles, was Alicia wusste, war, dass es ihr selbst so nicht reichte, und sie fürchtete, dass Kalinda das, was sie wollte, zu nah sein würde. Dabei ging es Alicia gar nicht darum, Kalinda einzuengen. Sie wollte nur keine Beziehung, die sich lediglich in Restaurants, Bars und Schlafzimmern abspielte. 

Wieder wanderten Alicias Augen zu den Konzerttickets auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie nahm sich fest vor, am Abend mit Kalinda zu reden, auch wenn es sehr verlocken war, sich die ganze Zeit nur mit den Zeugen für die Sammelklage zu beschäftigen. „Ich denke mal darüber nach“, versprach sie Owen und lächelte tapfer, als dieser ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken klopfte. 

Er gab ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sag mal Bescheid, wenn du zufällig einen freien Abend hast. Es wäre schön, wenn wir mal wieder zusammen im _Strongbow_ was Trinken könnten. Das haben wir lange nicht mehr gemacht.“

„Stehst du immer noch auf den süßen Barkeeper?“, lächelte Alicia. „Aber von mir aus gern. Ruf mich an, wenn du mal Zeit hast.“

 

* * *

 

Fünf Stunden später saßen Alicia und Kalinda auf Alicias Sofa und machte sich Notizen zu den Personen, die auf der DVD für die Sammelklage vorgestellt wurden. Auf dem Couchtisch befanden sich zwei halb leer getrunkene Flaschen Bier, diverse Schüsseln mit Gemüse und Dip-Soßen und ein schmales Dokument, in dem Erläuterungen zu den auf der DVD gezeigten Personen standen. „Ist Amanda Cox verwandt mit Nelson Cox, den wir vorhin gesehen haben?“, fragte Alicia und biss in eine Karottenstange, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Pause-Taste der Fernbedienung drückte. 

„Ich glaube, sie ist seine Mutter.“ Kalinda nahm das Papier in ihren Schoß, um besser darin blättern zu können. „Ja, hier ist er“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Nelson Cox, Jahrgang 1963, Industriedesigner, Sohn von Amanda und Henry Cox“, las sie laut. „Erhielt am 14. März 2012 Verbrennungen zweiten Grades, als ein Teil der Kaffeemaschine _Tarima_ brach und in die halbvolle Tasse fiel. Gekauft hatte er die Kaffeemaschine im Oktober 2011.“ 

„Und klagt Amanda für ihren Sohn, oder hat sie etwas Eigenes?“ Alicia beugte sich vor und versuchte, das Papier in Kalindas Händen zu lesen.

„Die gleiche Scheibe in ihrer Maschine ist drei Wochen später gebrochen, sie erlitt jedoch keine Verletzungen.“ Kalinda drehte das Dokument so, dass Alicia mitlesen konnte.

„Wären die beiden vielleicht etwas für die Jury?“, überlegte Alicia laut, während sie ein dickes Ausrufungszeichen neben ihre Notizen malte. „Zwei Unfälle innerhalb von drei Wochen klingen beeindruckend.“

„Wenn Mutter und Sohn sich gut artikulieren können, sind sie auf jeden Fall etwas für die engere Wahl.“ Kalinda lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und legte ihren Arm hinten auf die Lehne. „Ich kann übrigens den Fernseher nicht sehen, wenn du so vor mir sitzt“, sagte sie und schob Alicias Haar zur Seite, um ihren Nacken zu küssen. 

Alicia seufzte leise. „Möchtest du, dass ich auf den Sessel wechsle?“

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du dich hinlegst, damit wir hier mal fertig werden.“ 

Alicia folgte Kalindas Aufforderung und ruckelte ihren Rücken so zurecht, dass sie Kalindas Oberschenkel als Kopfstütze benutzen konnte. „Oh, das ist nett“, sagte sie zufrieden und stellte ihre Füße auf, um ihren Notizblock an ihre Beine zu legen. 

„Zwanzig Kläger haben wir noch vor uns.“ Kalinda beugte sich zu Alicias Gesicht und küsste sie. „Wir sollten weitermachen, sonst werden wir nie fertig.“

„Miss Sharma, Sie senden widersprüchliche Signale aus.“ Alicia platzierte eine Hand auf Kalindas Hinterkopf, um den Kuss fortsetzen zu können. „Das verwirrt die beteiligten Parteien.“

Kalinda lächelte in ihren Mund. „Wann kommen deine Kinder zurück?“

„Nicht vor 22:30 Uhr. Sie haben eine Veranstaltung in der Schule.“

„Dann sollten wir jetzt zügig arbeiten, damit wir nachher noch ein bisschen Zeit haben.“ Kalinda griff nach der Fernbedienung, und sie machten sich daran, die restlichen Kläger auf ihre Tauglichkeit für den Zeugenstand zu überprüfen. 

Über eine halbe Stunde arbeiteten sie noch an dem Tarima-Fall, und Alicia merkte, dass sie es fast bedauerte, als sie schließlich bis zum letzten Kläger vorgedrungen waren. Es fühlte sich so herrlich an, hier auf dem Sofa zu liegen, Kalindas Hand in ihrem Haar, und ganz entspannt gemeinsam mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein. Was für ein Luxus, dass sie mit der Person, die sie liebte, auch arbeiten durfte. Außerdem war die Arbeit nach wie vor der Bereich, wo sie sich am sichersten miteinander fühlten, und Alicia mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, mit Kalinda ein Gespräch über ihre Beziehung zu führen. 

„Bist du glücklich, Alicia?“, fragte Kalinda plötzlich. Ihre Hand war immer noch in Alicias Haar, aber sie lag still und massierte ihre Kopfhaut nicht mehr. 

„Du meinst, jetzt gerade?“ Alicia nahm Kalindas Hand aus ihrem Haar und küsste den schmalen Handrücken. „Ja.“ Kalindas Haut duftete schwach nach Seife. Entweder Mango oder Papaya, vielleicht auch Pfirsich. „Und du?“

„Ja.“

„Wirklich?“ 

„Warum nicht?“

Alicia gab Kalinda ihre Hand zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ist es für dich okay, wie es ist?“

„Was ist los, Alicia?“ Kalinda legte das Dokument in ihrem Schoß auf den Tisch zurück und sah Alicia aufmerksam an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Alicia die beiden Konzerttickets zwischen den Seiten ihres Notizblockes hervor. „Würdest du mit mir da hingehen wollen?“, fragte sie, während sie Kalinda die Karten reichte. 

Kalinda blinzelte, als sie die Informationen auf den Tickets las. „Ins _House of Blues_? Das hört sich gut an.“

„Schön.“ Alicia lächelte erleichtert. 

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“ Kalinda legte die Karten auf den Tisch und tauchte eine Karottenstange in Kräuterquark ein, bevor sie davon abbiss. „Eine Unternehmung in der Öffentlichkeit?“

„Hätte ich dich sonst gefragt?“

„Du bist diejenige, die etwas zu verbergen hat, nicht ich." Kalinda lächelte. „Deswegen bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du nicht möchtest, wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden. Ein Essen in einem Lokal kann immer auch ein Arbeitsessen sein, und auch ein Drink nach Feierabend ist nichts Unübliches“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Aber wenn wir zusammen in ein Konzert gehen, ist das eindeutig privat, und ausgerechnet du solltest die Macht die Presse nicht unterschätzten. Ein weiterer Skandal wäre wirklich das letzte, was ich dir wünsche.“ 

Alicia beugte sich zum Couchtisch und trank einen Schluck von ihrem inzwischen warmen Bier. „Was soll ich denn machen? Wenn ich zu paranoid werde, verlasse ich irgendwann mein Haus nicht mehr. Warum kann ich nicht mit einer Kollegin und Freundin in ein Konzert gehen?“

"Ich sage nicht, dass du das nicht kannst, ich sage nur, dass es ein Risiko birgt." Kalinda zeigte auf Alicia und sich. „Wenn du möchtest, dass das hier weitergeht, wirst du Peter früher oder später offiziell verlassen müssen. Sonst schadest du ihm unter Umständen mehr als du ihm nützt.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Alicia spielte mit dem Etikett ihrer Bierflasche. Über diesen Schritt wollte sie gerade nicht nachdenken. „Nächste Woche ist der Wahlkampf zu Ende. Dann sehen wir weiter“, sagte sie vage.

Kalinda lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und Alicia wusste augenblicklich, dass sie sie verletzt hatte. „Hast du dich wirklich entschieden, was du willst, Alicia?“, fragte sie mit gesenktem Blick. "Es geht nicht nur um die Wahlen, oder?" 

Alicia wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Was erwartete Kalinda denn? Wie konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass Alicia all ihre Sicherheitsnetze fallen ließ, wenn Kalinda ihr verbat, über eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu sprechen? Und was meinte sie überhaupt mit Zukunft? Nächste Woche? Nächsten Monat? Nächstes Jahr? „Gehst du manchmal in Konzerte oder ins Kino?“, wechselte Alicia das Thema.

Kalinda lächelte. „Mit wem sollte ich das tun?“

„Zum Beispiel mit Kollegen oder mit Leuten von der Polizei?“

„Nein.“ Die Idee hatte für Kalinda offenbar etwas Amüsantes. „Aber nur weil ich diese Dinge selten tue, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie nicht mit dir ausprobieren will.“

Alicia brauchte eine Weile, bis es gesackt war, was Kalinda gesagt hatte. Da machte sie sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken über ihre Beziehungsgestaltung, und nun stellte sich heraus, dass Kalinda die Experimentierfreudigere von ihnen beiden war? „Das ist gut zu wissen.“ Alicia nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Bier. „Aber würdest du mir sagen, wenn du dich eingeengt fühlst?“ 

„Hast du Sorge, dass ich gehe?“

"Wundert dich das?"

"Nein." Kalinda legte ihre Arme um Alicia und zog sie näher an sich. „Aber ich habe keinen Grund zu gehen. Ich mag es, mit dir zusammen zu sein.“

Alicia seufzte, als Kalinda ihre Lippen küsste. Es war ein so zarter, liebevoller Kuss, dass ihr leicht schwindelig davon wurde. "Gehst du in das Konzert mit mir?", flüsterte sie.

"Ja." Kalindas Lippen kamen wieder zu ihren zurück. "Sonst noch was?"

Alicia strich über ihre Wange und sah sie lange an. Manchmal fühlte sie so viel Liebe für sie, dass es schmerzte. "Gib mir was, woran ich mich orientieren kann. Ich möchte es nicht vermasseln."

„Ich habe nicht mehr Orientierung als du.“ Kalinda lächelte. "Ich muss es selbst erst ausprobieren", fügte sie hinzu, während ihr Hände über Alicias Rücken zu dem Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu wandern begannen. Mit einem leisen Geräusch öffnete sich der Reißverschluss und Kalindas Hände schoben den Stoff des Kleides über Alicias nackte Schultern. „Und ich werde nicht gleich gehen, wenn wir Fehler machen.“ Sie platzierte einen behutsamen Kuss auf Alicias Schlüsselbein. „Und mir liegt daran, dass du glücklich bist.“

„Ich bin glücklich.“ Alicia schloss die Augen, als Kalindas Zunge auf ihrer Haut jeden vernünftigen Gedanken vertrieb. „Ich hasse es nur, wenn sich die Dinge so außer Kontrolle anfühlen.“

„Willkommen im Club.“ Kalinda schob ihre Hände unter Alicias Kleid und ließ sie tief ihren Rücken hinunter gleiten. „Also lass uns die Kontrolle zusammen verlieren...“

Alicia hielt den Atem an, als Kalindas Hände unter ihren Schlüpfer und dann über ihre Pobacken glitten. „Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer wechseln…“ 

Kalinda hatte gerade ihre Hand zurückgezogen, als sie das Geräusch eines Schlüssels an der Wohnungstür vernahmen. „Um Gottes Willen!“, flüsterte Alicia und schob Kalinda von sich weg. In Windeseile zog sie ihr Kleid wieder über ihre Schultern, während Kalinda ihre Bluse wieder zurechtzupfte. 

„Hi Mom!“ Zach schmiss seinen Schlüssel im Vorübergehen auf den Esszimmertisch und stand gleich darauf im Wohnzimmer. „Oh, hi Kalinda“, sagte er, als er entdeckte, dass seine Mutter nicht allein war. „Seid ihr noch am Arbeiten?“

„Ja, eine Sammelklage…“ Alicia räusperte sich. „Wie war eure Veranstaltung?“

„Viel kürzer als im letzten Jahr.“ Zach sah zwischen seiner Mutter und Kalinda hin und her. „Grace kommt auch gleich“, informierte er sie. „Wir haben im Fahrstuhl noch Mrs. Braff getroffen.“

„Das ist nett von ihr." Alicia konnte Zachs Mimik nicht entnehmen, ob er merkte, dass ihr am Rücken noch offenes Kleid nicht korrekt saß. "Wir brauchen hier nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann sind wir fertig."

„Na gut, dann packe ich mal meine Sachen aus“, sagte er und schlurfte wieder aus dem Zimmer. 

„Meinst du, er hat was gemerkt?“, flüsterte Alicia, sobald er außer Hörweite war. 

„Natürlich.“ Kalinda zog den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides hoch. „Dein Sohn ist keine zwölf mehr.“

„Oh mein Gott“, stöhnte Alicia. „Ich werde nachher mit ihm reden müssen.“

„Willst du es gleich jetzt tun? Soll ich besser gehen?“

"Nein, lass uns die Sammelklage noch fertig machen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Kalinda griff nach ihrem Notizbuch. "Jetzt haben wir Amanda und Nelson Cox, Walter Lipton, Sandy Kolowsky und Keira Salazar. Habe ich noch jemanden vergessen?“

"Nein, das sind sie, und fünf Leute sollten reichen, um Will ein paar Alternativen aufzuzeigen."

Kalinda zog noch einmal sämtliche Informationen hervor, die sie über die fünf ausgewählten Kläger hatten. „Möchtest du, dass ich die Kläger überprüfe, bevor du an Will herantrittst?“

„Nein, ich werde gleich morgen mit ihm reden. Und wenn er offen ist, komme ich wieder auf dich zu.“ 

Alicia wandte den Kopf zur Tür, als Grace im Wohnzimmer erschien. Ohne zu grüßen, blieb ihre Tochter hinter einem Sessel stehen und sah unschlüssig zwischen ihr und Kalinda hin und her. „Hallo Kalinda“, sagte sie schließlich und atmete erleichtert auf, als auch Zach den Raum betrat. 

„Wir sind gerade fertig“, verkündete Alicia, nur um die ansteigende Spannung aus der Luft zu nehmen. „Ich hole mal für uns alle Orangensaft.“ Sie schnappte sich ein paar leere Dip-Schüsseln und ging damit in die Küche, um Gläser und Saft zu holen. 

Gerade hatte sie den Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank genommen, da hörte sie Grace fragen. „Seid ihr beide zusammen? Unsere Mutter hat uns gesagt, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen ist.“

Alicia hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du deine Mutter selbst fragst, mit wem sie zusammen ist“, hörte sie Kalinda antworten und sie griff in Windeseile nach den Gläsern und beeilte sich, ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukommen. 

„So, hier ist der Orangensaft“, verkündete sie ein wenig atemlos und schenkte schnell die Gläser ein, als sie drei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet fühlte. 

„Mom, wir verstehen, dass du verhindern möchtest, dass Dad uns auszufragen versucht“, erklärte Zach, als er sein Glas in Empfang nahm. „Aber wir sind keine zwölf mehr.“

Alicia warf einen stummen Blick zu Kalinda, deren Augen amüsiert blitzten. „Ich weiß, dass ihr keine zwölf mehr seid, Zach.“

„Möchtest du nicht, dass Dad es weiß, weil Kalinda eine Frau ist?“, erkundigte sich Grace.

Alicia verschluckte sich an ihrem Orangensaft. „Wie bitte?“

„Ihr seid doch zusammen, oder nicht?“ Grace sah von einer zur anderen. 

"Sie glaubt, dass es eine Sünde ist, weißt du." Zach wies mit dem Daumen auf seine Schwester. "Aber ich find's cool."

"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht", widersprach Grace gekränkt. "Wir haben in unserem Bibelkreis darüber gesprochen und ich habe Onkel Owen immer verteidigt." 

Kalinda erhob sich vom Sofa. „Ich gehe mal kurz ins Bad“, verkündete sie und ging an Alicia vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer. Einen kurzen Moment, unsichtbar für Zach und Grace, fühlte Alicia Kalindas warme Hand an ihrem Rücken, dann war sie aus dem Zimmer. 

„Ja, das sind wir“, beantwortete Alicia wahrheitsgemäß die Frage ihrer Tochter. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es euch nicht eher gesagt habe.“

„Stehst du jetzt auf Frauen, oder so was?" Grace sah Alicia unsicher an. "Hast du dich deswegen von Dad getrennt?“ 

„Nein, Grace. Das hat nichts mit Dad und mir zu tun.“ Alicia ging zu ihrer Tochter und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Und ich stehe auch nicht plötzlich auf Frauen. Es ist einfach passiert, und ich bin immer noch dieselbe Person und immer noch dieselbe Mutter. “

„Kalinda ist ziemlich cool“, meinte Zach anerkennend. „Wir haben uns das schon gedacht.“

"Früher hatten wir nie so viel Milch im Kühlschrank", ergänzte Grace trocken. "Aber ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Warum kannst du Dad nicht noch eine Chance geben? Du warst doch vorher auch nicht an Frauen interessiert."

„Dad und ich haben sehr lange versucht, unsere Ehe zu retten, aber es geht einfach nicht mehr. Aber wir lieben euch beide, und ich werde weiterhin an der Seite eures Vaters bleiben, zumindest fürs Erste.“

„Warum machst du das, Mom?“ Grace schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine, wenn du sie liebst, wie kannst du dann so tun, als ob du Dad liebst? Das ist doch alles gelogen. Wie kann Dad mit einer Lüge Governor werden?“

„Das ist in der Tat schwer zu verstehen“, seufzte Alicia. „Aber Politik funktioniert nun einmal so. Wenn ich eurem Vater nicht zur Seite stehen, wird jemand anderes Governor von Illinois werden, und der ganze Staat wird darunter leiden.“

„Ich finde es trotzdem falsch“, beharrte Grace. „Ich will nicht in einer Welt leben, in der man mit Ehrlichkeit verliert.“

„Das Wichtigste ist“, Alicia nahm Zach in ihren anderen Arm, „dass die Menschen zueinander ehrlich sind, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Die Gesetze in der Politik sind andere.“

„Und warum willst du dann nicht, dass Dad es weiß?“, hakte Zach nach. „Wenn dir das mit dem Ehrlichsein so wichtig ist?“

„Es gibt verschiedene Gründe, warum…“, begann Alicia, ließ aber den Gedankengang fallen, als sie merkte, dass sie anfing, sich vor ihren Kindern zu rechtfertigen. „Du hast recht, Zach“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich werde mit eurem Vater sprechen.“ 

Alle drei wandten sich um, als Kalinda wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien. Fast schüchtern blieb sie an der Schwelle stehen, so als bräuchte sie erst die Erlaubnis der Familie, um näherzutreten. „Ich sollte besser aufbrechen“, sagte sie, als sich niemand rührte. 

„Nicht nötig, Zach und ich wollte sowieso gerade in unsere Zimmer gehen.“ Grace trank ihren Orangensaft aus und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Couchtisch. „Nicht wahr, Zach?“

„Klar.“ Zach nickte Kalinda zu. „Habt noch einen schönen Abend“, sagte er lässig und grinste, als ihm seine Schwester in die Seite boxte. 

Dann zuckelten die beiden von dannen, und Alicia sah ungläubig ihren Kindern hinterher. „Seit wann sind die zwei so erwachsen?“, fragte sie erschüttert. „Es ist doch noch gar nicht so lange her, dass ich ihre Windeln gewechselt habe.“

„Heißt das, es ist gut gelaufen?“ Kalinda stellte sich zu ihr und legte ihren Arm und Alicias Taille. 

"Sie möchten dich. Das hilft." Alicia lächelte. „Und sie hatten es schon vermutet, weshalb es keine große Überraschung war.“

Kalinda nickte. „Das ist gut. Aber ich sollte trotzdem aufbrechen. Es ist schon spät.“ 

Alicia ignorierte ihre Worte und küsste sie. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich bei Lockhart & Gardner das Büro mit der besten Aussicht habe?“

„Ist mir aufgefallen, ja.“

„Zu schade, dass du Arbeit und Freizeit so strikt getrennt hältst.“ Alicia biss Kalinda in die Lippe, als diese ihren Kuss erwiderte. 

„Au.“ Kalinda lachte leise. „Irgendwann wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein.“

„In ferner Zukunft vielleicht.“ Alicia schlang ihre Arme um Kalinda und zog sie fest an sich. Erst jetzt merkte sie, was für eine Last von ihr abfiel. Von nun an würde einiges anders werden, und mit Peter würde sie als erstes reden. „Gibst du mir noch fünf Minuten auf der Couch?“, fragte sie mit charmantem Lächeln.

„Wenn’s denn sein muss.“ Entgegen ihrer Worte, ließ sich Kalinda nur allzu bereitwillig von Alicia zum Sofa ziehen. 

„Glaubst du, Will wird von Dr. Hawkins als Zeugen ablassen?“, fragte Alicia und schenkte Kalinda noch ein Glas Orangensaft ein. 

„Ich glaube vor allen Dingen, dass Will deinem Instinkt traut.“ Kalinda hob ihr Glas und stieß es an Alicias. „Auf den erfolgreichen Abend“, sagte sie lächelnd.

„Und auf uns“, ergänzte Alicia. 

„Auf uns“, wiederholte Kalinda und küsste sie. 

Und noch einmal ließen sie die Gläser klirren.

 

*** * * ENDE * * ***


End file.
